New Life
by cookingastory
Summary: Jane and Maura have a content passionate relationship what comes next...they can't plan for. When a child enters their lives it challenges everything they thought they knew about themselves. What will a teenage boy do to their full and healthy lives? Love? Family? Rizzles..what more could you want in a story! You won't regret it! DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING - COMPLETE - SEQUEL TO COM
1. Chapter 1 Meeting Daniel

**Chapter One **

It was an unusually wet day for fall in Boston as Jane and Maura made their way to the new deli for lunch, Marello's. Climbing into Maura's pristine pine fresh Prius they sped off.

"Your mother said that Marello's has your favourite Italian sandwich when you were little, are you ordering that?" Maura asked excitedly from the passenger seat drumming her fingers on her handbag which rested on her lap.

"Marello's sells corn syrup sandwiches?" Jane asked incredulously slowing down at a red traffic light.

"Oh, I doubt it. Your mother must have confused your favourite sandwich with someone else's." Maura said smiling at the new nugget of information she had on her girlfriend's childhood. Maura understood that Jane didn't want to brandish her warm busy childhood in front of her when she knew that Maura's had been lonely and empty.

"Anyway I don't think I could handle corn syrup sandwiches after this morning's body. How do you get so pissed off that you stab someone's jugular repeatedly with a kebab stick till they bleed out is beyond me." Jane remarked pulling into the parking lot on the high street.

Rain splattered against the windows as Maura tucked a strand of Jane's hair behind her ear but she loved to hear about Jane as a small child, she seemed so endearing and sweet just like Jane was with her alone.

"I love you. I don't know if I say it enough but you should know I really love you." Jane mumbled leaning in and taking Maura's lips to hers. They kissed softly for a few moments before Maura pulled back and leant her forehead against Jane's rubbing their noses together.

"I know. Everyday...you find a way Jane Rizzoli of making me feels like I'm the only person you'll ever love in the world." Maura whispered her green eyes glazing over with a tear. Jane's jaw tightened as she traced Maura's hands in her own.

"You are the only person I love and will ever love." Jane promised giving her a quick peck before drawing back blinking quickly.

"Come on let's get this sandwich. Last night you wouldn't shut up and now you're dragging your feet." Maura giggled pulling an umbrella out and stepping out of the car into the pouring rain.

Jane smirked in the car; Maura always knew when she had reached her emotional peak for the day, never pushed for more. Maybe Maura was right she must know how much I love her Jane thought happily. They rushed as quickly as Maura's heels and sharing an umbrella would allow across the street into Marello's.

It was advertised as a busy and loud deli like an Italian deli with greying old men with their shirts unbuttoned to reveal a gold chain and some versatile chest hair behind the counter barking orders back and forth but in fact it was quiet when they arrived that afternoon.

Maura ever the organised had pre booked a booth in case at the far end of the cafe leaving her order of mixed salad with Jane she made her way to their designated booth. Settling into their booth Maura unbuttoned her jacket and placed her handbag underneath it closest to the wall. Maura frowned as noticed the missing sugar canister from their table, quietly a nimble long fingered hand pushed it towards her.

"I just borrowed ma'am, sorry." A young man said trying to smile nicely. He was soaked to the bone and had shockingly pale skin the edges of his nails were blackened with what Maura could hypothesise was charcoal from a drawing implement. He was a beautiful teenager, but his eyes were something special, although she could tell by his downward gaze he hadn't had that reaction often.

"Heterochromia." Maura said softly as he took his seat his wet gold brown hair sticking to his face he turned surprised.

"You've heard of it. Are you a doctor?" He asked quietly, nervous of this beautiful woman talking so nicely to him.

"I am yes. It's a very rare condition. Do you have sight impairment or is it hereditary?" Maura asked taking in the boys appearance, he looked about 16 medium height and well-built but unkempt. He displayed symptoms of malnourishment and extreme exhaustion; coupled with over usage of his left arm she assumed he'd sustained an injury to his right.

"It doesn't affect my vision. And I wouldn't know if it was hereditary ma'am. Most people think it's a disease and won't look at me. Guess cos you're a doctor you're used to looking at grisly stuff." He commented calmly shading his drawing with his damp black fingertip.

"I am. But you shouldn't think of your eyes as something ugly. I think their quite beautiful, bright green and hazel it's just so rare. You draw?" Maura asked trying to change the subject from the boys' rare facial features that clearly he did not enjoy.

"Yes, well...not really. I'm trying to learn." He said embarrassed running his good hand through his hair. He really was something to behold Maura thought smiling at him.

"Maur, your salad and a melt Ruben for me yum." Jane said happily as she briskly balanced both plates settling Maura's in front of her.

"Wow they have quite oversized portions here." Maura said raising her eyebrows at her volcano salad.

"Well I do believe you can never have a Ruben too big." Jane said matter of factly.

"Your friend is right. No Ruben is too big." The young man said zipping his bag up Maura caught a tell-tale sign of cotton boxers before the zip closed and her heart tightened a little. Jane smiled at the kid nodding as he picked up a piece of paper and placed it softly beside Maura. The drawing was of her eyes and incredibly realistic whilst holding that picture black and white feeling.

"Thank you for...talking to me." He said softly before flattening down his wet hair over his eyes and leaving.

Jane raised an eyebrow and turned to ask Maura who he was. But Maura was entranced by the picture her hand placed at her throat.

"Do you know him? He seems quite intense; I couldn't get a read on him." Jane said watching the boy walk out into the rain pulling his hood up.

"No I just met him. He'd borrowed the sugar from our booth before we got here. He just wanted to give it back. He has a condition known as Heterochromia; I think he thought I would be frightened." Maura tried to explain as she showed Jane his drawing.

"Want to translate the Google speak for me Maura. Shit this kid has talent. You really do have exquisite eyes babe." Jane complimented smiling.

"Heterochromia, it's a condition where you have two different eye colours. It's very rare, he must be adopted or in care he said he wouldn't know if it was hereditary when I asked." Maura said sadly. Jane grimaced. Cases of children or young people had effects on women in the force anyway but for Maura it was a particular sore spot concerning her own vague origins.

"So he has two different eye colours why would that freak you out?" Jane asked confused, biting into the Ruben moaning at the taste. Maura giggled at Jane's childlike response eating some of her own salad.

"It doesn't. But obviously he hasn't had that sort of response in the past. A lot of people wouldn't know it was just a genetic makeup or defect or even a trauma they would just categorise it as different. He wouldn't look at me until I named the condition. You didn't even see it; he's clever at hiding it the poor boy." Maura said looking out of the window into the street.

"Yeah you're probably right. The care system isn't a haven of tolerant people adults or kids. But hey he's got one thing his drawing right, that's a talent to have." Jane remarked looking at his picture again.

"Hmm. I wish I had got his name." Maura said regretfully. They ate their meals chatting about the last few cases and holiday time they had coming up. Casually touching each other with all the ease in the world.

"Right we should probably head back to the station. More paperwork with my name on it." Jane complained as they stood.

BANG.

A black jacketed boy was thrown against the large shop window and punched in the stomach. Sliding down you could hear the grunt as he hit the wet concrete.

"GET UP FREAK!" A blonde thick muscled teenager barked laughing with some friends as they surrounded him.

Jane was on her feet at the first bang flying out of the cafe into the rain.

"STEP AWAY NOW." Jane shouted loudly marching up to the group of young men.

"Stay out of this. This freak owes us money." The blonde snarled, kicking the boy in the stomach. A spray of blood erupted from the faceless boy onto the grey concrete.

Jane stepped in front of the boy pushing her blazer out of the way to reveal her shield.

"Boston Homicide. Put your hands behind your back before I put your nose in the back of your skull." Jane seethed pulling her handcuffs out. The boy was straining to get up coughing.

The blonde blanched and as Jane went for her cuff's and shoved his arms out to push her but caught the boy instead who had thrown himself between Jane and the tall blonde. The blonde set off on a run down the street after his friends. Maura burst from the cafe door stepping in front of Jane and the boy who was grunting in pain.

"Maura take care of him I'm calling this in." Jane shouted taking off down the street after the blonde.

Rolling him over Maura smiled half-heartedly at the boy. "Thank you for my picture. Let's get you out of here and cleaned up."


	2. Chapter 2 Defending A Stranger

**Chapter Two **

Maura offered her hand to the boy but he adamantly refused pulling himself up slowly and taking his bag pulling it over his shoulder he winced.

"You can go back to your salad I'll be fine ma'am. I'm glad you like your picture." He said his breathing quite quick and jagged with pain.

"You just got assaulted and threw yourself between your attacker and my girlfriend so I'm taking you to get yourself checked out okay, please." Maura said firmly. He swallowed painfully looking away as if he was looking for an exit.

"I don't have medical insurance ma'am and not enough money to waste on some bandages. Thanks for caring but really I'll be okay." He said trying to limp away.

Maura was polite, well mannered, educated beyond sense and in every word a lady.

"Will you stop being such a guy and just stop. You are a child and you are hurt, I am a doctor I took an oath so I have to help you. So if you won't let me drive you to the hospital then at least let me check you myself." Maura retorted gently stomping her foot slightly. He stopped mid limp and turned around, defeated he made eye contact.

"I don't want to be a burden ma'am." He muttered.

"You aren't. Now come on my car is this way I'll bring to my house if that would make you more comfortable than a hospital." Maura asked gently taking his bag from him injured shoulder as they walked to her Prius.

"No hospitals." He said firmly.

The drive was quiet, but Maura was surprised that she felt no discomfort or tension, unusual for Maura who felt tense if in a silent interaction with anyone else. Pulling into her driveway the boy whistled and she laughed softly.

"This is a really nice place you have here ma'am. Really beautiful." He said leaning on the car for support his face contorted in pain as he got out.

She thanked him and took his hand gently guiding him inside the house.

"It's even better inside jeez!" He laughed before wincing and thinking better of it.

"Thank you. What's your name? I'm Dr Maura Isles by the way." Maura said taking her coat off and handbag and throwing them on the counter.

The boy looked nervously at her before biting his lip. That tight feeling she felt in her heart returned.

"Okay how about just your first name?" Maura said smiling as she encouraged him to take his wet jacket off. He shrugged it off and she laid it down beside hers, he really was soaked to the bone his white long sleeved t shirt clinging to his well-developed frame.

"Daniel. My name's Daniel Dr Isles." He said throatily coughing.

"That's a nice name. Please call me Maura. Could you just take your shirt off please you have some severe bruising to your upper left arm and abdominal region. He may have broken a rib too." Maura said frowning at the red welt forming on his rib cage.

He removed his top taking care not to stretch his arms to high and not to create a puddle in her house.

"Do you play sports?" Maura asked as she inspected his chest and arms for any abrasions or bleeding.

"No." He said surprised. Maura rose a perfectly sculpted eyebrow smiling.

"Well you take very good care of your body Daniel. Not common for kids your age unless their athletes." Maura remarked lightly pressing the purple bruise that covered most of his shoulder socket.

"Must be genes. I don't eat much." Daniel said quietly with a trace of embarrassment as his stomach rumbled loudly with hunger.

Maura straightened up trying not to sound angry as she asked "When was the last time you ate?"

"Dunno, Thursday night. Got some fries." Daniel muttered trying to shrug it off.

"Your injuries although painful are not bleeding internally. There is a bathroom down this hall to your right take a shower and I'll find you some dry clothes. Take as long as you need, hot water will be good for the ache of the bruising." Maura said softly pointing him towards the bathroom.

"Oh no it's cool I'll grab a shower later I can go if I'm all good medically." He joked reaching for his top that Maura held.

"Please I insist. It's still raining you can leave when it clears up." She said kindly.

"Thanks if you're sure." He said hopefully.

"I'm sure, please." Maura said throwing his top into the washing machine and neatly hanging his jacket onto the nearest radiator. When she heard the shower turn on she removed her heels and made her way to hers and Jane's bedroom. Not wanting to embarrass the poor boy with any of her clothes she pulled a Boston PD t-shirt that Frankie had left after painting one day and an old pair of Jane's black sweats easily mistaken for men's as Maura constantly reminded her on a daily bases. She folded them up and placed them outside the bathroom door before deciding against it and knocking. The shower was still running so she spoke a little louder. "I have some dry clothes for you may I come in?"

She heard a gurgled "Yeah" and stepped inside placing the neatly folded clothes on the toilet seat before taking his wet clothes. He had folded them and put them in the sink, she smiled sadly he was so afraid of messing something up with her generosity that much was clear.

Padding back to the kitchen she unfolded his jeans, boxers and socks and put them in the washing machine. Tempted by this rush of oxytocin the mothering hormone she wondered if she should wash the clothes that were probably in his bag. Biting her lip Maura reasoned that although it would be a good deed she didn't want to invade his privacy, this bag might be all he owns she thought, her heart tightened again.

Jane entered the house sighing a zip lock bag of ice on her forehead.

"Mau-ra." Jane called the bag muffling her call.

It wasn't the first time Jane had come home sporting some injury she had received from a suspect, but still it always rubbed Maura the wrong way. She wanted Jane safe and sound, but as Maura saw her she smiled at Jane's cheeky grin, she was who she was and Maura loved her for better and for worse.

"Did that blonde teenage give you that?" Maura asked gently removing the ice bag from Jane's face an inspecting the growing bruise.

"Yeah. Tit didn't even slow down when I got back up. He started throwing his fists about when we cornered him in a garden yard. Frost is processing him now, Daddy's loaded I'm sure this assault charge on that poor kid won't stick but I'm damn sure mine will." Jane said gruffly.

Maura beamed at her brave Detective and stood up on her tip toes, Jane naturally leaned down towards her and Maura pressed a soft kiss to her bruise.

"I love you. So incorruptible baby." Maura whispered. "I brought Daniel back here; he refused to go to a hospital." Maura admitted searching Jane's eyes for suspicion. Jane arched an eyebrow slowly.

"Is he okay, I mean that kid had some balls throwing himself in front of me and that blonde." Jane commented taking in Maura's body language reading her girlfriend like a book.

"Yes he's okay, his injuries are minor. But this wasn't the first time he was attacked, that I can be sure of. He wouldn't give me his full name Jane, Daniel might not even be his real first name." Maura conceded defeated by Jane's piercing protective look.

"You care about him." Jane stated blankly. Maura nodded silently, Jane chewed on her lip processing her thoughts.

"Ma'am, I – uh placed your towel on the radiator in the bathroom, is that okay?" Daniel asked quietly seeing Jane spinning around on the spot.

"Yes that's great Daniel thank you. Come sit, I was just going to make something to eat." Maura said softly smiling at him.

Daniel clocked Jane's injury and guilt visibly shot through him, looking at the floor he strode to the seat Maura had pointed to on the kitchen island.

"Yeah buddy I owe you a thank you anyway. You didn't have to intervene and save my bacon like that. But thanks." Jane said cheerfully rearranging the ice on her forehead sitting down on a chair next to him.

"I'm sorry you got hurt Detective. You should have just let him go." Daniel said quietly his jaw tense.

"Ah this is nothing kid, trust me. Maura will vouch I've come home with worse than this. Comes with the job you know, unavoidable." Jane shrugged sliding the glass of orange juice Maura had placed on the counter towards him.

"I really don't want to intrude upon either of you. The rain is more or less cleared up Dr Isles I'll go change and leave you be." Daniel said shakily standing up. Maura shot a glance to Jane worriedly.

"You a runaway Daniel?" Jane asked out the blue. He stood stock still his facial muscles tense and his eyes down.

"Why would you think that Detective?" Daniel asked reaching for his bag slowly his shoes attached. Jane made no move to stop him just watched his posture and actions, he wasn't violent or aggressive he would try and run if she stopped him but he wouldn't hurt her or Maura she concluded.

"Well you won't give your last name to us, refused to go to a hospital. And now I'm home you want out of here asap. You're a minor Maura said so officially I have to take you in for a statement and call your parents to pick you up. Any chance you wanna do that voluntarily?" Jane asked calmly. She slowly stood up shaking her jacket off.

Daniel grinned sarcastically chuckling. "If you could find my parents Detective then you'd be working a miracle."

Deciding that both Jane and Daniel were feeling each other out testing boundaries and exit routes Maura stepped in. "You're adopted then Daniel? I was adopted, I know what you are feeling. The hurt and rejection it's hard to live with I know. But running away from your adoptive parents isn't the answer." Maura tried stepping forward placing her hands on his shoulders. He made no move to stop her he just looked up.

"I'm not adopted. I'm not a runaway either Detective. But I'm not going back there, you can try and make me but you won't succeed." Daniel said confidently his chin jutting out and jaw tensed.

Jane stayed quiet playing his words over in her head. Something had happened to this kid doing her gumshoe thing wasn't the answer Jane thought.

"Alright. Tell me how old you are though. That way if I see your picture on the news I know how old the child was that will lie on my conscience for the rest of my life." Jane guilt tripped.

"I don't lie on anyone's conscience Detective. There isn't anyone out there that cares enough or even anyone who could identify me. I'm Mr Nobody." Daniel said bitterly, Jane was pushing his buttons carefully Maura could tell her game plan was to extract as much information as possible before he shut down.

"Oh yeah. Trust me Daniel, you'll lie on mine, and Maura's. I can't have that happen. So why don't you tell me your story. I'm not going to hurt you and neither is Maura, in fact I can read her body language, she'd stop me if I tried." Jane said calmly she noticed Maura's gaze shoot to hers a little guilt flash in her eyes. She'd called it right, Maura wasn't going to let her bring this boy in not without some more information at least.

"Please let me make you some food and dry your clothes." Maura pleaded quietly to Daniel her hands dropping around his arms.

"You give me your word you won't hurt me Jane." Daniel said worriedly glancing between them both. Maura looked heartbroken, Jane was showing signs of guilt and a flicker of hurt. He watched her pulling her gun slowly from her holster and her Detective's shield and place them into a side table draw sliding it shut.

"I'm not a cop now. I give you my word, I won't hurt you Daniel." Jane promised confidently her hands flat down on the kitchen island counter sitting down.


	3. Chapter 3 Latin and Running

**Chapter Three**

Maura huffed at their dramatic control over dominance and shuffled back to the oven.

"Jane your mother left some gnocchi we'll have that. Daniel sit down and drink the orange juice for god's sakes you're half-starved and I'm getting frustrated with you both having your territorial contest for control." Maura said firmly pulling a pan from her cupboard and pouring the sauce into it for reheating.

Daniel stopped a smile mid-stretch and sat down wrapping his hand around the glass quickly finishing the entire glass.

"She's bossy isn't she. It's not personal she's like that with everyone." Jane joked earning a glare from Maura as she pulled his clothes from the washing machine placing them on the radiator that ran across the side wall.

"Do you have children?" Daniel asked his eyes darting around the house for tell-tale signs of young children.

"Nope not yet. I'm from a pretty catholic family, we have to get married first, keep mothers happy is a golden rule of mine. What about you Daniel, you got kids?" Jane said taking the bottle of beer Maura handed her fresh from the fridge.

"What. No of course not. I'm only 15." Daniel said shocked, he winced cursing himself internally how had he slipped so easily. Smiling as Maura poured him some more orange juice "You're good Detective I didn't even see that one coming."

"Pre requisite of the job Danny. You don't seem to have much faith in cops, seen some bad ones have you?" Jane asked taking a swig from her beer.

"Mali accinctus bonum larva." Daniel muttered playing with his fingers. Jane's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Bad people wearing a good mask." Maura translated also a little shocked she stepped towards the opposite side of the counter facing Daniel.

"You speak Latin Danny, that's impressive. Where did you learn it, school?" Jane asked perturbed by his comment whether it was in Latin or not.

"Latin isn't taught in public school. Were you at a private school Daniel?" Maura asked her voice shaking at her own memories of boarding school discipline.

"No. To both of your questions." Daniel said worried again at his situation. Maura returned to the pan of sauce and gnocchi.

"Why the big mystery Danny, what are you hiding from?" Jane asked her cop attitude returning.

"Stop. The gnocchi is ready." Maura said serving the gnocchi onto 3 plates. She gave Daniel the biggest plate a large piece of the French bread cut up onto the side of his plate.

"Hey why does he get French bread and I get white bunny bread." Jane fake complained smiling broadly at Daniel who was also grinning. Maura arched an eyebrow looking between the two people.

"Because French bread is 81% carbohydrate and he needs his energy and starch more than you right now." Maura said matter of factly.

"Yeah really, cos he looks like he belongs in a refugee camp." Jane joked poking his bicep.

Daniel smiled quickly returning to his food, almost like Frankie and Tommy in fact mostly Rizzoli's Daniel inhaled his food, but for different reasons Maura concluded as he positioned his arms around his plate protectively. They ate in silence in peace for ten minutes or so.

"You said you didn't play sports Daniel, Jane's a big baseball fan I'm sure she could convert you." Maura smiled running her fingers over Jane's hands as they had finished.

"I like Baseball, I follow the Red Sox when I can, but I like football too. Can't always watch but I see the results in shops and stuff." Daniel said spotting a Red Sox mug peeking out of the dish washer which was open.

"Football eh, there might be some on Maura's channels she got all the sport for me. What a good girlfriend right, personally I think she got it so when she's busy I've got something to keep me occupied." Jane joked earning a rap on the fingers from Maura and a shake of her head.

"I got it because you liked it. Why don't you put something on while Daniel's clothes dry and I clean up in here?" Maura suggested taking their plates.

Daniel stood as Jane did but looked confused on what to do.

"The TV is here." Jane said pointing to the mounted television on the opposite wall from the kitchen.

"I uh. Am I allowed Dr Isles?" Daniel asked fear leaking into this voice. Maura brought her palm to her chest before clearing his throat and nodding smiling sweetly. The sad emotions rolling off Maura did not go unnoticed by Jane as she flicked the television on and guided Daniel to the sofa by placing her arm around his shoulders.

The sounds of football fans shouting and cheering filled the living room as Maura placed the empty plates into the dish washer. She turned her gaze to the sofa she saw Daniel pointing at the screen and Jane laughing; _probably discussing players…Jane always likes the outcasts never the stars. _Fighting for the little guy that's what Jane called it, Maura felt a rush of pride for being Jane's partner. She knew that Jane was breaking protocol that she always upheld for Maura's feelings about Daniel and his background. So Maura decided to fight Jane's corner as Jane was fighting hers.

Maura quietly slipped into her study listening always for the sound of the television. Luckily her computer was already turned on from last night's research on their last case. Entering her username and password Maura opened the police database for missing persons. Typing Daniel's physical attributes and his first name into the computer she waited for the results. She couldn't find a match in Massechutes and she bit her lip tapping her phone wondering whether she should call Agent Dean for a favour.

"Non invenire me." – _You won't find me _Daniel said softly.

"Quid non?" – _Why not?_ Maura replied not turning around to face him just yet.

"De memoria mihi non alibi. Scio quod me parentibus relicta. Numquam ego sim, nescio. Non nisi me." - _I don't have a memory from being anywhere else. All I know is that my parents left me there as a baby. I don't know who I am and I never will. You can't save me. _Daniel replied walking through her office, he was changed into the clothes she had washed, his shoes on and his bag on his back. He ran his index finger along her books most of them medical textbooks he translated the titles in his head.

"Then tell me where you were. Why are you so scared of being caught?" Maura asked standing up and moving over to him.

"Quia mali gerunt bonum tegmina." - _Because bad people wear good mask . _Daniel reiterated opening her curtains and opening the window.

"NO wait!" Maura said loudly grabbing his arm forgetting it was injured. He groaned his teeth clenched.

"Hoc ego iam annum. Mauris quis nulla id putant Perii invenit. Non quia te suscipere sit." _- I've been doing this for a year. They think I'm dead that's how no one's found me. Because they aren't going to admit I exist._ Daniel shouted before leaping out the window as Jane burst into the study with Frost and Korsak. Daniel landed with a thump having jumped two stories and ran out onto the street.

"FROST get after him!" Jane shouted.

"What the hell happened? I left you 15 minutes ago and you were fine. Why is Frost and Korsak here did you call them? Way to go about getting his trust inviting more Detectives round!" Maura said angrily pushing her way past Jane to leave the house. She rustled through the kitchen with a plastic bag before bolting out the door. She jumped into her Prius, clicking her seatbelt she heard the clunk of the passenger door shutting as Jane closed it fastening her own seatbelt.

"I didn't call them. They came round to tell me that Andrew Nichols was released from holding because his father's big shot lawyer suited up and got his thug son out. He stood up before they knocked and said he was going to the bathroom. I saw him take his clothes I just figured he wasn't comfortable in other peoples clothes. The kids smart he didn't show that he knew they were approaching but he must have seen them walking up the drive or something." Jane concluded wildly running her hands through her tangled curls.

Maura bit her lip cruising down the street looking at everybody as they made their way around the nearest streets.

"I think Daniel's been mixed up in something very serious. There are no children missing from Massechutes in the last 5 years matching his description. His accent is so vague I wouldn't really know where to check first. But I'd say North America not Southern. He said his parents gave him up as a baby and he only has memories from one place. The place he ran from, but he seems to think they think he is dead and they won't have reported it. We might be looking at an abduction or child abuse, maybe both. "Maura said her heart tight as she put her foot down speeding along the highway towards the police station.

"Maura. I'll find him okay. I promise." Jane promised honestly, squeezing Maura's hand in her own as they split in the lobby. Maura pulled Jane close and kissed her softly rubbing their noses together.

"I'm sorry I shouted. It wasn't your fault he got spooked. He's very smart but not very trusting we have to bring him in gently once you find him. By the way he said he'd been doing this for a year. So that's your time frame if there are any reports of missing children. But I doubt there will be a paper trail if he's witnessed something especially if they think he's dead. Look at mysterious deaths and bodies never found cases." Maura said squeezing Jane's triceps kissing her quickly on the mouth.

"What are you going to do? I mean other than worry." Jane commented taking in Maura's nervous posterior. Maura smiled cheekily holding a fork in a plastic bag.

"I'm going to run his DNA." Maura said confident that science would bring them something they didn't know already. They split at the elevator with silent unanimous I love you's.


	4. Chapter 4 Dreams and Promises

**Chapter Four **

Tha Thump. Tha Thump. Tha Thump. Daniel focused on his even heartbeat as he picked up his pace jogging through the last of the streets hitting the riverbank. He stood half bent breathing deeply with relief. _I'm here, I made it, thank god. Every cop in Massechutes will be after me by now. _Daniel slid down the bank rolling onto the concrete underpass. Stripping down to his boxers he packed his clothes into his bag and pulling a thick plastic bag out. He smiled at the plastic Tupperware box of biscuits lying neatly on the top. Maura must have put them in there when I was in the shower he surmised. Pushing the sting that a strangers kindness gave him he closed his bag and put it in the larger thick plastic bag knotting the top as best as he could hoping it would keep the water out. The chill of September and the coming winter set in Goosebumps rippling over his skin, rain started to drop.

"My frikkin luck. Jesus." Daniel muttered as he got to the riverbank edge and waded in keeping a strong hold on his bag as a flotation device. _Lucky for me it is getting dark better keep underwater till it's fully dark though. _Daniel took a deep breath before submerging himself under water clinging to his bag as it pulled him down into the current.

5pm – Boston PD

"I'm telling you Jane that kid was fast, athlete fast, I've caught up to nearly every perp we've chased that kid man I didn't have a chance." Frost remarked impressed. Korsak smirked chewing on his pencil.

"How does it feel Frost, eh a 15 year old kid beating you in a race? After he'd already cleared a 2 story jump." Korsak ribbed laughing.

"You think that was cool he leaped over a 6ft fence in nearly a clear jump. He must be a free runner or something." Frost suggested pouting his bottom lip interested.

"HE's not a free runner, or an athlete. He said he didn't go to school private or public. But he speaks fluent Latin and he's careful and smart. Careful enough to make me think he was totally relaxed talking to me before making his excuses when he saw you." Jane said frustrated bent over her computer.

"Maura really connected with this kid huh." Korsak remarked scratching his pencil across a sheet of paper. Jane looked up at Korsak and Frost's unjudging eyes.

"Yeah. I promised I'd find him." Jane said leaning back hiding her face in her hands.

"Maybe we're looking in all the wrong places. Theres no missing children reports in the last year that match his description or name in Northern America. And the mysterious deaths files aren't helping much. He doesn't know his parents and was left somewhere. SO that must leave orphanages?" Frost suggested typing into the database. Jane's eyes widened in shock.

"How the hell did we miss that, orphanages! Shit I really don't like where this is going." Jane said as they gathered round Frost's computer monitor.

"Look for orphanages with complaints of child abuse." Korsak said gravely making eye contact with Jane he could see that Maura wasn't the only one taken in by this kid.

7pm – Strawberry Hill

Daniel made his way to the riverbank hoisting himself onto the slope of grass. His muscles ached from the swimming and the intense cold that was setting in, shivering he took a deep breath and stood up jogging through the grass into the woods. The darkness had never bothered Daniel, they had taken care of that, no room for fear only survival. He surveyed the pine needle covered forest floor for the driest flattest ground before setting his bag down. His body was dry from the run but covered in goosebumps from the cold, untying the thick plastic he freed his bag pulling out some clean clothes and a thick fleece. He needed to start a fire, and soon.

"_I'm cold Ma'am, can I have another blanket?" A young boy asked in a small voice._

_THWACK a ruler broke over his fingers. He screamed out in pain rolling into a ball trying to protect his hurt hands._

Daniel rubbed his shoulders kicking another log onto the fire as he lay on the thick plastic. Pulling his phone out he opened safari and googled Jane Rizzoli. She was commended a hero cop, had shot herself in the line of duty to protect her brother and Dr Maura Isles. Their relationship had been taken very well by the press and the Boston Police Department. He focused on a picture of their engagement announcement 6 months ago. They were photographed holding hands with identical engagement silver engagement rings outside the Boston Police Department, they looked so happy Daniel thought smiling to himself. There wasn't much on Jane's background apart from her brother Thomas Rizzoli who was currently doing time for a DUI and her brother Francesco Rizzoli also a police officer. They were just a normal Boston Italian family. Dr Maura Isles was a different story altogether. Adopted and raised by a prominent wealthy family she had been given everything and succeeded in every aspect of her life. Previously engaged to a Garrett Fairfield who was now standing trial for murder Daniel chuckled at Jane Rizzoli's name associated with the case. _You aren't going to let anything bad anywhere near her, well done Daniel thought smiling. _Dr Maura Isles biological father had been outted quite publicly as Paddy Doyle a former Irish crime boss who was also pending trial and also caught by Jane Rizzoli. Daniel laughed out loud smiling honestly, _now that's protecting someone you love. _Saving some of their photo's onto his phone he flicked through them until he fell into a deep sleep.

"_I don't want you hurting yourself intentionally okay, it's just a game. We love winners and losers in this house its about taking part and having fun." Maura fretted wiping some dirt off the front of Daniel's football uniform. Daniel laughed and Jane rolled her eyes clapping him on the back._

"_Everything your mother says is true, sort of. Just go out there and kick ass you're representing the Rizzoli's here kid. Try not break anything to major you'll give your mother a heartattack….either way I'll get the blame." Jane joked trying not to giggle as Maura smoothed his messy styled hair to the side admiring her sons eyes._

"_No broken bones Daniel. Please." Maura pleaded quietly her palm framing his jaw and face._

_Daniel chuckled leaning in and kissing Maura on the cheek as he now towered over her. "Je vous promets maman aucun os brisés cette fois." - I promise Mom no broken bones this time. Maura smiled satisfied with his promise she stepped back and let Jane into his personal space._

"_We're really proud of you kid. Now take this stick it in your helmet lining it's my good luck charm I don't leave the house without it, I want you to have it for the game." Jane said slipping Daniel a small piece of paper. Without looking at it he slid it under the leather lining and strapped his helmet on. Turning around the white block letters of Rizzoli – Isles were printed on the back of his shirt as he ran out onto the pitch._

2am – Crime Lab

Maura read through the DNA testing meticulously as she drank her 1am refill of caffeine. No hits on any database, he was perfectly healthy although his white cell count should be higher Maura hypothesised that he was just malnourished from sleep and food deprivation. She heard a knock at the door and Jane peeking round into the office smiling Maura felt her heart soften at Jane's arrival.

"Come in, I just finished Daniel's DNA profile. Nothing helpful unfortunately, probably why he didn't steal the glass or the fork, he knew we wouldn't find anything with his DNA." Maura said standing up from her desk and meeting Jane in the middle of her office circling her arms round her waist and cuddling into her neck. Jane comforted her by stroking her back placing soothing kisses to the top of her head.

"I wonder why this kid has struck so close to home for both of us." Jane whispered quietly.

"Age. Our biological clocks are ticking. I feel the need to mother everything lately, even Bass is getting fed up with all the special treats he's been getting recently." Maura chuckled sadly into Jane's neck.

"Mmm, I've worked cases about child abuse or abduction, don't get me wrong it sets everyone on edge especially the female officers but this kid. I don't know he's just shaken something in me. We've got to find him." Jane said in an uncharacteristic soft worried tone.

""We will. It's late, lets go home, I want to look after my fiancée." Maura said smiling and kissing Jane softly on the lips. Jane's eyes widened at Maura's use of pet name stroking down Maura's arms she grinned.

"Do you realise that we've never referred to each other as finacee's since we got engaged. I think I might just start, I like it on you." Jane commented cheekily swatting Maura's butt.

"Ha, I guess we haven't. Finacee I'd adore but anything derogatory like 'Missus' 'The old ball and chain' or 'The baby machine' and you're sleeping on the couch for a month." Maura warmed sashaying her hips whilst collecting her phone and coat.

"What about my personal radiator, cos you're all fiery in bed?" Jane suggested tracing the air around Maura's curves, earning one arched eyebrow from Maura.

"Honey you're the fiery passionate one in bed, as you so politely suggested on our third date 'hope you have fireproof sheets cos the fireworks are ignited'." Maura quoted giggling at Jane's blush.

"Oh I was nervous leave me alone. Come on lets go home, enough embarrassing me for one day." Jane laughed guiding Maura through her office door linking hands with her.


	5. Chapter 5 Threats and Colgate

Jane bolted upright in bed clutching her face.

"MAURA wake up!" Jane shouted leaping out of bed searching for the nearest trousers and picking up some baggy jeans sliding them quickly over her long legs.

"Wha..What's going on?" Maura grumbled turning over in her pillow to see Jane battling with a t shirt over her head.

"He borrowed money! Off that Nichols kid, that's the missing fucking link. Shit where's my socks." Jane swore opening the closet and retrieving her comfortable converses.

"Oh my god you're right Jane. He must know where Daniel has been at least." Maura agreed sliding out of bed and stopping Jane from opening her gun draw.

"What come on shift sweetie?" Jane said nicely gently trying to move Maura away.

"What are you going to do go and question Andrew Nichols at 5.30 in the morning?" Maura asked concerned, holding Jane's hips. Jane took a deep breath and smiled.

"No. But I can go to the office and wake his lawyer up and demand a statement of events. When he starts getting technical I'll offer him a deal. Nichols comes and tells me everything he knows about Daniel and I'll drop the charges." Jane said smugly at her airtight plan.

"What if Andrew Nichols doesn't know anything?" Maura questioned softly trying to calm Jane down from her high. Jane sighed rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"You know you're usually more optimistic than this. I thought you wanted to find Daniel." Jane remarked kissing Maura's forehead quickly and bending over her to retrieve her gun and shield.

"Of course I want to find him. I just don't want you shouldering unnecessary guilt if your plan doesn't work. His lawyer might not bite to that. But you're right this is the only lead we have. So I'm coming with you." Maura conceded walking into their walk in closet and fetching some clothes.

"Okay, I'll put the coffee on. Don't take an age. I don't want Nichols drooling over you." Jane grumbled trudging towards the kitchen.

"Baggy pants and a polo neck it is." Maura joked quietly smiling.

6am – Strawberry Hill

Daniel stretched his arms out in a cross like manner yawning on the hill. The sun was rising over the river and the sunrays reflected off the water in a beautiful way. Watching nature do its thing Daniel munched on some of the biscuits that Maura had stashed in his bag.

"_We're so proud of you…" _Daniel shook his head annoyed at himself for having such a dream last night.

"What a fucking idiot. Dreaming about people I've just met as my parents." Daniel muttered crumbling a biscuit up he threw it onto a nearby rock for a bird that had settled searching the nearby ground for food.

Hells Bells by ACDC rang out through the forest hill he was perched on. Taking his phone out of his pocket he checked the caller ID. Andrew…Shit. His long pale thumb struck across the touch screen answering the call.

"What do you want?" Daniel asked stoutly, his voice flat and uninviting.

"Andrew's money. Did you think you could just get away with that shit you pulled yesterday? Andrew got out last night and if you don't pay up we'll find you and seriously fuck your shit up kid." A young man shouted down the phone.

"If Andrew got out last night why isn't he making this call?" Daniel asked not intimidated at all.

"His Dad is making sure he lays low. You get the money by noon today or things are going to get really bad for you Tom." The young man said aggressively.

"I can give you 200 dollars today. That's all I have. Take it or leave it. You know you won't find me so take this offer or get nothing." Daniel offered packing up his bag and scattering the ashes of last night's fire with his foot.

"We want the full 500 at noon or that blonde dyke cunt you went home with yesterday gets her fucking legs broken." The young man laughed as his threat was met with silence. Daniel visibly paled his stride fully stopped on the footpath.

"Why the fuck would I care about her she called the cops on me." Daniel tried to recover his mind pacing on his options.

"Oh yeah, that sucks bro. Maybe as a parting favour we'll go into her house now and trash all her shit for you." The young man goaded.

"She's engaged to a cop. Why would Andrew want to fuck with the cops?" Daniel asked his fear ever so slightly leaking into his voice.

"Listen boy. The money you owe Andrew he owes me and since his Daddy has him nice and safely locked up in the family manor I've got no way of getting my money other than via you. Andrew had 50 grams of pure Cocaine from me for his little rich kid parties and I want paying now. So yeah, Andrew might not want to fuck with cops but I don't give a fuck. 500 at noon at the marina or this blonde cunt who saved your ass yesterday is getting a beating understood?" The young man asked his greasy intimidation leaking through.

"Fine." Daniel spat. The connection went dead and Daniel flew his leg forward kicking a rock 10ft into the air. "Fuck." He said frustrated running his hands through his hair worriedly. Opening safari he retrieved Jane Rizzoli's desk number and as his thumb hovered over the number Daniel wondered how by returning some sugar to a stranger had caused all this bother in the first place.

Clicking on the number Daniel swallowed back some fear. It had to be done, even if they did send him back, nice people didn't deserve to get hurt for him.

6.30am – Boston Police Department - Homicide Unit

Jane entered the unit room with Maura tagging along behind. Sitting down around Jane's desk Maura searched through the array of messy paperwork her lips in a tight line of frustration at Jane's total lack of respect for filing systems.

"Stop giving me that look. You knew who you were getting engaged too." Jane muttered pressing a kiss to her head.

"Maybe after we get married I should come and file all of your paperwork for you. I'd say it would be to help you but honestly honey I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight knowing this is how you operate." Maura commented sarcastically whilst flipping through arrest sheets.

"Har har. Keep looking Nichol's lawyer will be a big shot for sure so don't mention your name. Don't want to cause your parents any bother with this." Jane said smiling; she'd formed quite a kinship with Maura's adoptive father William Isles as they had shared an interest in Baseball and calzone pizzas much to Maura's mother Constance's shock.

The shrill of Jane's desk phone rang…

"Christ I almost forgot I had a desk phone no one ever calls this." Jane laughed picking up the phone.

"Detective Rizzoli Boston Homicide how may I help you?" Jane said confidently in her most professional voice making Maura giggle.

"Detective. I need your help. I've done something stupid." Daniel said his voice intensely strained.

Jane's eyes nearly popped out of her head in shock as she quickly laid a few slaps on Maura's shoulder ushering her closer.

"Daniel, are you okay? Maura and I were worried about you. My partners weren't there for you yesterday you know. But we would appreciate it if we could get your statement about yesterday." Jane asked calmly as she could turning her computer on she winced at the start up sound.

"Fuck that listen to me now. I borrowed some money off Andrew Nichols and because you went and got involved and arrested him I can't give him some of his money back and someone else has taken on the debt and they saw me with Dr Isles yesterday. They threatened her if I don't pay." Daniel said loudly his breath uneven from running.

"Okay just calm down Daniel. You did the right thing calling me. Where are you? We can come get you and you can hash this whole thing out. We'll sort it I promise." Jane said typing his phone number into the loaded gps tracker on her computer.

"Their outside your house Jane! Will you stop trying to track my fucking number and just call for back up or something? I don't want either of you getting hurt for helping me." Daniel said angrily hanging up.

"Shit he hung up. The number's gone I didn't get to type it all in." Jane swore hanging up the phone.

"Do you think their actually outside our house?" Maura asked gently her calmness not affected by the threat. She knew that she was always going to be safe with Jane around her.

"Nah I doubt it. Whoever threatened him knows he's just a kid and isn't in the city. They are psyching him out into paying whatever he owes them. He doesn't have it though clearly, he said he couldn't pay some of it not all of it. Poor kid, what the hell happened to him?" Jane asked mostly to herself as she slid her phone off her belt and tapped a speed dial button.

"Rondo. I need some info. Yeah I'm looking for a kid mid-teens blonde brown hair one hazel eye one green eye in some money trouble. If you hear anything I'll give you my mother's number alright this is important." Jane said firmly before rolling her eyes and hanging up.

"I don't understand why he calls you Detective Vanilla. Is it some sort of inside joke you share?" Maura asked following Jane out of the office. Jane turned around slowly a large grin on her face.

"Honey, I love you." Jane said kissing her nose and then sneakily kissing her fiancées lips softly.

"I love you too…where did that come from. Are you having an illicit affair with Rondo your CI?" Maura joked biting her lip consciously loving the way Jane's darkened with arousal.

"Huh?" Jane asked missing what Maura said as her eyes were transfixed on her mouth.

"Nothing honey. What's the next step of your plan?" Maura said her inner ego cheering with the resolute knowledge that Jane was totally smitten with her.

"Yes right plan. You are going to come with me to Frost's." Jane said moving towards the main door.

"Why are we going to Detective Frosts?" Maura asked as she struggled to keep up with Jane in her heels.

"Just need to ask him a favour." Jane muttered.

20 minutes later….

Bang. Bang. Bang.

"Frost get up you lazy-"Jane shouted before receiving a poke to the ribs from Maura and a rush of air from Frost opening the door quickly.

"What's up partner?" Jane asked brightly.

"Its 7am, I was deciding on my boxers for the day, but do come in." Frost joked still clad in his boxers and t shirt from sleeping.

"Nah I won't stay thanks for the offer. See this short drink of water. (Jane points to Maura) Yep would you believe it I am marrying the only woman in Boston who repeatedly gets threatened by criminals? So you partner are going to look after the missus until I sort this whole thing out. Keep her here and do not let her out of your sight. She's wiley." Jane warned and Frost nodded seriously his eyes zeroing in on his weapon stashed next his microwave.

"JANE. What are you doing? You can't pawn me off on your partner I should come with you to find Daniel." Maura argued standing in front of her.

"Nope. No way. No arguments this is about your safety. I'll sleep on the couch till the wedding if I have too but you are staying here in the safest possible hands okay." Jane said firmly kissing Maura's cheek and striding out of the apartment swiftly.

"Do you want some toast?" Frost asked holding a loaf of bread and brandishing a smile fit for a Colgate advert.

"Your partner is in so much trouble it isn't even funny." Maura seethed sitting down at the island counter.

**Dedicated to ** u/1896249/X5_264 **my first reviewer!**


	6. Chapter 6 Travelling and Marina

Chapter Six

10am – Route 90

Daniel picked up the pace running as close as he could to the crash barrier on the motorway. If a cop saw him he'd get arrested instantly but this was the quickest way to the City centre. Trying to bring back what he had read on running Daniel concentrated on breathing deeply and continuing down the motorway.

_A shrill scream cries out as Maura is tied to a filthy mattress her legs broken and splattered with a baseball bat. _

"Ah fuck. Come on focus. She'll be fine." Daniel grunted knocking his temple with his closed fist. Daniel heard the distinct sound of a slowing car and horn beeping behind him through the loud traffic.

"Fuck she's found me." Daniel muttered slowing down and kicking the barrier before turning around.

8am – City Centre

"You think I'm mental caring what happens to this kid?" Jane asked Korsak as they made their way back to her car. Korsak grinned chuckling.

"Nah. We've all been there. Some cases just hit you harder than others. Kids especially, is the Doc giving you hell like?" Korsak asked munching on some assorted pastry delight he had picked up for breakfast.

"Don't get any sugary sticky sauce in my car. Nope I think Maura is actually on the level playing field with me on this one. She's the one that met him first. I don't know I mean shit Korsak we've seen a lot of shit together. Hoyt, Leahy, bloody every petty and major crime. You ever had a kid leap in front of you to take a hit for you?" Jane asked incredulously. Korsak shook his head smiling at his old partner's slow ability to process emotions.

"Sure we rarely see good guys in action other than ourselves. This kid has some values clearly and you should be grateful. I know I don't talk about Vietnam much and mainly because it's a chapter of my life I'd really rather forget. But the shit I saw over there, children were made to do awful things. That's why I never underestimate kids on the street now, for good or for bad their much more capable than people give them credit for." Korsak said as Jane pulled the car away.

"Okay you're right. So if you're a kid and you've been on the road for a year and you need to come up with some cash quick what do you do?" Jane asked Korsak as they cruised through the streets looking for any sign of Daniel.

"Well if it was a teenage girl we were looking for I'd say check the backstreet motels or call your pimp contacts. It really depends on how much he needs. I mean if it isn't much then try the exchange shops or pawn shops. But if it's a large amount than we could be looking at robbery or car theft." Korsak surmised.

"Well that narrows it down Detective Custard." Jane said sarcastically. Korsak rolled his eyes pushing the thin cardboard box of pastry towards Jane as they hit a red light.

"We'll find this kid Jane, I promise okay and I'm better than Frost at this anyway." Korsak joked pulling out his phone.

"Nah you don't have to promise. There have been enough promises made on this kid. I just want to bring him in and make sure both him and Maura are safe." Jane said eating the pastry as a signal of truce.

"Right head down to Backbay, I'm going to ring up a very reliable CI of mine. He'll want breakfast." Korsak said as Jane turned off for Backbay.

10:10am – Route 90

"HEY KID! CAN YOU GIVE ME A HAND WITH MY CAR?" A man shouted over the loud noise of the traffic. Daniel let out a deep breath he didn't realise he'd been holding relief visibly rolling over him.

"Yeah sure." Daniel muttered jogging towards the man's car.

"I'll give you a lift into Boston if you hold my bonnet up. I broke the bloody metal thing last week." The man joked holding the bonnet in the air for Daniel to hold still.

"Cheers much appreciated." Daniel replied holding the bonnet as the man tinkered with the water valve adding some more cold to it.

"Right drop it down. Get in the front. What's your name?" The man asked as he pushed the bonnet down to lock.

"Daniel. Yours?" Daniel asked as he slid his bag into the back of the car.

"Greg, anywhere particular you want dropping off I'm visiting relatives in Backbay." Greg asked starting up the engine on the first go.

"Where ever is easy for you I'm heading for the Marina." Daniel replied gratefully, fastening his seatbelt.

10am – Café in Backbay

Jane and Korsak were sitting in a red booth in an old fashioned American diner drinking coffee whilst Korsak phoned rang off and on for an hour.

"Ah here he is. Paul, don't frighten him, he's handy if a little arrogant." Korsak warned waving Paul over.

"Mr Vince Korsak, haven't heard from you in a while. What's cracking old man?" Paul jeered laughing as he sat down opposite Jane and Korsak giving Jane a once over.

"Who's the stony face?" Paul asked unconcerned ordering a club soda and a breakfast platter.

"A friend of mine from work. Rizzoli this is Paul." Korsak introduced letting Jane feel Paul out for the future.

"I need some information on a kid that's in some trouble." Korsak mentioned as the food and soda arrived.

"A kid mixed up in murder…shit that's a damn shame. I haven't heard anything about no kid killing anyone." Paul said covering his meal in ketchup smiling toothily at Jane's disgusted face.

"Nah not murder. You could call this a pro bono case for Homicide, we need to find him. He's in some money trouble and he can't pay we've got reason to believe it's linked to Andrew Nichols lawyers son. The new debtor's threatened my partner's woman." Korsak explained as Paul nodded along whistling.

"Shit that ain't good. Who's a fool to threaten a cop's wife that shit is stupid? So where is this partner off busting every CI he has I expect?" Paul cracked picking up some bacon with his fingers and chewing on it absentmindedly.

Jane shot over the booth table grabbing Paul by his throat, catching him mid-bite and surprised.  
"Yeah SHE is, you want me to take you outside and bust your ass. Or you gonna give us something we can actually use." Jane growled as Korsak peeled her off Paul setting her down in her seat.

"Shit when did Homicide turn into PMS central?" Paul asked goading Jane into hitting him again continuing eating his breakfast.

"Come on Paul don't fuck about I've been good to you." Korsak reasoned opening his palms. Paul stopped eating and shrugged his shoulders happily.

"Yeah okay Vince. That kid Nichols, he's into the white powder the good stuff mind you. I expect he needs the money to pay off his dealer. Maybe your new debtor is the dealer. Drug dealers are crazy now fucking around with their own product thinking there in some video game and they can just regenerate. Isn't nobody in Backbay that much I can tell you, quality is crap since your folks in DCU pulled their fingers out." Paul snarked finishing his soda.

"Oh yeah, you know from experience Paul? Where does one get good Coke these days in Boston?" Jane mocked slightly relieved that they had something to go on at least.

"Shit how the hell do I know? I'll keep my ears to the ground for the kid Vince." Paul said standing up and crumpling his napkin throwing it at Jane giving her a cheeky grin.

"Please tell me you didn't give him leniency on anything important?" Jane asked disgusted.

"He rolled a dealer into BPD a few years back. Guy ripped him off; Paul seemed to think he didn't deserve to be a dealer in Boston with that kind of attitude. Dealer got 4 years and Paul became my new favourite hypocrite." Korsak laughed honestly.

Even Jane smirked at that grinning at the contradiction of action.

11am – City Centre

Greg pulled up into a free parking space turning the engine off.

"Well nice to meet you kid thanks for the hand before. Take care alright. And thanks for the advice on the wife's insurance; you go to college here or something?" Greg asked handing Daniel his bag from the back seat.

"Yeah or something. No problem, thanks for the ride." Daniel thanked as he closed the door tapping on the car roof, Greg pulled away.

The hustle bustle of any city was visible in Boston through the busy streets and fast cars.

"How the hell am I going to come up with 300 dollars in an hour?" Daniel asked nervously running his hands through his hair. _IPHONE – yes that'll work. For a bit of it anyway._

Daniel took off towards the Marina searching through the high street for a Cex Exchange. There was one in plain sight and he took a deep breath of relief at the sight of no queue.

"Hey how can I help you?" A young woman asked not much older than him.

"Hi yeah, I'd like to sell my phone Iphone 3GS. For cash." Daniel said pulling the phone out and quickly setting it back to factory settings wiping all his details.

"Yeah okay we give 110 dollars for Grade A, have you got the original charger as well?" The girl asked taking the phone off the counter he had placed it on and had a quick test.

"Yep, I'll get it for you." Daniel said pulling his bag off his shoulders slowly and unzipping it.

"Okay and just fill out this form with your contact details should the next owner have any issues we can return the phone to you. You do live in Boston?" The girl asked taking the charger as Daniel handed it.

"Yea of course." Daniel lied smiling at her; she blushed a little wrapping the charger with the phone into some bubble wrap. As she went to retrieve the cash Daniel internally panicked before pulling an idea out of nowhere he wrote down _Daniel Rizzoli Isles _and Maura's address minus the postcode.

"Yeah we've just moved here, and me being an idiot I've not memorised my postcode yet." Daniel joked giving her his best cheeky teenage boy grin.

"Oh that's okay. Can I see some ID as well to match the name?" The girl asked reciting the procedure almost bored.

"Oh crap, I've left it at home. My mum is a detective though with the Boston PD you can just ring them up and she'll confirm it." Daniel offered flashing his dimples.

"Err well we aren't really supposed to. But sure you seem trustworthy." The girl said biting her lip embarrassed.

_I'm going to hell for this. _

"Thanks, I try to be." Daniel laughed internally cringing at the sheer immorality of his actions. She handed him the cash in an envelope and he gave his polite goodbyes before bolting out the door down the street.

11.15am and only 310 dollars. Shit.

11.15am – Frost's apartment

Maura drummed her fingers against her coffee cup as Frost sat opposite her in the kitchen trying to avoid the angry gaze that Maura held.

"She's only doing it cos she loves you y'know." Frost tried to reason quietly.

"Hmm, how do you feel about oysters for lunch. Jane won't eat them; in fact you're the only person other than my parents who will eat oysters with me. How about we go down to the marina and have lunch on me? We can't very well stay in your apartment all day." Maura reasoned setting her cup down and moving to get her jacket. Frost pouted his bottom lip shrugging his shoulders.

"Yeah why not. We can discuss how it is being married to Jane." Frost joked. Maura turned on her heels raising an eyebrow confused. Frost stopped in his tracks swallowing rearranging his tie knot.

"Well you know. Cos you're her wife…nearly. And I'm her work wife. We're probably the safest people in Boston." Frost joked nervously before Maura broke out into a big smile linking her arm through Frost's.

"We should do things together more often. You're far sweeter than our wife at the moment." Maura concluded as they left his apartment.

11.20am – Boston PD Homicide Unit

Jane leaned back in her chair her hands covering her face as she tried the deep breathing exercises Maura had taught her in yoga.

The shrill of her desk phone rang out.

"Christ this better be good news." Jane mumbled picking the phone up.

"Detective Rizzoli Homicide how may I help you?" Jane rambled off picking up a pencil and twirling it between her fingers.

"Good morning Detective my name is Robyn I'm calling from Cex Exchange Boston. Your son was here this morning and had left his ID at home; he said you wouldn't mind confirming it for him." Robyn reeled off in a chipper mood. Jane sat up bolt straight in her chair writing down the shop name.

"Err I have two sons which one was it?" Jane asked lying through her teeth as Korsak got her coat and his picking up her car keys and running out the unit room.

"Daniel Rizzoli Isles, he was here to sell his phone. If you could come down and sign a release form that would be great." Robyn asked nonplussed.

"Yes that's err, no problem. I'm on my way now." Jane rushed hanging up and flying out of the unit room after Korsak.

"You drive!" Jane shouted as Korsak got to the car climbing in.

Driving as fast as the urban speed limits would allow Korsak and Jane made their way to the Cex Exchange.

"He can't have got much for a phone. He must be getting really desperate to pay these people back. All because they threatened Maura. Jesus Christ it's been some fucking week already." Jane complained tightly.

11.45am – Boston Cex Exchange

Screeching to a halt Jane burst from the passenger door into the empty shop.

"Hello I'm Detective Rizzoli you phoned and said my son- err I mean Daniel was in here to sell his phone?" Jane asked rushed. Robyn looked slightly alarmed before Jane flashed her shield verifying she was a Detective.

"Err yes, I don't understand. He said it would be fine to contact you Ma'am." Robyn said worried.

"The boy bought the phone from is wanted for questioning by the Boston Police Department. You shouldn't have sold him the phone without ID but we really don't care. Just tell us which direction he took after he left the shop and how long ago that was." Korsak offered stepping in front of Jane who was again trying to breathe deeply making some drastic hand motions to calm herself.

"Oh my god. I'm gonna get fired. He went right, towards the marina. Please don't tell my boss." Robyn begged worried. Jane waved her hand grinning at the new lead.

"It was as if it never happened. Thanks Robyn." Jane thanked turning to leave the shop.

Once they were outside Korsak and Jane jumped into the car and started the engine.

"Where is he going if he turned right? All that's down there is the Marina." Jane wondered as Korsak drove on down the street.

"Maybe he's not going to pay the money back. He warned you, maybe because he's decided to skip out of town. There are plenty of boats he could get on and disappear for a while." Korsak suggested.

"I didn't think of that. But then why sell the phone. Unless he needs to buy a ticket. Go down to the Marina we'll ask by the docks." Jane decided tapping her phone to call Maura.

No answer.

11.50am – Marina Restaurant

Maura and Frost waited for a table outside Maura sipping on a lime water as her phone rang.

"Ah it's Jane. Nope she can suffer a little longer." Maura said hurt and anger still leaking into her voice.

"You've got to forgive her sometime." Frost joked standing aside for someone who had booked a table.

"True. And I will. When she associates the idea of keeping me out of the loop so to speak with a horrific lack of sex." Maura said making Frost choke on his lime water.

11.55am – Marina

Fate is when people convene at a crossroad and all make the same decision.

The crossroad had come. The decisions had yet to be made.

Daniel sat beside the water fountain gazing at his surroundings wondering which angle this new debtor would come from. His eyes flickering through the quiet crowds looking for threats, all of his cash in a white sealed envelope.

Jane and Korsak pulled up to the neatly cobbled boardwalk before getting out and surveying the Marina on this beautiful sunny lunchtime. Her eye caught her partner and Maura sitting outside her favourite seafood restaurant and her stomach flew into her mouth. Korsak tapped Jane on the shoulder urging her to look around.

"Jane is that Daniel?" Korsak asked quietly nodding in a direction. Jane spun round looking.

"Where I can't see him?" Jane asked frustrated looking around the marina noticing Maura marching towards them Frost hot on her heels making mad faces representing anger.

"There…by the water fountain." Korsak jutting his finger out.

A screech of tires echoed across the boardwalk.

**Thanks for reading guys…don't flame me for a cliffhanger I'm fully aware I'm totally evil! :p If anyone has any suggestions they will be taken seriously and you will be mentioned for any suggestions used lots of love x**


	7. Chapter 7 Heroes and Hospitals

Chapter Seven

_A screech of tires echoed across the boardwalk._

Daniel spun his head round to the offending noise of tires screeching with a sudden halt. A blacked out SUV stopped abruptly on the boardwalk, three men jumped out youthfully dressed with sunglasses and bald. They approached the water fountain and Daniel stood up his injured arm protected by the bag. He held out the envelope far before they got close.

"He's scared, look at him." Jane whimpered to Korsak and Frost silencing Maura with her finger to her mouth.

"Pincer attack?" Korsak suggested unbuttoning his suit coat giving him easy access to his weapon.

"Shit Cavanaugh is calling me." Frost said answering his phone before Jane could stop him.

"Why have three of my detectives not come in today? EH why the hell do I hear that Rizzoli has been chasing around Boston after some kid when we have cold cases she could be solving. You bring her back right now both you and Korsak." Cavanaugh shouted down the phone as Frost and Korsak shared an ear over the speaker.

"Tell Cavanaugh to go fuck himself." Maura swore marching forward towards the water fountain. Jane's eyes widened at Maura's language usually she was a swearing nazi. Jane turned to Frost and Korsak pointing to Maura. "What she said."

"Maura wait up. Go stand with Frost and Korsak and I'll sort this out okay. I'll be right back." Jane promised smiling taking Maura's arm.

"No you can cut the shit Jane Rizzoli you've been dumping me off on people and treating me like a child all day. It's time you treat me like your equal partner and Daniel like the child." Maura said angrily as they marched towards Daniel faster as the young men were no more than 10ft away from him.

"Fine fine okay you go ahead and be mad with me but get behind me these kids could be armed." Jane said firmly. Marua conceded slowing her steps so she was about two behind Jane.

Daniel handed the envelope of cash over right away before quickly moving forward away from the young men. They wouldn't do anything in public would they? Without realising looking at the floor Daniel crashed into someone.

"Daniel we got you. It's okay kid come on." Jane said getting ahold of his backpack and lifting him to his feet. Daniel looked around wildly seeing Maura smiling at him, he paled more than he already was fear flooding through him.

"Why the fuck would you bring her here?" Daniel whispered to Jane before a large hand grabbed on his coat and pulled him forcefully from Jane's grip.

"You're a little short boy. You're coming with us." growled a young man.

"JUST GO. GET OUT OF HERE." Daniel said loud enough for Jane and Maura to hear.

Decisions. That's what life is about.

Maura and Jane pushed forward towards him in the same split second. His face fell. Throwing his elbow back into the young man he cracked him in the back of the skull flooring him, Daniel fell back down ontop of him. Jane quickly drew her weapon frightening off the dealers friends back into the SUV.

Rolling off the dealer Daniel groaned in pain clutching his arm and shoulder. Maura fell beside him brushing the errant tears rolling down his face away.

"Stand up with your arms behind your head slowly!" Jane shouted at the limp form of the dealer.

"He must be unconscious." Maura said moving to the limp body.

"NO." Daniel and Jane shouted, the dealer turned around as fast as a snake pulling a knife. He felt it sink into flesh and a guttural groan in his ear. Daniel slumped forward on top of the dealer speared in his stomach by the knife.

"Oh fuck. Oh fuck, Maura is he okay?" Jane whimpered wildly before she growled at dealer pressing her gun to his temple.

"You fucking move and I'll end your shit right now." Jane said quietly deadly serious. Frost and Korsak were right behind them Frost blaring a EMT call into his phone.

"He's unconscious but he's alive. Don't let him remove the knife!" Maura said worriedly smoothing the hair from Daniel's face putting her fingers to his neck taking his pulse.

"Let go of the knife and don't you dare move. Cos she will end your shit right now don't even doubt it." Korsak said aggressively.

"Okay okay shit I didn't know you were cops. I've let go now get this dead cunt off me." The dealer said disgusted. Maura and Frost rolled Daniel over gently seeing the large knife embedded in his stomach.

"Is he resisting arrest to you?" Jane asked looking down at the dealer who had his hands up confused.

"Looks like he's going for your weapon Rizzoli." Korsak replied standing up and looking away pushing the approaching crowd back beckoning a uniform over with crime tape.

Jane lifted her foot up with extreme force drop kicking the dealer in the face breaking his nose.

"That boy is no dead cunt. And make no mistake he's going to be okay. Or prison is going to look like a summer camp compared to what I do to you." Jane whispered rolling him over and slapping her cuffs on him.

"What do we have?" The EMT shouted the ambulance only a few feet away.

"Mid-teens stabbed in the abdomen knife still embedded." Maura recited her eyes darting to Jane who also wore a worried heartbreaking expression.

"He's my cousin. I'll ride with you." Maura lied as the EMT's lifted him up onto the stretcher carrying him towards the ambulance.

"I'll meet you there." Jane promised lifting the dealer up and pushing him forward towards her car.

"Don't be long Jane." Maura whispered tears falling from her face as she turned and got into the ambulance sitting on the bench taking Daniel's hand in hers immediately.

Jane walked the dealer from the water fountain to Frost's car.

"You've opened such a can of worms you don't even realise how deep you are in." Jane said a uncontrollable hysteria creeping up on her. One part of her wanted to sink to the floor a cry for this young boy who had saved Maura's life and protected her too. The other part wanted to drag this boy back to the fountain and push his face in the water till he thought he was going to die.

Cavanaugh arrived like a bad smell at a bad time marching up to Rizzoli.

"You're on suspension give me your badge. You disobeyed a direct order Rizzoli, not like you. Who the hell is this kid I've been hearing about?" Cavanaugh asked as Jane unclipped her badge and gun from her belt without any fight or question.

"Why do you care? It wasn't anything to do with work. Although this scumbag nearly just committed murder one so take him in. I'm going to the hospital, Maura is there with Daniel." Jane said moving towards her car.

"I can't help you or Maura unless you fill me in Rizzoli." Cavanaugh said loudly as she walked away. Turning back she smiled, he was a prick most of the time, but Cavanaugh had a heart and would come through for you if you really needed it.

"Frost and Korsak will fill you in I'm sure. I need to get to the hospital sir." Jane said pointing to her car. Cavanaugh threw her badge back pointing a stern finger at her.

"You're still suspended don't make me regret that." Cavanaugh warned taking the dealer by the cuffs himself.

"Thanks sir I won't." Jane smiled clipping it back onto her belt she rushed to her car getting into the drivers seat and speeding off towards the hospital.

"Please be alive. Please be alive." Jane prayed out loud in the car on her way to the hospital.

12.15pm - Ambulance Van

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beeeeeeeeep.

"He's coding." The EMT shouted but before he could reach for the defibrillator Maura already had them lubricated and pressed the charge watching the light bars light up.

"Pull his shirt open. I'm a doctor don't even try to intervene or I'll shock you." Maura said this new found firmness taking over. The EMT a young man not yet 25 swallowed and ripped open his long sleeved top exposing his bare chest. When Maura heard the ping of the charge complete she called "Clear" and shocked Daniel his chest thrusting up towards the defibrillator.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

"Vitals are returning. Even heartbeat. He's back Dr." The EMT said reciting his stats to Maura. Maura placed the defibrillator back into it's case her still hands returning to Daniels.

"Don't do that again. Stay with me. We're nearly at the hospital. It's going to be alright sweetie. Just hold on I'm here. Jane will be waiting at the hospital for us. Just stay with my voice. We're going to keep you safe." Maura whispered stroking his damp hair from his face. He looked so young and vulnerable, more like a child than she had ever seen. She felt the faintest pressure on her palm from one of her fingers and she smiled breathing deeply.

"Give him a sedative, he's waking up. I don't want him to be in pain." Maura said quietly as Daniel's vitals increased, consciousness was returning. A quick injection to his elbow and his vitals slowed down to a more even pace. They came to a halt and the doors opened they were greeted with surgeons asking for information as they pulled out the stretcher.

Maura stepped out behind the EMT and the stretcher following them behind.

"Are you his mother Ma'am?" One surgeon asked quickly as they paced through the hall into a trauma room.

_An image of Jane and Daniel playing Baseball at the work league flashed in front of her._

"_Ma chérie ascendante votre oncle n'a pas les meilleurs genoux. Upstroke sweetie your uncle doesn't have the best knees." Maura coached from the nearby bench. Daniel laughed looking back at his mother._

"_Hey hey come on no bloody scientific French coaching hit the damn ball Baby Rizz." Frankie said with an Italian twang to his accent his arms outstretched pouting his lip. _

"Ma'am are you his mother?" The surgeon asked again urgently. _I want to be. Is that enough?_

"He's an orphan. He doesn't know who his parents are he's parts of an on going investigation with the Boston Police Department. He gave me permission to make his medical decisions at the scene. I'm Chief Medical Examiner Dr Maura Isles. As in the Isles cancer ward." Maura said pointing to the new extension onto the hospital funded by her parents. The surgeons eyes widened before giving a deep sigh she nodded ushering Maura with her into the Trauma room.

"Okay Neuro clear." A surgeon shouted from the top of Daniel's stretcher.

"Cardio clear." Another surgeon shouted.

"Ortho clear." Another shouted they all backed against the wall as the stretcher was rushed out the other side of the door with 2 surgeons pushing Maura not far behind.

"Do you know his blood type, allergies, past surgeries Ma'am?" The head surgeon asked as they burst into a prep room.

"No. He's sustained some injuries in the last few days just bruising though. His white cell count is a little lower than it should be but other than that I don't know anything." Maura said helplessly. She helped the nurse undress him as the surgeons went to scrub in and prepare the OR.

As the nurse ran scissors up his jeans Maura removed his shoes and socks as quickly as she could.

"Oh jesus. They're cigarette burns." The nurse said quietly sadness leaking through into her voice. Maura couldn't help the gasp as she saw the four circle shaped burns in his inner thighs. The nurse took care of the rest of his clothes draping him and applying betadine around the knife and wound.

"I have to take him into the OR now Ma'am." The nurse said softly. Maura nodded stroking Daniel's hair from his forehead and kissing it softly.

"Everything is going to be okay mon cherie." Maura whispered standing up and letting the nurse push him through into the OR.

**I know I'm continuing to be cruel…please understand I just want you to keep coming back! :D Review and good things will happen for Daniel Thanks for all the comments and suggestions so far you're all so kind and great I'll be reading your stories as soon as I stop writing!**


	8. Chapter 8 Governors and Shields

Chapter Eight

Maura stood outside the OR at the nurses' station and pulled her phone from her bag. Scrolling through her contacts she clicked on Jane put the phone to her ear.

"Hey Maura, is he okay?" Jane asked worriedly slamming her hand on her car horn.

"Yes he just went into surgery. Where are you?" Maura asked her voice raw with emotion gratefully accepting a cup of water a nurse handed to her sympathetically.

"I'm about ten minutes away I'm stuck in traffic and I left my fucking cherry at home!" Jane swore zooming into a free lane and slamming her foot down on the accelerator.

"He'll be in surgery for a few hours. I need you though. I'm at the nurses' station in the surgery wing." Maura directed sniffling.

"I'll be there baby. Give me two minutes." Jane promised quietly, hanging up the phone.

Maura stared at her phone and bit her lip deciding what to do. Smiling to herself she flicked through her contacts settling on one and clicking.

"Adam Taylor speaking." The other voice called out warmly.

"Governor. It's Maura Isles." Maura said softly moving her way to a seat with her water.

"Dr Isles, my lords I haven't seen you since my funding drive last year how are you my dear?" He asked cheerfully.

"I'm not well Governor." Maura replied tearfully at the old man who had been a close friend of her fathers for a long time.

"It's Adam to you Maura. What's wrong? How can I help?" He asked concerned.

"A young boy, part of an investigation just saved my life by throwing himself between me and a knife. He's in surgery now and I lied at the scene saying he'd given me permission to make his medical decisions. He's only fifteen and an orphan and I'd be more than happy to pay for all his medical care but I need a court order saying you've awarded medical custody to me pending investigation of his identity completed." Maura said hopefully wondering if she was stepping over so many boundaries that he would hang up.

"Who was he stabbed by?" Adam asked briskly.

"A drug dealer he was paying to protect me from the threat they posed against me if he didn't." Maura replied gripping the bridge of her nose between her index finger and thumb.

"So this boy was stabbed by a known criminal in defence of a civilian and he is underage and a known orphan." Adam confirmed as typing was heard from his side of the call.

"I ran his DNA he has no criminal record and he's got no ID in his bag. I trust him Adam. He doesn't know who his parents are and he wouldn't tell us where he ran from." Maura replied her heart tightening in pain. A chirrup screamed through the call.

"I am faxing a court order of temporary medical custody to you to the Chief of Surgery right now. I will be sending a court order of police protection to the Boston Police Department as well. Is Jane with you Maura?" Adam asked gently. Maura cried with relief at his kindness and relief of the knowledge that Daniel was in her care until he recovered. Looking up she heard Jane's voice as she came round the corner seeing Maura crying her face red and puffy.

"She just arrived thank you so much Adam. I will be phoning my father soon. I don't know what I can do to ever thank you." She said softly as Jane sat down besides her putting her arm around her.

"No need Maura. You just look after that boy. We all know Jane will look after you." Adam said gently before saying his goodbyes and hanging up.

"Who was that?" Jane asked stroking Maura's hair from her face.

"The Governor. He's awarded me temporary custody of Daniel until he's recovered. He said he's also ordering that Daniel has police protection. I assume until the other men are apprehended that were in the SUV." Maura guessed hiccupping slightly.

"Well that's good news. Remind me to vote for him next time. I totally love your connections this time by the way." Jane joked making Maura giggle; then hiccup again.

"Where's your gun?" Maura asked concerned noticing the heavy weapon missing from Jane's belt.

"I got suspended." Jane said brushing it off before Maura could make a big deal out of it. "Don't even start getting all psychiatrists on me I know it was the right thing to do. Besides Cavanaugh may be a prick but he likes me deep down. It won't last long. Especially if the Governor is now involved." Jane said laughing at Cavanaugh's face when he gets news of that faxed court order.

"I wasn't going to google at you. I was going to say thank you. And I love you, very much." Maura said quietly leaning into Jane's neck. Jane let herself smile kissing the top of Maura's head.

"I love you too beautiful. Daniel's going to be okay, he's going to have the best doctor in the world looking after him." Jane said confidently.

It didn't take long before Frost and Korsak bustled in armed with a bag.

"We figured you'd be staying here overnight so we grabbed your overnight bags from work." Frost said placing it beside Maura and sitting on her other side.

"How's he doing?" Korsak asked flanking Jane playing with his tie.

"In surgery. We haven't heard anything yet." Jane said quietly playing with her hands occasionally rubbing her scars.

"I'm going to go ask for an update." Maura whispered her voice hoarse from crying. Frost stood with her and followed her to the nurses' station.

"I'm with the John Doe that came in with the abdominal stab wound. How is his surgery going?" Maura asked gently.

"Relation to John Doe?" The nurse asked without even looking up. Maura's face twisted in pain.

"I have a court order from the Governor with the chief of surgery the John Doe is in my medical custody." Maura said in a small voice. The nurse didn't sway from her paperwork.

"Better go get that court order then." The nurse replied rudely. Just as Maura was about turn away her face crumpled in pain Frost slammed his shield down with a loud clatter.

"Update now." He said calmly holding onto Maura's arm. The nurse looked up slightly perturbed she nodded and moved off towards the OR.

"Thank you." Maura said as Frost picked up his shield he turned and flashed his smile.

"Not a problem." Frost said giving her a brotherly kiss to the temple before walking her back Jane and Korsak.

One of Daniel's surgeons came out of the OR her gloved hands and forearms covered in Daniel's blood. Out of the blue Jane burst into tears making Frost, Korsak and Maura all turn around surprised at Jane's reaction. Even the surgeon raised an eyebrow.

"Err John Doe-"The surgeon started.

"Daniel. His name is Daniel." Jane sobbed correcting the surgeon. Maura took Jane's hand in her own squeezing it tightly.

"Right, Daniel is doing great. We removed the knife are repairing the damage to his stomach he was very luck the knife went in the angle it did. The blade missed all the major organs." The surgeon reassured.

"Oh thank god." Maura said relieved her body visibly relaxing.

"He'll be taken into ICU soon. Now would be a good time to sort out insurance we received a page that Dr Maura Isles has been awarded medical custody. Which one of you is Dr Isles?" The surgeon asked warmly.

"I'm Dr Isles. Just attach his bills to my insurance Dr." Maura said tiredly the suspense of the last few hours catching up with her.

"Of course Dr Isles. He'll be put into room 214 if you would like to go ahead to be there to meet him. I'm sure we can arrange a cot, but I will ask that only 2 visitors be there at one time." The surgeon said helpfully pointing towards the ICU ward. Jane and Maura stood up Maura taking the bag from the floor.

"We'll go keep Cavanaugh off your backs. Send us a text if you need anything." Korsak said clapping Jane on the back. Jane nodded silently and let Maura guide her to the ICU ward.

There was a single cot waiting when they arrived in the private room.

"Shit is this what you get with private medical insurance." Jane stated incredulously. Maura rose an eyebrow smiling.

"Jane I put you on my medical insurance after the shooting. This is exactly the treatment you would receive if you got hurt again. God forbid." Maura said passing Jane her sweatpants and Boston PD t shirt to change into.

"I can't believe I burst into tears. That's so embarrassing." Jane muttered watching Maura brush her hair from back presenting her dress zipper to Jane for help. Jane unzipped Maura's dress lightly tracing her soft skin above her panties. Dropping her dress Maura changed into some new panties and a pair of her designer sweatpants with a BCU t shirt.

"I don't think I've ever seen you react like that to any situation. When the dust has settled we should really talk about Daniel. About how we've reacted, to him. I think it's unique…special. But I'm tired and stressed and right now I think we should just rest and talk about it once Daniel is okay." Maura said softly stroking Jane's hair from her face. They shared a soft kiss before hearing the door open. Daniel's hospital bed was rolled in various IV's connected to his arm an oxygen mask over his face.

"Are you his visitors? He won't be awake till tomorrow morning at the earliest if you want to go home. We can phone you when he wakes up." The nurse offered taking in Maura's and Jane's appearance.

"We're staying. But thank you. We'll be here overnight. I'm Dr Isles his medical custodian." Maura said giving the young nurse a smile.

"Of course, we were briefed by his surgeon. I'll leave you be." The nurse said respectfully closing the door.

"Kinda love that people respect my fiancée that much." Jane said nuzzling Maura's neck kissing it softly.

"There's no one I respect more than you my love." Maura replied kissing Jane on the lips.

They both turned towards Daniel's still body. Jane leant down and squeezed his shoulder.

"Thanks for saving my fiancée kid. When you're better I'm going to do anything I can to catch those people you ran from." Jane promised. Maura touched her heart with her palm, Jane was the love of her life, and she knew how hard it was for her to articulate her emotions honestly without hiding the sincerity behind sarcasm. Jane climbed into the single cot beside Daniel's allowing Maura her moment.

"Nous n'allons nulle part ma chérie. Tu es en sécurité. - We aren't going anywhere my darling. You're safe." Maura whispered in his ear kissing her forehead softly trying to convey all of her emotion she felt for this boy in her arms. Squeezing his bicep she slid into bed next to Jane feeling Jane circle her arms around her waist holding her close.

"I'll look after both of you. I promise you that." Jane whispered a few hours later breathing in Maura's heavenly scent. Maura smiled remaining still, Jane needed to believe she was asleep and that was okay that was her Jane.

**DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING. I make no money from this. But a wealth of happiness from reviews. Oh yeah and Daniel is mine. Well my minds. Unfortunately he doesn't exist.**

**I promised you 1 chapter a day and you got 3 today! That is because of the reviews! Good or bad I don't care I just want to give you what you want and I can't know unless you tell me **


	9. Chapter 9 Ice Chips and Signing

Chapter Nine

The steady beep of Daniel's vital machines was like music to Maura's ears when she woke up alone in the cot. Opening her eyes she looked up towards Daniel to see Jane spoon feeding him ice chips.

"I know you can't talk cos of the intubation. Hurts like a bitch right. But I'm just gonna say again you're safe okay. No one's taking you anywhere." Jane said quietly placing another small spoonful of ice chips into Daniel's mouth. Maura felt like her ovaries had turned to jello when she heard the quiet suckling sound of Daniel eating the ice chips.

"Language Jane." Maura attempted to chastise, stretching her arms into the air.

"Oh look, Dr Snoresalot is awake." Jane joked smiling brightly at Maura.

Daniel's right arm, closest to Maura, lifted itself up patting around the side of the bed he couldn't see in search for Maura. Maura moved off their single cot and took Daniel's hand in her own smiling down at him while Jane shovelled another portion of ice chips in his unsuspecting mouth making him dribble a bit. He ran his finger over Maura's palm tracing lines. A few seconds later the light bulb flicked for Maura.

"Oh you're trying to write. Can you start again I didn't realise." Maura apologised now sitting on Jane's side of the allowing his better arm do the job. He nodded briefly taking another spoonful of ice chips groaning at the relief of coldness down his throat before tracing lines against Maura's palm.

"R." Maura sounded out Daniel's first letter letting stop for some more ice chips before sounding out the next "U"…."2"…."O"…."K".

"RU2OK." Maura said normally looking to Jane confused slightly. Jane was sniffing deeply biting her lip.

"It's text speak isn't it. He's asking if we're both okay." Jane repeated looking at Daniel who gave the slightest of nods.

Maura felt her adreneal gland give way and her ability to speak become difficult. She tried to use her best society smile whilst nodding. Daniel seemed to relax a bit, Jane gave him the last of the ice chips running a napkin around his mouth soaking up the water that had dribbled. Daniel cracked a small smile arching an eyebrow just like Maura does.

"Don't tell anyone I did this or I'll bring you some hot tea instead of ice cream for lunch." Jane threatened sarcastically, she binned the polystyrene cup and napkin. Daniel sniggered before his face creased in pain at the motion.

"Has the surgeon been to see him?" Maura asked opening his gown a little to peek at the post op bandage.

"The nurse came in when he woke up, checked his machines and bandages and told me to get him some ice chips for the intubation pain. Why?" Jane asked concerned trying to get a look at Daniels wound.

"Wow. He really stuck you. That's gonna be a wicked scar Daniel!" Jane whistled impressed. Daniel thrust a thumbs up towards Jane bumping knuckles after. Maura glared at Jane dismissively.

"Yes he really did some damage. Why don't you tell him how much recovery he's got to go through? After all you nearly have identical entry wounds." Maura said taping Daniel's bandage down gently.

Jane griminaced and looked at Daniel. "Yeah it sucks. You've got a lot of prune juice and a frantic Maura to look forward too." Jane joked smiling as Daniel's face lit up at the mention of Maura looking after him.

"If I remember correctly Jane you said the worst thing about the recovery was the hunger. She never stopped begging me for a cheese burger. Like a broken record." Maura joked with Daniel who cracked a large smile. He lifted his palm and pressed the tips of his fingers to his mouth before pushing out directing it at both of them.

"Is he blowing kisses?" Jane asked through her teeth confused. Maura shook her head.

"He said thank you…in sign language." Maura said softly rubbing his forearm.

Jane tensed her jaw before looking at her feet. "I think its us that owe you thanks Daniel. That's twice you've protected Maura and I. Over my dead body you do it again though. Your just a kid, its supposed to be the other way round. Speaking of which I better go ring Frost and Korsak tell them your awake." Jane said squeezing his shoulder before leaving.

"She feels guilty. She has to protect everyone and you keep stealing the opportunity from her." Maura smiled explaining Jane's quick exit. Maura brushed his hair from his eyes admiring his beautiful irises.

"I never wanted to anger her. I just didn't want either of you hurt because of me." Daniel signed slowly his fingers delayed by his oximeter. Maura waited until she was sure he was finished before responding.

"You haven't made her angry with you, only with herself. You are just a child and we both feel the need and desire to look after you." Maura said softly

10am - Nurses Station

Jane leaned against the wall whilst she waited for Frost to answer his phone.

"Jane, how are you?" Frost asked clearly walking through the Police Department.

"Yeah not bad. He woke up an hour ago he's okay. In pain, but being stubborn hasn't even mentioned it to Maura." Jane laughed she couldn't discourage there were similarities between her and Daniel.

"Sounds like someone we know. Cavanaugh is fighting your case by the way Jane. He's not happy about the Governor detailing Daniel's safety to patrol. He's petitioning that he's put in your protective custody. So I guess he's withdrawing your suspension." Frost commented watching Vince and Shaun talk in the conference room with a tight suited man who was sporting a foul expression.

"Why would Cavanugh do that?" Jane asked her voice pitched slightly higher confused.

"Me and Vince might have put forward the whole Daniel situation in a way he could understand. Blunt and no bullshit." Frost chuckled seeing Vince wink at him.

"Yeah I just got confirmation from Vince Patrol didn't get the detail. We did. Which means you. You want me to bring your weapon round to the hospital. I need to get a statement from Daniel on the stabbing anyway." Frost offered holding Jane's holstered weapon in the air for Cavanugh to see. Cavanaugh nodded ever so slightly a smirk plastered on his face as the tight suited man burst from the conference room door storming away.

"Yeah he can't talk right now but he can sign. I swear man it's like he's a young male Maura she speaks to him in French, Latin, Sign he can understand all of it! Call HQ for a translator since obviously Maura can't be there." Jane said running her hands through her hair.

"I'll be there in thirty minutes. You need anything?" Frost asked strolling out of the Boston PD towards his car.

"Nah I'm gonna get changed and get some breakfast for me and Maura I'll see you soon partner." Jane said hanging up and making her way back to Daniel's room. Opening his door quietly she saw a furious flurry of finger movements exchanged between Daniel and Maura.

"Uh oh, what have I walked in on?" Jane asked carefully as Maura and Daniel nearly sprained their fingers conversing. Maura was dressed a beautiful dark blue dress and a black jacket.

"A debate. About food. Daniel seems to think ice cream would be good for his throat." Maura translated as fast as she could.

She threw her hands up giving up. " I give up, hes nearly as frustrating to argue with as you are. I'm going to get you so more ice chips Daniel." Maura said getting up and leaving Jane with Daniel.

"I'll sneak you in some ice cream via Frost. He's coming to get a statement from you about what went down yesterday. He's my partner he's a good bloke so don't get yourself worried. Besides when you're up and running I think he wants a rematch on that run you two did. He doesn't like getting beat." Jane said grinning tapping Daniel in the shoulder with her fist. Daniel grinned proudly before his face weathered a bit into worry. He took Jane's arm and started tracing slowly.

"I….W..O..N..T" Jane sounded out nodding "T…E…L..L….U….W…H…E…R…E…I…C…A…M..E…F…R…O…M" Daniel stopped tracing his face a mask of hurt and guilt.

"You're scared. I get it-" Jane started before Daniel gripped her arm with all of his strength pulling his mask off.

"Please don't send me back." Daniel croaked. Jane took his hand in hers and squeezed tightly nodding.

"WE are not going to send you anywhere you don't want to go. I promise. But please tell my partner Frost whatever you can okay. At least about how you got involved with Nichols okay." Jane agreed seeing Daniel nod gently his arm relaxing.

"I'm going to get changed. Cos hanging about in sweatpants does nothing for the hardcore image." Jane joked taking her clothes from the large overnight bag and slipping into the adjoining bathroom.

Maura returned to an empty room armed with ice chips and a spoon. Daniel was playing with a loose thread in his blanket staring at the ceiling absentmindedly.

"You're bored. I'm sorry, would you like me to fetch you a book or magazine?" Maura apologised setting the ice chips down. He shook his head giving her a small smile.

"Just some ice chips would be nice. Detective Frost will be here soon to take my statement and I'd rather not sign." Daniel croaked trying to sit up but thinking better of it and lying back down.

"Just like Jane." Maura whispered getting a spoonful and moving it towards Daniel's mouth.

"What?" Daniel asked before taking the ice gratefully suckling on it.

"You try to run before you can walk." Maura said softly smiling. "It's a good quality if a little frustrating for me as a Doctor."

"I was never given time to recover before. Guess I'm just not used to it." Daniel whispered taking another spoonful of ice chips. Maura's heart tightened as she thought back to the scars inside his thighs from cigarettes.

"It's important to take time to heal. Emotionally as well as physically all it takes is time." Maura said quietly, feeding him more ice chip as his head bobbed up.

"I told Jane, I'm not telling you where I came from. I'd rather die than go back Maura. Please." Daniel said sadly his fingers tracing over his wound.

"We aren't going to force you to go anywhere. And right now all you have to do is focus on getting better. Jane will keep you safe and her partner will put those men behind bars." Maura promised wiping around his mouth subconsciously before giving him some more.

"You both do that." Daniel said confused and quiet like a little kid.

"What?" Maura asked sweetly giving him time to swallow.

"The napkin thing. Why? Am I doing it wrong? Cos if you tell me what I'm doing wrong I'll do it better next time." Daniel reasoned his jaw tensed. Maura tried to read his facial expression and she gave a little gasp when she recognised it as fear.

"Oh Daniel no sweetheart. The angle you're lying at isn't exactly the best for eating so I was just making sure the water didn't irritate the skin round your mouth. I didn't want you to be uncomfortable." Maura quickly explained placing the empty cup on the bedside counter and taking his hand in hers.

"I'm sorry. I just, I don't understand why you're being so nice to me. You could have died yesterday because of me. I'm just bad news. Just bad, bad FUCKING NEWS." Daniel shouted tears leaving his eyes as he threw his empty arm into the bed barrier repeatedly before Maura grabbed it.

"Daniel STOP!" Jane said exiting the bathroom one barefoot but the rest dressed. Holding both of his hands to his sides Maura leant over Daniel letting him breathe and calm his frustration.

"You are not bad news. And we are so glad we met you." Maura said firmly as Daniel's jaw tensed and relaxed his eyes searching for Jane.

"Really kid. We are." Jane confirmed picking up Daniel's bag showing it to him. "Now if you're angry; which is cool and to be expected. Maybe drawing would be a better outlet then bruising up your arms." Jane suggested handing him his pad and plastic Tupperware box of drawing implements.

Daniel nodded as Maura let go of his hands he reached for his pad smoothing over the front smiling, he motioned for Maura to take a look.

A knock at the door announced Frost's entrance as he peeked round.

"Hey folks. Any chance this is a good time to chat to Daniel?" Frost asked warmly.

"Yeah sure. We'll be in the cafeteria Frost is a good Detective you're in safe hands." Jane promised taking Maura's hand an winking at Daniel on the way out.

**You guys said you liked the interaction between them all..so I gave you a chapter full of it! Next chapter will be a little more fast paced and plot filled. Love you all thanks for all the reviews any little suggestions….? xxx**


	10. Chapter 10 Retelling and Ice Cream

Chapter Ten

Frost introduced the signing translator Wendy to Daniel immediately trying to remain as friendly and as calm as possible, anything seemed to spook this kid when it came to cops.

"Its okay, the ice chips are helping my throat I can talk." Daniel said gratefully, reaching for his cup Frost picked it up and handed it to him, forgoing the spoon feeding as he was a teenage boy and that was probably reserved for Jane and Maura only not a male cop.

"Great well Wendy you can leave sorry to bring you down here." Frost apologised as Wendy shook her head picking her bag up and giving them both a professional goodbye.

"So your surgeon said your surgery went well. We were all rooting for you. That was a ballsy move taking a knife to the stomach for a stranger." Frost commented opening his notebook and clicking his pen. Daniel shrugged his shoulder shaking some more ice chips into his mouth carefully sucking on them quietly.

"So why don't you start at the beginning and just tell me what happened from your point of view?" Frost asked warmly sitting down on a chair near the bedside facing Daniel. Daniel nodded staring at the ceiling for a while before looking over at Frost.

"I uh…met Andrew at a college art show about two weeks ago. It was free entry and I wanted to see some professional art. I'm learning to draw and I wanted to see where I was going wrong. I bumped into him beside some charcoal piece and asked him about it said I was interested in speaking to the artist about technique. He seemed like a normal teenage, sure a bit the boy next door, star of the basketball team but fuck who am I to judge. So he said he'd sort it but that the guy would only talk over the phone and to give him my phone number, we swapped numbers and that was that I gave him a fake name Tom just to be safe. I was there for about an hour and I went to the bathroom in the public bathroom of the public library where the show was held just before I was going to leave. I walked in on him doing some coke on the toilet seat. He jammed the closed on my arm – well mostly my shoulder. He panicked, I mean I was ready to run and just get out of there before he could do anything worse. But he didn't recognise me from before if he did I don't know why he did what he did next anyway if he didn't recognise me he must have thought I was a college kid or a high school kid, certainly not a homeless kid. He pulled all of the cash out of his wallet about 500 dollars and gave it to me saying if I told his father or anyone else what I saw he'd kill me." Daniel explained pushing his gown down and showing Frost the dark yellowing bruise on his shoulder. Frost nodded sucking in some breath it looked painful.

"Okay so what happened next?" Frost asked surprised that Daniel had opened up so honestly.

"I took the money. I mean I didn't have much, I know it wasn't right but I was in a lot of pain and I thought I might have broken my shoulder. I didn't have my own cash to get it seen too." Daniel rushed guilt overcoming him. If he had tipped the cops off maybe Maura would never have been threatened and he wouldn't be in the hospital right now. Frost shook his head waving his spare hand.

"Don't worry about it. I'd have done the same thing; no one's going to judge what you did after what you've done for one of well two of our own." Frost surmised smiling at Daniel gratefully.

"Okay. Well I left the art show through the back door and there was a homeless man outside a black guy about late forties. He was handing out food to these homeless kids just being nice he was even taking cigarettes off them. He just seemed like a stand-up guy. So I asked him if there was anywhere he knew of where I could get my shoulder seen to other than a hospital. He said he knew a guy on the street who was an ex-army medic and he'd take me too him." Daniel said smiling at the memory of this man's kindness. Daniel shook the remnants of the ice chips into his mouth suckling quietly.

Frost wondered if this guy was Rondo, it sounded a lot like him and he was known to hand out food to other homeless people. Frost jotted it down in his writing of the events before turning back to Daniel motioning him to continue.

"So this guy walked me up to downtown Boston. Man it felt like miles. But once we got there it was down an alley there were all these ex vets living in tents. He said he knew them and that they'd help me as well as they could. So he stayed with me, while this ex medic checked me out. He said it wasn't broken and all I'd need was pain killers. He offered to sell me some narcotics but no offence to them I didn't trust to take the pills. So this medic made me a sling and told me to take it easy and to drink some milk for calcium cos I bruised the bone according to him." Daniel continued scratching his hair from his face nervously.

"I felt bad; these guys could see I wasn't going to buy drugs off them. They said they were legit I just wanted to be careful. So I gave the medic a hundred dollars and the guy that had walked me there a hundred and thanked them. They didn't want to take it but I insisted. Not many people trust homeless people with anything and here I was a homeless kid and even I wouldn't. I just wanted to give them something back. The guy walked me back through to the safer area of Downtown and told me to lay low and stay in a motel just till my arm was on the mend. He showed me a little place called the Baylor Motel and signed for the room for me, he must have had a driver's license or something. So I took his advice thanked him and paid for a week's stay. I hated the fact I was burning through the money fast but I was just so tired Detective and the pain was getting really bad." Daniel said his hands over his face hiding himself.

"Hey kid. I'd have been bawling like a baby if I hadn't been on any meds." Frost admitted making Daniel feel a little bit better. A bit more like a man.

"I dumped my stuff in the room with most of the money on me and went down to the little supermarket on the street opposite. I managed to get some food and some light pain meds and sleeping pills. I came straight back, it was room 307 by the way if you wanna confirm it after this. I stayed there for the full week. Ha. It was like a holiday. Hot water whenever I wanted to have a shower. I had two meals a day. Clean bed 12 hours sleep a night what more could anyone ask for right!" Daniel exclaimed bitterly.

"A lot more. But I wouldn't worry about that now. You're medical custody was awarded to Dr Isles, you're in the best hands possible Mr.." Frost hunted for Daniel's second name. Daniel cracked a grin shaking his head.

"I'd love to tell you. But I'm sorry I'm not going too." Daniel said firmly.

"Okay. That's fine, for now. Please continue with what happened?" Frost asked hopefully.

"Well after the week was up I didn't need my sling on anymore so I knew there was no point extending my stay. I figured I'd go down to the docks and see if I could get on board a boat for New York. Kids get lost in the city all the time there. No one bats an eye if you're underage if you want a job you get it no questions about where you're from where your parents are. I knew it would be easy to just disappear I just had to get there." Daniel said frustrated.

"Good plan. As far as most runaway plans go. Most kids aren't on the run for a year though, without getting caught." Frost remarked.

Daniel laughed softly "I did get caught Detective. Look where I am."

"So what happened next?" Frost asked chuckling. This kid got caught because he didn't really want to be on his own Frost thought.

"I trekked down with all my stuff during the day. What a stupid move. I should've known better and gone down at night but clearly I was being arrogant. When I got down to the Marina I asked around the docks there wasn't much chatter about boats going to New York. So I sat down beside that water fountain and started drawing just enjoying the last of the fall sun. Andrew docked his yacht and it was just my shit luck that I was there. He was reeling on something probably coke. He was on the boardwalk with all of his friends I noticed him but I figured he either wouldn't recognise me or just wouldn't care. But a woman came up to me and handed me a five dollar note, she told me to go get some hot food. I didn't have a tin out or anything I wasn't begging. I don't beg for money." Daniel said proudly and defensively.

"It wouldn't be a crime if you did. Must be hard for a kid like you to earn money on the road. If you aren't stealing begging would be another option." Frost reasoned honestly.

"I didn't steal either!" Daniel said honestly his eyes darkening with anger.

"Okay I believe you. We can get to that later. What happened next with Nichols?" Frost asked continuing to jot down all the details Daniel was giving him.

"He saw her give me money and came over him and his friends started shouting at me telling me to fuck off and get out of their city. When they got close I was on my feet with my bag on my back and ready to either run or tell them where to go. He recognised me, and started on me saying I stole his money outside the art show. It was because I was homeless a bum, he knew my word wouldn't mean anything against his even if I did show my injuries. I thought he might call the police just to cause me more trouble so I bolted into the back alleys. I figured I'd get lost in the city and then come back to the Marina. But they kept chasing me and even when they gave up I kept coming back to the Marina to get a boat out of Boston, they were hanging around on his yacht or in a bar nearby. I'd decided to go back and see if I could get some fake ID from somebody off the streets to buy a bus ticket or train. It started raining and I went into a deli called Marello's. That's where I met Maura and Jane…and that's where Andrew and his friends finally caught up to me outside as I was walking towards the veteran alley close by." Daniel said his throat croaking slightly. Frost nodded before whistling and pulling a little carton of ice cream from his bag.

"My partner said that you were in dire need of some ice cream and that Dr Isles was playing food Nazi with you." Frost stated laughing handing it to Daniel with a spoon.

"Oh man this looks good. Thank you. There's money in my bag just take out whatever I owe you." Daniel said gratefully spooning some ice cream into his mouth.

"Nah this one is on me." Frost offered kindly waiting while Daniel soothed his throat.

"Okay what more do you want to know?" Daniel asked after a minute, his posture getting suspicious.  
"Just continue from where you left off to now." Frost guided putting his pen to paper ready.

"Well Ja- I mean Detective Rizzoli came outside and intervened he told her to fuck off and she showed her shield I knew I just knew he'd panic like a little rich boy and run so I threw myself in front of her taking an elbow to the chest. He flew off and she ran after him. Next thing I felt was Maura rolling me over from the gutter and thanking me for the picture I drew her. She wanted to take me to the hospital and get my injuries seen too but obviously I didn't want to go. So she offered to take me to her house and check me out herself-"

"Ha bet you thought you'd hit the jackpot eh." Frost interrupted waggling his eyebrows.

Daniel paled and looked slightly repulsed. "No. Not at all. I uh – just no. That's weird. She's old enough to be my mother."

"She's still a fine woman legs like -" Frost said bluntly reading Daniel's responses as fast as he could.

"Hey. Don't. I mean it. That woman has been really good to me and so has her fiancée. Besides she has a…maternal feel about her." Daniel warned interrupting Frost.

"Okay sorry. I didn't mean to offend. Continue." Frost lied noting Daniel's protective and honourable intentions and feelings.

"I wasn't sure if it was a good idea going back to hers. She said she was with the cop that had just tried to save my ass and I don't really like being anywhere near cops. No offense. But she looked really hurt when I declined so I said yes. She took me back to her apartment checked my injuries and let me take a shower. Jane came home and asked me some questions again I tried leave but Maura made us eat. Afterwards Jane convinced me to watch some football with her. Then I saw you and the older man walking up the drive. I made my excuses got my clothes and found Maura. She was searching the missing persons files bless her. I told her she wouldn't find me then leaped out the window. Beat you in the run, although you were close. Jane says you'd like a rematch after I'm out of hospital." Daniel offered, a boyish grin plastered on his face. Frost chuckled.

"Being fifteen doesn't last forever enjoy it. You'll be old like me one day kid. But sure we rematch." Frost laughed accepting his challenge.

"Bring it. After that I ran towards the riverbank and got all my gear into a plastic bag and swam downstream until I got to Strawberry Hill. Camped out there all night figured no way are the cops going to search the countryside and Nichols would be in Jail safest place I could think of was there. Then when I woke up I got my crap together figured I'd take one more shot at the Marina or just get someone to buy me a bus ticket and run the risk of getting caught somewhere else. Then I got a call from Andrews's phone. I was sick of being chased so I said that he could have the two hundred I had left or he could do without and told him he wouldn't find me if I didn't come willingly. But it wasn't Andrew it was that drug dealer that stabbed me yesterday. He threatened Maura he must have been watching Andrew when he beat me up. So I phoned Jane told her and made my way into the city to scramble some money to pay him. You know the rest from there." Daniel finished his body relaxing with giving up his story.

Frost grinned impressed by the boy's eye for detail and his blunt honesty regarding this section of his story.

"That's great. Thanks for doing this. Obviously I have to go and verify as much of this as I can to build your case. Can I just ask though, you never met or saw those three dealers that came for the money yesterday?" Frost asked standing up and retrieving his coat.

"No, I've never seen them before. They did tell me on the phone that Andrew owed them the money and that he was being looked after by his Dad that the debt had landed on me. That's all I've got for you sorry." Daniel apologised lifting his hand up hopefully. Frost smiled and leaned in shaking his hand impressed with Daniel's strong grip.

"Don't be. This is a great help. You just get on the mend and don't wind Maura up too much. It makes Jane crazy and if Jane's crazy then the whole of Boston's homicide unit is in tatters." Frost joked before saying goodbye and leaving Daniel's room. Retelling his story had all but exhausted Daniel and after placing the empty ice cream carton on the bedside table he quickly fell into a deep slumber.

**Hey you beautiful people...yes you…wow…you've got a great smile. You should review and make me smile: D lots of love xx**

**DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING…blahdy blah**


	11. Chapter 11 Nightmares and Names

Chapter Eleven

_Whip crack echoed. "Get outside NOW! You'll sleep outside all night for that. Look at that stain!" screamed a blonde woman in her mid-forties pushing a young Daniel off the porch into the grass in the garden, rain was dripping slowly from the sky as she slammed the back door shut. Brushing his tears from his face Daniel hurried quickly underneath the porch to stop himself from getting anymore wet. Rolling into some canvas Daniel hoped that rain would let up soon. When he heard the back door open a few hours later he heard the heavy boots walking down the porch to where he was lying underneath. The smell of strong liquor filled his air as a man in his mid-forties pressed his towards the crack in the wood seeing Daniel. "BOY" he shouted angrily._

"Daniel wake up. WAKE UP!" Jane shouted as Maura stroked his hair distressed at his other bedside. Daniel tried to sit bolt upright his fists raised protectively in front of him but Maura leaped on the bed flattening her body out onto of him pressing him into the bed.

"NO. Your stitches…you can't rip your stitches." Maura cried into his ear. He shuffled underneath her his eyes not focusing as he tried to focus on Maura and Jane.

"I couldn't pro...tect myselfff allll I wanteth wasss youu…pa-rents." Daniel slurred his face contorted in pain. Maura lifted herself off him gently as Jane pinned his good arm by his side. Maura gently settled herself beside him his head falling into her neck sleep taking over him. Unconsciously he rolled closer to Maura his bad arm gripping part of her jacket securing her to him. Jane let go of a deep breath taking her jacket off pacing the room.

"Jane you're pacing." Maura stated watching Jane whilst stroking Daniel's hair as he slept soundly nestled closely to her.

"Of course I'm pacing." Jane said irritated wringing her hands together. Maura let her pace her stress out enjoying the even beep of Daniel's calm heartbeat.

"You heard him. Just before…talking in his sleep. Whoever had him…they were monsters. I just know it. Look what he's been through I mean we don't even know 99% of it and I'm already sickened." Jane said quietly staring at Daniel's sleeping frame.

"Nightmares are to be expected. I don't want you to build ideas in your head of what he went through. The truth is we don't know. And it's up to Daniel to tell us if he wants too." Maura reasoned her eyes transfixed on Jane's staring eyes.

"I keep promising to protect him. But I can't can I?" Jane asked softly guilt covering her face. Maura bit her lip her innocent expression almost set a fire in Jane's heart.

"No you can't protect him from his memories. But we can try our best to protect him now. But we can't change the past Jane. All we can do is take responsibility for what happens to him now." Maura said softly her fingers softly tracing across his cheek and jaw. Jane came and sat on Daniel's other side stroking Maura's hair, it was like a perfect circle.

"We're talking like we're going to adopt him." Jane said softly the side of her mouth lifting up in a smile as she let that thought snowball.

"Well we've been through some traumatic events these last few days I'm not surprised we're feeling the desire to bring him home and mother him." Maura said Google speaking as she leaned forward kissing Jane's forehead.

"Yeah…so I'm not crazy. Cos I'd be lying if I said I hadn't thought about it. Maybe even had…a dream about it." Jane admitted blushing a little causing Maura to smile broadly.

"No that doesn't make you crazy. That makes you an emotionally sound fertile woman –"Maura started before Jane held her hand up not wanting to know whereabouts these desires came from biologically.

"I've had a dream too you know. Well more like a flash image." Maura conceded shaking her head from side to side. Jane giggled at her description before asking "Will you share it with me? I'll tell you mine." Jane offered lying down beside Daniel's back looking up at the ceiling.

"Yes of course sweetheart. It happened right as I got out of the ambulance yesterday the surgeon asked me if I was his mother and I don't know I must have gone off into a trance and I saw Daniel playing Baseball with you at the work league. I was coaching him in French and Frankie was being a bad sport." Maura giggled smiling as she watched Jane play with the flicky bites of Daniel's hair.

"Ha…that almost sounds like it could be real." Jane mumbled very gently running her fingers through his golden brown hair.

"What was your dream about?" Maura asked feeling Daniel's breathing changed she assumed he was waking up. His face was nestled close to her neck and every breath smelled like vanilla, Frost must have brought him ice cream on Jane's orders she thought reminding herself to chastise her later. She desperately wanted to know what Jane had dreamed about and brushed a lock of hair from Jane's face smiling at her.

"It's silly." Jane started quietly. "I dreamt that we were all back home on the L sofa you were in the middle and both of us had our heads in your lap as we watched a documentary. You were nattering away Google speaking and he was chipping in now and then. I had a baby sleeping on chest, a baby girl. We had our little family and…yeah…it seemed kinda perfect." Jane said softly desire coating her voice.

Maura's heart broke, it had been clear long before Jane asked her to marry her that Jane wanted a family and the same warm atmosphere she grew up with. Maura agreed that having children and giving them the warm childhood she had never received was what she wanted most of all alongside Jane. They really were a perfect match; they complimented each other so well for two quite different people and backgrounds.

"I think your dream sounds like the perfect ending. I wish I could give that to you Jane." Maura said sadly kissing Jane's lips chastely. Jane sniffed and nodded smiling.

"I know you would if you could. But you're right. It isn't up to us." Jane said softly before getting up out of the bed and going to the bathroom the sink turning on.

Daniel's eyes fluttered at the new sound of running water. Trying to discreetly untangle herself before he woke up and got embarrassed, she let out a short laugh as he pulled on her jacket as she pulled away effectively crushing himself into her arms. She arched an eyebrow and wrapped him in her arms; she could deal with his bravado later. If it helped him sleep then it was worth it.

Around lunchtime Daniel woke up to Jane sitting on the single cot flicking through what looked like a case file her gun strapped to her hip and a massive take away cup of coffee on the bedside table. Turning over he realised the heat from his side was Maura her chin on top of his head she was fast asleep as they had entwined themselves comfortably.

"She's fast asleep she won't be waking up don't worry about moving about." Jane said looking over at Daniel gently fidgeting. He blushed before turning around to face Jane holding onto Maura's arm around his.

"I had a nightmare didn't I?" Daniel stated quietly. Jane nodded silently, nightmares were personal she knew that from experience. Sometimes you just had to work past them by yourself till you knew you were safe from your demons. But she couldn't imagine facing her boogie man Hoyt being a teenager.

"I'm sorry. I didn't hurt her did I. Sometimes I've woken up with bloody knuckles from hitting things during the nightmare." Daniel explained trying to look over his shoulder at Maura.

"No. She leaped on you before you could get up and start throwing haymakers. We didn't want you to rip your stitches. She fell asleep about an hour afterwards. First time I've ever seen her sleep during the day actually. Do you fancy some food?" Jane asked looking up at the room clock.

"I'm really hungry actually. Thank you for getting your partner to pick me up some ice cream by the way. I offered to pay him back but he wouldn't accept any money from me." Daniel said honestly peeking under his gown at the wound wincing at the angry red flesh.

"Of course he wouldn't. You can rely on us for looking after you Daniel we said that." Jane said nicely standing up and stretching. Daniel shrugged looking away embarrassed.

"I don't like a normal kid my age do I. I guess I just want to make sure I do everything right all the time." Daniel said wistfully.

"Nah but I've met some real tits your age. I wouldn't worry about it if I was you. Now food wise I would ask you if there is anything you fancy in particular but knowing from experience you probably won't be able to eat it anyway." Jane said sympathetically.

"I really fancy some porridge. But I mean I'll eat anything." Daniel said shrugging wincing as he jostled Maura who started to stir.

"I know what she'll want every time she's in a hospital she eats the same thing." Jane joked before leaving.

Maura rustled moving slightly sniffing the air before opening her eyes.

"Jane." She mumbled sleepily.

Daniel laughed quietly, "No such luck I'm afraid. It's Daniel." Daniel replied edging himself away giving her some space to wake up. Maura's eyes shot open as she looked down at the young boy his bright eyes staring back at her a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Oh. I'm sorry Daniel. You had a nightmare and I wanted to make sure you didn't rip your stitches." Maura explained sitting up and checking his vital machines.

"Yeah Jane said, I'm sorry. She just went to get some food; she said she was getting your usual for you." Daniel remembered, picking up his pad from the bedside table and opening it.

"Ahh. There's a special place in my heart saved for hospital macaroni and cheese. I won't eat it anywhere else." Maura explained making Daniel smile.

"How did your interview go with Detective Frost?" Maura asked brushing her dress for wrinkles when she got off the bed pouring Daniel some water.

"Okay I guess. He said he got everything he needed to know for now. I guess the hard questions come once I get out of here though right." Daniel questioned taking the water gratefully noticing the blue straw she had put it for him.

"We just want to help that's all." Maura said honestly crossing her legs as she sat down playing with her engagement ring.

"You ever think sometimes adults just don't know what's best for children?" Daniel asked softly gazing at the engagement ring on her left hand.

"Sometimes yes. But when it comes to keeping children safe sometimes we have to do something they aren't comfortable with. Like tetanus injections, no one wants a large needle stuck in them but if you don't then you run the risk of getting sick." Maura said watching Daniel brush a clean page before applying charcoal to paper.

"I understand what you're saying. But we know that it doesn't apply to me or this situation. Not that you know much of my situation anyway." Daniel said his eyes never leaving his drawing.

"Well from what I gather so far you've run away but whoever you ran from thinks you're dead so that's why you aren't on an missing people databases. We checked the mysterious deaths or bodies never found cases and that didn't turn up anything. So I would be lead to assume that because they haven't reported you missing or dead you aren't theirs legally or you were hidden. From your surgery file your nurse has written that you have four small circular scars on the inside of your thighs that match a cigarette burn. You have one none surgically healed broken arm. Three broken toes in the last five years or so. But no traces of sexual abuse physically, and you're err weren't frightened to be in a room alone with a man so I would hypothesise that you've been abused physically and emotionally. How did I do?" Maura asked watching Daniel's shocked face staring at hers.

"I guess you and Jane got more out of me than I realised. Detective Frost asked for my second name, I didn't give it to him. I can't tell you either so please don't ask." Daniel whispered making eye contact with Maura, he looked sad and intense.

"I didn't expect you too. Second names are more important than some people realise, they give you belonging to particular people. I was adopted and I never stopped thinking about my parents and who they were what they did, why they gave me up. It took me meeting Jane to feel like I actually belong somewhere. " Maura said grinning as she talked about Jane.

Daniel was smudging his paper with his pinkie finger shading whatever he was drawing. "All I've ever wanted was to belong. Somewhere nice, to someone warm." Daniel said softly his charcoal running the length of the page.

"Your second name doesn't make you feel like you belong to someone? Because you didn't know your parents? Or because your second name is the same as your abusers?" Maura asked her heart pacing; all she needed was his last name. This break would be huge in finding those monsters; she had to get him to spill it.

Daniel looked to the far bottom of his page before quickly scribbling in the corner and handing it over to Maura. It was a drawing of Jane and Maura sleeping on the cot opposite him from memory she assumed, in the bottom corner it was signed with Daniel and the date.

"I don't have a second name Maura. I named myself Daniel because they never gave me a name." Daniel said his jaw tense and his eyes alight with anger, both green and hazel like piece of beautiful nature.

**Would like to thank all my reviews and especially the returning reviews NCISFinatic, Clois Destiny, X5-264, and the guest reviewer Cryptkeeper :) to those who a reading...you can have the story you want if you tell me what it is :) I have a few unchangeable plans for the characters but some small scale stuff absolutely anything jokes, scenes anything if I can write it in I will :) lots of love x**

**DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING blahdy blah **


	12. Chapter 12 Porridge and Thoughts

Chapter Twelve

Jane pushed the door to Daniel's room open with her back, holding her Reuben in a plastic box from her mouth and balancing one portion of macaroni and cheese and a large bowl of porridge. Turning around to see Maura holding a drawing of her and Maura sleeping and Daniel awkwardly twirling the charcoal in his fingers. His face lit up seeing Jane…and the food.

"D-d I intrpt sumthin?" Jane mumbled through the plastic packet her eyes darting towards Maura and the drawing.

"Not at all. Daniel was just showing me his drawing skills. He's quite spectacular, he drew this from memory." Maura said impressed showing Jane and taking the Reuben from her mouth.

"Wow, that really is good." Jane said putting the plates of food on the bedside pulling the bed remote off the wall and pushing the up button Daniel's hands found their way to the bed barriers startled.

"Sorry buddy. I just thought you'd rather eat by yourself than have Maura slop it all over your face." Jane joked receiving a poke in the ribs from Maura as she took her macaroni and cheese and sat on the cot opposite Daniel's. He chuckled as well touching Jane's wrist stopping her from raising it anymore.

"Thanks, but that's high enough. I don't want to split my stitches; I'd rather not be here any longer than I have to be." Daniel said as Jane agreed laughing and pulling his wheeled table up to his chest and placing his porridge on top.

"I slipped some syrup in before I got here. Don't tell Maura." Jane whispered through her teeth making Daniel grin as he looked round to see Maura having a moment with her macaroni and cheese. Jane followed his line of sight and laughed at Maura's expression.

"That macaroni and cheese good eh Maur." Jane said ironically smiling at Maura who had her eyes closed.

"I'm telling you Jane. Nowhere does macaroni and cheese like a hospital." Maura said seriously pointing her perfectly manicured fingernail at her. Jane shook her head silently laughing.

"Maur, I've never seen you eat macaroni and cheese outside of a hospital. How do you know if it's better in a hospital?" Jane asked watching Daniel wolf his food down with great speed. Maura noticed it too before putting down her cheesy pasta gold and putting her hands softly on Daniel's shoulder.

"No one's going to take that from you. Slow down before you give yourself indigestion." Maura warned trying to smile at Daniel's guilty expression.

"Sorry." Daniel mumbled embarrassed.

Maura sat on his bedside taking her macaroni back off the bedside before starting again.

"To answer your question Jane it's a comfort food for me. When I did my medical residency rotation I was working 12-14 hour shifts and macaroni and cheese was the only hot meal on that didn't make me want to vomit. Also mother never allowed the cooks to make it for me, so it was sort of like forbidden fruit." Maura said gleefully innocent and lady like.

"We had Ma's Mac n Cheese night every Wednesday when I was fourteen I couldn't eat it for like ten years." Jane laughed munching on her Reuben.

"What about you Daniel, what's your comfort food?" Jane asked making Maura choke a little before holding her hand above her mouth and swallowing.

"I uh, I don't know. I had some great mash potato out of a packet a couple of weeks ago. I think it was called Smash, you just mixed with hot milk really simple and filling." Daniel commented circling the last of the porridge out of the bowl.

"Yeah Frost typed up your statement and gave me a copy, you must be able to cook pretty well if you can do it with one hand. All I can make is my Nonna's gnocchi, Maura is the cook she makes the best steak ever." Jane complimented making Maura tilt her head blowing a kiss in thanks.

"I can't really cook. Never had the chance. I met this guy in a train station who was preparing his lunch truck for the morning customers; he let me help him in exchange for breakfast. Apparently I can fry bacon well." Daniel said pulling his pad out and lifting the large clump of used pages over the top brushing the fresh pad.

"Ma used to make me cook breakfast for my brothers when we were kids. I was the only one who never came back to the dinner table with 2nd degree burns from playing juggle with hot pans." Jane laughed throwing her plastic box into the bin in a basketball throw cheering when it hit in.

"I always wished I had siblings." Maura mused clearing hers and Daniel's plates away into the bin.

"I'll never understand that. Having two brothers was murder." Jane grumbled.

"I'd like to get up. If I'm allowed?" Daniel asked looking at Maura his face twisting massaging his thighs vigorously.

"Well…it's not advised. You had surgery yesterday. Even if you didn't damage your organs the muscle and tissue damage must be very painful and it's not a good idea to burst your stitches now. Not when you only have a few more days left in hospital before you can go home." Maura explained getting up noticing he wasn't taking no for an answer as he pushed the desk away searching for the remote.

"I don't have a home. That's exactly why I need to get on my feet as soon as possible. Please. I hate laying around, I'm not exactly fit enough to outrun you. I just want to go outside, please. I hate being confined in rooms." Daniel pleaded his eyes softening as Jane took the remote and flattened him down. Maura was looking up and down his body as Jane waited.

"Come on Maura. You remember me; I know what it's like going stir crazy in these places. Is there any way we can get him outside in the parking lot for 15 minutes?" Jane asked her hand resting on Daniel's shoulder.

Biting her lip Maura tapped her foot. "Okay, I think I have an idea. But Daniel you have to give me your word you'll tell us immediately if the pain is really bad." Maura said firmly her finger extended pointing towards him.

"Okay I promise. What's your idea?" Daniel asked excitedly starting to lift himself up.

"No. You can't bend your wound even if it is vertical. We're going to have to lift him up and onto his feet but really quickly and then balance him once he's up, he should experience a bit of dizziness but that's it." Maura said trying to work out the logistics.

Making sure the table was out of the way Jane ripped the bed sheets of Daniel put her arms under his shoulders her face by his ear. "On three kid, don't make me look bad." Jane whispered. "1...2...3." Jane said quietly before hoisting him with all her strength onto the floor. He stood his arms around her shoulders as he took some deep breaths.

"Thank you. Wow, you're much stronger than you look." Daniel commented breathily as he felt Maura come round to his side and give him some stability. He continued to take deep breaths before he nodded to Maura "I'm okay, can I put my jumper on though? I bet its cold outside."

Maura left Daniel to lean against Jane's side her arm securely wrapped around his shoulders as she pulled a nice woollen jumper and picked up his slip on Vans. Gently she opened the neck of the jumper placing it over his head his hair pressed by the wool down his face. As Jane helped him put his arms through he ran a hand through his hair messing it up slightly, away from his face. Maura internally cheered, he wasn't hiding his eyes as defensively as he did. He slipped his vans on quickly before giving taking Maura's hand in his own slowly his eyes fixed on hers for any signs of trepidation or disgust, Daniel was surprised when all he saw was…relief? Joy? Hope? Her face was a flurry of positive emotions he had the desire to punch the air and whoop but restrained it quickly as he felt Jane's hand underneath his opposite shoulder.

"You ready kid. Maur, said maximum half an hour so let's get you out of this hospital ASAP." Jane said determined. They walked slowly out of his room down the hall passing the other ICU patients all recovering from surgery.

"Jesus, I suppose I look great compared to these people." Daniel compared just as they left finding a smokers lounge exit to the parking lot.

"You're young, handsome; I think it'll take more than a knife to make you look bad Daniel." Maura complimented squeezing his hand in hers gently.

"Huh, thanks. I don't know...the eyes. They freak some folks out." Daniel muttered before forgetting all about his heterochromia and just inhaling the fresh cold air of a wet day as they passed through the exit door.

"Let's get you away from these smokers. There's studies that prove secondary smoke is on the rise for death rates." Maura googled throwing a harsh glance at one old woman smoking outside.

"Yeah, plus the smell is rank." Jane complained winking at Daniel who was surprised by Maura's quick protectiveness.

"I don't like the smell of cigarettes. Reminds me of…yeah it smells rank." Daniel said covering quickly, not unnoticed by Jane but completely missed by Maura who was guiding them to a concrete pillar they could lean against. Letting Daniel lean back gently he sighed as his back hit the pillar breathing in deeply again.

"I love a wet day, something about the air, it's just fresher. Like chewing on ten mints or something, I can feel it in my sinuses." Daniel said his hand closest to Jane pushing the hair from his face.

"Yeah I agree. Unless you're playing baseball. Playing baseball in the rain sucks. Mud everywhere, you're running like a penguin, not fun." Jane said making Daniel laugh before he quickly stopped holding his stomach.

"Are you in pain?" Maura asked concerned letting go of his hand pushing his own from his stomach.

"Nah nothing I can't handle. Just no more jokes. Laughing hurts." Daniel wheezed his face still cracked in a smile. He searched out for Maura's hand again purposefully not looking at her and watching the cars drive in and out of the lot. Maura took his hand as you would a child palm over palm and leant in to lay her head gently on his shoulder, he stood a few inches taller than her, although she wasn't wearing heels. They stood there quietly in height descending order each person thinking about what was to come.

_His jumper smells of pine needles and a little fire smoke, he must have worn it to bed when he camped out somewhere. Poor child, he's been somewhere so bad that leaving and fending for himself seemed like the best option. Mm vanilla and syrup? Jane has got to stop giving him sugar; it isn't good for him right after surgery and why can't I be the cool woman who brings him sugar, because I'm a doctor. Jane looks really good standing beside Daniel, I've seen her fierce Detective badass side and I've seen my Jane that no one else sees. And now this Jane, soft mothering Jane. God I have to stop brooding, Daniel will panic if he feels I'm pushing my needs onto him. _

_Maura has nice hands; they feel really soft and warm. She probably gets hundred dollar treatments or something. I can hear her sniffing my jumper, god this would be a really bad time to have BO. All I can smell pine needles actually, I stink like a car freshener. What am I going to do, Maura said I've only got a few more days till they release me. Jane said that Maura was in charge of my care, but what if she gets sick of this, sick of me. I can tell Jane's closing in on me, one of them at a time and I control the situation I know it. But if they both come at me head on, I need a plan. A plan if I'm on my own again in three days, stop getting so used to this shit Daniel. You know better. You can only rely on yourself._

_Maura's having an internal battle. I can tell when no one else can, her left cheek tenses. I wonder what she's thinking about. Probably how Daniel's breath smells like a candy shop, should've slipped him some toothpaste. Next time. Maura mustn't have the best hearing anymore, I can hear her sniffing Daniel's shoulder. I need to find my footing with him; I need something to go on. Before Maura gets too attached and he bolts as soon as he's fit. I don't want him to go either. I know that. But damn, it's not like I can just say 'hey kid, we think you're kind of great and we're ready to have kids so do you wanna be ours?' Maybe I should leave Maura to asking him if he wants to come back with us after his hospital stay is over. She could do it in Latin, make it sound like a roman retreat ha. _

"I think we should go back inside. I'm getting a little tired if I'm honest." Daniel said yawn holding his stomach. Maura nodded lifting her head and helping Jane pull him from leaning against the pillar. They made their way back slowly into the hospital.

"Is that the cop that arrested Mason?" A muscled man asked two nervous kids in the back of a blacked out SUV. They nodded silently looking at each other frightened.

"Stupid dyke. Her little bitch is gonna get house burnt down." The man jeered straightening his rear-view mirror showing the two boys sitting ram rod straight, surprise across their faces.

**Thanks guys for all the recent reviews! I read every single one at least twice….I care that much I do reply back to some of your comments actually on the review page its easier, so check it if you had any suggestions or comments. Hope you like this chapter the next one is a killer…. Lots of love x**


	13. Chapter 13 Arrests and Offers

Chapter Thirteen

Frost and Korsak sat inside Frosts car in the hospital parking lot squinting through their tired eyes at the cars entering the lot.

"So what do you make of Daniel?" Korsak asked putting his glasses on and reaching for the Sudoku book on the dashboard.

"Guy seems solid. I mean he protected the Doc right and Jane." Frost said shaking his head at Korsak struggling with the Sudoku already.

"Yeah I know I know, but you interviewed him. I read his statement; kid's been through a lot." Korsak commented pencilling in his first number.

"Yeah no doubt. You see the doc getting into the ambulance. She looked distraught." Frost said rolling down his window to get a better view of a black SUV entering the lot.

"Women are emotional. But I get what you're saying. You think they'll adopt him?" Korsak said not looking up from his Sudoku.

"A little cart before the horse don't you think." Frost said surprised looking at Korsak dropping his binoculars.

"Oh come on Frost. They're engaged and completely in love, kids are the next step, in any relationship involving women their age." Korsak said taking the binoculars and looking in the direction Frost was.

"Yeah but he's not exactly a pair of the Doc's Jimmy Choos they can't just take him home and stick him in a room." Frost said chuckling taking the binoculars off Korsak and checking the sights.

"Well no, but come on, I read about you winding him up about the Doc. No boy or any man is gonna defend her unless you're friends like us or related to her." Korsak said tracing the air to accentuate her curves.

"Come on quit it, like you said Maura's our friend". That's the SUV that was on the boardwalk." Frost confirmed checking his weapon as they exited his car.

They walked casually towards the SUV.

"You know what'll happen if this kid won't give us his name." Frost said awkwardly keeping the SUV in his sight.

"Yeah I know. But we don't know if he's lying, I mean I saw his surgery report there's no denying he was abused. But to put his picture all over state television, just seems like the wrong thing to do. I mean it's not like they've actively looked for him is it." Korsak said as they approached the SUV.

"Okay later. You're good cop." Frost said giving Korsak a cheeky smile.

"I hate being good cop, so boring." Korsak mumbled under his breath.

Frost drew his weapon and nodded banging on the driver's window.

"SIR TURN OFF THE ENGINE AND PUT YOUR HANDS ON WHEEL." Frost shouted. The engine was turned off and the window rolled down electronically the drivers hand on the button and one the wheel.

"Can I help you officer?" A muscled man jeered.

"Are you deaf?" Frost said menacingly as Korsak opened the back door ushering two kids from out the back.

"No." The arrogant man said confused.

"Then put your hands on the DAMN WHEEL." Frost ordered opening the side door.

Korsak and the two kids walked round to the driver's side they both had cuffs on them.

"Step out of the vehicle with your hands behind your head…slowly." Frost warned giving the man some space to get out.

"So again, deaf detective, what's this all about? I was just visiting my grandma man she's sick." The man said slowly getting out of the car his hands clasped around the back of his head.

"Oh sure. I just bet your grandma is sick." Frost said disbelievingly pulling his left hand behind his back and cuffing him.

"Head Quarters, I need a uniformed officer to come pick up a vehicle..."Korsaks voice trailed off as Frost dragged the burly man towards the car.

"You ain't got nothing on me. I don't even know why I've been arrested." The man jeered smiling. Frost stopped "You know what you're right. Hang on."

Frost turned to Korsak and the two kids he was questioning briefly.

"Hey Korsak, open up his trunk." Frost called grinning hoping there was something incriminating.

Korsak opened the trunk and whistled. "You a supplier?" Korsak asked the big man,

"No, I'm unemployed." He said sniggering.

"Good, what's your name?" Korsak asked pulling the kids along with him towards Frost.

"Den Ryden." He replied his feet shuffling nervously.

"Den Ryden you're under arrest for possession for dangerous chemicals in critical quantities. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you." Frost recited opening the back door and placing him inside pushing his head down as he sat down. The two boys followed, inside, clearly underage.

Frost and Korsak stood outside the car for a minute conferring. "Those two kids, you recognise them from the boardwalk?" Frost asked quietly.

Korsak nodded "The driver is a mystery though. His car was full of petrol, paraffin. Looks like he was planning to burn a hole in the earth." Korsak said incredulously.

"We haven't got much. Tell HQ to hurry up and get that car processed we need something on this solid on this driver, he seems off to me." Frost said suspiciously. Climbing into the car they drove off.

5pm – Daniel's Room

Daniel was sleeping soundly his jumper still on and his cheeks a little red from the heat. Maura and Jane had pulled the blanket and top sheet up around his shoulders and when Jane had gone to the bathroom Maura had slyly snuck his arms under the cover too.

Jane and Maura were sitting on the cot their backs against the wall as they both perused paperwork; Maura was reading Daniel's statement her hand on Jane's thigh needing the connection. Jane's phone buzzed interrupting their quiet peace.

"That's Frost, they've arrested the two kids and they're testifying against their friend who stabbed Daniel. Jesus they were outside the hospital in the same SUV, the driver was an older guy and his trunk was full of flammable liquids, petrol, paraffin Christ everything under the sun. Apparently Korsak is interrogating the two kids seeing what the hell the driver planned to do with it." Jane said as she quickly texted Frost back.

Maura looked over at Daniel and smiled sadly. "So he's safe then?" she asked.

"Yes, Nichols is still hiding under a barrage of lawyers but he'll come and plead out for hitting me at least. Probably community service or something." Jane said rubbing Maura's back.

"I talked to his surgeon, I was right they're giving him the option of release in two days." Maura said quietly getting off the bed and smoothing down her dress.

"Well you're his medical custodian Maur; it's up to you whether or not he leaves." Jane stated shaking her coffee cup pouting at Maura.

"I know. But he doesn't want to be here, that much is clear. I figure in two days he'll be going crazy. Just like you." Maura said chuckling at the memory of Jane screaming the hospital down like a toddler till Maura brought her back to her apartment.

"Part of me feels sorry for him, being a kid, I mean he's been looking after himself for a year. Surely we should give him the option of leaving. I mean he could come home with us, if he wanted?" Jane suggested lightly her hands holding Maura at arm's length looking into her eyes.

"I'd like that if you would be okay with it too. I have everything he needs and his sutures are closing up nicely by the looks of things. He'll be walking, running normally in a month or so." Maura said stroking the hair from his face again admiring his boyish features when sleeping.

"I wouldn't have suggested it if I wasn't okay with it. I think it'd be nice. Might liven us up a bit, I mean we nearly painted Bass's sunroom orange the other week, I think we're getting old Maur." Jane joked picking up their empty coffee cups and throwing them in the bin.

"How do you we think we should ask him?" Maura asked nervously putting her thumb in her mouth.

"Hahaha, 'Hey kid wanna come hang with us? We've got steak.'" Jane said in a high pitched voice giggling nervously.

"I think we may have to display a bit more tact than that Jane." Maura said arching an eyebrow.

"How long would you let me stay?" Daniel whispered his voice close to silent.

Both Maura and Jane spun round seeing Daniel's eyes just opening his voice and body sleepy.

"Ehm, well. We didn't know you were awake. Sorry we are just offering we understand if you don't want to." Jane said quickly, coming to Daniel's bedside where Maura was already sitting checking his vital machines and pain meds.

"It's okay, you were just wondering right. I understand." Daniel said quickly sitting up as far as his stitches would allow brushing his jumper looking anywhere but Jane and Maura.

"Stop." Maura said firmly brushing his hair from his face and angling his jaw with her hand making sure he looked at her.

"We have discussed it before this. Now I know that not all people like hospitals like me. So if you don't want to be here then you can come home with us. You can stay as long as you want. I am your medical custodian so your care is in my charge, you have your options: here in the hospital and then at a hotel till you fully recover where you will be forced to stay in your room guarded by a police officer or you can come home with us and Jane will be the protection." Maura offered wetting her finger and rubbing a little dirt from his hairline.

"If I come with you, I want a promise from you both." Daniel said unconsciously leaning into Maura's body and affection.

"Anything." Jane said seriously.

"That you'll ask me to leave the instant you want me to go. I don't want to be anywhere I'm not wanted. And you don't owe me anything, either of you." Daniel said biting his lip.

"We promise." Maura said softly her eyes wet with sadness.

"But in return, you have to promise you won't leave without a goodbye. And that you'll behave and let Maura fix you up, no running or straining yourself." Jane said hopefully watching Daniel's response.

"If only she had been this sensible when it was her own injury." Maura teased making Daniel smile.

"Okay, I promise. When can we go?" Daniel asked impatient.

"Oh dear, I haven't cleaned the house or prepared the guest room." Maura fretted getting up reaching for her phone. Jane rolled her eyes groaning.

"Maura, the kid slept outside a few days ago. I'm sure your unprepared guest room is more than satisfactory. Not tonight though. Your surgeon said two more days till they can clear you from hospital care. So until then you stay put kid." Jane compromised clapping her hands together. "Now how about some food?"

"Okay, two days I can do that. I'll just have whatever you're having." Daniel said politely a grin flashing over his face at the good news.

"Mac n Cheese for the wife right got it." Jane said before leaving.

"We aren't married yet, but she likes to call me the wife. Must be an Italian thing." Maura mused smiling retrieving a deck of cards from the bedside draw she had picked up earlier.

"When are you getting married?" Daniel asked nicely noticing the cards as Maura pulled the desk from the end of the bed.

"We haven't set a date. Our work is very demanding. We don't really care; we'll probably end up just going to the court house and get married on a lunch break." Maura said smiling as Daniel took the cards and dealt them out playing gin rummy.

"It should be special though, I'm sure your families would want to be there." Daniel said picking up his cards.

"It will be special anyway, but yes it would be nice to have a family wedding." Maura said honestly inspecting her cards.

"I'm sure that your father would like you walk you down the aisle. Jane's too." Daniel said placing his first card down picking up another from the deck.

"Jane's father is living in Miami; he left her mother about a year ago." Maura said biting her lip in concentration planning a strategy with her cards.

"He's an idiot." Daniel said quietly.

"2 DAYS. 2 DAYS AND I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE HERE." The voice of Angela Rizzoli rang outside the room. Daniel jumped his cards flying out his hands.

"Don't worry, its Jane's mother, she has a loud voice." Maura said her hand on his arm.

"MA, come on. You know our jobs, and Daniel was stabbed it's been a hectic few days." Jane said from outside the room. At the mention of a hurt child Angela barrelled through the door her heart-breaking at Daniel's nervous look his knitted jumper looking very childlike on him.

"Oh you poor child. I'm Angela Jane's mother." Angela introduced herself sitting a massive bag on the cot.

"This is Daniel; he saved me and Jane from a stabbing." Maura said beaming with…pride?

"Oh my what a hero. I've got two cops for children; our house is full of heroes. And doctors soon." Angela winked at Maura who blushed.

"Nice to meet you Ma'am." Daniel said warmly looking for Jane who came up from the bag holding containers of pasta.

"Ma, what did you bring Gnocchi to a hospital for? You planning on feeding the nurses." Jane said her Italian twang coming through now her mother was here.

"Hey missy, you never know, and food is always wanted I think. Eat it, there's Mac n Cheese for Maura in the bag." Angela said taking the Gnocchi container and spooning it out onto a plate.

"Oh thank you Angela." Maura thanked taking her container.

Angela brought the plate to Daniel's table placing it in front of him smiling warmly.

"This is the best Gnocchi in Boston, try it, looks like you need fattening up a bit Danny." Angela said sitting beside him picking up the cards and having a shuffle.

"Thank you Ma'am…wow its delicious." Daniel said surprised after his first bite. Angela laughed her hoarse laugh putting her hand gently on his shoulder.

"You call me Nonna, Danny. Is it Danny or Daniel?" She asked politely.

"You can call me Danny if you like." Daniel said his face splitting into a warm smile.

_Nonna is Italian for grandmother….I wonder how much Jane told her mother about him. Maura thought eating her pasta watching Angela rib Jane about her messy eating and Daniel laugh openly, freely. _

**I've been told by a reviewer (CrimeCrazy4519**) **that** **my story is like cocaine…it made me grin so thanks again for EVERYBODY'S comments; you're all like the best people in the world. To those who read but don't review….you're still making me smile I watch my traffic graph I know you're out there: D **


	14. Chapter 14 Home and Dinner

Chapter Fourteen

2 Days Later….

Daniel watched as a blur of women, Maura, Jane and Angela all argued over how they would get him to the car as it was raining. Maura was reeling off slip and fall statistics in the rain and Jane was all for the let's just wheel him out and into the car via his bed. Angela was doing what she was doing best, arguing with Jane and siding with Maura. Frankie Rizzoli and Frost the only other men in the room were stood in the corner arms folded waiting quietly for their orders. Daniel ushered them over silently beckoning them with his fingers. They came over grinning.

"You'll get used to it. Ma just disrupts the balance it's all about her first daughter in law at the moment." Frankie joked, Frost grinning and nodding.

"Come on Jane pulled me out of bed two days ago. Let's just do it fast before they start shouting in this direction." Daniel said slowly putting his arms out towards Frankie and Frost. Frankie and Frost shared a glance and a once over their shoulders before nodding and taking Daniel by each arm pulling him in one swipe off his bed.

Silence. Angela, Jane and Maura all turned around. Jane was grinning. Maura was worried. Angela was wearing a look fit to chastise her son and Frost.

"Right there you go, all that shouting for nothing, he's up." Jane said in a winning voice whipping up the big bag of laundry her and Maura had accumulated with their stay.

"That was really dangerous Frankie you should know better." Angela chastised hitting her son on the shoulder. Frost dodged her by standing beside Jane; he was well aware he was another extension of the Rizzoli family and could get a fair thrashing from Angela.

"Hey whatcha want me to do, he wanted up. We got him up." Frankie said pulling an apologetic look to Daniel who was the last person Angela turned on. Daniel gulped looking at Maura for help, but she just smiled.

"Let's get you back home Danny. I made some gnocchi with Parma ham and roasted red peppers I think you'll like it." Angela said smoothing his hair from his face and walking out clipping Frost over the head as she did.

"Looks like the Maura show has now extended to the Maura and Danny show." Jane said in a mimic of her mother's voice earning a glare from Maura who took Daniel's hand in hers letting him lean some of his weight on her, Jane flanked his other side catching his grin.

"Nonna's just glad she has someone to feed. How can you not like her Agnolotti?" Daniel asked in mock outrage as they shuffled out the door in an awkward three line.

"Try eating it for 17 years every Thursday and then come back to me and ask me the same question." Jane said sarcastically.

"I think that kind of stability sounds nice." Daniel said softly as he came to a stop beside the nurse's lounge.

"You okay?" Jane asked looking at his abdomen.

Daniel let go of their hands taking small steps inside the nurse's lounge. There were some surgeons in there also.

"I just wanted to thank you all. For being so...er kind and helpful. I know I can't have been the easiest patient." Daniel said holding onto the door for support. Maura's eyes welled up as she looked at Jane.

"Stop it. You cannot cry every time Daniel does something a little over the top you're going to freak him out." Jane said through her teeth giving her fiancée a quick kiss to cheer her up.

Daniel's favourite nurse a blonde called Charlotte came up and gave him a small gentle hug wishing him well. His face looked shocked as she hugged him but he tried his best to hide it. Shaking his surgeons hand he turned around slowly and shuffled back to Maura and Jane.

"We can go now. I just wanted to say thank you." Daniel muttered as he felt Jane's hand circle across his shoulders giving his opposite shoulder a squeeze.

"Sure. I should've done that. But I think I just sauntered out saying see ya later." Jane joked making Maura shake her head and roll her eyes.

Frost and Frankie opened the back car door of Maura's Prius and lay him down Maura clicked the seatbelts over him locking him in as tightly as she could. Hopping into the driver's seat Jane turned the engine listening to it purr.

"You okay there kid, comfortable?" Jane asked as Maura clicked herself in.

"Peachy." Daniel replied sleepily. Jane grinned at his sarcasm whilst Maura pouted at his cuteness.

The drive was twenty minutes of so, the car was silent as Daniel slept, Jane and Maura holding hands over the gearstick.

When they got too their house Jane tapped him on shoulder softly waking him up in a haze.

"We're here Daniel." Maura said softly unclicking his seatbelts and helping him up.

"I'm really tired. Is it okay if I go to sleep?" Daniel mumbled sleepily.

"Yes of course baby." Jane said softly before her eyes jumped open wider muttering to herself letting Frankie help him up out of the car and shuffle him through the door. Maura followed in suit pulling a blanket off the side of the sofa as Frankie helped him sit down; she draped it on him watching his head loll back sleepily.

"I'm going to stay with him till he gets to sleep." Jane said quietly taking a seat beside him as she sat down his head slipped onto her shoulder, she smiled to herself and brushed the hair from his face. She didn't see Angela watching quietly smiling her hand on her heart, or Maura eyeing Jane like a hot piece of mama action.

"I'm gonna put the gnocchi on warm it up. Frost Frankie you wanting some beers?" Angela asked her voice her normal loud pitch.

"MA, come on. Don't want to wake him up." Jane said pointing to him, her arm around him holding him close to her.

Maura went to change as Frost and Frankie sat down in their living room taking the beers of Angela having a swig.

"Janie you want one?" Angela offered the ice cold beer. Jane nodded careful not to jostle him she took a swig sighing.

"Man that's good." Jane whispered Frankie chuckled before turning on a baseball game on, the volume down. Maura returned clad in dark blue form fitting jeans and a cashmere grey sweater, they were the equivalent to mom jeans in Maura's case. She approached the kitchen blowing a kiss to Jane as she passed standing beside Angela asking her about the gnocchi.

"I've had gnocchi in Italy and I swear on Jane yours is the best Angela." Maura complimented enjoying the taste Angela gave her. Angela tilted her head grinning.

"I'm just glad you kids like it. And how many times have I told you Maura you can call me Ma. You are marrying my daughter, and giving me…grandchildren…at some point I hope." Angela hinted holding the spoon back from another taste Maura was waiting for. Maura looked round to see Jane and Daniel.

"At some point. Yes." Maura promised pulling two glasses from the cupboard and pouring wine for them both.

"You know Jane told me a little, about Daniel. He seems like a really good kid. Why don't you just ask him to stay with you for a bit? He'll want to stay Maura." Angela said sipping on her wine, seeing Jane's eyes reflect back to her Maura grimaced.

"We can't be sure he'd want to stay. He'll need years of therapy for whatever he's been through I know that much from his medical records." Maura said sadly watching Daniel sleep soundly on Jane's shoulder.

"But you and Jane, you're ready and you're so solid. He's a good kid, just wait and see, he'll probably ask you himself." Angela said rubbing Maura's back.

"He won't ask. He doesn't feel like he deserves human kindness, because he's never received it before. He's only like this with us right now because he's injured. Maybe its survival instinct, I really don't want to expect too much from him. Or Jane too, because he could leave very abruptly when he feels he's well enough. I don't want to set her up for disappointment." Maura whispered her fears to her future mother in law.

"You know when Janie left home, I was a mess. I mean Frankie and Tommy were still at home but my eldest and only daughter left the nest. And you know Janie she couldn't wait to be independent and be rid of me and her father. I understand now but I didn't then. Every mother worries about their children not needing them, the day will always come eventually." Angela said wisely turning off the gas stirring the sauce still.

"He's not ours to lose." Maura said quietly sniffing her wine.

"Maura honey, he's not anybody's to lose at the moment. You never know the wonders of life at the start of them, and for the really good stuff, you have to take a risk, a leap of faith." Angela said rubbing her arm before announcing the gnocchi was ready.

Frankie and Frost were the first at the table Jane shook Daniel softly waking him up.

"Gnocchi time kid. I think Nonna made some garlic bread." Jane said seeing Angela hold some up for him to see. He grinned sleepily rubbing his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise I'd fell asleep on you." Daniel apologised getting up holding out his hand to help her up. Jane shook her head smiling, "its okay Daniel. I needed a rest too."

As they made their way to the table everyone was seated and Daniel's seat waited for him between Angela at the head of the table and Maura on the second side seat. He stopped before he reached the table looking embarrassed at the eyes that met him.

"Come here Danny you're sitting beside me tonight." Angela said ignoring his embarrassment while Maura watched him move her medical and psychology knowledge ticking over in her brain. He came and sat immediately the previous embarrassment gone as he thanked Frankie who had placed the orange juice in front of him.

"So did you develop the recipe yourself Nonna?" Daniel asked interested as they all ate enjoying their food.

"Haha, no I can't take credit for this. It's Jane's Nonna's recipe. Passed down generations when you have children, good strong Italian food to raise your kids with." Angela explained sipping her wine.

"You can tell you're all related you have the same facial structure in your jaws." Daniel commented nonplussed as he ate. Maura smiled impressed Frankie and Frost turned to look at each other mouthing 'Mini Maura' earning a kick in their shins from Jane.

"They do, how did you know that?" Maura asked her voice singing with happiness.

"Drawing. I got a book in a second hand book store on drawing the face; it had lots of diagrams of facial muscles." Daniel explained his hands flexing as he took a break from eating.

"I wanted to be an artist when I was a young woman, but I never really had the talent. What do you draw?" Angela asked pulling the pasta pan and adding another portion onto Frankie's quickly clearing plate.

"Just stuff." Daniel brushed it off looking back into his food very interested in the consistency of the sauce.

"He's quite amazing Angela, I have a picture he drew of Jane and I." Maura said getting up from the table and retrieving the picture she had now framed. Daniel couldn't get any closer to his plate and Frankie winked at Frost.

"Oh wow. Would you look at that Frost?" Frankie said taking the frame and holding it above so they could all see. Angela gasped immediately praising Daniel.

"Is he okay?" Maura whispered letting Jane see Daniel inspect his food so close it was nearly touching his face.

"He's embarrassed. Cut it out Frankie, or I'll get your banana painting from your graduating year of high school. Thing looked like a big piece of Lego." Jane teased smiling at Daniel who was still embarrassed but smiling as Maura brushed some imaginary lint from his hair just trying to relax him.

"Nah seriously kid this is good. You wanna go into some form of an art career?" Frost asked making Jane raise an eyebrow at him in warning.

"I doubt it. I was thinking when I'm eighteen I might get into construction." Daniel said quietly, this was the first time he had talked about the far future noted Maura.

"Well let your stitches heal before you go hefting girders." Jane joked smiling as they finished and Frankie and Angela cleared their plates. Daniel stood up instantly following Angela to the kitchen, who looked bemused.

"You want something Danny?" Angela asked confused looking at his half full glass of juice.

"The dishes, I will wash them." Daniel said blankly moving to the sink. Angela laughed.

"Not in this house, Maura has a dishwasher, go sit down its okay I got this." Angela said softly pushing him back to the table. He trudged back wringing his hands his face twisted in confusion.

"May I go to sleep?" Daniel asked quietly as he sat down beside Maura.

"Of course you're tired. Come with me I'll show you to your room." Maura said standing up letting Daniel say good night to everyone he gave Jane a meaningful look.

Maura guided him towards the bathroom he had been in the first time he had been in their house. "We understand that you may want some privacy so this is your bathroom, since it's closer to your bedroom. I'm afraid I'm not well practiced in shopping for teenage boys but I noticed that you might need to start shaving soon so I put it in the cabinet just in case. The shopping assistant said that Lynx shower products were the most used brand for teenage boys, I hope you like them. Your toothbrush and toothpaste are by the sink and there are extra towels in the cupboard." Maura said nervously picking up the lynx shower gel before putting it down and shuffling out of the door where Daniel was standing.

"This is more than…anything. Thank you. I'm used to a face cloth and a bucket of cold water, so really you didn't need to give me all this." Daniel said gratefully as Maura turned the bathroom light off.

"Yes, we did. This isn't a luxury Daniel; this is what you should expect. I know you don't quite understand that yet, and that's okay." Maura said her arm gently circling around his back as she guided him to the guest room.

Once the door was open Daniel yawned tiredly making Maura smile at the youth in his features. There was a single bed donned with a thick duvet in new blue sheets.

"There's a bed side lamp, if you need it. Frost brought your bag up if you need anything of yours." Maura said before pushing the hair from his face and gesturing for him to go to bed.

"Err Maura, could you leave the door open. I don't like being shut in places. And thank you, really, for everything. I don't know how I could ever repay you and Jane." Daniel said as he settled under the covers looking at her his eyes deep and emotional.

"There's no need Daniel. Good night I hope you sleep well." Maura said smiling at him closing his eyes as she walked back into the kitchen.

Angela had retreated back to the guest house and Frankie and Frost had jumped in their car to go to the dirty robber. Jane was sat at the table tracing the framed picture of her and Maura that Daniel had drawn. Walking up behind her Maura ran her hands up and down Jane's back massaging her shoulders. Jane leant back into Maura's embrace groaning with pleasure.

"Oh that feels magnificent Mrs Rizzoli." Jane groaned her eyes shut.

"I'm not quite Mrs Rizzoli, and I thought we had agreed to hyphenate." Maura said offhandedly. She ran her fingers through Jane's hair massaging her scalp smiling at Jane's increased moans. She could get just about anything from Jane if she was massaging her.

"Sure. We can hyphenate." Jane mumbled before getting up and turning around taking Maura's hands in her own.

"I feel kinda bad asking but have I been neglecting you since this whole Daniel thing? We haven't had any alone time. I miss you." Jane mumbled leaning into Maura's neck and trailing kisses down to her collarbone.

"We've both been very involved with him. I didn't feel neglected don't worry. However…" Maura suggested raising her eyebrows quickly causing Jane to giggle.

"Maura did you just give me the sex eyebrow lift?" Jane asked giggling holding her stomach.

"Oh so you don't want too. That's okay I understand you're tired. So is Daniel, sleeping soundly by the way. I'm going to go sort out my laundry in our bedroom, which is separated by three walls from the guest room." Maura said subtly picking up her jacket and sauntering off purposefully sashaying her hips knowing Jane was watching her go.

"You know I didn't actually say I didn't want too." Jane said hurriedly tucking the seat into the table before bolting after Maura.


	15. Chapter 15 Breakfast and Interrogation

Chapter Fifteen

Jane awoke to the sound of Maura showering in their adjoining bathroom. The sheets were crumpled from last night's activities which left her smiling and relaxed. Rolling over she checked the time, 8.50am, sitting up she cracked her neck and stretched her arms over her head before climbing out of bed the sheet falling off her. Slipping into some of Maura's nice sweatpants, a Boston PD t shirt and a heavy woollen fleece Maura had bought her for the coming winter Jane padded out of their bedroom and towards the kitchen. Coffee was needed.

Daniel stood in the guest bedroom in front of a canvas wardrobe confused at the nearly bursting full piece of furniture. All of his clothes that he owned had been washed dried and put away, but there were new editions. He was standing his hair damp from the shower in his favourite dark blue jeans that were well worn and comfortable and some new grey socks since his had been thrown out for being holey he assumed. Looking at the varying colours, brands, styles; of tops, shirts, sweaters, jumpers he was befuddled on what to wear. His own? Or the clothes that Jane and Maura had bought for him…he didn't want to insult their kindness. But maybe they weren't meant for him; maybe they had a nephew or something that stayed here. His inner battle was interrupted by Jane stopping at his open door.

"Hail Mary, get used to it kid. They're all yours so just pick what you wanna wear and come down to the kitchen I'm gonna put some coffee on and rustle up some breakfast." Jane said tiredly yawning feeling Daniel's confusion, although she had been more aggressive in denying Maura's habit of shopping, she caved in the end. Everybody does.

Daniel quickly pulled a grey marl v neck t shirt from the rack and slipped it on watching his stitches wouldn't get caught. _God this is the softest thing I've ever owned Daniel groaned feeling the fabric. _

He pushed his hair from his face in the mirror; Jane and Maura were always pushing it from his face he wondered looking at himself in the mirror. For the first time in a long time he really looked at his eyes _not bad, not great but not bad. _He left the door open and padded down to the kitchen to see Jane half in and half out of there massive steel fridge. She peeked out seeing Daniel and ushered him over into the kitchen.

"All I can make is a straight up unhealthy fry up, you wanna help me?" Jane asked pulling out the ingredients.

"Yeah sure I'd like that. I've been useless lately." Daniel said normally; taking the eggs from Jane and finding a jug and bringing it to the counter.

"I felt like that after I got shot. Maura had to do everything for me, and when she was at work my mother did. I felt like crap just so used to being busy and independent, I hated having nothing to do." Jane commented resisting the urge to tell him he wasn't useless. The important thing to remember was he felt that way and he probably wouldn't change, Jane never did.

"You're easy to talk too. I'm used to strict rules. I'm sorry if I'm such a weirdo sometimes. I just don't want too upset either of you when you've been so good to me. Rules are easy but I'm flying blind here without them." Daniel admitted cracking six eggs into the jug.

"Well I'm sure Maura would say some foul words in Latin to me for this. But honestly kid the only rules we have is be honest about how you feel okay. You can talk to us, I mean I know we're different, you know, gay female couple in our thirties what could we possibly have in common with you.-"Jane said before being interrupted.

"I have no issues about that, about anything. Well I mean something's are difficult. But I'll get over them." Daniel said instantly.

"What's difficult, maybe we can start there?" Jane asked handing Daniel a knife to cut the spring onions with. His eyes narrowed at her handing him the blade before taking it cautiously and watching her slice the mushrooms to copy her.

"The cop thing. I'm sorry, I don't mean to insult your profession but I've developed a habit of not trusting cops." Daniel said his voice a little on edge as he kept looking back at Jane's chopping to copy her with his own vegetable.

"You haven't got a criminal record though." Jane stated throwing the mushrooms into the frying pan glazed with oil. Daniel raised his eyebrows before shuffling his spring onions into the egg mixture at Jane's guidance.

"How do you know that? It might be under a different name." Daniel joked as Jane pulled the milk from the fridge handing it to him.

"Put about a cup full of milk in the eggs. Because we ran your DNA after you bolted from here the last time. No matches, in anything. You really are a system ghost." Jane said watching him concentrate as he poured the milk in.

"I think they wanted me that way." Daniel remarked quietly taking the fork that Jane had just passed to him to beat the eggs. She moved to the fridge to retrieve the bacon that comment sitting on her mind for a while.

"If you wanted you could tell me where you escaped from, we could catch them you know. Put them behind bars for life." Jane said flipping the mushrooms carefully. He waited until the egg mixture was perfectly runny before removing the fork and running it under the tap.

"I read in a paper last month that a couple who abused a child for six years got a seven year sentence. The woman got four years for testifying against her husband." Daniel said simply as he watched Jane laid the bacon into a separate hot pan.

Jane shook her head anger apparent on her face. She turned to look at him; there was no anger just simple acceptance. His face looked younger than it did when they first met him, his hair pushed from his face Jane let her hand rise slowly her palm angling around his jaw.

"If it were up to me kid, I'd say lethal injection." Jane said sadly her mind reeling at the justice system. Daniel shook his head slowly.

"Death doesn't bring anyone peace. Except to those who are burdened with guilt. " Daniel said quietly taking Jane's hand in his moving it from his face towards the spatula of the crispy bacon smiling as she quickly flipped it over.

"Okay I have question, not an invasive make you tense your jaw question so chill out." Jane said chuckling as Daniel's posture that was about to change. He chuckled as well placing the cooked mushrooms into the hardening egg mixture into a smiley face making Jane's stomach flip with the gesture of the action.

"Ask away." Daniel said giving his permission as he filled the kettle with water clicking it onto its cradle.

"You're really smart, and you've been educated, how's that possible with that situation? I mean you speak three languages that we know of." Jane remarked impressed.

"It's a very simple answer Jane. The room I slept in was an old Victorian library room full to the brim with books. So I read a good ninety per cent of it anyway." Daniel guessed clapping as Jane flipped the omelette over and served it. She blushed and tapped him in the shoulder with her fist.

"Come here, I'll teach you something you can't learn in a book." Jane said shuffling the new omelette mix into the pan ushering him forward to take a hold of the pan handle with his right hand. Daniel stepped forward nervously taking the pan handle with his strong hand continously looking over his shoulder to Jane who stood behind him. Circling her arms around his waist careful not to panic him by touching him abruptly she placed her hand around his and lifted the pan slowly off the ring shaking the pan back and forth loosening the omelette.

"Right on three just follow my hand movement then you can try." Jane guided. "1…2…3"

The omelette flipped and Daniel let out a gasp of accomplishment.

"That was wicked." Daniel said happily as Jane let go of his hand letting him serve it up.

"You do the next one then." Jane encouraged taking some of the bacon and sharing it out between the two plates that were ready. Maura had entered the kitchen as they had flipped the omelette her heart melting at the sight of Daniel's delighted face and Jane's grin behind him. She quickly kissed Jane once on the mouth as she sat down beside her.

"Good morning. I hope you slept well?" Maura asked Daniel as she poured the hot water from the kettle into Jane's mug of instant coffee pouring some orange juice for herself.

"I slept great, that bed is something else." Daniel said smiling at her warmly as he whisked the egg mixture a bit more, watching it.

"You're stalling, get on with it." Jane said pointing to the pan as she ate some of her omelette.

"Good things come to those who wait." Maura quoted making Jane roll her eyes as Daniel carefully poured the egg mixture into the pan rustling it immediately so it didn't stick.

"I think there's a slight difference to you waiting on your UPS man for the next pair of shoes you absolutely need then Daniel giving his omelette mixture evils." Jane said sarcastically earning a clip on the head from Maura.

"You said no more jokes about my shoes. It's not nice. I have nice footwear, what is the problem with that?" Maura asked watching Jane attempt to pull a straight face and not laugh.

Daniel took a deep breath before mimicking Jane's wrist movement and flipping his omelette. The previous argument forgotten Maura and Jane clapped cheering as Daniel took a dramatic bow.

"That was fun; I've never cooked omelettes before." Daniel said sliding it onto his plate putting some bacon on top.

A phone started ringing announcing the real world into their nice little breakfast.

"Rizzoli." Jane answered. "I'll be right in." Jane hung up wolfing down the rest of her omelette and speeding off upstairs.

"She's always like that, every morning. Has to be a rush." Maura explained finishing her breakfast as Daniel started his.

"Do you have to work today?" Daniel asked eating quickly as Maura placed the plates into the dishwasher.

"No I've taken a few days off work. We're actually in the middle of decorating believe it or not. Jane started building a barbeque pit in 'her' section of the garden but she has never had the time to finish it. I was going to finish some painting outside if you would like to join me? Do the high bits I can't reach?" Maura asked nicely. Daniel's face lit up at the mention of being outside and nodded before looking down at himself.

"I um, borrowed some clothes from the wardrobe I hope you don't mind. Jane said you bought them for me but she must have me mixed up with someone else." Daniel reasoned handing her his plate so she could put it in the dishwasher. Maura gave a short laugh before shaking her head.

"No we don't know any other teenage boys, they're yours Daniel. Forgive me if you felt me going overboard, I just wanted you to have some clothes that weren't holey." Maura said warmly leading him out through the French windows to the garden.

"Thank you. This t shirt is the softest thing I've ever felt." Daniel said gratefully fumbling the material.

"I'm glad you like it. Shopping for a teenage boy really stretched my knowledge base it was fun." Maura said trying to tone down the glee. They stood in front of the partially painted outside wall.

"As you can see I've been doing this on my own so it's inching along in its progress. Would you like to join me?" Maura asked her hand on top of his shoulder.

"Yes I'd love too. I better go change though." Daniel said pointing to the paint.

"Firstly. May I check your stitches?" Maura asked politely. Daniel nodded slowly as Maura leant down lifting his t shirt slowly, making no sudden movements. His wound had gone from red to a dark shade of pink and the skin looked healthy no infections as she lightly applied pressure around the wound.

"It looks very good. Probably because of your...developed musculature, it makes it easier for the tissue to heal." Maura commented letting his t shirt down.

"Good I'm glad. So am I cleared to paint for you?" Daniel asked scratching his head looking at the wall.

"Yes I think you should be okay, just be careful. I'll be out here with you anyway so you'll be fine. Let's go change and we'll get started." Maura promised making her way back into the house.

Daniel followed her till he cut off into his room changing into his old sweats and a vest top of his own padding back down to the backyard barefoot. The sun was out today unusual for the approaching winter standing in front of the sun Daniel enjoyed the warmth radiating over his skin and the quiet hum of suburbia.

"Right I'm ready I'm sorry, I bought my decorating outfit and then Jane must have put them in the pyjama draw." Maura explained, she was dressed in plain sweatpants and a black long sleeve top rolled up to her elbows with her hair in a ponytail.

"Not a problem. Where do you want me?" Daniel asked helpfully, Maura jumped forward towards the door pulling some ladders out.

"You're tall but not tall enough. You'll be safe to stand about three steps up." Maura said as Daniel clambered up holding his arm down for the paint can and brush she handed up to him.

"Don't paint underneath me I don't want to mess up your clothes." Daniel warned waving the paint around jokingly. Maura laughed shaking her head moving to his other side and they began painting together.

Boston Police Department

Jane burst through the door into the interrogation room hallway. Frost was waiting along with Korsak.

"Let me in there now!" Jane exclaimed outraged as Frost stood in front of her holding her shoulders.

"NO. Cavanaugh is in there, we're this close to shutting this thing down. He's going to confess any minute. Just watch okay, come here." Korsak said pulling Jane by her elbow towards the computer screen showing the live interview.

"This is the driver?" Jane asked her voice flat panting from running.

"Yes, I mean we got him Jane we really do. The two kids from the vehicle will testify to it but they have already agreed to testify against the kid who stabbed Daniel. We need a confession, just to cover all bases." Frost said making sure he was standing in front of the door so Jane couldn't burst through.

"Record?" Jane asked bluntly.

"He's been connected but never charged to three Arsons and charged with one he spent three years inside. He's still on parole." Korsak reeled off from the guy's rap sheet.

"So we've got him anyway. I mean the kids said he was going to burn down Maura's and mine house. I mean that's a done deal right." Jane said angrily hitting the window out of frustration making the muscled man inside the room jump out of his skin.

"You hear that. That's Detective Rizzoli the detective's house you were going to burn down with all your little chemicals. You believe me, I let her in here she'll have a confession out of you in ten minutes. So why not just tell me straight, hell I'll even tell the DA that you confessed immediately it might sweeten the relapse time." Cavanaugh offered opening his palms.

"Let me in there. You want a confession. Cavanaugh's right I'll get a confession out of that freak." Jane growled in front of Frost who was standing stock still. She punched the door again making Cavanaugh laugh at the muscled man's expression, the beginning of fear.

"You ever heard of Detective Rizzoli before?" Cavanaugh asked darkly. The man nodded.

"Yeah what you hear?" Cavanaugh asked interested trying not to smile.

"She eh, shot herself, to take down that guy." The guy mumbled.

"Yeah that's the headlining stuff. But trust me that ain't even the half of it. I am ethically obliged to make sure she doesn't come into this room. But you know we don't take kindly to people threatening are own. It doesn't matter who I let in here other than me, you're screwed. So please make it easy on yourself." Cavanaugh said flatly.

"Fuck it. Yeah I was going to go torch her place. I saw them at the hospital so I knew they weren't in so I figured I wasn't gonna hurt anybody." He admitted opening his legs leaning back in his chair.

"Get comfortable. You're gonna be here for tonight then we'll transfer you." Cavanaugh said his voice laced with disgust. Getting up and leaving he saw Jane leaning against the wall her hands in her face.

"Thanks for the little edge Rizzoli. My office okay." Cavanaugh said walking away. Jane followed him after squeezing Korsak's shoulder and winking at Frost in thanks.

When they got to Cavanaugh's office an older woman was waiting in there a brief case on her lap.

"Detective Rizzoli this is Kate Miles, she's the social worker that's been assigned to Daniel's case. He's no longer under the protection of Boston police department as we've caught the three men that were the danger. She needs to come interview Daniel." Cavanaugh said his hand gesturing between them both as he introduced.

Jane felt her heart in her throat.

**I know….I'm so horrible. And you're ALL so nice to me! I'm an awful person…all for the sake of suspense :'( **

**This chapter is dedicated to everybody reading, following, favouriting, reviewers…every chapter is for you **

**I would really like to thank all the follows and favourites I have been receiving! It's so nice when I get the email notification; it's like a little hug :D **

**Reviews have been SUPER encouraging and lovely. I am more than happy to share my imagination with all you beautiful people so don't thank me I'm just glad you're reading! Addiction is a word people keep throwing around. You FLATTER ME! But seriously…you people are my addiction and every get a review it's like a little fix XD **

**I am glad you are all enjoying the story so far…but again I just want you all to know that your suggestions are welcome and criticisms…although be gentle my current reviewers are spoiling me rotten I'd love to mention you all, kids if I had the time I would **


	16. Chapter 16 Glass and Paperwork

Chapter Sixteen

"_Detective Rizzoli this is Kate Miles, she's the social worker that's been assigned to Daniel's case. He's no longer under the protection of Boston police department as we've caught the three men that were the danger. She needs to come interview Daniel." Cavanaugh said his hand gesturing between them both as he introduced. _

_Jane felt her heart in her throat._

A minute passed before Jane cleared her throat not trusting her voice. _Don't piss her off. Don't piss her off. Diplomatic Jane be diplomatic. My god why couldn't Maura be here! _

"Sorry Miss Miles, dry throat. It's nice to meet you." Jane apologised shaking her hand. The woman gave her a smile and a nod.

"I have been briefed on our young John Doe's case. I read the statement that Detective Frost managed to procure. I also read your report, it was an interesting read. Like a story rather than a formal report." Miss Miles said her voice laced with a blunt forwardness.

"Daniel his name is Daniel. He gave that statement of his own free will after he recovered from surgery my partner said that in his report. My work is a very high grade Miss Miles I wrote down everything I thought the department would need to know if myself or Daniel were killed or kidnapped." Jane said trying to calm her voice, she was sounding defensive already.

"Detective Rizzoli I am aware that this young man saved your fiancée's life but do not presume that he is telling you the truth about his identity if he's working this hard to conceal his past. His name won't be Daniel I'll bet." Miss Miles said dryly unlocking her briefcase and pulling out some paperwork.

"He's not lying Miss Miles, I'm a decorated Detective I know when I'm being lied too." Jane growled as Cavanaugh stood up raising a hand to Jane to quieten her.

"Detective Rizzoli has had a very trying last few days. This kid saved not one but two of our own I hope you appreciate that we just want what's best for him." Cavanaugh said diplomatically his hands open at his chest.

"Of course Lieutenant I understand. But I need to ascertain this young man's identity and find his parents to put their minds at ease as well. I have to interview him today. This paperwork needs to be signed, it verifies that the Boston Police Department are no longer responsible for the well being of Mr John Doe and his custody will be transferred to social services." Miss Miles said slapping a pen on top of the large document on Cavanaugh's desk. Cavanaugh gave Jane one last apologetic look and signed it. Betrayal ran through Jane quicker than fire. Her steadily rising heartbeat thumping away in her ears.

"Right, now that it is officially done. Where is Mr Doe?" Miss Miles asked putting her pen back in her handbag and the paperwork too.

Back Garden

"Wow you can paint walls quicker than anybody I've ever seen!" Maura commented noticing that every ten minutes Daniel was moving his ladder another three feet away from her and painting carefully and consistently along the outside wall.

"Thank you. But it's hardly rocket science, and I love being outside." Daniel said grinning.

"I'm going to get some lime club soda, would you like some?" Maura asked putting her paint brush on top of the can.

"Yes please." Daniel replied arching his arm right up to catch a little bit he had missed.

Wandering into the house Maura smiled hearing Daniel whistle as he painted. Pulling the club soda out of the fridge she began to pour it into some glasses full of ice and lime. The house phone rang out and holding both glasses between her index and thumb Maura answered with a fresh happy "Hello Maura Isles speaking."

"Maura, it's me. We've got a really shit situation." Jane started quickly.

Maura listened for another thirty seconds before her mouth opened into a little o as she gasped the glasses falling from her hands and smashing with a crunch. She heard Daniel jumping off the ladder and bolting in.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Daniel asked worriedly working his way through the minefield of glass to get to Maura. She was pale and her bottom lip looked like it was trembling.

"You have a cut from the glass. On your foot. Stay still." Daniel stated quietly, he circled one arm around her mid-section and one under her knee's before swiftly picking her up and making his way to the sofa. Maura blew out of her trance before they got to the sofa.

"No I'm okay Daniel you can put me down. You shouldn't strain yourself." Maura said her voice a little shaky as she tried to hop out of his arms. He let her down immediately guiding her into the sofa.

"I'll get a wet cloth hang on." Daniel said moving back to the kitchen, Maura took her wrist in her hand pulling him back to her gently.

"Do you trust me Daniel?" She asked quietly her voice tight with emotion. A flicker of panic spread across his face before he calmed and nodded slowly, cautiously.

"Jane just phoned. From the precinct. All three men have confessed and two have agreed to testify against the man who stabbed you. So you're safe, from those men and from a trial date." Maura said first a tear leaking from her eye she quickly brushed it away pulling him to sit beside her on the sofa.

"Okay, well that's great. Why are you crying? Your foot is bleeding, I should get a wet hot cloth to soothe it, please." Daniel said trying to get up again but being stopped by Maura.

"My foot is fine. Jane said that because they have caught all three men that Boston Police Department has finished their protection detail for you. They've had to sign it over to Social Services." Maura said her voice shaky as she tightened her grip on Daniel's hand. He went very pale before his free hand quickly tensed into a fist. His veins along that forearm began to surface as he cut the blood supply, his knuckles white with tension.

"Oh. Right. Jane called to say they were coming over here didn't she?" Daniel asked sadly his thumb stroking over the top of Maura's palm. Maura nodded sniffing in her fresh tears before they came to fruition.

"She didn't tell me to not tell you so I'm not betraying her trust. She's driving Kate Miles here now. Miss Miles has said that she just wants to interview you; but she's not going to be as flexible as me and Jane. Her job is to ascertain your identity and return you to your parents." Maura said her voice laced with anxiety. Daniel's jaw flexed, his own anxiety pooling in his brain.

"If you want to leave, I will understand." Maura whispered pain evident in her eyes.

"I can't go back there. I won't go back. I'd rather die." Daniel replied hoarsely. Maura stood up with him lifting her foot gently off the ground hovering. Daniel leaned into her letting her hold onto him to balance herself.

"They won't send you back to your abusers Daniel. We have your medical report. Physical abuse evidence is undeniable even to the social services." Maura promised letting Daniel lead her to the bathroom. He ran a hot tap soaking a white wash cloth underneath it his back facing her.

"They will send me back. Because I don't know who they are. Too me." Daniel said ashamed. He pressed the cloth over the cut seeing Maura wince before letting out a deep breath.

"What do you mean?" Maura asked watching Daniel lean back against the sink crossing his arms.

"I told you I've never had a memory that hasn't been at that place. They told me I wasn't theirs. But I don't have any other proof, for all I know, they could be my parents." Daniel admitted his voice tight and strangled. Maura took a deep inhale through her nose before biting her lip. She knew what he was feeling, the biological mystery. Are we who our parents are?

"They wouldn't send you back there even if they were your biological parents." Maura said standing up slowly making her way to Daniel and wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him into a motherly hug stroking the back of his hair and rubbing his back in circles.

"I don't want to know where I came from Maura." Daniel stated his voice muffled in her shoulder.

"It doesn't matter where you came from Daniel. You are you nobody else. And you are a great young man. No matter what happens when that woman comes, I'll be fighting your corner do you understand?" Maura promised kissing his cheek and wiping the tears that had begun to roll down his face.

"I don't want to leave Maura. But I don't want to be a burden either." Daniel mumbled straightening up and wiping his face his jaw tense.

"You are not a burden. Never say that again okay. I said you could stay here as long as you wanted that still stands it will…always stand. So let's get a bandage on my foot and take this Kate Miles down." Maura said firmly. Daniel chuckled his cheeks red from the tears before searching round the bathroom for a first aid kit.

Jane's Car

"So how long have you been working in Social Services?" Jane asked biting her lip driving ten miles under the speed limit trying to subtly buy Daniel some time if he chose to bolt. She knew Maura would tell him and that's why she didn't tell her not too, I would have done the same thing in her position Jane thought positively.

"Theres no need to build a professional rapport Detective, I have a feeling this will be a short case anyway." Miss Miles said her hands on top of her briefcase and palmed over, she was very prim and proper but not in Maura's relaxed sexy way but in an uptight snobby way.

"Because of the medical report, I mean child abuse is a no brainer with Daniel you can see it in his social interactions. But a medical report can go a long way in court." Jane said hopefully turning a corner onto hers and Maura's street.

"No Detective, because I've never had a problem with a child telling me what I want to know before now I am under no delusions that Mr Doe will be any different." Miss Miles aid snootily brushing off Jane's comment. Tightening her hands round the steering wheel Jane imagined the many situations she could hit Miss Miles over the head with something heavy.

"His name, is Daniel." Jane said through gritted teeth. Miss Miles rolled her eyes making Jane close her own and take a deep breath as they pulled up outside.

"I am presuming you forewarned your fiancée and Mr Doe. I will assure you Detective, if he is no longer in your home. Anything that happens to him will be as a direct result of your own negligence for his care." Miss Miles said haughtily as she exited the care.

"Bite me." Jane muttered under her breath secretly wishing Daniel had just run, Maura always kept a fair amount of cash in the house to tip delivery men that came daily she will have given him that and drove him to the bus depot Jane hoped her fingers crossed behind her back as they walked to the door.

Living Room

Daniel had bandaged Maura's foot before offering his arm to balance herself as they made their way back to the kitchen cum living room. Settling down into the sofa Maura flicked the television on selecting a football match hoping to calm down Daniel's obvious nerves. He was sitting ram rod straight his jaw flexing constantly.

"Please relax, pretend its just Jane coming home with takeaway and bitching about work like she does." Maura said pulling him back against the sofa her hand running up and down his arms lightly applying pressure. He closed his eyes taking a deep breath.

"_Hey guys I'm home. I brought pizza!" Jane shouted from the front door carrying a six pack for herself and a bottle of wine for Maura. _

_Daniel greeted Jane with a kiss on the cheek taking the pizza. His baby sister in a baby bjorn carrier strapped to his chest she snuggled her little fingers clasped around his t shirt. _

"_Has she been fussy today?" Jane asked stroking the little girls sleeping head. _

"_Only for Daniel as usual. She had mommy feeding time this morning and after that she wants in the harness with her big brother no exceptions." Maura said kissing Jane softly smiling at her. Daniel took his little sisters hand as she clasped onto his pinkie finger. _

"_What can I say. Ladies love me." Daniel said arrogantly kissing his baby sister on the top of her head before sticking his tongue out at Jane who sniggered. _

The sound of keys opening the door to the house awakened Daniel from his trance. Maura clasped his hand squeezing it. He took a deep breath. This was it.

**OH MY GOD I GOT EVILER! I swear I'm going to hell for doing this to you guys…..**

**But reviews from Chapter 15 were pretty high strung so naturally I thought…let's be really cruel and make sure they don't sleep tonight ;) **

**I am on Twitter now if you would like to worsen your torture I will be posting little teasers from the chapter as I write them. It will also give you guys a chance to ask any questions (if you have any) or even suggest something I am aware that these PM's are crap so…**

**FOLLOW ME cookingastory **

**Review if you have time…and a heart :p just kidding, you've all got huge hearts for reading and I thank each and every one of you :D **

**Lots of love xxx**


	17. Chapter 17 Miss Miles and Frankie

**WARNING – Some description of child abuse. Not too graphic…just letting you know it's there.**

Chapter Seventeen

Daniel stood up instantly helping Maura get up taking most of her weight by wrapping her arm around his neck.

"Hey Maura, Daniel this is Miss Miles. Miss Miles this is my fiancée Dr Maura Isles and this is Daniel." Jane said sounding out Daniel's name almost daring Miss Miles to correct her.

Maura smiled warmly understanding from her once over of the woman that Miss Miles was an uptight rule follower just like she had been pre-Jane.

"It's nice to meet you Miss Miles." Maura said her voice sweet like sugar making Jane smirk; her fiancée knew this war game well.

Miss Miles shook Maura's hand returning the greeting before turning to Daniel who had become a rock statue letting Maura hold onto him. Clearing his throat he put his hand forward "It's nice to meet you too Ma'am."

She ignored Daniel's hand making Jane grit her teeth before taking a deep breath.

"Would you like something to drink Miss Miles?" Maura asked reeling off her list of hot and cold beverages.

"I will take a cup of coffee please Dr Isles cream and three sugars." Miss Miles said not even flinching at Maura trying to get up onto her cut foot.

"Honey what happened?" Jane asked as Daniel helped Maura back down at Jane's disapproving look.

"Did he do that?" Miss Miles asked immediately afterwards.

"No!" Maura said instantly shock and anger across her face for Miss Miles accusation. Daniel's posture retreated all confidence; he was standing like a victim his shoulders slouched and his gaze at his feet.

"I dropped two glasses in the kitchen honey, just be careful when you go in there." Maura warned giving Jane a small nod who was trying to calm down.

"I will help you clean up Jane." Daniel quickly offered standing up.

"No, you need to stay here while I fill out the preliminary paperwork, Dr Isles why don't you join your fiancée in the kitchen to rustle up those beverages. Daniel's face went from pale to paler.

"He's a minor; he legally cannot be interrogated without an adult present." Maura replied her sickly sweet smile still in place.

"I am asking nicely Dr Isles, it's just an interview." Miss Miles replied putting her own sweet façade on. Maura turned to Daniel "We'll just be over there. If you feel uncomfortable just say." Maura promised squeezing his hand and getting up with his help she hopped into the kitchen meeting Jane who was slamming mugs down and furiously spooning coffee into them.

"I say we say she had an accident slipped and fell on my gun." Jane seethed seeing Daniel sit back down his face in his hands.

"Hmmm, she certainly isn't the type of person I'd expect to work with children." Maura agreed rubbing Jane's arms either side leaning into her neck and chest for support.

"So Mr Doe, you had no identity cards in your belongings or on your person when you were transferred to hospital. What is your real name?" Miss Miles asked her pen poised to paper with a bored expression on her face.

"My name is Daniel Ma'am." Daniel replied softly playing with a thread in his old jeans/

"I am aware that this is what you have told Detective Rizzoli and Dr Isles but it isn't going to cut it with me young man. What is your real name?" Miss Miles pressed ignoring Daniel's hurt expression. He inhaled before sighing leaning back his posture read him giving up.

"I don't know what my real name is. I named myself Daniel because I never received a name as a child." Daniel muttered his eyes darting over to Maura and Jane who were cuddling in the kitchen, Jane winked at him picking up Miss Mile's coffee and a glass of soda for Daniel.

"What did your parents refer to you as?" Miss Miles asked bluntly; taking the coffee from Jane sipping it. Daniel's eyes were cast downwards as he thanked Jane for his drink waiting for her to leave.

"I'd rather not say Ma'am, they weren't nice and I don't want to upset anyone." Daniel said quietly not wanting to see Jane's and Maura's pity.

"I highly doubt you are going to upset anyone Mr Doe and if your story is true then I need as much detail as possible." Miss Miles said slamming her cup down onto a coaster making Daniel jump.

"Fine." Daniel seethed his anger bubbling under his skin. "Freak, Cunt, Boy, Little shit, Waste of Space, Twat. That enough for you?" Daniel asked his voice raising a pitch. Jane marched over standing in front of Daniel she leaned in whispering "Don't give her the satisfaction of taking you to a care home, keep cool. Please. Maura will kill me if you get taken there." Jane squeezed his shoulder their narrowed eyes communicating before she turned on Miss Miles.

"I'd appreciate if you understand that Daniel is still recovering from surgery and is in no fit state to be interrogated about something as traumatic as this." Maura said from the kitchen a warning tone in her voice.

"I cannot interview Mr Doe with this kind of interference. He is displaying signs of rage and I'm going to call governor and have his medical custody transferred into an appropriate doctor who is not involved in this case." Miss Miles said retrieving her phone and dialling a number.

"Go ahead Miss Miles." Maura said smiling. "Daniel I think it's about time for something to eat, Jane come make us something to eat I'm a little indisposed today." Maura called ushering them both to join her in the kitchen.

"I'm sorry I lost my cool. I just didn't want you to hear that." Daniel said softly as Maura sat him down beside her whilst Jane pulled some steak from the fridge.

"What happened to you isn't your fault Daniel. And Miss Miles is a-"Maura started "Psycho." Jane finished sticking a griddle pan on the gas ring. Daniel chuckled shaking his head.

"I can only imagine the liars and the horrors she has seen in her job." Daniel said compassionately. Maura started absentmindedly fiddling with his hair. Daniel stayed as still as he could smiling, this sort of affection he had craved for so long seemed to be so easily given by Jane and Maura.

"If she takes me away….to be interviewed. I don't want either of you there. Please." Daniel asked carefully registering a hurt expression on Maura and a confused on Jane.

"You will need someone with you Daniel. I am a Doctor I've dealt with child abuse before, nothing you say is going to make me see you any differently okay." Maura reassured still playing with his hair admiring his eyes again.

"I know, but I don't want either or you to hear it if I have to talk about it. Please let me spare you both." Daniel whispered taking Maura's hand and looking at Jane who was biting her lip.

"If that's what you want Daniel. We can respect that." Jane promised as Maura nodded gently pushing his soda towards him.

"You will need someone there with you though. I'm sure we can arrange for a therapist to be there I have a colleague that specialises in child abuse cases." Maura said reaching for her phone.

"Actually,.. no it doesn't matter." Daniel said trailing off drinking some of his soda.

"What? Is there somebody you would like there?" Jane asked lying the steaks into a searing hot pan. Daniel looked up to Jane his eyes hopeful.

"Would you mind if you asked your brother Frankie?" Daniel asked cautiously seeing Jane's surprised face he laughed softly. "He's a really cool guy, relaxed. I think I just need someone who's not going to give me any pity." Daniel explained. Jane arched an eyebrow.

"Don't get me wrong, my brother annoys the hell out of me. But he will care Daniel, and he's got the famous Rizzoli temper." Jane said watching Maura give her 'hypocrite' face.

"I just got off the phone with the governor he's not awarding medical custody to my approved doctors. I guess your name trumps my profession Dr Isles. But he has granted that I take Mr Doe into our headquarters for the interview. He is just as determined as me to find out Mr Doe's identity." Miss Miles said smugly seeing fear flash across Maura's face.

"Mr Doe is right here." Daniel said gruffly waving his hand making Jane crack a grin.

"We are actually going to have lunch first. Daniel has requested my future brother in law to be his guardian in the interview, so you will have to wait till he arrives I'm afraid." Maura said softly, beckoning to the phone for Daniel. Daniel stood up immediately and picked it up passing it to Maura. As Maura dialled Miss Miles tapped her foot impatiently causing Jane to arch an eyebrow winking at Daniel.

"You know if waiting in here bothers you feel free to wait in the car." Jane said sliding her keys over the counter towards Miss Miles.

"Your superiors will be hearing about your less than professional behaviour Detective Rizzoli." Miss Miles snapped making Maura's eyes jump open as she spoke to Frankie.

Daniel looked at Jane expecting anger or regret he was met with a roll of her eyes. "Bite me." Mumbled Jane taking three plates out.

"Come help me out Daniel." Jane said Maura chatted with her favourite brother in law she was giggling.

"You know I'm glad it's just my brother that makes you giggle like that, or I'd be jealous." Jane whispered grinning at Maura who said her I love you's and hung up.

"I've never had a brother before. I love Frankie, he's your little brother but my big brother." Maura said grinning kissing Jane's nose making her blush.

Daniel cut three buns grinning at Jane looking at Maura's foot.

"It's going to be a wicked scar hun." Jane said kissing her temple as Maura hugged her round her waist.

"I don't want a wicked scar! Honestly I'll leave that to you and Daniel thank you very much." Maura said her hand on Jane's stomach over her scar tissue.

"Yeah don't get stabbed or shot in the stomach it hurts." Daniel said jokingly; spreading the sauces Jane had left on the table for him onto the buns.

Jane served up the steak sandwiches watching Daniel eat his hands still round his plate protectively. Just as they had finished Frankie announced his arrival.

"Yo Janie is there one for me I just got off shift." Frankie said kissing Maura on the head and clapping Daniel on the back. Daniel choked quickly recovering himself as Maura rubbed his back smiling.

"Sorry bro. Maura said you were getting fat." Jane stirred grinning evilly as Maura gasped.

"I said no such thing Jane stop stirring it between me and my favourite brother." Maura said opening a tin on the counter and handing Frankie a custard pineapple tart. Jane gasped pointing at Maura.

"YOU said there wasn't any tarts left last night." Jane accused loudly. Maura arched her eyebrow smiling.

"She saves em for me. Cos I'm her favourite." Frankie goaded biting into it and groaning.

Miss Miles opened the door standing her hands crossed over.

"If this is Mr Doe's chosen guardian we have to leave now." Miss Miles said curtly. Frankie turned around custard still around his lips pointing to her.

"Is-ths the so-cal wok-er?" Frankie asked through a mouthful. Daniel grinned and nodded gently. Frankie swallowed and brushed his fingers.

"Right let's get going then. Is Ma making her bolognaise tonight?" Frankie asked suspiciously to Jane as Maura told Daniel to get a jacket from his room.

"Yeah think so why?" Jane asked confused. Frankie shuffled on his feet.

"Well I'll have him back by 6 okay make sure Ma doesn't start without us." Frankie said embarrassed at his future food planning. Jane shook her head before nodding.

"Keep him safe okay." Jane stated her worried expression leaking through into her facial expression. Frankie nodded silently kissing Jane on the side of her face as Daniel came back in he had put some original converses on and a black zip up fleece. He shuffled up to Maura as she brushed none existent lint from him sweeping his hair from his face.

"I need a haircut I think." Daniel mumbled. Maura smiled and shook her head. "Your hair is lovely." Maura promised hugging him tightly, Daniel didn't expect it and his hands were wide open as she hugged him. He relaxed into it smiling he hugged her back.

"Let's not waste time Mr Doe." Miss Miles said her foot tapping again. Jane gritted her teeth squeezing Daniel's shoulder Frankie flanked him as they walked out. Daniel was the last to leave following Frankie and Miss Miles, he turned back to look at Maura and Jane holding hands.

"See you later." Daniel said quietly smiling before he closed the door.

"I'm gonna go google 'how to ask a teenage boy if he wants to be adopted?'" Jane muttered kissing Maura on the head stroking her back, a soothing repetition more for her than Maura.

"I wish it was that simple." Maura whispered quietly two tears leaking from her rolling down her face. Jane nodded crushing Maura to her kissing her hair and closing her eyes.

Interview Room

Daniel was lead through the headquarters a run down old brick building that held an eerie feeling to him. He stood close to Frankie who stood a good foot and a half taller than him and a thick muscled man. If he was Jane's brother I can trust him Daniel thought his heart beating faster as they descended down some stairs into a light blue interview room.

"Please sit down Mr Doe." Miss Miles said pointing to the plastic well worn seat. Daniel set down quietly unzipping his fleece trying to calm himself down. Frankie stood his arms crossed at Daniel's side.

"Would you like a seat Mr Rizzoli?" Miss Miles asked almost mocking his stance.

"It's officer and no I'll stand." Frankie corrected, Jane's demeanour was clearly hereditary.

"Suit yourself." Miss Miles said curtly before nodding to the two sided window.

"I am Kate Miles conducting an interview with a John Doe on…" Miss Miles said for the video camera recording them.

25 minutes later

"You must give me your real name, or at least the name of your parents." Miss Miles ordered as Daniel rubbed his face angrily.

"Why won't you listen. I. DON'T. KNOW. WHO. I. AM." Daniel exclaimed loudly slamming his hands on his table. Frankie put his hand on Daniel's shoulder in a supporting manner.

"Why don't you try asking a different question?" Frankie asked warningly before letting go of Daniel's shoulder and resuming his pose.

"Fine. But I warn you Mr Doe any more displays of violence and I will keep you in holding till we confirm your identity." Miss Miles warned shuffling some papers.

"What's your date of birth?" Miss Miles asked taking a drink from her coffee cup.

"I was told my birthday was on the 2nd of March, I'm 15 years old." Daniel stated taking a deep breath trying to calm himself.

"So you expect me to believe that these 'abusers' told you your birthday but not your name." Miss Miles said scribbling down his information.

"I was told on my seventh birthday as I cleaned up the backyard that was full of dog faeces to stop complaining I was supposed to be a man, I was seven, that's what they told me. I wrote it down so I wouldn't forget Ma'am." Daniel said bitterly as Miss Miles arched an eyebrow writing down his account.

"What's your earliest memory?" Miss Miles asked curtly flipping over a page.

"Being locked in the dog shed for crying." Daniel admitted quietly fiddling with his zip. He noticed Frankie's jaw tense but internally thanked the man for not showing any other signs of emotion.

"Were you ever in the presence of people who did not abuse you?" Miss Miles asked her curtness slackening with Daniel's cooperation.

"No." Daniel replied looking up making eye contact with her.

"Your medical report states that there was no evidence of sexual abuse. Is that true?" Miss Miles asked her pen never stopping.

"I was never sexually abused." Daniel confirmed.

"Did you know of Dr Maura Isles before you protected Detective Rizzoli as she tried to make an arrest?" Miss Miles asked catching Daniel off guard.

"No..I uh..met her inside the deli. She recognised my eye condition and talked to me." Daniel said looking at Frankie worried. Frankie sent him a small comforting nod and he looked back to Miss Miles.

"Why is that relevant?" Daniel asked worried his anxiety seeping through.

"Mr Doe did you plant yourself in Dr Isles's life? Were you aware that she was from a prominent wealthy Boston family?" Miss Miles pressed, her pen dropping.

"NO. Of course not." Daniel said aghast. Frankie stepped in pressing Daniel back down into his seat.

"This, is NOT relevant to the investigation of his identity." Frankie warned his palm on the table as he leaned over. The door to the interview room opened and in stepped a police officer.

"Officer, maybe you should take a walk. Cool off. I'll stay with the kid." The new officer offered Frankie shook his head smiling worriedly.

"Nah I'm good." Frankie said his hands up in front of his chest.

"You aren't on duty officer and that wasn't a question." The officer said firmly gesturing Frankie to go.

"Just go. I'll be fine." Daniel said trying to pull a grin but failing.

"I'll be in ten minutes. Don't answer any questions you don't want too. Keep your cool." Frankie muttered clapping him on the back before leaving.

"Do you have another question Ma'am?" Daniel asked politely as Frankie left. Miss Miles looked up.

"Are you from the State of Massachusetts?" Miss Miles asked flipping another piece of paper.

"No." Daniel said quietly. Miss Miles closed her book.

"Mr Doe, will you tell me what state you are from?" Miss Miles asked a finality in her voice.

Daniel shook his head zipping up his jacket. She stood up and he joined her.

"No you sit back down Mr Doe. I am legally allowed to hold you for two days for your interview. Maybe you'll change your mind in a few hours about not talking to me. We don't have the same food or service as you've come to expect in Dr Isles and Detective Rizzoli's house." Miss Miles said bluntly before turning on her heel and walking out.

"Don't close that door…" Daniel warned as the officer went to follow her a leave.

"Sorry it's procedure." The officer apologised closing the door. Daniel leaped over the desk grabbing for the door handle.

"LET ME OUT. RIGHT NOW." Daniel shouted banging his fist against the door shaking it.

**Sorry…I know. I'm treating you worse every chapter! **

**Again thank you so much for all the reviews and follows I've received on twitter! You are all so kind and thoughtful :D Please direct any questions you have to my twitter… **

** cookingastory**

**I have received my first question from ****xxClois-LuverXX****asking me who would play Daniel in a movie from my imagination. I do have someone in mind but I'm not going to say not because I'm cruel…I do try not to be :P but because I think everyone develops their own image of characters and their physical traits and I wouldn't want to change someone's view or image of Daniel that they have. Sorry I couldn't give you an easy answer! **

**I love you lots all of you….yes you too… xx**


	18. Chapter 18 Family and Protection

Chapter Eighteen

Frankie stood outside the social services headquarters his phone to his ear as he listened to the rings.

"Janie." He said relieved as Jane picked up.

"Heya, are you done already? That was bloody quick." Jane commented cheerfully munching on an apple.

"They kicked me out Janie. I've left him in the interview room alone with that Miles witch and another officer." Frankie said frustrated he had let his sister down kicking a lamppost.

"Why did they kick you out. MAURA get a welly on we're going to pick Daniel up." Jane shouted to Maura nearly deafening Frankie.

"Get inside that room and stop that interview. Maura will get her science doctor head on and we'll have him out of there in an hour." Jane said as he heard her pick up her keys making a rattle. She hung up and Frankie pocketed his phone before slapping his thighs with his hand.

"Get in the interview room, stop interview. Right." Frankie said jumping up the steps bolting to the last door and down the steps. Opening the last door he saw Miss Miles and the police officer sitting in the observation room watching Daniel hitting the door repeatedly throwing himself into it.

"What the hell is going on here?" Frankie asked outraged moving to the front door.

"He's worrying himself unnecessarily. I'm letting him calm down before I go in to question him again." Miss Miles explained as the police officer stepped in front of the door.

"My sister is on her way. With Dr Isles. And you better believe she's going to prosecute child negligence for this. He's claustrophobic open the damn door!" Frankie shouted at her.

"No. He did not make that aware to me before the interview and it is not in his medical file, he's faking it." Miss Miles said carelessly. Frankie backed away from the door his hands in the air before sitting beside Miss Miles. He leant forward banging on the two sided mirror.

"HEY DANIEL, IT'S FRANKIE. JANE AND MAURA ARE ON THEIR WAY KID HANG IN THERE." Frankie shouted. Daniel's face darted towards the two sided mirror. His face was tense, pale his eyes bloodshot, he looked terrified dangerous almost. He pressed his face against the glass.

"Please." He whispered a tear rolling down his face as tried to take a deep breath.

"Just open the door. I'll stay in there with him make sure he doesn't leave. Actually screw this you can't stop me, I'm his guardian till Maura gets here." Frankie said hitting himself in the forehead with his palm and moving to the door.

Daniel dragged himself into the corner of the room lifting his shirt and inspecting the wound. _It would be so easy to pop these stitches open, I'd faint before I had the chance to scream. It would get me out of here. But they wouldn't let me back to Jane and Maura. _He brushed his t shirt back down sliding down the back wall his hands in his face. _Just hang in there, it's going to be alright. Frankie said they were on their way. Trust. Maura said she's fight my corner. _

The officer looked at Miss Miles before standing aside and Frankie opened the door walking in and straight up to Daniel.

"I'm so sorry Daniel, I didn't know. Jane and Maura are on their way to pick you up and take you back to theirs." Frankie apologised pulling Daniel up letting him shudder and exhale loudly.

"You're going to be okay kid. They'll be here soon." Frankie promised giving Daniel some space and sitting in front of the open door. Daniel sat opposite him, still shaking and taking erratic breaths.

They heard Jane's stomp down the stairs before the racketing door opening.

"Daniel." Maura gasped seeing him through the two sided mirror whilst Jane leaned over intimidatingly to the police officer and Miss Miles.

"We are taking Daniel home right now. Your interview techniques have crossed psychological boundaries for an abused child. He is clearly exhibiting intense fear that you must have known was claustrophobia relating to his abuse. The governor agree's that Daniel must recover fully physically before his case is taken over by a different Social Worker." Maura said vehemently pushing past the police officer and into the room with Frankie and Daniel.

"Yeah that's the official story. I'll be looking you up Officer Nevell, for breaking procedure and endangering a child. Miss Miles…I think Dr Isles will be dealing with you." Jane growled making the police officer swallow visibly and Miss Miles smile sickly sweet at Jane's threat.

"I suppose it's a novelty for you Detective Rizzoli, wielding a new power now that you're engaged to Dr Isles. A certain prominence you weren't born into." Miss Miles said tartly earning a chuckle from Jane.

"I couldn't care less about her wealth and prominence, have you seen those legs?" Jane asked making Miss Mile's face curl up in discomfort.

Maura slowly hopped over too Daniel leaning down.

"Daniel, we're going to take you home okay?" Maura asked quietly putting her hand out but not touching him. He looked up making eye contact, she felt that familiar feeling of her heart tightening. His eyes were bloodshot and he was pale, he looked tortured.

"Are you afraid of me?" Daniel asked quietly horrified at himself. Maura shook her head leaning forward framing his face with her hands.

"I am afraid of hurting you, that's all. I didn't want to startle you." Maura said softly rubbing his tears away with her thumb. Daniel nodded meekly before pulling himself up to a standing position and putting an arm under Maura's helping her walk. Frankie came to the other side helping Maura.

"You have no authority here Detective Rizzoli and I will be waiting for the governor's call to confirm that what you say is true. In the mean time Mr Doe must wait inside the interview with one guardian only." Miss Miles said her back turned on the door that Frankie, Maura and Daniel were exiting.

"His name is DANIEL." Maura shouted frustrated, she leaned forward getting into Miss Mile's personal space but Frankie yanked her back gently and Daniel stood in front of Maura protectively as Miss Miles crossed her arms.

"She's hurt, her foot-" Daniel started but Maura interrupted "Yeah I am hurt, and it's not my fudging foot, it's your attitude." Maura growled from Frankie's tight grip on her arms.

"And she's the calm one, trust me." Jane said her stature menacing as she moved to flank Daniel.

"If you take him out of this room it's kidnapping. And I will make sure that he is taken out of your custody forever I don't care who your friends are." Miss Miles said finally.

"Oh fucking kidnap me. I give you my permission." Daniel exclaimed his voice raw from shouting. Frankie and Jane chuckled smugly while Maura pursed her lips at his swearing. Daniel looked round and cast his eyes downward.

"Sorry. Slip of the tongue." He apologised sincerely seeing Maura smile and nod he turned back around to Jane stepping ever closer in front of him towards Miss Miles.

"You know what you little –"Jane started irritated her finger pointing in Miss Miles Daniel spun her around in his arms effectively yanking her behind him.

"Please don't. I don't want too…" Daniel said quietly holding his stomach wincing.

"Frankie help me out. Get them inside." Daniel said breathily standing in front of Maura and Jane who were quickly shuffled inside the interview room by Frankie.

"They just…care. Okay. They aren't being disrespectful intentionally." Daniel said taking a deep breath. _Had he ripped a stitch when he pulled Jane out of the way?_

"What's disrespectful is that you are letting them." Miss Miles said turning on her heel leaving Daniel to stumble in.

"Hey Maura, I think I've ripped a stitch." Daniel slurred before slumping face forward only being caught by Jane at the last second before his face hit the floor. Rolling him over Maura quickly unzipped his fleece lifting his shirt as Frankie checked he was breathing.

"He's breathing fine." Frankie reassured slipping a hand under Daniel's head. Maura lifted his shirt to see a trail of blood running down his stomach and onto the floor.

"He's only ripped one stitch. Luckily, it's been bleeding awhile. How didn't he notice?" Maura asked worriedly pulling Daniel up with Jane's and Frankie's help and lifting him onto the table.

"CAN WE GET SOME HELP IN HERE?" Jane shouted out the door the officer running in quickly.

"What happened?" He asked shocked. Maura turned her eyes narrowed.

"He must have ripped a stitch trying to get out of the room. I need a first aid kit." Maura said quickly her hand over the bleeding applying pressure. The officer ran back into the observation room pulling one off the wall.

"Maura is he going to be okay?" Jane asked worry etched all over her face. Maura smiled and nodded gently.

"Yeah of course baby. He passed out because he was emotionally fraught. He'll wake up in a couple of minutes. I just want to re suture this stitch before he does." Maura said pulling a needle and suture thread out and swapping the little bloody popped stitch with some alcohol before leaning in.

"I hate working on live people." Maura whispered as she dug the needle into his skin.

"Does working on someone you care about make it worse?" Jane asked trying to distract Maura by talking. Frankie tapped Jane on the shoulder pointing to Daniel's fluttering eyelids.

"You mean is it any easier sewing up a boy we both want to be our son. No." Maura said definitively looking up and meeting Jane's wide eyes. She looked over to Frankie who was wincing and then she heard Daniel cough. Her own heart jumped into her throat, had he heard her? Maura returned to the stitching quickly tying it off before cutting it and throwing the needle away into some packaging. Stripping an adhesive bandage from its papery container she pressed it gently onto his wound before wiping the drying blood from his stomach.

"What happened?" Daniel mumbled trying to sit up but meeting Frankie's insistent hands.

"You popped a stitch. Maura took care of it you're okay." Jane said stroking the hair from his face gazing into his sleepy eyes.

"Shit I'm sorry. Can I go now?" Daniel asked looking around to see if he was somewhere different.

"I'll go get an update." Frankie said gently laying Daniel's head down before marching out into the observation room.

"I feel really dizzy." Daniel slurred his hands covering his eyes as he lay still. Maura bit her lip nodding.

"You need some sugar, it's just your blood pressure. Jane do you have anything in the car?" Maura asked instructing Daniel to breathe deeply. Jane patted down her pockets to her keys.

"Yeah I think there's some soda in there." Jane replied pulling them out.

Miss Miles entered the room her clipboard firmly in her grasp against her chest.

"Oh Jesus, what do you want?" Jane asked bitterly matching Maura's glare.

"I talked to the governor." Miss Miles stated.

"Later that same day." Daniel muttered pulling himself up and sliding off the table stumbling slightly before finding his balance and Maura's grip. Jane's eyebrows burrowed before she turned to look at Daniel incredulously. Maura smiled joy beaming from her.

"Yeah what he said." Jane reiterated urging Miss Miles to continue.

"He passed on the same message. Daniel's case will be held by Mr Ashcroft, my colleague, when Mr Doe is given the all clear medically." Miss Miles stated her mouth curling in disappointment.

"Hallelujah." Jane said happily meeting Frankie's palm in the air for a high five.

"Come on Daniel, we'll drive you home now." Maura said leading Daniel out of the room. He stopped before Miss Miles and stuck his hand out.

"I'm sorry I wasn't the easy case you were expecting." Daniel apologised his face hiding just a little smirk that reminded Maura so much of Jane.

Miss Miles turned ignoring Daniel's hand placing her paperwork on the table silently. Daniel chuckled before taking Maura's hand. _Yeah I don't need her help to balance, but her hand is kind of comforting; they fought my corner, all of them together. This must be what a family feels like Daniel concluded. _

Daniel and Maura walked out as Maura gave in saying an orange ice slurpee would be perfectly reasonable for sugar. Frankie followed mentioning a place he knew close by that did them leaving Jane and Miss Miles alone in the interview room.

"He's not your son Detective." Miss Miles stated quietly. Jane felt her gut twist in pain and her throat constrict, that simple yet true comment made her feel sick.

"That does not mean we don't care for him, or that we don't want him to be." Jane said seriously; arching her neck proudly facing off to Miss Miles.

"You're living in a fantasy world Detective. Even if what he says is true and he was abused, he's not a child you can fix up and make your own. He's damaged goods, why would you even want that." Miss Miles said authoritvaely. Jane felt a surge of rage that she normally reserved for murders she was chasing.

"Heh, I guess you just don't understand Miss Miles. I don't think any child is damaged beyond the point of loving them. It's outrageous you are even allowed to work with children when you clearly hold such a low opinion of them." Jane said throwing her hands into the air and taking her car keys off the table ready to storm out.

"Spend some more time with him, you are going to realise there are things you will never be able to erase from him. He's stuck like this Detective." Miss Miles said her voice not carrying even a little bit of tenderness.

"Well you know what, we are willing to fucking try okay. And even if he can't let some stuff go, that's okay. I just want to keep him safe and show him that we DO care. I actually pity you Miss Miles. Unmarried, doubtful you have children. Who the hell do you come home to at night? I'd rather have my family however fucked up you think it is than be alone and bitter like you." Jane swore before storming out and up the stairs.

Jane released a deep breath she didn't realise she had been holding as she made her way out of the front door to see Maura and Daniel standing in the sunshine beside her car, Maura's arm around his shoulders as he pointed to a bird perched on a telephone line.

_I've taken that leap of faith that Ma said the best of things come from. I really hope we can be a family, and if Daniel doesn't want to be. I'm still going to watch his back no matter what he can't stop me from caring now, I'm a mother Jane realised her epiphany crashing through her she smiled feeling a warmth soothe the knot of frustration in her. _

"Jane give me the keys, it's slurpee timmmeeee." Frankie said catching the keys in mid-air doing a funny dance shaking his hips as Maura giggled and Daniel shook his head smiling. He caught Jane's gaze and his face lit up, she looked so…happy and content Daniel thought smiling himself, the sunrays warmed his skin as he let Maura into the backseat first. Looking at the headquarters building one last time before getting in he felt safe for the first time in his life.

**Sorry this took me so lonnnnggg to write! I've been writing and rediting and writing again and drinking farrrr to much coffee. I'm very happy with this chapter though I think it'll be the last of the dramatic cliffhangers for awhile…or not :p keep you on your toes make sure you keep reading! **

**Reviews have been as always BRILLIANT! Everytime I get one when I'm writing it spurs me on even faster. I would like to give a mention to a guest reviewer called 'T' who wrote me a long nice message and just so you know who ever you are YOU'RE AWESOME TOO THANKS! **

**But seriously all the reviews have been encouraging and I'd like to mention since I have time… **

**Vader77 – Angela will be turning up in chapter 19. It will be sweet look out for it.**

**Guest reviewer 'Beatrice' – I hope you aren't too traumatized! I want him back with jane and Maura too, writing fluff is like the most enjoyable thing in the world!**

**CloisDestiny - …..Daniel has golden brown hair…don't think either of those actors work. But it's how you picture him in your head that matters to me it could be anyone! **

**Chawkchic – Frankie does feel bad. Chapter 19 will see how bad he does feel….**

**To everyone else who just MORE! Well I'm writing as much as my day will allow and I love doing it so please keep up with the encouragements!:) **

**As always TWITTER PEOPLE! I do post teasers and I follow you back. Questions welcome and criticism! username - cookingastory **


	19. Chapter 19 Slurpee's and Nonna

**Now for some well deserved fluff…I think we all want it don't we :D **

Chapter Nineteen

Daniel sat in between Jane and Maura on a park bench his large orange slurpee in his hand as they enjoyed the warm afternoon sunshine in the park. There were children playing down by the pond feeding ducks and chasing each other, the park echoed the sounds of happy children.

"It's a gorgeous day. Probably the last we'll have in awhile." Jane commented her eyes squinting in the sun.

"Mmm yes. But I am looking forward to breaking out my winter clothes." Maura replied her eyes closed as she felt Daniel's posture was relaxed calming down after the horrific morning he had.

"I really like the snow actually." Daniel stated out of the blue before burying his face closer to the slurpee cup taking a long pull. Jane laughed her whole body shaking.

"Every year Maura says that. Then guess who's outside shovelling snow from the driveway so we can get to work." Jane said giggled at Maura's rolling eyes.

"Shovelling snow in high heels is not practical you know that." Maura replied drinking some ice tea from her own cup. Jane and Daniel had opted to go down the 30 grams of sugar slurpee but Maura had stuck to her guns for herself with a refreshing herbal ice tea.

"Yeah Jane you know that." Daniel said cheekily drinking some more of his slurpee. Jane humphed and poked him in the shoulder.

"Alright Mr, you can shovel the snow this year. See how much you'll be raving about snow then." Jane surmised winking at him. He smiled back at her _Will I be here for the snow? He thought. I hope so. _

"Thanks, both of you. For what you did back there. I appreciate it, I just can't do locked doors I guess." Daniel said softly not looking at either of them but staring at a teenage boy about his age playing on a handheld console whilst his little sister tapped him on the knee wanting him to play with her.

Maura and Jane each slid an arm around his back, the whole unit in one hug.

"It's no problem Daniel." Jane said taking a pull of her own cherry slurpee.

"We'll fight your corner when you can't I promised you that." Maura said softly angling his chin with her finger to look at her. He nodded briefly before leaning in very slowly and kissing her cheek. It was the smallest of gestures and he felt all of his anxiety brimming under his calm exterior. Would she push him back angry or embarrassed? Would Jane tell him to watch himself? He took a shaky breath before opening his eyes too look at her. Her eyes were wet but there was a big smile on her face. Not wanting to push his luck any further he leaned into Jane's shoulder continuing to watch the happy scenery.

_Do not cry Maura Isles. Inhale, don't freak him out. Affection is a difficult thing for him, he's testing his rigorous boundaries about social interaction. Deep breath, he's making progress. Maura thought happily seeing watch the children with a content face. His gaze kept referring back to a teenage boy playing on a game console, he isn't playing with his sister, maybe Daniel doesn't understand why not? Maura wondered. _

"I always wanted a sibling to play with when I was her age." Maura commented making Jane shift her gaze towards the boy herself. They were all watching as he continuously pushed his five year old sister away.

"Me and Frankie used to play cops and robbers. I'd be the Sherriff and I'd tell him to run then go tackle him and arrest him." Jane joked chuckling at the memory. Frankie had gone back to his apartment to change and beat himself up about what had happened Jane surmised. Although it wasn't his fault, Jane knew that guilt was a big thing for Frankie and herself and to just let him deal with it in his own time.

"He should be playing with her. He's her big brother; she needs him to play with her to protect her." Daniel commented envy coating his voice. Maura squeezed his shoulder; he couldn't understand normal teenagers his age because he hadn't had the same affection and upbringing. He saw smaller things as weaker and needy, but he still cared, he was so compassionate for people, for someone who hadn't received much compassion Maura was shocked.

"Go feed the ducks by yourself Lisa I'm busy!" The teenage boy barked sending her on her way with her little push trolley with bread inside. Daniel's fists clenched with worry as the little girl walked away her face scrunched up ready to cry.

"Nah he's just a dick that guy. Where are her parents?" Jane asked looking around for a couple close by. Daniel watched the little girl intently forgetting his slurpee as she made her way to the pond close by. Maura stood up trying to get a better view with Jane as they looked around for the parents.

"I don't see them do you Maura?" Jane asked shielding her eyes from the sun looking around. Maura shook her head before turning to Jane.

"Maybe we should just tell him to stay with his sister, that pond has slippery banks. She could fall in, it's quite deep at this end." Maura said seriously. As soon as Maura had uttered slippery Daniel stood bolt upright and took off with a blistering pace his orange slurpee crashing to the ground and spilling.

"Daniel!" Jane shouted after him concerned before shielding her eyes to see where he was going. She dropped her own slurpee in fright. "Fuck me, she fell in. Shit." Jane said before running after Daniel. Maura gasped before hopping after them shouting at the brother. "Your sister has fallen in the pond."

Daniel felt his hairs stand on end at the world slippery, the little girl was leaning far over to make sure the ducks could get the bread, he saw her knees buckle and he found himself already running. His heart was thrumming in his ears his stomach aching as he reached the pond bank surveying the water, without even thinking about it he threw himself in head first. The water was cold for a hot day and murky, forcing his eyes open he scanned the water frantically, he saw her push chair seeing her little white hand clutched to it as she sank bubbles escaping her mouth as she tried to swim. With unpractised technique he managed to pull himself through the silty water reaching her and circling an arm under her whilst grabbing her pushchair with his free hand kicking as he had read in books too, he reached the surface spluttering water that he had inhaled. Coughing he heard the water muffled voices of Jane and Maura at the riverbank and the little girls cries in his ear.

"Daniel come here." Jane ushered as he looked up accidentally opening his mouth before spluttering again he kicked as hard as he could towards Jane's direction. As soon as they were close enough Jane grabbed the back of his fleece yanking him with as much force as she could up onto the riverbank. He let the little girl go instantly as Maura came the teenage boy in tow Maura lifted the little girl up into a standing position inspecting her for injuries. Daniel still face down half in and out of the pond spluttered some more water out of his lungs coughing. Jane pulled him up higher his clothes soaked making him very heavy. Daniel pulled with all of his strength heaving the pushchair out of the water and onto the bank.

"Is she okay?" Daniel coughed as Jane pulled him into a sitting position tapping his back as he coughed. The girls cries were loud as a thin trail of blood ran down her leg from a cut on her knee.

"She's fine. Can you hear her scream?" Jane asked chuckling admiring his brave selflessness.

"She's okay, she has a minor contusion to her left knee that will need a plaster. Where are your parents?" Maura asked accusingly to the teenage boy who was frantically rubbing his sisters back and rubbing his hair nervously.

"At home. You sure she's going to be okay?" he asked worriedly as his sister continued to scream her little lungs out shaking.

"Yes she's fine, but take her straight home and tell your parents she may need a head CT in case she hit her head." Maura advised helping Daniel up to standing position, his hair was wet and plastered down to his face. Flicking it back with his wet hands he coughed once more before lifting her pushchair and tipping it upside down emptying it of all the water it had accumulated.

"Yeah, and next time when your parents ask you to take her to the park make sure you watch her." Jane said authoritatively her shield visible on her belt. He nodded frantically watching Daniel sink to his knees in front of them.

"Sorry it's wet, it'll dry though." Daniel apologised eye level with the little girl he placed it down beside her. She stopped crying hiccupping her face red and her blonde curls stuck to her face, she wrapped her chubby little hand around it's handle before leaning in and hugging Daniel around the neck tightly. "You're my *hiccup* hero." She hiccupped letting go of him and taking her brothers hand. Daniel chuckled _That's a nice feeling, I'm somebody's hero. Not somebody's nightmare. _

"Happy to help Miss." Daniel said softly getting up to standing he was taller than the teenage boy by a few inches glaring down at him. "Look after your sister next time okay." He coughed before turning to Maura and Jane coughing again.

"I think we should go home now. Before any more disasters happen around me." Daniel said unzipping his wet fleece and taking it off. Maura nodded profusely taking his jacket and lifting up his t-shirt, the wet bandage barely sticking on.

"Yes let's before superman here goes to save a cat from a tree." Jane remarked ruffling his wet hair affectionately.

"I really hope you don't get an infection from the water." Maura said shooting a glance to the teenage boy who was marching his sister up the hill back home.

_I do. The longer I can stretch out this medical clearance the more I can get to know Jane and Maura and their family, Daniel thought smiling. _

"I smell like pond." Daniel stated as they walked up the hill towards the car. Jane laughed and Maura joined her even Daniel chuckled. Wrapping Daniel in a picnic blanket Jane kept in the car he carefully sat in the backseat avoiding touching anything he could get wet.

The drive home was fast as Jane was at the wheel. Getting out of the backseat Daniel removed his shoes at the front door leaving them outside he quickly padded to his room shedding his wet clothes and hanging them out of his window sill to dry. Grabbing a towel he went for a shower to scrub the pond smell from himself.

Maura and Jane sat outside in the garden soaking up the last of the days sun with a glass of wine and a beer.

"I can't believe he saved her. He just jumped in, no regard for himself." Jane recalled to Maura rubbing her calf of her injured leg that was on her lap. Maura sipped on her wine pondering the days events.

"He's selfless because he's learned to be. No one has ever looked out for his interests so he doesn't look out for them. Its classic learned behavioural trait, you are trained at the academy just as Firefighters are to put the safety of others ahead of yourself. But Daniel was trained through constant abuse and feeling worthless whereas you were trained through encouragement and procedure to protect everybody as best as you can." Maura explained her eyes closed as she enjoyed Jane's light massage on her leg. Jane was such a tender person when she was hurt but when their places were switched Jane hated to be doted on at all.

"Yeah I understand, but I mean he can't swim. Or his stab wound was slowing him down. But he was flapping about like a baby seal I don't think he knows how to properly anyway." Jane mentioned placing a kiss over Maura's bandage making Maura giggle as her hair tickled her leg.

"Do you think he heard me, when I was stitching him up?" Maura asked worriedly biting her lip and looking at Jane. Jane shrugged her shoulders taking another swig of her beer.

"I dunno. But he hasn't run away has he. If he did hear maybe he's not so frightened of how we feel." Jane commented hopefully. Maura tilted her head looking at Jane with an adoring expression.

"I hope so sweetie." Maura replied leaning over and planting a soft kiss on Jane's lips. Jane deepened the kiss her hands around Maura's face.

"What was that for?" Jane mumbled as they broke the kiss their noses ruffling together in an Eskimo kiss.

"For being the woman I love and more." Maura whispered lovingly.

"We should talk tonight. I've got something I wanna share with you. I realised something had an..what you call it, epiphany, as we left the Social Services headquarters." Jane said softly as they heard the padding of Daniel's feet into the kitchen.

"We'll talk." Maura promised before she leaned back "Daniel we're out here." She called. She saw him move towards the French windows poking his head out.

"May I join you?" He asked politely waiting on the inside doorstep for permission.

"Of course Daniel. You don't have to ask." Jane said pointing to a deck chair beside them. Maura noted that she should explain some of Daniel's behaviour to Jane tonight, to help her understand why rules were important to him.

"Now normally after such a hectic day I'd cave in and let Jane order takeaway. But Angela is coming over to cook tonight, well in an hour so Jane go get dressed and pick up Frankie. Daniel why don't we finish the painting? Unless you are too tired, maybe you should have a rest before dinner actually." Maura suggested as she lifted her foot to let Jane up.

"No I'm okay, that shower freshened me up." Daniel said heartily taking Jane's empty beer bottle from her chair and Maura's empty wine glass from her hand as they all made their way into the kitchen. He disposed of the bottle in their recycling box that Maura insisted they have and placed the wine glass on the counter top.

"There's drinks in the fridge if you want one Daniel I'm going to change into my painting outfit." Maura said before she glided down the hallway towards their bedroom. Daniel stood straight his palms on the counter in his sweatpants and a vest top as Jane struggled to get into her boots hopping.

"You alright?" Jane asked as she came to get her keys, his expression was one of deep concentration. He blushed looking down at his hands.

"I um, what can I drink from the fridge?" Daniel asked quietly; embarrassed. Jane pocketed her car keys before coming round the island to the fridge gently positioning Daniel in front of it as she opened it.

"Alcohol. No. The rest, eat, drink, hell; cook as you please." Jane said gesturing to the entire fridge bar two shelves of alcohol. Daniel smiled "Are you sure? I mean I didn't pay for any of this." Daniel started reasoning. Jane let her hands come down on his shoulders facing him towards her.

"You won't pay for a single thing in this house do you hear me?" Jane said firmly before squeezing his shoulders and turning around heading for the door.

"Oh one last thing. Don't burn the house down." Jane called as she closed the door.

"What was that about?" Maura asked as she padded into the kitchen her foot not bothering her after the glass of wine and advil she had taken. Daniel grinned at the closed door before shaking his head "Nothing. Would you like a drink?" He asked pulling a large carton of milk from the fridge and pouring himself a glass.

"No thank you I'll wait till dinner." Maura said moving into the garden as Daniel pushed the fridge door closed with his foot and followed her; his drink in his hand.

Jane's Car – 20 minutes later

Jane had picked Frankie up from his apartment dressed in his Boston PD Heroes t shirt he had won at a bowling competition the year before. He was quiet and his face crestfallen as they drove back to Jane's.

"He's okay you know. Daniel bounces back quickly from things, he's had too." Jane said warmly trying to alleviate some of the guilt her brother was carrying.

"Not the point though is it. I mean you trusted me to look after him, and I let you down. I let him down, I mean he picked me and whad do I do, I just go and leave him cos I'm ordered too." Frankie said frustrated at himself his hands landing down on his thighs with force a crack sounding out in the car.

"You didn't let me down Frankie or Maura. You called us and we sorted it out together. I mean 2 hours later he's diving in a pond saving a five year old girl like he was just picking up litter like a good citizen. I don't think he's too bothered either now it's over." Jane said her voice raising up to Rizzoli pitch pride beaming from her.

"He should join the force. I mean it's in him clearly." Frankie commented watching his sister agree enthusiastically.

"Maura said it's for the wrong reasons though I mean we're trained you know but the right way. We still think we're worth something you know." Jane tried to explain halting at a red light.

"I am sorry though Janie. I won't leave him again if you ask me to look after him." Frankie promised his face still broken like someone had kicked his puppy. Jane shook her head rubbing Frankie's arm.

"Your my little brother Frankie, I trust you with my life, Maura's and Daniel's. It isn't your fault okay. That Miss Miles is gonna have an investigator so far up her ass she's going to be attached to a ceiling trust me." Jane said earning a grin from her brother who nodded approvingly.

"Good, she reminded me of some of the nuns who taught us at school. Completely barking mad." He said twirling his index finger at his temple his tongue sticking out in a funny position. Jane laughed hard before driving again towards their street.

Maura and Jane's House

"MAURA, JANE?" Angela barked hoarsely as she let herself in bags of grocery shopping in her hands as she walked over to the kitchen putting it onto the counter.

"We are out here!" Daniel shouted from outside. Angela padded out to see Maura and Daniel admiring their painting. Maura tapped her nose gesturing to Daniel to wipe his face as he had a small spot of light blue paint on the tip of his nose.

"What?" Daniel asked confused looking at her nose intently.

"Nothing. I had an itchy nose." Maura said internally chuckling, he looked so cute. _Let Jane tell him she thought giggling to herself. _

"Right well since you're done and Maura's injured this week why don't you come help me make dinner Daniel." Angela offered kindly smiling at his little nose paint. Maura let out a little gasp. It was common knowledge that Jane and Frankie were not allowed anywhere near the kitchen when Angela was cooking and the privilege had been extended to Maura when they had got engaged because it was tradition to teach their daughter in laws how to cook. But Angela extending this olive branch to Daniel was new, and it made Maura's heart melt. Walking away to get changed Maura smiled, although it had been crazy this last week had been life changing.

"I'd love to help Mrs Rizzoli." Daniel said cheerfully before he was stopped in his tracks by Angela's hands on her hips.

"What did I ask you to call me?" Angela asked gently looking up at the taller teenage boy. He looked confused his eyes narrowing trying find his way out of the situation without angering her.

"Nonna, but I realised it means Grandmother. I didn't want to disrespect you or your family. I'm sure you have grandchildren who have earned the right to call you that." Daniel said softly his eyes betraying him as she saw a little sadness.

"Giovanotto _Young man _no one has earned the right more than you. You saved my daughter and her fiancée you may not think so and frankly I don't care, you are part of my family now. So I must insist." Angela said her palm on his chest over his heart.

Daniel nodded numbly his hand over Angela's "Okay Nonna. Let's cook." Daniel said trying to smiling as Angela's words washed over him. She grinned too before turning and walking into the kitchen pointing towards the groceries.

**FLUFF MAKES THE WORLD GO ROUND – Reviews and Twitter makes my world go round :') **

**Thanks for all the comments folks! Follow me on twitter and I follow back username - cookingastory **

**I respond to every single tweet I receive because…it would be rude not too and basically I love talking to you all….you're like the coolest people ever….yes even you…in your pyjama's reading this….lean back…enjoy….I'll be updating more tomorrow :D **


	20. Chapter 20 Dinner and Literature

Chapter Twenty

Jane, Maura and Frankie were sitting in the living room drinking and chatting whilst the steady noises of Angela and Daniel cooked in the kitchen.

"Korsak and Frost coming?" Frankie asked shaking his beer fizzing it up.

"Hmm, not sure. They know its Angela's night for cooking." Jane said softly stroking Maura's leg again as they sat on the sofa.

"Korsak will come if your mother is here." Maura said kissing the air sweetly making Jane gag and Frankie pale.

"Korsak and Ma? Don't be serious." Frankie said his face turning to Jane accusingly. "Do you know something?"

"Hey listen I ain't jumping for joy. But there's been some suspicious behaviour." Jane joked looking over to her Ma showing Daniel how to chop the onions without crying.

"Suspicious behaviour? Come on, your parents have been divorced long enough that your Mother can feel something for someone else." Maura said tapping Jane on the shoulder in chastisement.

"I know Korsak better than anyone on this planet. He was my partner, it's weird to think he's gonna end up dating my Ma. That would be like if Frankie dated you." Jane compared before paling and putting her fist by her mouth. "Actually let's so not go there." Jane said sickly. Maura shook her head smiling at Jane's comparison. Frankie's face twisted up in disapproval.

"Yeah let's not that's just weird." Frankie laughed finishing his beer. He stood up making his way to the kitchen getting another beer from the fridge.

"You alright there kid?" Frankie asked as Daniel feverishly chopped the bacon. He looked up grinning and nodded.

"Yeah, it's fun." Daniel replied scooping up the bacon lardons and putting them into a bowl sliding them over to Angela who had three pans on the go frying and boiling various vegetables and pasta.

Frankie let out a gust of air his face pulling a doubtful look. "I'll take your word for it. My Ma is crazy in the kitchen." Frankie said clapping Daniel on the back moving to the other side of the counter as his mother hit him with a tea towel to get him out of the way.

"I'm sorry about this morning. I shouldn't have left you in there." Frankie apologised quietly to Daniel. Daniel looked up and stopped what he was doing.

"It's okay. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did, it was just a locked door. Rationally I should have been able to see past my fear." Daniel said his arms tense as he leaned on the counter his palms flat against the surface.

"No, it isn't okay. Fear is fear you can't control it. Don't ever put a snake near me I'll hit the ceiling screaming. Any by the way don't ever tell Jane that, or I'll be glued to the ceiling afraid every time I come round here." Frankie admitted smiling at Daniel. _He's a brave kid, kinda weird how he's like both of them. Looks, intelligence and charm of Maura and the personality and self-sacrificing attitude off Jane. Like a hybrid of them both. Frankie thought. _

"I won't say anything I promise. But really don't feel bad about it, I'm okay. And either way you had my back today so thank you; really. None of you had to do what you did today especially you; but you did. I really do appreciate all your family is doing for me." Daniel said honestly pouring some olive oil over the mince just as Nonna had instructed before pouring mixed herbs and garlic into it and kneading the mixture. Frankie stayed quiet a minute not sure what to say, he didn't want to land Maura and Jane in an odd situation but he also didn't want to blow off what Daniel had just said.

"You know kid, Maura is the best thing that ever happened to my sister. Probably to the whole family. We look after each other because there really is only us four left. So when we say we're going to look after someone we do it. Cos it hasn't always worked like that in our family and we want to make sure it does now." Frankie said honestly before clinking his beer bottle against Daniel's glass of soda and walking away. Daniel stood thinking about what Frankie had just said, _Maura had brought them together in their time of need just as Maura had found him in his time of need._

"Right Giovanotto you want to take the mince in little two inch squares and roll them into balls for frying." Angela instructed taking a bit of mince and showing him how to do it. He followed as she did and made his first meatball smiling at it like a great accomplishment.

There was a knock at the door and Daniel's face snapped up to the sound. Jane walked to the door in a few long strides looking through the peephole she opened the door to Korsak holding a bottle of wine and Frost behind him with a six pack of beer.

"Hey, come on in." Jane invited giving Frost a hug and letting Korsak make a beeline for the kitchen and Angela.

"Ahh Vince, thank you so much." Angela thanked hugging Korsak and kissing his cheek.

Daniel's eyebrows jumped up as he made eye contact with Jane who had her fingers down her throat faking vomiting. Daniel chuckled continuing to make the meatballs he watched the group of Detectives and Maura in the living room conversing, Maura made them all take off their guns and place them in a side drawer she kept for family nights. Frost and Frankie were ribbing Jane for something whilst Maura stroked her hair and chuckled kissing her forehead, Jane looked like a grumpy toddler, but happy. Finishing the meatballs Daniel turned to Angela and Korsak who were talking quietly.

"I finished the meatballs Nonna. Is there anything else you need?" Daniel asked politely maintaining his distance from their conversation. Angela turned round and kissed Daniel's cheek. "No Giovanotto you go sit down and relax thank you for the help." Angela said softly pushing him lightly towards the sofa. Daniel wrung his hands together as he made his way slowly to the living room, Frost and Frankie had taken up the only two one seater chairs and Maura and Jane were stretched out on the sofa. _Just sit on the floor you moron. It's not like they are going to care. Just keep a nice distance from everyone, be polite. Avoid questions. _

Maura smiled as she saw Daniel come into the living room he sat down on the floor before she could retract her feet to give him space. Disentangling herself from her ritual sofa cuddle she had with Jane she took the back of Daniel's t shirt with her finger pulling him gently beckoning him closer to the sofa. He let her direct him so his back was against the sofa sitting upright on the floor. She leaned back down into Jane's embrace with one hand in Daniel's hair playing with his flicky bits of hair. He smelled like lime and sea salt the shower gel she had bought him online. Frost kept up the conversation with Frankie, Korsak and Jane whilst Maura ran both her hands through Daniel's hair measuring the length between her fingers. He didn't seem to mind, he was chipping into the Detective's conversation about a case Korsak had picked up that day.

"Yeah I've never seen anything like this before I was wondering if you or the doc knew something?" Korsak asked drinking from his wine glass handing Jane a picture of a piece of jewellery. Jane shook her head pursing her bottom lip handing it to Maura. Maura continued to play with Daniel's hair as she inspected the photo.

"It's two tone gold silver, the markings look like gaelic Irish. But I need sometime to translate it for you Vince." Maura said the picture on her lap. Daniel turned around having a peek at the picture making Maura smile at his curiousity reminding her of herself at his age.

"Can I?" Daniel asked pointing to the photo. Maura nodded handing it to him, he turned around settling against her legs feeling her hands return to his hair. He concentrated on all the angles of the photo before looking to the coffee table where the case file sat.

"Have you got any other pictures from different angles Detective?" Daniel asked taking a loose piece of paper and scribbling down something. Korsak raised his eyebrows before Jane nodded her face curious at what Daniel was talking about.

"Sure kid. I can only show you the rings though." Korsak said as Frost leaned in too trying to read what Daniel was writing. Korsak handed him all the photos and Daniel placed them on the table leaning up out of Maura's grasp as he placed them in a perfect circle reading the inscriptions.

"The markings read 'laoch de dhorn' it means warrior of fists. Whoever you found this on, he was a fighter, like a boxer or something probably." Daniel said handing back the photos and his loose paper translation.

"Damn. He had repetitive fractured knuckles and metacarpals. We figured he was in construction or something. Thanks kid, I'm gonna call it in. "Frost said getting up and moving to the side room to call the bullpen.

"You got an eye for this kind of thing Daniel. You ever think about being a cop?" Korsak asked as he cleared the rest of the file away. Daniel laughed and shook his head.

"I'm not exactly a model citizen." Daniel commented as he felt Maura's hand on his shoulder comfortingly.

"Hey I've seen Korsak's record, he was no angel." Jane laughed as Korsak made a cutting motion with his hand as Angela came over with more wine for him and Maura.

"Oh really. I used to like the bad boys when I was young." Angela said grinning pouring Korsak some more wine. He glass shook at the stony faced glare Jane was giving her mother.

"Smooth Ma, smooth." Jane muttered swigging her beer.

"Shush Janie, did I complain when you and Maura fawned over each other in the beginning." Angela said her hands on her hips Korsak's eyes wide before covering them with his hand.

"Uh oh, Daniel why don't we go serve up for Ma." Frankie said standing up and helping Daniel to his feet. Maura was in town as they hit the counter they all turned around.

"Oh dear lord. Jane is going to be difficult tonight." Maura mumbled biting her lip at Jane's outraged look at Korsak.

"Hey I mean me I can understand not knowing. But Janie, I mean come on she was Korsak's partner. He should have told her. There's a code there, you just don't break it." Frankie reasoned seeing Korsak try to explain to Jane.

"Oh shush, you know it's your mothers business not Jane's. She could have used more tactic in telling Jane though, I mean she knows how high strung Jane is right now. It wasn't the time." Maura said taking the bolognaise sauce off the ring and stirring it gently as Frankie served up the pasta into the bowls.

"She's high strung because of me isn't she." Daniel stated quietly looking at Frost who had stepped into the conversation between Korsak and Jane.

"Of course, its been a crazy few days. We're all little frazzled." Maura said softly grating the parmensan cheese over the complete dishes.

Angela and Frost were making their way to the dining room to sit down as Frankie began to bring the plates in.

"You hurt my Ma Korsak. Ex partners we may be. I will bury you in the damn woods and Maura will help you understand?" Jane asked calmly as they heard the sounds of cutlery being dished out on the dining table.

"I understand completely. But Jane, I really like your Ma, and we didn't go into this lightly okay. I'm here for the long haul." Korsak promised his hand on Jane's shoulder. Jane nodded respectfully and they made their way to the dining room to eat.

"So Korsak, now that you are my new dad can I have some money or some inside tips on homicide?" Frankie asked cheekily cutting the tension instantly. Maura laughed as she directly Daniel to his seat between her and Frankie.

"Bite me Frankie." Korsak responded smiling sitting next to Angela complimenting her cooking and kissing her cheek.

"That's no way to talk to your new son!" Frankie exclaimed jokingly breaking up the garlic bread for his Ma.

"Frankie, leave Vince alone. Janie get the wine let's just have a nice family please." Angela said passing some garlic bread to Daniel and Maura.

They ate with passing chatter not about cases but about life and decorating. Jane promised to finish various things in the garden including the barbeque when she received some time off work. Maura discussed an upcoming medical conference in New York that she would spend a night there, Angela politely requested some sort of Italian sauce only produced in Brooklyn.

"Goodnight Janie, Maura sleep well." Angela bade kissing each woman on their cheek. She stopped at Daniel's seat and he stood politely making Maura give an emotional smile.

"May I walk you home Nonna?" He asked quietly offering his arm for her to link. Angela smiled silently and nodded taking his arm. They walked out of the kitchen Daniel walking in pace with Angela as she picked up her jacket and they left the house.

"Man he makes us all look bad." Frankie joked swilling the last of his beer in his bottle looking at Jane and Maura who were staring at each other lovingly.

"Don't be silly. He's learnt social do's and don'ts for lack of a better term from literature, I assume he enjoys romantic 18th century or 19th century literature. He behaves around women with such respect and delivered propriety." Maura commented wistfully drinking some of her wine.

"So he behaves like kids raised in upper class society?" Jane asked no trace of mocking or anger at Maura. Maura tilted her head before answering.

"Essentially, but I would say that in his case it's a bit more traditional and extreme to what is taught today." Maura said curiously; stroking Jane's forearm clasping their hands together.

"And he's learnt it all from books. Poor kid." Frankie said sadly; finishing his beer.

"That's the only place he found affectionate interaction, it's no surprise he learnt from it. He wished to understand why it was so different in literature to what he experienced." Maura explained standing up and clearing the plates from the table with Jane's help.

"In that case when I read The Phantom of The Opera I would have thought that locking women up was a normal way to date?" Daniel questioned a grin on his face as he closed the door.

"Hahaha, I'm sorry Daniel. Frankie was just feeling bad about not walking his mother home himself I was trying to hypothoise why you did it." Maura said softly registering that he was not angry or embarrassed from his facial expression but rather proud.

"It's tradition for the youngest boy in an Italian family to take care of the oldest woman. That is why Angela asked me to cook with her and why I offered to walk her home. I am the youngest." Daniel explained helping Maura and Jane clear the table watching Frankie nod pointing to Jane.

"Yeah remember, when we were kids, Tommy was the only one Ma ever let in the kitchen or to the mall with her. I mean when I was the youngest I was too young and you were a girl. So I guess Daniel is the next in line." Frankie said making Daniel halt in his movements before resuming them trying to cover up his misstep.

"Yeah I remember, no doubt Ma likes Daniel though. We weren't exactly the prim proper kids you'd like." Jane joked bumping fists with Frankie as Maura rolled her eyes.

"You are both accomplished people, you need to forget about propriety it means nothing, not now." Maura said before moving towards Daniel.

"I agree with Maura. But I'm off to bed before you can make your argument." Daniel said letting Maura push his hair from his face one last time before he nodded at Frankie and gave Jane a big grin walking away. Maura followed after him kissing Jane softly on the lips.

Frankie left shortly kissing his sister on the cheek respectfully as he left. Jane locked the door making sure all the windows were closed before shutting off all the lights and making her way to their bedroom. She stopped outside Daniel's door circling Maura's waist with her arms her chin on her shoulder.

"You know it's kind of creepy to watch people sleep." Jane mumbled knowing that it was a hobby of Maura's to watch her sleep. Maura sighed before answering.

"I can't help it, he looks so childlike and untortured when he sleeps. It's like looking at who he could have been if he had been ours from the beginning." Maura said emotionally.

"I think he's perfect the way he is don't you?" Jane asked quietly in her ear kissing her hair softly.

"Of course I do. But that doesn't mean I wish I could take back everything he's been through." Maura said leaning in to kiss Jane.

"But you can't. We have to talk about him Maura, about what you said today in the interview room. We can't expect him to ask, if we want him to be our son we have to let him know some how." Jane said kissing each of Maura's closed eyes.

"We've known him a week Jane. A bond takes time, I'm going to stretch his medical clearance out as long as I can. Let him get to know us, if he wants to stay after that I'm sure we'll find a way to tell him we want him here. Ultimately it's up to him, it's scary not being in control isn't it." Maura said as they moved towards their own bedroom.

"Scariest thing I've ever imagined. Being a mother." Jane agreed closing their bedroom door and locking it before taking Maura into her arms and kissing her deeply.

"I need you." Maura whispered meeting Jane's intense kiss squeezing her waist like her life depended on it.

"I'm here. Always. My love. My only." Jane whispered lovingly into Maura's ear as she kissed down Maura's neck sucking on her collarbone.

"Ohh." Maura moaned softly in Jane's ear feeling her shirt fall off her their skin touching.

"I love you mon amour." Maura moaned her voice pitching high as Jane slid her hand further down.

"No French. Drives me mad woman." Jane said hoarsely her voice laced with lust as she pressed Maura into their king sized bed.

**Hey people! Once again thank you for all the reviews! I have had some interest for a sequel….is that unanimous? It won't end too soon I promise that. **

**Twitter – cookingastory **

**We are having a blast come join us – get a follow – retweet – reply to ANY tweet! **

**Love you all thanks again for the support…you'll never know how much confidence you've given to me about my writing xxx**


	21. Chapter 21 Dreams and Painting

Chapter Twenty One

_Darkness. The cold damp basement I had known so well as a young boy. The smell of mildew and mouldy books filled my nostrils. The woolly scratch sleeping bag worn from wear and tear and over use lay in the corner coated in the only natural light that seeped in through the cracks of the old coal chute. A plastic bottle of water with the label ripped off in the far corner to keep cool just like I had learned to think about these things. To preserve any food I was given in the bottom of my sleeping bag away from insects and light. The noises of everyday life rang out above me, the sound of the washing machine vibrating against the floor and the television booming out the latest news in America. _

_I shouldn't have stolen that food then I wouldn't be down here. Sure I'd have to be working outside, but at least I'd be outside in the sunshine. It was important to pick the times to risk punishment wisely. For instance being trapped down here in the winter would be dangerous, life threatening not that they cared, but I had to care. I risk nothing in the winter. Hunger will fade eventually, if I get sick, I die. _

_The creak of the basement door opening startled me as I looked around to the door opening making sure there was plenty of distance. She treat me like an animal, dangerous and unpredictable. The bolt lock on the door to the actual basement opened with a clunk…she was no less cruel to me even if she didn't dare hit me like him. _

_My surroundings morphed in a maze of colours it felt like drowning I couldn't grasp to anything couldn't centre or balance myself. _

"_Does working on someone you care about make it worse?" Jane whispered softly. I chased her voice through the morphing images of Maura and Jane. Something was telling me it was important to follow her voice, there was something I had to know. _

"_You mean is it any easier sewing up a boy we both want to be our son. No." Maura's voice rang out loudly. All the images and sounds stopped, a total stillness of my mind. _

"OH GOD." Daniel inhaled loudly filling his lungs sitting bolt upright. He took a deep breath trying to calm his thrumming heart.

"It was just a dream." He muttered quietly rubbing his eyes throwing his legs off the bed and standing up. He was wearing thing cotton plaid pyjama bottoms that he was sure cost more than any money he had ever touched and a basic blue t-shirt that was a little snuglier than any clothes he had worn before. Gently touching his stitching he felt the new stitch Maura had given him yesterday morning.

"_You mean is it any easier sewing up a boy we both want to be our son. No." Maura's voice rang out loudly_

He pulled his finger away his breath erratic. _Had she actually said that? _

Running his hands through his hair he sighed before making his way out of his bedroom. He quietly padded down to the kitchen not wanting to wake up Maura or Jane. He grasped the fridge door as he pulled some apple juice out and poured himself a glass. Turning to make his way back to his room his heart nearly stopped.

"Jesus Christ." Daniel swore holding a hand over his mouth trying to muffle his fright. An unsuspecting Bass halted his slow pace in front of Daniel.

"Hey buddy. You nearly gave me a heart attack." Daniel whispered leaning down and offering his hand out for the tortoise to smell. Bass was slightly perturbed by this gangly leggy teenage boy in his kitchen. Why did Maura insist on bringing giants into their house. Daniel noticed a bowl of strawberries on the counter with a wooden plaque written _Bass_.

"Are these yours bud?" Daniel asked the tortoise pulling the leaves off one and putting it close to his mouth. Chewing on it Bass shuffled his body a bit closer to the new boy in the house.

"Bass…huh. I'll have to ask why she called you that. I'm Daniel by the way. Are there any other pets I should know about?" Daniel asked sitting on the floor beside Bass; drinking his apple juice.

Bass slid a little closer letting Daniel gently run his finger-tips over his shell, he was cosying for another strawberry Daniel chuckled.

"I don't know how long I'm going to be here Bass, but I think I'll risk spoiling you for the time being." Daniel said taking another strawberry picking the leaves off before sliding it in front of Bass.

"Forget about this tomorrow. We can have our secret affair at night." Daniel joked tapping Bass's shell before getting up and moving towards his bedroom.

Sleeping came in surges and he couldn't remember the last time he slept through the night without the anaesthesia from the hospital. But getting comfortable he fell asleep without even worrying about his breathing exercises.

9am – Kitchen

"How much longer are you going to be off work? We all hate Pike." Jane mumbled into her morning coffee eating her prescribed oatmeal smiling at Maura who was watching her.

"I'm coming back on Monday. I just wanted to acclimatise Daniel to the house first. I was thinking I might offer to get him a tutor, when I go back to work. So he's got something to do during the day when we're working." Maura suggested drinking her orange juice.

"Hmm yeah, that's a good idea. What about the medical custody I mean you going back to work doesn't jeopardize that does it? Because I mean I hate Pike don't get me wrong but I can bear with him naked if it means we get to keep Daniel here." Jane joked dumping her empty bowl in the dishwasher. Maura's eyes narrowed before pulling the court order from her bag perusing it.

"Hmm. I'll phone the governor today. It doesn't state that I need to be with him 24/7 but I don't want to harm our chances should we decide to you know take this further. They would look into our care of him now." Maura said quietly looking at Jane who was attaching her gun to her hip.

"Well it's not fair to put all the responsibility onto you. How about I ask Cavanaugh for Fridays and weekends off? I mean I was saving our time off for the wedding but since we never set a date we're okay to wait a bit aren't we?" Jane asked softly taking Maura into her arms. Maura relaxed visibly and kissed Jane deeply her hands in her hair.

"I've wanted to ask if that was okay for the last few days. I think until we've reached some permanent state with Daniel we shouldn't get married. It may take some time Jane, so are you sure you want to wait?" Maura asked gently kissing Jane on the nose. Jane broke out in a grin.

"Yes I'm sure. I've got plenty of time off saved up, so since the wedding is on hiatus I'll talk to Cavanaugh about Fridays and weekends alright. That way you can be with him Monday to Thursday and I'll be with him Friday to Sunday?" Jane asked kissing Maura once more before throwing her blazer on.

"That sounds perfect Jane. Thank you." Maura said sincerely; throwing her a protein bar from the draw.

"I love you." Jane called closing the door.

"Love you too." Maura replied quietly smiling. Brewing a cup of her favourite tea Maura pondered where Daniel was, he was an early riser like herself. Trying not to indulge the streak of panic that shot through her she sipped on her tea. _He promised he wouldn't leave without a goodbye. He's still here don't worry. _

Deciding to sit in the garden Maura picked up a current medical journal and her tea opening the French windows with her back; turning around, she gasped in fright at Daniel clinging to his window sill with one hand while scraping some kind of moss off the brick wall with a paint scraper.

"Daniel be careful! You could fall." Maura exclaimed putting down her tea and rushing indoors for the ladders.

"Nah I'm okay. I just saw this moss this morning when I was opening the window. I figured you weren't going to paint this wall so I thought I'd remove the moss for you. Unless did you want it here?" Daniel asked looking down over his flexed arm he was hanging by.

"Oh I couldn't care less about moss. I was going to pay someone to remove it, will you get onto these ladders. Short falls between 4-8ft are the most likely to injure your skull." Maura fretted placing the ladder directly under his feet. Letting go of the window sill with absolute trust Daniel landed with a small thump onto the first step before he racketed down to the patio floor.

"Sorry I didn't mean to worry you. But I'd like to help around if it doesn't bother you. Why pay someone when you have a strong guy around?" Daniel asked jokingly flexing his muscles smiling. Maura arched an eyebrow before relaxing her face _the society ladies would just eat him up. Must remind Jane never to let me take him to the club with us. _

"That's very kind of you Daniel. Yes I'd love some help decorating. But no more hanging from window sills with one hand I don't care how strong you are, safety comes first." Maura said seriously taking the paint scraper from him and pointing to the kitchen.

"Go make yourself some breakfast, Jane left coffee for you in the jug." Maura said sweetly tapping him on the back as he dragged his feet grinning.

Maura read her journal and drank her tea in the cool sunny patio as Daniel whipped up a quick omelette that he had learned from Jane before wolfing it down quickly and returning to the backyard with a hot cup of coffee.

"So what would you like to do first?" Daniel asked looking around the backyard for various unfinished jobs.

"Well what would you like to do?" Maura asked as she finished her journal standing beside Daniel looking around the yard. Daniel looked to her confused.

"You haven't heard that question often have you?" Maura asked openly stroking his hair from his face quickly.

"Nope. I lived my entire life by rules made by others. I didn't really know what to do with myself when I escaped. Freedom was nearly as scary as the bad bits of being controlled all the time." Daniel admitted finishing his coffee.

"I don't want to control you. Neither does Jane. I know it's difficult but you are at some point going to have to learn how to make choices for yourself. But I'm here if you need some support okay." Maura reassured taking his cup from him gently.

"I do trust you. But old habits die hard right. I worry I'm going to do something wrong and you'll change your minds about looking after me. No one's ever been this kind to me, I just don't want it to end." Daniel whispered taking Maura's hand in his own looking at her engagement ring.

"All we want Daniel is for you to be safe. So we wouldn't condone drug use or alcohol and…although we understand that you are not our son…and we have no real right for your respect, if you do decide to leave, for whatever reason. I want you to say goodbye to both of us." Maura asked her voice hitching slightly. Daniel's mouth fell open a little in shock before he took both of Maura's hands in his own.

"I have nothing but respect for you and Jane. I would never do anything to compromise your faith in me. I promise, when I leave I will say goodbye." Daniel promised softly squeezing her hands. Maura nodded and let go of his hands.

"Okay. Well I'm going to go change into my painting outfit, there's that coffee table that needs putting together and treated. Why don't you have a look around there will be plenty of different things to do I'm sure." Maura said taking in his old dark jeans and a red v neck t shirt that she had bought him. Daniel nodded picking up her medical journal and reading the front cover. _Sperm Donor Pregnancy's. _Daniel gulped, _was Maura pregnant?_

Moving towards the painting implements Daniel saw the fence that Maura was hoping to paint next as picket and had been treated. "White picket fence. Beautiful." Daniel said grinning it was so…normal.

"I think so, maybe a little suburban mom of us." Maura joked padding into the patio. Daniel turned to face Maura who had bent down to pick up the collapsible coffee table.

"I think you have a suburban mom feel about you. Maybe not Jane, she's a bit more hardcore bad ass Ma." Daniel joked taking the box from her and opening it with a knife. _Heavy lifting isn't good for her if she's pregnant. _

Maura laughed heartily before putting her palm over her heart. "Oh thank you, I will take that as a compliment. I'm sure Jane will be very happy to know she's the bad ass Ma."

"You should take it as a compliment. You will both be excellent parents." Daniel said looking at Maura's stomach before pulling out the coffee table.

"Thank you. That means a lot. My parents were never around to look after me so I guess I don't have much experience. But I have Jane, and she will be a wonderful mother." Maura said happily watching Daniel assemble it for her as she opened the wood treatment tin.

"I think you would be the perfect mother. Then again, I've never had one." Daniel chuckled from underneath the coffee table screwing the bolts tighter to make sure it would hold weight.

Maura struggled with what to say, he wasn't susceptible to compliments and to say now that she thought he would be an amazing son would panic him, or pressure him into feeling worse about himself. Deciding to just respond with affection that he could interpret himself Maura stroked the hair from his face as he fixed the screws, his eyes narrowed in concentration the tip of his tongue poking from his mouth ever so slightly.

"Okay I'm going to treat this table if you want to start painting the fence?" Maura asked as he sat up applying pressure to the surface top making sure it would hold his own weight.

"Should you really be near those kinds of chemicals?" Daniel asked concerned as Maura knelt in front of the open tin grabbing a paintbrush.

"Of course nobody should really. But not specifically why?" Maura asked her eyes questioning in confusion.

"I saw the cover of your journal. Are you pregnant?" Daniel asked quietly he was nervous he didn't know if he was crossing a major line or not. Her face was covered in shock.

"Oh no I'm not pregnant, neither is Jane. It's the latest edition of one of my journals. We do want children…but uh. Well like Jane said we want to get married first. Just for traditions sake and I'd rather not be nine months pregnant on my wedding day." Maura joked seeing Daniel's face blend between disappointment relief?

"What about your wedding do you have a set date?" Daniel asked politely as he opened his own tin and began carefully painting their fence white.

"No er…we've been engaged for 6 months and 1 week and we said that we'd take our time. Trust me Jane wanted to march me down to the courthouse the day she proposed but I want Jane to have the big family wedding that I'll want my sons and daughters to have." Maura said softly watching Daniel smile as he painted.

"I've never thought about getting married before." Daniel stated oddly.

"Well you are a bit young. As long as you don't get married because you have too I think we'll be happy." Maura said before wincing at her own slip of the tongue. Daniel turned and grinned at her broadly.

"I tell you what, I promise I'll get married after I'm twenty five and you and Jane can come be my…parents…do the crying and fussing." Daniel offered seriously through a strong smile.

Maura stopped painting before her eyes became alight with hope. "We'll be there. I promise."

"Cool. Well there you go I'm two people ahead of you in my guest list." Daniel joked poking her in the arm with his finger making her smile so hard her cheeks ached.

"Yes perhaps, but I have a fiancée so come back home when you have one then we can compete." Maura laughed taking a dab of white paint on her finger and running it down the length of his forearm making him holler with laughter.

"Be careful I'm wiley and much stronger than you." Daniel mocked lifting his paintbrush above his head out of her reach. Maura chuckled, he and Frankie would have so much fun together if Daniel was without a wound in his stomach.

"You would never hurt me. Or more importantly…my clothes." Maura warned as he brought the paintbrush down menacingly.

"We shall see." Daniel said winking before reaching forward and doting her nose with some paint.

"That's revenge for yesterday." Daniel whispered kissing her forehead as she laughed heartily.

**5,714 visitors…. I literally cannot believe you lovely people are continuing to read New Life. I owe it to you, all of you to do my best and not let you down, so know I'm really trying. **

**Again! Reviews are just unbelievably encouraging and heartwarming I will say that we are having a lot of fun on Twitter plenty of funny exchanges and questions personal and about the story all welcome. **

**Twitter Username - cookingastory - I follow back ;) **

**I wish I could mention all the reviewers again, but I've made people wait long enough for this update and some folks are getting excited..:) **

**Love you lots xx**


	22. Chapter 22 Life and Slips

Chapter Twenty Two

Routine. That was the huge change that Daniel realised he must face after spending a week with Maura and Jane. Like clockwork these two women ran their lives, doing different things but with the same sentiments.

Maura would get up first in the morning usually hearing Daniel showering as she went to make Jane the good coffee rather than the instant Jane made herself. Jane would usually come down twenty minutes or so after Maura, tired and groggy receiving kisses and cuddles from a bright and refreshed Maura who had gone for a quick run whilst the coffee brewed. Jane would go up to shower after her morning cuddle session and Daniel would enter the kitchen with damp hair and clean clothes barefoot usually. After the second day of Daniel wearing the basic v neck tops Maura had bought for him to sleep in she had taken him under the wing and asked him what clothes he liked best, matching them with each other he now understood the basics of mens fashion and why he should adhere to it. "You're a very handsome boy, why hide it?" Maura has asked confused at his confusion of 'looking nice'.

Daniel would help Maura prepare breakfast for all of them, every two days she would teach him something else. He had perfected pancakes even to the standard that Nonna had congratulated him in Italian kissing either cheek and ruffling his hair. After breakfast Jane would talk to Daniel about his plans for the day, Maura had mentioned his difficulty with choices and Jane had responded by talking to Daniel pretending she knew nothing about his difficulty and just wanted to hear what he was doing next. He had asked her permission to redo the barbeque as the painting and assembly jobs in the backyard were quickly finished with his surprising work ethic. Jane had clapped her hands above her head and whooped with joy kissing the top of his head and thanking him. She really didn't have the time and if Daniel chose to leave at least they would have something he had created from scratch as a reminder of his kind nature.

After Daniel's morning chat with Jane she would kiss Maura goodbye tell her she loved her and leave for the day. Usually not returning till seven or eight pm where she usually found Maura and Daniel arguing over a documentary or film. He was learning, with Maura's subtle manipulation to challenge her on what he thought if he disagreed he could show it without fear of punishment but reward for difference of opinion and engagement with the subject.

Daniel enjoyed the time he spent with Maura during the day, every day it became more relaxed and the nagging feeling to fill every silence with conversation left him and sometimes for a long afternoon they would just potter together working on the house or backyard. Daniel's wound was healing on timeline to Maura's calculations one month well. He was careful not to make any stupid rash mistakes by taking care of himself for once. Everyday Maura would change his bandage around noon and tell him what was going on with the wound internally and how he had nothing to worry about.

They would discuss likes and dislikes as Daniel grew more confident that his opinions mattered he would ask Maura about her work and her family. She opened up to him in a way she had never opened up to anybody other than Jane. He asked for little stories that some would say were inconsequential like the first time she heard "I love you" and her happiest memory with her adoptive mother. He asked about Jane and their relationship, about how it felt to her as an adoptee to have secure family now no matter what. Maura cherished every question he asked her and every little snippet of information he gave her about himself in return. Sometimes he would mention something that had happened to him when he was young, not always bad, but important clearly. They rarely discussed the future which worried Maura deep down, whenever he did talk about the future he would talk about what he dreamed of, but quickly dismissed it ever happening. He talked about things he wanted to learn constantly, he had admitted one day when fixing the shower fixings in the master bathroom that he couldn't swim properly but relied on floating devices when in water. Testing the new taps she had installed in the master bathroom to match the new shower fixings she had called Daniel in from changing the wiring on the bedroom main light to admire her handy work. Daniel had quickly paled dropping the screwdriver and vomiting violently in the open toilet. She'd had no idea that forced drowning in a shallow bath had been a punishment after Daniel had asked for some more water when he was 14 last summer. She had pulled him to his feet and into her bedroom laying down so his head was on her stomach as she stroked his hair letting him calm down and relish in her affection.

Jane had come home that night to see Daniel in his room whilst Maura cooked dinner furiously doing press ups his face tight in concentration sweat collecting between his shoulder blades. She had laid down beside him and joined him doing press ups as she talked to him offering to take him to the gym at the Boston police department. He had accepted stopping the press ups and leaning against the bed frame with Jane.

"I'm angry. About what's happened to me. I'm starting to realise I didn't deserve it." Daniel muttered grabbing the t shirt he had discarded before working out to pat away the sweat that he had worked up. Jane screamed a hail mary in her head as she felt dizzy with joy. He progressed further than any victim she had seen, it was intimidating to a point on how strong he was emotionally.

"I'm really happy that you're starting to see things from my point of view." Jane said comfortingly throwing an arm around his bare shoulders. He leaned into her his head on her sweaty shoulder.

"Is Maura angry with me? I didn't really explain why I stormed upstairs." Daniel had asked curiously, the lack of fear in his voice swelled Jane's heart. He cared about Maura's feelings because he cared about her, not about the none exisitent punishment that he thought was coming.

"Maura gets this stuff. Do you know how many times I've had to storm off when I got scared to go work out. Here I've got a present for you actually, it's perfect for you." Jane said standing up and giving him a hand her muscles burning from the work out. She led him into her den which was complete with serial killer like maps of current cases and photo's spread everywhere of her and Maura and even childhood photo's. In the corner stood a lifesize leather dummy for fighting practice.

"Frost and Korsak got me this after I got shot. It cheered me right up, cos I knew then that they respected me just as much as the other detectives. They knew I was hardcore. I'm not as angry or scared as I was then so I don't really use it now. Why don't we hike it into your room?" Jane offered as he ran his hands over it. He looked over and took a deep breath.

"Sometimes, I think if I hadn't met you and Maura I'd have died pretty soon after. How is it that you can both equally understand me in different ways?" Daniel asked curiously looking around Jane's den at her softball and track trophies from school. Jane swallowed her throat constricting painfully as she tried to come up with the best answer that Maura would approve of. Giving up as Daniel turned to make eye contact with her waiting for her answer Jane threw her hands up letting them land with a crack against each other.

"Cos I think you are like us both. In different ways obviously but there's common similarities between all three of us." Jane said wishing she was more articulate like Maura.

"That may be the nicest thing anyone's ever said about me." Daniel said proudly leaning in to give Jane a hug. Although Maura was more insistent with her affection and Daniel's boundaries he never left Jane out of the loop as he realised that with something's Jane would give him all the time he needed, like learning to be affectionate. He quickly let go apologising "Sorry I'm all sweaty. I'd love to borrow your fighting punch bag man thing." He finished taking one end of the apparatus as Jane took the other they heaved it out of her den only to see Maura Isles waiting in the hall with a tea towel tucked through her jeans belt loop.

"Dinner's ready. When you've both finished working out." Maura said smiling as Daniel took the brunt of the weight and Jane tried to wrestle some of it back.

"Yeah we'll be down in a minute. We both just need a quick shower first." Jane said pinching her nose making Daniel blush as they placed it down into the corner of his room.

"You worked out for like ten minutes…detective! You know maybe letting me borrow this was a mistake looks like you're the one that needs the touch up." Daniel ribbed fetching a towel of the back of his door. Jane let out a gasp of shock.

"Will you listen to the cheek of this. Tell you what, come down the station tomorrow on my lunch break and we'll do weight challenges see if you're so full of the cheekiness then." Jane challenged hitting him in his hard defined chest.

"Arm weights only Jane or running if you have him on a bench press I'll come down and tell all the guys in the station about the time you cried when you stubbed your toe." Maura threatened hitting Jane with a towel as she stalked by kissing her quickly as she padded to the master bathroom.

"Haha. I'll be down in a minute Mom." Daniel said kissing her cheek before stopping abruptly his eyes shut tight at his slip.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry." Daniel whispered horrified. Maura looped her hands around his wrists keeping him where he was.

"Don't panic. Take a deep breath and listen to me. What you just said was perfectly fine. I am not angry at you. I can understand why you called me Mom and I'm not upset. If it just slipped and you want to forget about it that's fine too. But know Daniel, it's okay. I'm flattered that in that moment you thought of me like that." Maura said quietly her eyes fixed on his.

"I am – I uh. Wow. I need some time. To think." Daniel said quietly his eyes searching hers for approval. Maura nodded letting his wrists go immediately and stepping out of his way.

"Daniel it's okay really." Maura smiled following him out as she headed for the kitchen. He nodded softly giving her a small smile before disappearing into the bathroom.

_Oh my god. I cannot believe that just happened. He called me mom. Like it was the most natural thing in the world. It felt so…normal. _Maura took a deep breath closing her eyes before serving up her comfort food for the night poached eggs and butter potato mash.

They ate dinner quietly chatting about random things. Maura could see guilt all over Daniel's face as he watched Jane clean up.

"Right I was thinking film. Anything you two want to watch in particular?" Jane asked as brushed off her hands still chewing the last of her mouthful.

"No I'm not bothered." Daniel said taking his glass of club soda and retreating to the sofa. Maura decided to give Daniel a little space since his little slip he seemed guilty and uncomfortable around her. She snuggled into Jane and Daniel sat beside Jane crossing his legs and resting his head on Jane's shoulder.

_This is just heaven. _Jane thought kissing Maura's head feeling Daniel's soft hair tickle her neck. As the movie light flashed through the dark living room Maura and Daniel fell asleep soundly bored by Jane's action cop film. When she sat up to stop the film Daniel slid forward landing directly into Maura's arms slowly. Maura rustled cuddling him closer making Jane smile as he slumped an arm around her waist. They looked just like Frankie and Ma did when she was a kid coming home from school when Frankie had been sick he loved his Ma cuddles. Jane frequently ribbed her brother about it when they were teens but now she saw Maura sleepily cuddly Daniel her heart squeezed. They looked just like mother and son. Not wanting to disturb the heartwarming moment Jane reached for the blanket throw and covered them with it. Leaning down she felt herself wish the sofa was big enough for her to join them. Kissing Maura on the head she turned to Daniel and kissed his forehead too.

"She kicks in her sleep. Fair warning kid." Jane whispered softly before flicking the light off and padding into the bathroom to get ready for bed.

4 Hours Later….3.42am

Daniel lay awake in Maura's arms her arms wrapped around his shoulders and one planted across his hair. She smelled like lavender and musk and just nice. She was soft and warm, everything about her was just motherly.

"I wish I could be your son. Be part of your family." Daniel admitted almost silently not wanting this moment to end.

Maura's eyes flickered open as she heard Daniel speak. She'd woken when he had stirred not ten minutes earlier. As he had made no attempt to extricate himself from her arms she had just been content to enjoy the closeness she felt holding him. Not wanting to embarrass Daniel or cause more awkwardness she calmed herself and let him think he was talking only to himself.

"You're putting your wedding on hold. For me. Because you both focus so clearly on me instead of yourselves. I don't want you to resent me. How can I be selfish enough to ask you if you want to be my parents?" Daniel asked softly holding her waist a little tighter.

"I'm going to find a way to prove myself to you. To both of you. You're going to want me to be your son. And if you don't ask, I'll never tell you. You'll always be my moms in my heart." Daniel promised before closing his eyes.

Maura held her eyes tight shut as a tear rolled down her face. Not wanting to give her game away she tried to quietly inhale.

_We will ask Daniel. I promise you we're going to be a family. Because you'll be our son no matter what happens in the future. I need to tell Jane about this she already feels like his mother and so do I. Angela was right, life isn't for those who wait, it's for those who live._

**Hey folks! Thanks again for all the reviews and love…you really do spoil me **

**Just to clear up a few points.**

**I will do a sequel to New Life IF - I get 150 follows on this story + 100 follows on Twitter. **

**Daniel's fate is at the moment undecided…so please to keep reading I promise no matter what ending to New Life it will be interesting. And I'm not killing him ;) **

**CloisDestiny a reviewer said you were all lazy readers for not reviewing more….NOT MY WORDS don't shoot the messenger…but perhaps you should totally prove this reviewer wrong! ;) **

**I love you all again 6,226 visitors….I am astounded and so flattered **

**Keep safe people xxx**


	23. Chapter 23 Running and Suits

Chapter Twenty Three

Jane had come down to get ready for an early workout when she saw Maura and Daniel still wrapped up together on the couch. Seeing Daniel was closer to the edge she poked him in the chest making him turn over opening one eye sleepily.

"You fancy a run kid?" Jane asked seeing him carefully try to extricate himself from Maura's tight grasp. Failing, Daniel unceremoniously fell to the floor with a loud thump. Maura didn't even jostle as Jane laughed before helping him up.

"Yeah sure. I didn't realise I fell asleep. She didn't stay down just for me did she?" Daniel asked mumbling sleepily as he stretched.

"Nah you both were unconscious there's me told about cop films. Go change I'll meet you outside alright?" Jane said necking the rest of her orange juice before padding towards the door. Daniel nodded quickly jogging quietly to his room changing into some long black running shorts and a white t shirt with some running shoes quickly stretching in his room he made his way back to the front door taking a moment to look at Maura still sleeping soundly. Looking around to see if Jane was still here Daniel smiled and bent down kissing her forehead.

"We'll be back soon Mom." Daniel whispered grinning at how happy that simple word made him feel. He jogged out of the house quietly closing the door before meeting Jane at the front of the driveway.

"Where we running today?" Daniel asked breathily as they began a jog down the street.

"I was thinking round the block; get a Frappuccino on the way back?" Jane suggested as they picked up the pace.

"Tell you what. If you beat me to the café I won't tell Maura you indulge in a double chocolate Frappuccino every time you run." Daniel challenged seeing Jane's wicked eye accepting the challenge they started their sprint.

"Okay and if I win I won't tell Maura that you hate her homemade tiramisu." Jane shouted as she tried to catch up with him. It gave her just enough edge as he turned around his face shocked at Jane's dirty game playing to sprint past him. He was hot on her tail as they ran round the corner setting a blistering pace down the street.

"I do not hate her tiramisu. It's just a bit gooey." Daniel replied his face scrunched up in disgust jokingly as he came to her side matching her step.

"Hmmm somehow I don't think Maura will see it like that." Jane laughed tapping into her extra energy and pushing herself further forward.

"Oh totally not fair." Daniel said breathily trying to catch up with her. They pelted at the same pace to the end of the street and round the corner. When the café was in sight Daniel took a deep breath before shouting "I'm scared about what's going to happen after I've been cleared." He ran his hardest trying to outrun any answer Jane offered. The tell take smacks of shoes hitting the ground Daniel ran as fast he his legs could take him halting at the café with a sudden stop. Jane stopped bending over trying to breath.

"That's playing dirty, that's not fair." Jane panted outside the café. Daniel stood beside also panting.

"You play dirty too." Daniel joked cracking a boyish grin.

"Let's get a Frappuccino." Jane said patting him on the back as they walked in waiting in the queue. Ordering their drinks Daniel joined Jane with a double chocolate Frappuccino before they walked outside back home.

"So you're scared about what's gonna happen after Maura clears you medically." Jane stated as they drank and walked. Daniel took a long pull before swallowing and answering.

"Yeah, a little. No one's ever treated me like you and Maura. I dunno, I don't know how to say this properly." Daniel muttered running a hand through his hair. Jane took pity on him and threw her arm around his shoulder.

"You enjoy staying with us?" Jane asked sincerely looking into his eyes.

"Yeah I am. A lot. I guess I just don't want it to end. Not everyone is like you both. I'd say kindness was addictive but you wouldn't believe me." Daniel said sighing and stretching his arms a little.

"I get it. I refused to leave Maura's side when I first started dating Maura. Any relationship is intense in the beginning." Jane admitted making Daniel grin as they came up to the house. He gently looped his fingers around her wrist stopping her.

"Even if all hell breaks loose and my life gets really complicated. I want you to know I'd like to keep in touch with both of you. I really appreciate all you have done for me." Daniel said honestly opening his arms for a hug. Jane hugged him tightly.

"You should know I don't hug. Just you and Maura bring this out in me. I'm telling you right now Daniel; even if you decide to leave we'll be taking care of you from afar alright." Jane said an edge of finality in her voice as she patted his back before withdrawing.

"I'd say you don't have too. But I think it would be a waste of breath." Daniel stated smiling as they binned their takeaway cups into the bin outside the front door.

"Definitely." Jane promised chuckling as they moved into the house.

"I figured since you were both gone I didn't have to worry. You could have left a note though." Maura suggested from the kitchen cooking some oatmeal.

"Sorry Hun, Daniel was too busy making threats and challenges he couldn't handle." Jane joked as they sat at the counter taking the glasses of water Maura handed them.

"Oh I'm sorry. Who won the race?" Daniel asked his voice laced with sarcasm.

"Humph." Jane said drinking her water before leaping off her seat and moving round the counter leaning forward to kiss Maura.

"Every time we go for a run in the morning Jane gets a double chocolate Frappuccino." Daniel said smoothly before Jane had landed a kiss. Maura's mouth opened in shock.

"Jane!" Maura said shocked as Jane rolled her eyes at Daniel.

"Oh that's really mature Daniel." Jane said flicking him in the head making his bark out in laughter.

"Hun…come on." Jane moaned as Maura squeezed some maple syrup into Daniel's oatmeal making a smiley face. She turned silently to Jane with a sultry smirk on her face she drew an unhappy face on Jane's oatmeal before smiling sweetly at Jane's 'uh oh' expression.

The house phone rang out causing Daniel to choke on his oatmeal a little before calming himself and looking up to see Maura answer.

"Maura Isles." Her voice said ringing out beautifully. Jane arched an eyebrow stirring her maple syrup into her oatmeal.

"Devil Isles here." Jane mocked quietly making Daniel snort into his oatmeal.

"Hello mother, how are you?" Maura said loud enough for Jane's face to drop as she wiped her chin absentmindedly always wanting to look her best for Constance Isles even when she wasn't in the room.

"Good I'm glad, how is father?" Maura asked pushing some toast towards Daniel with a jar of jam and a knife.

"Oh you spoke to Adam?" Maura asked her face wincing slightly, Jane came closer to listen in on the conversation.

"You want to meet Maura's parents?" Jane asked sincerely; as he spread a thin layer of jam over his toast.

"If they would like to meet me I'd be honoured." Daniel replied a look of joy spreading across his face. It didn't seem to matter what happened or which family member came next the Rizzoli – Isles clan all wanted to meet him and _hopefully the Isles would be just as welcoming he thought._

Maura smiled sweetly sliding a cup of tea she had made for herself towards Daniel who was now laden with food and drink.

"Mother how would you and father like to come round for dinner since you're in town? I'm sure Jane would love to see father and we both want you to meet Daniel." Maura said stroking some hair from his face as he ate. Jane made a drastic ball throwing gesture topping it off by furiously pointing to the floor as Maura waited on her mother's reply.

"Oh goody I'm glad you're coming. Jane is signing that there is football on tonight do tell father." Maura laughed as Jane fist pumped the air then Daniel.

Maura went outside to say her final goodbyes as Jane and Daniel ate breakfast.

"It's Friday today." Daniel stated staring at the fridge calendar.

"Yup, why?" Jane confirmed stealing a piece of toast from his plate.

"Friday is our first day together of the weekend. If Maura's working who's cooking for her parents?" Daniel asked confused meeting Jane's similarly dreaded look.

"Oh Christ. Ma's working too. What are we going to do?" Jane asked seeing Maura talk to her mother smiling a few tears in her eyes. Tonight was going to be important.

"I dunno, why you are asking me I'm a kid." Daniel said laughing and poking her reaching hand for more of his toast.

"Oh come on, help me out. Maura's never left me to cook for her parents before. It's only cos you're here that their even coming. Help me out." Jane pleaded pulling a crazy grin at Maura who was blowing a kiss.

"Why would they come to meet me especially?" Daniel asked confused as he went to clear his plate and put it in the dishwasher. Jane hmphed before answering.

"Becauusseee. Every time Maura declares someone important they come to town and meet that person. Like me, they came to meet me about 3 months after we began dating." Jane said counting the months on her fingers.

"I'm flattered Maura would think me important." Daniel said softly taking a sip of his tea.

"Oh no, you can't play the ignorant card with me anymore Daniel. Cut the bullshit, you know you're important to both of us. You don't need to deny it. It's fact capishe." Jane said clipping the side of his head softly with her hand making him laugh.

"There really is no getting around you two is there. Okay, just so you know. You're both important to me too. Maybe more than you realise." Daniel said leaning on the counter with his palms flat against the counter.

"Nah we understand we're pretty great." Jane said in mock arrogance making Daniel chuckle.

"So what we gonna cook for Maura's parents?" Daniel asked clapping his hands together firmly a loud crack sounding through the kitchen.

"Haven't got a clue. Maybe we should ask for the number of the chef at Maura's favourite restaurant." Jane suggested quietly as Maura came through the French windows off the phone.

"Before you get yourself in a worried mess about cooking Mother suggested we go to the club. Once she has an idea it's hard to argue with her." Maura said her eyes on Daniel's who seemed a little anxious.

"Kind of like Jane about live baseball." Daniel commented; Jane choked a little on her coffee before laughing.

"I'm sorry kid, but you haven't experienced Fenway Park and the true nature of Baseball, when you have then you can judge all you like." Jane said ruffling his hair. Maura was packing up her bag admiring Jane and Daniel' easy flow of a relationship. She knew it was always going to be a little more intense between her and Daniel because he saw her as somebody who knew more about him then he told. _In time he will understand that I do not judge him, or even pity him. He'll understand we just fell in love with him; Maura thought. _

"Okay well you two, I'm going into work. Hopefully I won't get pulled onto a case. Jane, can I talk to you alone for a minute." Maura said pulling Jane off her seat. Daniel looked down at his feet; they had never requested that he not be in the conversation before.

"Sure hon." Jane replied confused as Maura led her outside to her car as she got in.

"Daniel needs a suit for tonight. Black and White nothing colour crazy. Make sure it' nice okay I don't want him to feel out of place." Maura said as she placed her handbag on her passenger seat.

"No problem honey. I totally forgot actually, he doesn't have one obviously." Jane said leaning into the car and kissing Maura on the lips softly. Maura pulled her in her arms wrapped around Jane's neck as she deepened the kiss.

"Something happened last night that we need to talk about." Maura said as they broke the kiss breathily.

"Are you okay? Is Daniel okay?" Jane asked sincerely. Maura nodded kissing her softly once more.

"Then text me when you're at work baby, you're going to be late. I love you." Jane said kissing her one last time before closing her door seeing Maura nod smiling turning her engine on and pulling out of the driveway slowly.

"Right, shopping with a teenage boy. Great." Jane said rolling her eyes opening the door.

"Hey kid, Maura just wanted to tell me that we have to go shopping for a suit for you tonight." Jane said seeing Daniel's face a little anxious at the depart of both Jane and Maura together.

"Oh, but I don't have any money." Daniel stated scratching the back of his head.

"Are you kidding? Listen it's such a relief you're here now cos Maura has left me alone and started dressing you." Jane said rubbing the top of his hand making him smile a little.

"Okay, anything I can do to help." Daniel joked finishing his tea and standing up.

"Right well be thankful I'm saving you from Maura. Let's go get this over with." Jane chuckled picking up her car keys and house keys.

Daniel picked up his black zip up fleece before they headed out Daniel tapping Bass's shell gently on the way out.

Getting into the car Daniel clicked his seatbelt in as Jane turned the ignition on. Beep. Buzz. Jane pulled her phone out opening a message chuckling.

"We've received our instructions. Hugo Boss first son." Jane said still chuckling from Maura's text with the store name and address. Daniel nodded smiling broadly at Jane's term of affection trying not to give away that she had said it he rolled his window down.

"I've never worn a suit before. How will I know which one looks alright?" Daniel asked taking a Mentos from a packet Jane offered him as they drove into Boston.

"If I'm not mistaken Maura said to me it had to be plain black and white, traditional, other than that whichever one you like the best Daniel." Jane said concentrating on her driving checking the address.

Hugo Boss Store

"Hi Miranda." Jane greeted as a beautiful elegant young woman with flaming ginger hair came up shaking Jane's hand and turning to shake Daniel's.

"Has Maura or yourself ordered something, I didn't see any packages this morning?" Miranda answered confused beckoning over a young man who brought fruit smoothie's compliments of the store. Maura and Jane were valued customers and Miranda had been about the only person other than Maura that had successfully gotten Jane in a dress smiling rather than screaming.

"No nothing for me or Maura today, I think she betrayed you for Prada tonight so sorry. We're actually here for Daniel, Daniel this is Miranda the miracle worker, Miranda this is Daniel our-"Jane started as Daniel shook Miranda's hand politely giving her a charming smile.

"You and Maura never said you had a son!" Miranda gushed smiling brightly at Daniel's happily bright expression. He stood in to correct Miranda but she interrupted him again.

"You're so handsome, just like your moms. Are you looking for evening wear or casual wear?" Miranda asked linking her arm in Daniel's leading him towards the men's section he looked back to Jane for help who just winked confidently taking a smoothie and walking on Daniel's other side.

"Evening wear today Miranda, Daniel needs a suit. Maura has instructed black and white traditional. Other than that he's your guinea pig." Jane said as Daniel rolled his eyes before Miranda pulled him into a changing room with a tape measure.

"Jane why don't you peruse the women's aisle while I sort Daniel out." Miranda called from behind the curtain.

"You alright with that Daniel?" Jane asked thoughtfully as she drank some of her cherry smoothie.

"Yea-h that's wow, fine." Daniel said as he tried to remain still while Miranda measured the inside of hi pant leg. Jane chuckled at the poor boys situation before moving towards the women's section looking for something for Maura.

"You have very nice muscle definition for a young man." Miranda complimented measuring his chest width as he held his arms above his head his biceps bubbling from the short sleeved t shirt he was wearing.

"Thanks." Daniel grinned as her soft fingers moved towards his arm length.

"I think a slim fit suit would be a good idea, since you've taken such good care of your body I don't think you'll have a problem pulling it off." Miranda said smiling at the blush that crept up his neck to his ears.

"Whatever you say. I don't know the first thing about suits." Daniel said honestly as she jotted down the last measurement.

"Okay you stay here I'm going to go get some suit styles and you can try them on." Miranda said nicely before vacating the changing room and closing the curtain again. Stripping down to his boxers and socks Daniel waited patiently running his hand through his long hair. It really needed to be cut, _my eyes really aren't bad. Even Miranda's pupils dilated when she saw them. So time to get rid of this mop I think, time to let go of some fear. _Daniel thought grinning at his reflection.

"Daniel. I'm going to pass you through some clothes." Miranda warned looking away as she passed the complete suit through the curtain. He took it off her gently not bothered by his bare chest out on display.

"Try the trousers on first." Miranda instructed as she heard him pull the hanger off before sliding into them.

"Wow these feel great." Daniel remarked opening the curtain so she could check if they were right.

"Wow very nice design on you. Okay put on the second white shirt, behind the light pink one, don't want to cross Maura on fashion trust me. Super Black 130 suit 'Aeron/Hamen' is just the style she was recommending with that colour scheme." Miranda joked as Daniel slipped the soft white shirt off the hanger and slipping it on buttoning it to the top. Miranda chuckled before stepping in unbuttoning the first two buttons and buttoning his cuffs for him.

"Okay the suit jacket probably won't fit you perfectly but put it on and we'll tailor it for you." Miranda promised helping him slid into the jacket she pointed too. Slipping it over his shoulders she brushed it down before pulling him gently to turn around. He really was something to behold she commented internally.

"It's a little big for you but don't worry we will have it tailored to your size within the hour. Why don't you come help me pick out a tie?" Miranda suggested seeing Daniel looking shocked at his appearance in a suit.

"Yes of course. Here you go Ma'am." Daniel said politely as he shrugged off the jacket gently handing it to her. The same young man that had brought the smoothies hurried to Miranda's side taking the jacket and her note of his measurements scurrying off into the backroom behind the till.

"None of this Ma'am business I'm wearing couture. Miranda, please." Miranda said laughing as Daniel nodded giving her another charming smile brushing his hair from his face.

"Okay ties. What would you prefer, thick cut, thin, a separate bold colour?" Miranda offered as they stood in front of the long showcase of ties.

"The thin black one looks good. I don't want to mess with Maura either." Daniel joked as Miranda giggled retrieving the thin black tie and pulling it around his neck tying it for him. Daniel panicked internally his heart thrumming heavily. She would probably think he was a teenage boy excited to have her this close to him but he was petrified. _She's not going to strangle you, she's not going to strangle you. You're safe. You're safe. Daniel chanted in his mind. _Taking a deep breath as she tightened it around his neck the knot perfect.

"Wow you look amazing Daniel." Miranda commented frankly as she took a step back admiring her handy work.

"Really?" Daniel asked smoothing down his tie smiling at his reflection in the side mirror.

"Yes you do, you look very handsome son." Jane said softly from behind him. He turned around spinning on his heel facing Jane a boyish grin plastered on his face.

"Thanks." Daniel thanked as Miranda fiddled around with his collar one last time.

"Perfect. Well I'm going to go get you the bill and an ETA on how long your jacket will be." Miranda said patting his shoulders one last time before heading towards the back room.

"I'm not an idiot you know. I know this is going to be really expensive." Daniel stated bluntly as Jane flicked his hair from his face one last time before stopping her hands flat on his shoulders staring him down.

"It's not about the money Daniel. It took me awhile to realise it after being friends with Maura so long. It's about quality; you should have a suit to match your character, fine quality all the way." Jane said winking pulling him in for a hug which he accepted hugging her tightly in thanks.

"Okay. I wouldn't want to show up Maura anyway." Daniel mumbled into her shirt. Jane laughed out loud her hoarse voice echoing through the store.

"Ahh trust me kid, the stories I have to tell you about my worries of showing Maura up. They would make you pass out with laughter." Jane said as Miranda returned with a folded over bill for Jane.

"Your jacket will be ready in two hours, unless you would like for us to drive it out too you when it is done?" Miranda asked Jane brightly as she took the bill and Daniel went to change.

"Thanks Miranda, we'll come pick it up though." Jane thanked giving Miranda her credit card.

Daniel emerged from the changing room clad in his light blue button down and his black jeans his suit in a long clothes bag so they wouldn't wrinkle.

"Do you like it then?" Jane asked Daniel after Miranda gave her back her credit card and a receipt thanking her.

"Yeah I really do. Thank you." Daniel thanked as they left the store getting into Jane's car.

"Well we've got two hours to kill. Anything you would like to do in Boston?" Jane asked as Daniel carefully lay the suit down on the back seat gently as though it was a new-born baby.

"Err, nah not really. Although I was wondering if you or Maura would mind cutting my hair? I used to like it long to hide my eyes, but they aren't so bad right so I wanna clean myself up a bit for tonight." Daniel said as he clicked himself into his seat.

"Your eyes are great, let's go get that haircut. Maura would crucify me if I did it myself so let's go find a salon. I'll get my done too for tonight." Jane said as the engine purred pulling away from the kerb. Daniel looked like he was about to protest but Jane turned the radio on the red hot chili peppers can't stop came on and she began tapping her fingers against the steering wheel to the beat. She smiled out of the windshield as he copied her tapping his fingers against his thighs to the beat.

**Hey Folks! **

**This chapter was an uphill struggle I have to say. Writers block hit me like a truck…but with all my lovely twitter followers encouraging and tweeting me on I got through it!**

**Do follow me for teasers, jokes, and general chatting Twitter Username – cookingastory **

**Reviews for Ch 22 were great thanks so much! You are all engaging with my story and you miss nothing! Jo Friday will make an appearance…you'll understand why she was gone in the chapter she returns. **

**6,711 Visitors – 25,293 views = on average you guys are reading my story more than once. Which is the best compliment I've received in a long time so thank you all of you xx**


	24. Chapter 24 Hair and Brothers

Chapter Twenty Four

Daniel was sitting in a salon chair beside Jane as a young man ran his fingers through his hair measuring the length and strength.

"What's on the agenda then Detective?" A stylist said to Jane as she pulled her fingers through her curls.

"We're going to the club tonight for dinner with Maura's parents. Daniel is the one who needed his hair cut I'm just here to get a touch up." Jane said winking at Daniel who was practically being lifted from his seat by his stylist's grip on his hair.

"Right have you thought about what you want to do with your hair?" Daniel's stylist asked pulling a chair up behind him so he could sit.

"No, I don't really care. Just shorter, not as messy." Daniel said running his own hands through his hair off his face.

"Don't take too much off, Maura will kill me if you come back bald and she loses her new hobby." Jane pleaded making Daniel blush and grin nodding.

"Okay why don't you look through this magazine while I set up everything I will need. You don't want to dye your hair?" He asked Daniel who immediately shook his head taking the magazine.

Jane played with her hands while her stylist held her hair back into the porcelain basin running luke warm water over her hair.

"How about that?" Daniel asked pointing to a picture in the magazine to his stylist.

"Great choice, that will go with your facial structure really well." The stylist remarked gently directing Daniel's head into the porcelain bowl.

"Just say if it's too hot or cold." He stated nicely; keeping his hand on Daniel's hairline so to protect his face from splashes.

Feeling the luke warm water run over his hair Daniel tried to relax closing his eyes. He could hear both his and Jane's stylists talking to each other about products and styles absentmindedly.

"You alright there kid?" Jane asked seeing Daniel's eyes close as she sat up a towel round her head as her stylist patted it dry.

"Hmm, yeah. This is a lot more relaxing then I thought it would be." Daniel said as his stylist ran his thumbs firmly down his clean hair stimulating the scalp.

"Yeah don't ever tell Maura but I love coming here." Jane admitted as her stylist smiled in the opposite mirror.

"Why can't- she—know?" Daniel said muffled by the towel his stylist wrapped around his head patting his hair dry. He took a deep breath calming himself, chanting internally really helped to stop the desire to rip the towel off and run.

"Ha, cos we'd be here every weekend. Maura loves to take any chance to pamper those she loves." Jane commented quietly smiling to herself. _I can't believe I'm here after all those years alone, confused. I have a wonderful fiancée who loves me. We should have just gone to the courthouse like I suggested, I really want to be her wife and vice a versa. _

"Well that's what you do, for your family." Daniel said looking at Jane with a confused expression.

"I know. You'll understand what I mean tonight when you meet her parents don't worry." Jane said as her stylist pulled out some small scissors snipping off her split ends.

"Right Daniel. The scissors are coming out, so last chance are you sure that's what you want?" His stylist asked professionally pulling out a comb and flattening all of Daniel's hair down.

"It's hair man, it'll grow back. Just as long as it looks okay for tonight you do your thing." Daniel said bluntly making the stylist laugh and grin nodding.

"I like the way you think, it's so rare anybody comes in and says that trust me." The stylist said making Daniel chuckle and Jane feel a swell in her chest. He reminded her so much of herself at his age. Preoccupied with the thoughts, safety and feelings of others rather than himself.

"First time going to the country club with Jane and Maura then?" The stylist asked politely taking Daniel's hair length down to minimize time wasting.

"Yes, it's the first time I've ever been to any country club actually." Daniel said aware that Jane was listening intently he smiled. She missed nothing.

"Well don't worry, the people who eat there, excluding Jane and Maura are so snotty they'll not notice. Just remember to eat with utensils on the outside first. Gotta love Pretty Woman, taught me so much." The stylist joked taking the comb and wetting it running it through Daniel's hair assessing the next step and how level it was.

"Great film." Jane chuckled remembering the first time she ate at a formal dinner with Maura, that fish eye exploding all over her dress making her break out in a big smile. Maura had been so kind not berating her in public but mocking her in private making Jane feel better about the whole thing.

"As long as I don't choke on anything I'll count the evening as a victory if I'm honest." Daniel joked seeing his eyes come alive with a new confidence as the mop of a fringe was now gone revealing his pale clean face his angular features like the square 45 degree angle of his jaw in full view. Moving his hands up to touch his face curiously tracing his long eyelashes that framed his big eyes.

"Yeah trust me, I came home with a broken toe and no dignity last time. You'll be okay I'll look out for you." Jane promised cracking into some giggles at the memory.

"Jesus a broken toe? How'd that happen?" Her stylist asked as she rubbed some product on her hands before running her hands through Jane's hair.

"Dinner at the club meeting Maura's parents for the first time since we began dating and her Dad asks me to dance, so of course I get up there hoping god's looking out for me and I'm not going to break his toe. Bam I lose my balance and he steps forward to help me up, CRUNCH he accidently steps on my toe and I'm gritting my teeth for an hour so we can go home without any embarrassment." Jane laughed wiping a tear of laughter from her face. Her stylist was in hysterics as well as Daniel's face was covered in shock and horror.

"Dancing?" He said nervously turning to meet Jane's bemused expression.

"Oh yeah kid, in for a world of hurt trust me." Jane joked winking at him.

"I can only waltz, and I've never done it with a partner or to music having said that." Daniel groaned closing his eyes as his stylist chuckled running his layering scissors through the top of Daniel's hair.

"Well then you wanna hope that Maura is home when we get back. If she's been called on a case we're in for injuries tonight." Jane said as her stylist started her blow dryer testing the heat with her hand.

"Right Daniel, this is a messy hairstyle but don't panic it's going to look neat messy if that makes sense. This cut is all the rage with boys your age. God bless twilight, it's made my job so much easier and you're going to look fantastic okay." His stylist reassured as he ran his layering scissors through the left side of Daniel's hair.

"Seriously, I don't really care. As long as I don't look homeless or like a pyscho and I trust you that I won't." Daniel said a boyish smirk on his face as his stylist nodded winking at him.

"You can tell you and Jane are related that's for sure." His stylist commented nonplussed. Daniel's eyes darted to Jane who was smiling at the floor pretending she hadn't heard.

"Thanks." Daniel thanked a little pride flowing through him.

"Right Jane you are done. And if I may say so myself you're gonna knock Maura dead tonight. What's the ETA on Daniel?" Jane's stylist asked Daniel's who was rubbing product on his hands massaging it into Daniel's hair.

"You can't rush a masterpiece. Give me five minutes and I'll have him done." Daniel's stylist said flicking bits of Daniel's hair up in a messy order that somehow looked neat Daniel remarked internally shocked.

"Okey dokey, I'm going to go pay. Meet you by the door Daniel." Jane said touching his shoulder as she passed following her stylist to the till.

"Thank you for this by the way. You're a master hairdresser." Daniel complimented his stylist who grinned back at him blowing a light draft of hot air from the blow dryer onto Daniel's hair drying it's softness into the design he had created.

"Not a problem Daniel, your hair is flicky sexy perfection. Go knock em dead at the country club. Don't be messing with any cougars they scratch." His stylist said as Daniel stood up giving him a strong handshake before brushing the spare hair off his t shirt and retrieving his jacket off the bench nearby.

"Haha, I'll try not too. Thanks again." Daniel joked over his shoulder meeting Jane at the door who was texting furiously fast on her phone.

"I'm all done." Daniel said his arms outstretched jokingly as Jane turned around with a massive smile with watery eyes.

"Oh wow. Such an improvement." Jane joked running a fingertip under her eyes quickly collecting the stray tear before catching his worried eyes.

"Everything okay?" Daniel asked concerned seeing Jane ignore a text that came through onto her phone as they made their way back to her car.

"Yep, everything is great actually. I've not had this much relaxed fun in ages." Jane said happily opening her car door climbing in and fastening her seatbelt.

"Alright. What's next?" Daniel conceded banking her look for later on when he could ask her what was bothering her.

"Well we've still got an hour to wait for your jacket. How about some lunch?" Jane suggested turning the engine on.

"Sure, your phone is beeping again." Daniel said softy as Jane's phone buzzed on the passenger dashboard.

"It's Maura, she probably got a case." Jane said as she carefully looked round to see if there was any oncoming traffic. When there wasn't she pulled out carefully driving down a high street.

"You and Maura ever think about having kids?" Daniel asked absentmindedly running his hands through his shorter hair. Jane swallowed before seeing a flash of Maura's email beforehand _Yesterday he called me Mom after you had gone to the shower. He slipped up and felt really guilty. I woke up last night to him talking to me thinking I was asleep. He said "I wish I could be your son. Be part of your family." He also said he knew we were postponing our wedding. Jane my darling he said How can I be selfish enough to ask you if you want to be my parents?" I think we need to move faster than we were planning. We should talk to him a few days before he is cleared. I will be looking into the paperwork for adoption today so we are prepared if he says yes. I love you my darling. Keep him safe today. Don't forget dress shoes. Maura x_

"Huh?" Jane asked shaking her head and focusing on the road spotting a diner at the end of the street.

"I said have you and Maura ever thought about having children?" Daniel asked watching her as her eyes had unfocused she was thinking about something important.

"Yes, we had that particular talk very early on. We both want two have a family. I originally wanted four kids but Maura negotiated it down to two. She made a convincing argument. Am I really up for four pregnancies with Maura being hormonal? No sir..ee." Jane said chuckling as she parked up at the diner.

Daniel looked a little crestfallen as he got out of the car with Jane. "So you never thought about adoption then?"

Jane locked the car before answering, _He's not going to talk to us about it. He said he wants to prove himself to us as a son. We have to be the ones to make the first move and we have to do it together. _Maura's most recent text rang through her mind.

_A part of me wants to run to him pick him up and hug him tightly and tell him it's okay we want him as much as he wants us. Jane thought, but I can't not without Maura and not for a few weeks. Jane berated herself. _

"Yes we did. Adoption is still an open option. We'd have to find someone who wanted us though." Jane joked as Daniel held the door for her walking into the diner. The diner was classic American called Bill's, finding a booth Daniel and Jane slid in being greeted by a waiter.

"Can I take your order?" The waiter asked looking a little bored. Jane arched an eyebrow at his less than professional behaviour.

"Yeah I'll take a smile and a chipper voice." Jane said grinning at the waiter who let out a little sigh as his pencil tapped his notepad.

"Shouldn't he be making the stupid comments, since he's the kid." The waiter remarked snidely causing Daniel to let out a little growl of anger.

"She was making a joke, of your uninviting behaviour." Daniel stated his posture strong as he straightened his back against the booth seat glaring at the waiter.

"Two club soda's please, and a new waiter for our food order. For some reason I don't trust you not to spit in my food." Jane said handing the waiter the drink menus eager to get him out of here so Daniel would stop clenching his jaw.

"Of course Ma'am." The waiter replied boredly taking the menu and pacing off.

"He has a bad attitude. He shouldn't have talked to you like that." Daniel said bluntly; playing with his hands before looking at Jane and seeing her doing the exact same thing. They both stopped when they noticed the mirroring activity.

"It doesn't matter. I'm sure it's hard work being a waiter, not always in the mood to be polite and happy." Jane reasoned as she saw their club soda's on the tray of a young female waitress.

"Yeah I suppose you're right." Daniel said nodding. The female waitress made sure to smile at both Jane and Daniel sliding their drinks over.

"Can I take your food order?" She asked her voice a little high pitched and her smile broad. Jane chuckled before pointing to Daniel to go first.

"I'll have the corn beef taco's please no rice." Daniel said politely handing her the food menu back after she wrote it down turning to Jane.

"I'll have the house burger with a half portion of fries." Jane ordered handing her menu back also.

"Okay, is that all?" The waitress asked they both nodded and she vacated their both leaving them to talk.

"Any kid would be lucky to have you and Maura as their parents you know. I don't think you would have a problem finding a kid to like you. Take it from me. You're both the first adults I've ever trusted in my life." Daniel said his hand over his heart as he spoke sincerely.

Jane coughed trying to loosen her tight throat before answering. "Thanks Daniel. I'm glad you do trust us. You know….if you ever have anything you want to talk about…we're both here okay. And if you don't want me to tell Maura I wouldn't. Unless it was about your safety in that case, call me Ma, I will be snitching you in to Maura." Jane joked before she swallowed pinching her knee with her index and forefinger. _WHY DO I KEEP SLIPPING UP. _

"Ma, that's what you call your mother. Italian term?" Daniel asked seeing Jane wince a little as she said it _she's worried about freaking me out. Maybe they think I'm desperate to get out of their care. Daniel worried. _

Jane shrugged her shoulders "It was easier to shout and packed more punch then Mom when we were kids." She chuckled thinking about her childhood with Frankie and Tommy.

"You have a brother don't you. In prison?" Daniel asked cautiously, Jane's eyes bolted up making contact with his. Jane noticed he was a little afraid to ask her that's for sure but he had why?

"Yes, Tommy. Why do you ask?" Jane asked warmly trying to encourage Daniel to open up his thought pattern to her. Daniel played with his napkin for a few seconds before taking a sip of his soda. Jane arched an eyebrow before sighing.

"Later that same day Daniel." She announced making him smile a little.

"You er, you don't talk about him. Neither does Frankie or Nonna. Why is that?" Daniel asked curiously feeling his heart tighten a little. _Maybe they don't speak of him because he's a fuck up, if so. I've got no business trying to be a part of this family. _

"He's the youngest. I think as kids I was the oldest and only girl and Frankie was the first born son. Tommy felt like chopped live, unnecessary I think. Our father wasn't good to him as he was to me and Frankie when we were kids. Sorry I'm rambling I guess I'm saying Tommy's got a good heart, but he hasn't been given the best cards to play his life with. He's in prison for a DUI, he hit a priest. Ma was obsessed with getting him forgiveness from God that I don't think she's realised that Tommy is going to be coming out of prison next year. I write him letters and I'm here for him. But Frankie has a different view completely. He thinks like a cop all the time, even when he's at home with me and Ma." Jane said feeling a little weight off her chest. She never talked about Tommy to anybody but Maura and only then in the dead of night when Tommy had written her something particularly horrible for her to read. It was never a topic Jane liked to discuss in daylight let alone with anybody other than Maura.

"You don't think you bring work home with you?" Daniel asked kindly seeing Jane pulling on a thread in her coat.

"I used too. But not since Maura, not in an unhealthy way. When we're working a case together we sometimes discuss it at home but no I wouldn't say I was a cop in the house." Jane surmised as they food arrived.

"Hit a priest huh. That's some pretty bad luck." Daniel said cracking his taco in half sucking the sauce off the thumb. Jane raised her eyebrows.

"What like hitting someone else would be good luck?" Jane asked sarcastically making Daniel narrow his eyes confused.

"What. No, I was talking about the priest." Daniel said laughing at Jane's expression. Jane chuckled taking a sip of her soda.

"Why the interest in my brother anyway?" Jane asked curiously eating some of her fries watching Daniel work his way through his first taco.

"I dunno. Your whole family seems quite perfect. I just wanted to know how you felt about the black sheep." Daniel said softly seeing Jane's eyes soften.

"We're far from perfect kid. But I get what you're saying. Once you are in my family I don't write you off. My brother is in prison, but he's still my brother and I love him very much." Jane said softly her throat tight, _we aren't talking about Tommy at all. He's trying to figure out if there's anything he could do to lose us. He thinks he's a black sheep._

"Blood runs thick with your family." Daniel commented quietly a little shame on his face.

"Family is thick with my family. Blood's got nothing to do with it. Maura is my mothers favourite and she's not blood." Jane said grinning as Daniel's eyes glinted slightly.

"Do you think Mr and Mrs Isles will like me?" Daniel asked out of the blue a little anxiety written in his brow. Jane smiled before leaning over brushing a wild hair from his forehead.

"I'm sure they'll love you baby." Jane said softly watching Daniel bite his lip trying to hide his grin.

"You always use pet names for me. Why is that?" Daniel asked drinking some more of his soda as he finished his food. Jane swallowed briefly before smirking.

"What you mean the, son, kid, baby stuff?" Jane asked wiping her fingers on her napkin. Daniel nodded briefly pushing his plate to the side.

"I guess it's cos you've got really cute pinchable cheeks that make my inner Ma come out roaring. Would you like me to stop?" Jane said leaning over as pinching his cheek gently making him blush before finishing seriously.

"No, not at all." Daniel said quickly a flash of fear crossing his face making Jane smile. _A step of progress, now if only we could get him to feel comfortable to reciprocate if he wanted too. _

"Right kid. Let's go pick up that suit jacket and get your dress shoes. I forgot when we were in HB before. Luckily Maura drilled me at the hairdressers. Nothing gets by that woman." Jane said pulling out a few bills making sure she tipped well.

"What would you do without her?" Daniel asked a look of amusement all over his posture as they walked out.

"Been there done that kid. Was not a pretty sight take my word for it, I'm better with her." Jane said sliding her sunglasses on as she turned the engine on.

Maura's Office

Adoption was more difficult than it should be. _No wonder my parents took me I was so the easier option. Maura thought. _

Maura had been researching for the last few hours on adoption while she waited for the lab results on her morning autopsy. Sighing Maura picked up her phone scrolling to the most recent email from Jane not able to help herself she opened the attached photo of Daniel at the hairdressers with his arms outstretched towards the camera. He looked so handsome, and most importantly so happy. He looked like a normal child not a runaway carefree was the only way she could explain it.

"Dr Isles, your lab results are through." Her lab assistant knocked catching Maura looking at the photo of Daniel. She dropped her phone on her desk in fright.

"Oh thank you Dr Chang. I will go brief Detective Korsak and Detective Frost." Maura said taking the lab file. Dr Chang tucked a strand of hair from her face behind her ear before leaning in "How is Daniel doing?"

Maura broke out in a happy smile before answering "He's doing very well thank you for asking." Dr Chang smiled before tapping her sides and leaving.

Maura tucked the file under her arm before grabbing her phone and handbag determined to get out of here soon as it was 4pm and she was supposed to be home for 5pm to help Jane and Daniel get ready for the club dinner.

"Detective Korsak I have your lab results of Miss Marshall's substances." Maura said holding the file above her head beckoning him and Frost over from the gaggle of homicide detectives conferring on something.

"You can call me by my first name you know. I wouldn't see it as a lack of respect or nothing." Korsak said warmly as Maura returned his warm greeting.

"Okay Vince. Barry get online. I found something really odd in her trachea and nasal cavity's. It seems she was suffocated by four leaved clovers, very uncommon and associated with irish mythology, they supposedly bring good luck." Maura said as Frost googled the plant running it through their databases of modus operandi.

"Was she raped?" Korsak asked as he put his glasses on looking at the images and documents that Frost was bringing up to his monitor.

"Yes. Her facial injuries are consistent with a pretty brutal rape. Her ligature marks were peri mortem, she was tied up during." Maura said handing her file to Korsak.

"Well thanks Doc this will really help narrow the search. I found an Irish mob family that killed a few men like this back in the 80's." Frost said seeing Maura reading a text.

"Go home Doc. We know you've got this dinner, get home and make sure Jane doesn't wear a red sox jersey." Korsak said laughing making Maura smile.

"Oh no, she knows better than that now." Maura said dropping a sandwich from her bag onto Frost's desk and an apple for Korsak.

"See you tomorrow boys." She said leaving turning on her heel. Frost clipped the detective beside him on the head a young newbie just up to the department.

"Show a little respect." He muttered.

Jane and Maura's Living Room

"I can't believe it took us all day to do this." Daniel said shocked as his suit was draped along the back of the sofa. Jane chuckled flicking the kettle on to make a cup of coffee.

"Hey it would have been much longer if Maura had been there trust me. Beside's we'd have been home by 2 if that scrawny kid in Hugo Boss hadn't mixed up your measurements. Still I haven't seen anybody so terrified of Miranda as he was when she realised we' be there another 2 hours." Jane joked spooning some coffee into a mug. "Want one?" She asked pointing to the coffee.

"Yes please." Daniel said turning at Jane's phone buzzing on the counter.

"Can you check that please?" Jane asked as she poured the water. Seeing it was Maura he answered the call.

"Hi Maura, its Daniel. Jane's pouring coffee." Daniel explained hearing Maura in her car he felt embarrassed at the little hope he had of her coming home now.

"Hi Daniel, I just wanted to say I'm nearly home. Are you home? Did you get everything you need today?" Maura asked over the car phone as she turned the corner onto her street.

"Yes we're home and yes Jane was very efficient. I'm all suited up." Daniel said as he ran his hair through his messy flicks, he hoped she wouldn't be too disappointed with the change, he had noticed that she liked to play with his hair. _Another maternal habit of hers. _

"Good I'm glad to hear it. I'm pulling up now. Bye." Maura said hanging up as Daniel heard her car pull up the driveway. He fought the urge to bolt out of the door to greet her. He had missed her today, even though spending one on one time with Jane had been really fun and open he enjoyed it when he had them both together.

"Darling I'm home." Maura called as she opened the door. Jane perked up leaning back to see her from the kitchen.

"Hi sweetie we're in here." Jane called hopping and biting her lip as she stubbed her toe against the cupboard.

_Only a couple of hours and Daniel will have met everybody there is to meet in our family. Only then can we fairly ask him if he wants to be ours. Maura thought as she saw Daniel and Jane drinking coffee sitting beside the island counter._

**Longest chapter beat my record again with this chapter! **

**Please Review…it's the only reason this chapter came into fruition the great reviews from Chapter 23! **

**Follow me on Twitter to be part of the fun of writing this story. Also my fellow twitter friends have become accustomed to telling me I must write which is really lovely **

**Twitter username – cookingastory **

**I am enjoying writing this so much I hope you are all enjoying reading. Again suggestions are welcome, but please tweet me them then I can reply to you **

**xxx**


	25. Chapter 25 Dinner and Dancing

Chapter Twenty Five

Jane moved slowly into their walk in closet, situated at the far side of their bedroom. Maura was standing clad in her bra and panties staring at her long rail of dresses. Wrapping her arms around Maura's toned waist Jane kissed her shoulder inhaling Maura's sweet scent.

"You never normally take this long to dress." Jane stated kissing Maura's shoulder squeezing her tightly round the waist. Maura looked round to look at Jane a small worried smile on her face.

"I asked mother and father to meet Daniel because I want him to know what he's getting into with our family. I think it's best no, to show him everything so he can make an informed decision." Maura said softly clasping Jane's hands in her own.

"Honey, I think after what he said to you last night he trusts enough that we're a good family." Jane said softly kissing her hair before letting her go and moving to her own dress rail which was significantly smaller.

"Jane…" Maura started quietly. Jane turned around pulling Maura into a deep kiss pushing her against the back wall of the closet.

"I don't want you to be scared of rejection baby." Jane whispered knowing exactly what was running through Maura's head.

"We can't force him to be in our family Jane. What if we're moving too fast." Maura worried holding Jane around her neck hugging her tightly.

"Babe, you awoke to him saying that he wants to be our son. What more confirmation do you want?" Jane asked softly kissing her forehead sweetly.

"It's different Jane, he's been abused his entire life, maybe he thinks that he owes this too us. We don't actually know what he wants." Maura said sadly pulling a black and white dress with a black bow on the front from the railing.

"Honey for the love of god. If Daniel thought what you just said then he would've said that wouldn't he when he was talking to you last night. He didn't know you were awake what he said was obviously true." Jane said touching the material of Maura's dress. Maura stepped into the dress presenting her bare back to Jane to zip up her dress. Slowly pulling the zipper up Maura's back Jane kissed the nape of her neck.

"I promise you sweetie, tonight will be great." Jane whispered finishing the zip.

"I hope so, you are getting very lucky if it does." Maura said turning around brushing her dress and kissing Jane on the mouth quickly.

"You look really beautiful, which dress is that?" Jane asked holding Maura's hips as Maura giggled at her comment.

"The Prada Rayon. I'm glad you like it. Now you get dressed I'm going to apply my fresh make up." Maura said tapping Jane's butt with the palm of her hand as she left.

"Hmph. Tease." Jane murmured as she moved to pick her own dress.

"Don't say you don't love it." Maura called quietly from the bathroom.

"Yeah yeah whatever." Jane replied pulling a dark navy blue dress from her section.

Daniel's Room

After slipping his suit trousers on and tying his new dress shoes Daniel slid his shirt on loosely padding to the bathroom. Picking up his toothbrush he quickly brushed his teeth splashing some cold water on his face afterwards.

"It's going to be okay." Daniel whispered to his reflection before applying some of the aftershave in his washbasket and buttoning up his shirt leaving the first two undone and tucking his shirt into his trousers neatly. Moving back to his room he wrung his hands as he picked up his tie lifting his collar so it stood end. Trying a few times to tie his tie he gave up pulling it off sitting on his bed trying to tie his cuff buttons without success.

"Jesus Christ its difficult to wear a suit." Daniel chuckled to himself leaving his tie undone round his neck and throwing his jacket over his shoulder as he left his room turning off the light. He could hear Jane swearing lightly from her bedroom in frustration and Maura trying to soothe her. Making his way down to the kitchen Daniel placed his suit jacket over the back of the sofa carefully.

"Hey bud. Want a strawberry?" Daniel said picking up a few strawberries and juggling them in the air laughing before placing one in front of Bass and popping one in his own mouth.

"Sorry couldn't help myself." Daniel said quietly stroking the top of Bass's shell as the tortoise ate slowly.

"You should have a friend in the house when they aren't in. Must be lonely during the day when they are at work." Daniel said thoughtfully; watching Bass eat as he leaned against the counter.

"He does have a friend, Jo Friday, Jane's dog. But we weren't sure if you were afraid of dogs or not? So she's staying with Angela at the moment." Maura said softly as she walked confidently into the kitchen seeing Daniel turn to see her.

"Wow you look beautiful Maura." Daniel said politely seeing her smile graciously as she walked over to him.

"Thank you. You look very handsome too. I must say I like the hair." Maura complimented taking both ends of Daniel's tie slowly indicating to him she was going to tie it for him. He stood up a little straighter arching his neck.

"I was hoping you wouldn't mind it was shorter." Daniel said with a boyish grin making Maura laugh as she looped the tie over itself.

"You should have your hair how you like it Daniel it's not about me." Maura said nicely as she straightened his tie flattening down his collar over the neat tie.

"Yeah but I like that Mom hair playing thing you do." Daniel admitted as Maura caught herself doing it again. Smiling she brought her hands to his cuffs buttoning them up.

"I'm sorry if Jane and I are being overbearing. We don't mean to be." Maura said warmly framing his face with the palm of her hand. Daniel laughed softly under his breath.

"The first affection I've ever received was from you and Jane. Never ever think you either of you are overbearing." Daniel said his hands wrapped around hers as he looked at her intensely.

"You are a very kind boy Daniel. It's a wonder you turned out the way you did after what you've been through." Maura commented quietly as she straightened his hair to the side making him smile sadly.

"I didn't want to become what they were. I knew there was something better people who were better. And I found that, in both of you." Daniel said leaning in to kiss her cheek respectfully before moving round the counter to pour himself a glass of water.

"I'm really glad we chose to go to Marello's that day." Jane said from the arch of the living room doorway. She was dressed in a navy blue dress complete with navy blue high heels.

"Wow you both look stunning." Daniel complimented making Jane smirk and roll her eyes.

"You look beautiful Jane. Right are we all ready to go?" Maura asked her hands clapping together making Bass retreat into his shell in fright.

"Yep I think so. Give me some of that water." Jane said as Daniel drank some from his glass. He slid it over the counter shuffling in his suit jacket one last time before checking his teeth in the reflection of the tap.

"You're fine. Stop worrying." Maura said softly as Daniel stuffed his hands in his trouser pockets.

"Okay let's go." Jane said throwing the rest of the water into the sink as they all migrated towards the door.

"If I break any toes tonight don't arrest me." Daniel joked as they got in the car.

Maura chuckled "Jane it really wasn't that bad. And it was a bruised bone not a broken bone you drama queen." Maura corrected making Jane huff and click her seatbelt into place.

"You know we shouldn't fight in front of Daniel it sends the wrong message sweetheart." Jane mocked batting her eyelashes.

"What? That you're a normal couple. And that Jane exaggerates?" Daniel joked receiving a high five from Maura after she turned the ignition on.

"Oh I see, this is how it's going to be." Jane said smiling as they backed out of the drive.

Country Club

Jane, Maura and Daniel arrived at the country club precisely on time, thanks to Maura's traffic calculations. As they waited by the bar Jane and Maura sipping on a particularly nice white wine and Daniel sporting a mint club soda.

"Ah there's mother and father." Maura said gleefully as an impeccably dressed older couple walked towards them. Daniel observed from a distance as the older woman embraced Maura and the older man embraced Jane. They were well groomed and did not flash their wealth in the way they walked or acted. Daniel noticed the glint of an expensive watch on the older gentlemen's wrist and an exact match to Maura's watch on the older woman's wrist. They looked kind he surmised, reserved but kind.

"Mother Father this is Daniel. Daniel these are my parents Constance and William Isles." Maura introduced as Jane stepped aside putting Daniel in the spotlight of their attention.

"Nice to meet you young man. Maura told us you helped herself and Jane in a spot of bother a few weeks ago." William Isles said shaking Daniel's outstretched hand.

"I was happy to help Mr Isles. Mrs Isles nice to meet you." Daniel said shaking her hand softly after Mr Isles had let go of his right hand.

"Shall we eat?" Constance said smartly as William locked arms with her and Maura. They moved towards the tables, Daniel linked his arm with Jane's.

"You got my back, I got yours. Consider me your escort for tonight." Daniel whispered making Jane grin.

"Deal." Jane whispered back softly. As they arrived at the table Mr Isles had simply pointed at and waiters scurried out to prepare it. William Isles opened his wife's seat tucking it in as she sat and did the same with Maura's, seeing this older gentleman treat the women around him with such respect sparked a bit of respect in Daniel's assessment. Daniel immediately copied holding Jane's seat out for her and tucking it in as she sat. He sat beside her in between both Maura and Jane.

"Hmm what looks good?" Constance mused over the menu and William retrieved his glasses so he could read his menu.

"Ooo they have those crab cakes for entrée's they were great last time remember?" Jane asked breaking the silence making Daniel jump a little clinking his glass.

"You're right Jane those were good." William mused catching Daniel's reaction to the loud noise.

"We came here for our engagement announcement 6 months ago." Maura said to Daniel filling in the gap of information.

"An apt place to celebrate. It's very beautiful. The Georgian interior is quite a beautiful replicate of what must have been the original design." Daniel commented making Constance arch an eyebrow in shock at Daniel's calm recollection of Georgian interior design.

"Yes that's correct. It's a new modern niche of interior decorating at the moment. Everybody wants the antique look." Constance said warmly looking at Daniel sip on his club soda. The boy had good posture, more confident than she would have presumed from Maura's quick description of his background. He was handsome too, such a beautiful condition his irisies being different colours. _This boy took a knife to the abdomen for Maura I respect that he deserves the best chance of winning my favour Constance thought._

"If I'm not mistaken there's no such thing is there Mrs Isles, something is simple antique or it is not. Replicating history is impossible, it just becomes something new, a new trend or design." Daniel responded warmly sensing if he could prove himself in the first few minutes it would really count for something.

"I quite agree Mr…" Constance started making Maura's mouth open into an o and Jane wince taking Daniel's hand quickly under the table squeezing it tightly.

"Erm- mother.." Maura started not expecting Daniel's swift confident interruption.

"I don't have a second name Mrs Isles. But please feel free to call me Daniel." Daniel said giving Constance a charming smile aiding her to push aside her embarrassment.

"Well Daniel, you do have an impressive knowledge of design for your age. Is it a interest of yours?" Constance saved…Daniel let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding as Jane let go of his hand her posture clearly relieved.

"Daniel enjoys drawing actually he's very talented." Jane commented as Maura and her father conferred on the menu selections they were making.

"Oh is that so, I don't know if Maura told you but I am a artist. I recently did a exhibition in New York." Constance said pointing to her selection for William to order for her.

"Wow that's really cool. What type of art do you create?" Daniel asked before peeking at Jane's menu to see what she had picked. Jane quickly tapped the crab cake option on his menu mouthing 'safe option'.

"Mainly sculptures, painting is a personal hobby but I do not showcase that art." Constance explained as the waiter arrived.

"Good evening my name is Robert I am your server this evening, do you have any requests at this time?" Robert asked pleasantly a towel over his arm. No notepad Daniel noticed, clearly he would only be waiting on this table tonight and was expected to memorise every order. _College degree must be required for this particular waiting job Daniel thought. _

"Good evening. We'll have two garden salads for myself and my daughter one soup de jour for my wife and is it two Maryland crab cakes for you and Daniel?" Mr Isles asked gently meeting Jane and Daniel's nods.

"Would you like to see a wine list sir?" Robert asked professionally. Mr Isles gestured to Maura.

"I confer to my daughter on the matter of wine." Mr Isles said his fingers lightly placed over Maura's.

"Since it's occasion I recommend Château La Conseillante, 2007 father." Maura replied as her father took off his glasses sliding them into his suit inside pocket.

"Yours main course and desserts?" Robert asked turning to each member of the table to take their order. Once he was done he gave a small nod to a nearby waiter and moved to the kitchen.

"I trust it will be marvellous dear. Now I'm dying to hear more about you Daniel, Maura nearly talked herself into unconsciousness about you this morning." Mr Isles said warmly his one arm around the back of Constance's seat the other on top of Maura's hand as she finished her white wine from the bar.

"There's not much to tell unfortunately Mr Isles. I'm just a kid." Daniel said modestly making Maura smile at his lack teenage arrogance or anger. Daniel was simple content now that he knew he was safe.

"People grow through experience if they meet life honestly and courageously. This is how character is built." Mr Isles quoted frankly making Jane smile. _He understands, Maura told him of the abuse Daniel has faced. He's letting Daniel know that it's made him who he is, a good young man. _

"I do enjoy Eleanor Roosevelt." Daniel said flashing a boyish smirk. "When the character of a man is unclear, look at his friends." Daniel quoted making Maura narrow her eyes in curiosity.

"That's a Japanese proverb." Jane stated out of the blue smiling as Constance winked at her seeing the two men spar off.

"People with courage and character always seem sinister to the rest." Mr Isles quoted making Maura turn to her father her eyes narrowing.

"Character cannot be developed in ease and quiet. Only through experience of trial and suffering can the soul be strengthened, ambition inspired, and success achieved." Daniel said, _William and Daniel were testing each other that much was certain Constance thought. _

"Truth will ultimately prevail where there is pains taken to bring it to light. George Washington said that, I was merely pushing Daniel. My daughter and Jane mean a lot to me." Mr Isles said softly; squeezing Maura's hand gently before letting go as the entrée's arrived.

"I understand Mr Isles. I would do the same thing." Daniel said putting the older man at ease.

"Okay now that you've had your fun father do tell me about your latest article." Maura said softly shifting her body towards her father giving him her complete attention as they ate their salads.

"I'm afraid once they start talking it's quite difficult to get into their conversations. This is usually the time that me and Jane converse on what it's like being a partner to an Isles." Constance said shifting her seat a little closer to Daniel inspecting her soup and smiling at the young boy.

"I should think it's a privilege." Daniel said politely sliding the pepper mill towards Constance who was reaching for it.

"Yes definitely a privilege, Maura is really a delight to live with." Jane said making Constance smile broadly, the love in Jane's eyes for Maura had gripped Constance's heart since she had first laid eyes on the couple, her daughter had never been so cherished.

"Yes, but at dinner parties it can be quite like listening to a seminar. I would love to see some of your art Daniel, if you wouldn't mind, Maura tells me that Jane's mother is teaching you to cook. I would be happy to share some of my experience of art with you." Constance said seeing Daniel's face brighten as he swallowed his last crab cake before replying. "I would love that Mrs Isles." Daniel said enthusiastically. Constance placed her hand over his wrist softly.

"Please call me Constance, the last person to call me Mrs Isles was Jane on our first meeting." Constance joked softly making Jane smile and blush a little. The main courses arrived in due fashion along with the wine that Maura had ordered.

"What is it darling?" Maura asked turning to Jane immediately her voice sweet but her look concerned, Jane was rarely embarrassed.

"Nothing Maura, your mother was just teasing me about our first meeting." Jane explained smiling making Maura relax a little.

"Ah yes I remember. In came this tall beautiful Detective who was a sung hero of Boston and she was shaking in her boots terrified of me and Constance. I must say I was both shocked and impressed." Mr Isles chuckled as Jane grinned remembering.

"I just wanted to make a good impression that's all." Jane remarked seeing Mr Isles wink at her to soften his joke.

"The impressions of parents are important." Daniel noted after swallowing some food.

"Important yes, the be all and end all. No." Mr Isles said watching as Maura daintily pointed to her chin signalling to Daniel that a speck of gravy had flashed on his chin without embarrassing him to the group. Daniel followed in suit to the quiet gesture and took his napkin dabbing the spot she had pointed too.

"The food tonight is amazing." Constance said changing the subject from parental approval it was obvious to her that Daniel was trying his best to impress and her husband wasn't making it as easy as he could on the young man. The opening strings of classical music filled the room delicately

"Yes it is rather good. Ahh do you hear that? Debussy, what a composer." Mr Isles said delightfully turning his head to see the middle of the room was now cleared and both young and old couples joined each other on the makeshift dancefloor twirling softly.

"Here comes trouble." Jane whispered to Daniel who snickered as he finished his main closing his knife and fork as custom on his plate.

"Darling I haven't danced with you for six months, I beg you to entreat your old father for a dance." Mr Isles said as he watched his daughter drink some of her wine smiling at him.

"As long as I don't come home with an injury tonight." Maura joked watching her father go beet red.

"Oh Maura leave your father alone." Jane said grinning squeezing Maura's hand gently.

"Oh Jane poor you, it reminded me of your father and I's first dance together when we were first together. I stepped on his foot with my heel and nearly impaled him. And you still married me." Constance said the love for her husband radiated out of her making Daniel smile.

"Go have a dance with your father." Jane encouraged softly kissing Maura's cheek. Maura nodded smiling at Daniel one last time before standing up her father balancing her with his own arm around her back.

"Oh do excuse me Jane, Daniel I've just seen an ex student of mine, a very talented young woman about to open her first show." Constance excused sitting up with Jane's nod and Daniel's smile. Leaning back in their chairs Daniel and Jane watched Maura and her father dance.

"They look very close." Daniel said softly making Jane turn towards him.

"They are. I'm a little jealous at times if I'm honest." Jane said normally smiling at Maura's happy expression. Daniel cleared his throat pulling his napkin off his lap and standing up his hand outstretched towards Jane.

"Can I have this dance then?" Daniel asked his jaw flexing and his eyes shining. Jane laughed before nodding and standing up.

"Stand on my feet, and I'm going to be complaining for over a week. You don't want that trust me." Jane warned sarcastically as they reached the dancefloor. Daniel chuckled a little before they came to a dance position and slowly began dancing to the soft sound of Clair De Lune.  
"You're a good dancer, what are you a hustler why didn't you say?" Jane asked proudly as Daniel led them round their space as confidently as he could.

"I've never danced with anybody before but I learnt the moves from an old textbook." Daniel said quietly as they span together elegantly.

"Well I'm honoured to be your first dance then. You're much better than most boys my dad nearly broke my ankle at his fifteenth birthday party dancing with me." Jane said making Daniel break out in a grin.

"It's tradition for parents and children to dance together on their birthdays in Italian culture isn't it?" Daniel asked softly. Jane nodded feeling a warm feeling in her heart.

"Guess it's a shame it's not my birthday, it'd have nice to have a traditional birthday, even if it wasn't really real." Daniel said quietly as the song slowed before morphing into another.

"I'll dance with you any day Daniel, even your birthday." Jane whispered back softly making Daniel's mind stop as if plunged into icy cold water.

"Any chance I could cut in Daniel? Have a dance with my future daughter?" Mr Isles asked as he and Maura stopped dancing.

"Of course sir." Daniel said thankful for the interlude before Jane could making his head more rattled than it was. Seeing Maura walk to the table by herself Daniel paced towards her trying not to skid as he got there.

"I'm sorry I can't have you sitting alone at a table. Can I have a dance?" Daniel asked charmingly holding his hand out before Maura could sit down.

"Of course, I'd be delighted. You can dance much better than you said." Maura complimented as they made their way out to the middle wrapping a secure arm around her waist Daniel and Maura began to dance with a more confident pace than he and Jane had achieved. "Your parents are wonderful." Daniel complimented quietly. Twirling together Maura smiled and thought out her reply.

"My father is quite taken with you. He says you present more character than he's seen in men his own age. Quite a compliment trust me." Maura said seeing Daniel arch his head up a little smiling with pride.

"He's a good man, protective of you both, I can understand that." Daniel said looking at Maura as she beamed.

"You look very beautiful tonight, you both do." Daniel said his jaw flexing as they slowed with the pace of the music.

"Thank you, you look very handsome too. I'd definitely say you were born to wear that suit." Maura said looking over her shoulder to see a gaggle of society women at one table eyeing Maura and Daniel dancing.

"I was warned at the hairdressers that I wasn't to mess with cougars." Daniel joked seeing the appreciative stares of the women looking at them.

"You look far older than you are. But it's still inappropriate." Maura sniffed bothered.

"I've been bombarded with compliments today. I must say it's a little too much to take in." Daniel said focusing on Maura and away from the women staring at him they looked a little predatory to him.

"Compliments are natural. What has been said?" Maura asked softly smiling at his unrelenting modesty.

"Well the first one said I was your son, within the first five minutes of meeting me. The second said that it was obvious I was related to Jane. I can't think of two better compliments." Daniel said honestly as he felt Maura's grip on his shoulder tighten a little.

"Neither can I." Maura replied her eyes shining with a little wetness.

"Life shouldn't be complicated. I wish I could just dance with you both and not worry about calling either of you Mom, or Ma." Daniel whispered his voice tight but clear.

"That is your worry Daniel. Not ours. We'll wait. We aren't going anywhere." Maura replied her eyes closed hoping she hadn't set Chernobyl off.

"Thanks Mom." Daniel replied kissing Maura's forehead as the song ended.

Wowee! Took me an age I know I'm sorry!

As always Reviews make the world go round. They also make me write. Because when inspiration is low a personal message from a stranger saying what they like jump starts me like an engine I start writng again! Thank you everybody who wrote in I wish I could mention you all but I'm really running out of time to upload this and keep my update once a day promise so next time I promise!

Love you all keep safe

TWITTER – cookingastory


	26. Chapter 26 Letters and Cocoa

Chapter Twenty Six

After finishing his dance with Maura the night had ran quite smoothly Mr Isles had shaken his hand as they split outside the club and Constance had kissed his cheek making him promise in French that they would spend the day together to discuss art. Jane and Maura had bade their goodbyes too and drove them all home. Sliding his tie off Daniel had collapsed on the couch exhausted.

"You did good son." Jane said proudly kissing the top of his head. Maura gave him a gently hug "Dormez fils bien." She said softly making Jane smile as Daniel's eyes perked up.

Daniel had watched television before becoming too tired and turning it off and walking back to his room. On the way he saw Maura's study door ajar a light from inside glowing into the corridor. Assuming one of the women was awake Daniel pushed on the study door lightly opening it quietly. No one was inside, but the lampshade over Maura's desk was still on. Leaning over the table Daniel turned to switch off the light when his eye caught something _Adoption _his eyes bolting back he caught the view of a thin stack of paper beside Maura's keyboard.

_Adoption Procedure in the State of Massachusetts_

Daniel swallowed briefly before picking up the stapled stack of paper and read through it intently. Dropping the paper back on the desk he saw Maura's handbag with another thin stack of paper poking out the title read _What to Expect When Adopting Teenagers with History of Abuse. _Reading through the article Daniel frowned, he didn't display any of the markers…_Rapid rage…Submissive behaviour…master manipulation…compulsive lying…self harm…_None of this applies to me, does it? Daniel thought letting the paper fall from his hands.

_They have opened their home, their family, their hearts too you. You have to prove yourself Daniel. You have to be the good guy, you have to tell the truth and face the high chance that they won't want you after they know. _Daniel thought a small tear running down his cheek as he sniffed taking a pad of paper and a pen and moving back to his bedroom. It took awhile to put pen to paper his childhood flashing before his eyes in a series of images. Shaking his head he took a deep breath and began writing.

_Dear Jane and Maura,_

_This letter may be hard for you both to read but I feel it is important that with the different nature to our relationship you deserve to know the truth. God knows you've welcomed me into your home, your family and your hearts. I want to repay your kindness with the truth that I've hidden for so long. I am sure this will change everything, but I won't abuse your kindness and abuse what I think is down the line of your thoughts, adoption. _

_My earliest memories are from when I was about five years old. I was being beaten for crying, albeit it made it worse and the man I lived with dragged me into the backyard and locked me in the dog shed for two days. As you know I was never given a name but I named myself Daniel on my 7__th__ birthday, it was one of the best days of my childhood, when I knew my age and the connotations of turning seven I felt it was time to give myself a name. I felt I had an identity and after a few years I wanted to live up to my identity I knew that one day I would be strong enough to overpower them both and be free. I do not wish to go into detail about my abuse too upset you as I'm sure once you have finished this letter you both will be phoning everybody you know to catch the people that did this to me. _

_I was beaten and forced to do the most menial jobs. If I didn't comply I was beaten and thrown in the library when I was young. It had large windows, quite a beautiful room. One summer when I was thirteen I figured out that the latch on the window could be opened from the inside, I'd been locked in that room on and off for years and never noticed. He had beaten me pretty badly that night so I prematurely ran with no plan. I didn't get far and she caught me. The cigarette burns happened that night. She may have not beaten me as regularly as he did but she was no less cruel to me. After that night they got smart, I was locked in the basement for about 7 months. If I hadn't had been locked down there with the mass of books and old stuff I'd have gone mad I'm sure. This is the direct cause of my fear of being locked in small spaces, I developed claustrophobia after I had finished the reading material, I think they got sick of the screaming so they let me out and put me in the old library room, he had barred the windows like fort knox I wasn't leaving. _

_The event that led to my escape is particularly disturbing. I hope you can look at me the same way without seeing a destroyed victim. I am sorry I lied to you about the timeline of my escape, but I could not risk you finding me, I hope you can understand._

_A few days after my fifteenth birthday I was working in the garden, I was really hungry and thirsty but he had beaten me the day before and fractured my ribs. Hunger pain was tolerable but not another punch to the side. I heard a woman's scream from the kitchen and I dropped my tool and ran inside. I thought maybe she had slipped over and hit her head. I knew that if I didn't help her I'd get more of a beating than I would for leaving my work detail. When I got inside she was lying on the living room floor her arms outstretched blood was pooling from her head. He was sitting in his chair eating his tv dinner. He had hit her with a tire iron that was lying at his feet. I rushed over to her to check her pulse but he had barked at me to get back outside never moving from his chair. I still went to check her pulse and he stood up picking up the tire iron, so I ran. I ran like I've never ran before out of the backyard and through the woods that were in the back garden. He chased after me and I made my way through the woods till I hit a river I never even knew was there. I was never allowed off the property. The cliff to the river was about 60ft and trust me the pain of hitting that water was excruciating, I must have fallen unconscious quickly because the last thing I heard as I floated was his laughter echoing through the valley. _

_That was six months ago, in the Whitestone cliffs, Connecticut. When I awoke I had surfaced up on a riverbed. I could barely walk but I got up and found a house and stole some clothes from their washing line and just walked._

_Jane, you once asked me why I had an issue with cops. David Bernfield, my abuser and a murder, was a cop. That is what I meant when I first said "Quia mali gestare bonum larva." It was a disgrace that he wore that uniform and that honour when he was who he was. I felt if he was a cop I couldn't trust any of them. I trust you Jane, and I trust Frankie, as Maura would say do your gumshoe thing. I never thought anyone would ever believe me because he was a cop. But I know you will. This information is for you to do with what you like. _

_Now you know the truth, this is me, this is who I am and what I went through. You should know I would never hold it against you if you would like to change the course of our relationship because of this letter. I will always respect and hold you in the highest of esteem, your kindness has shown me that this world has a lot to offer and I'm not the damaged goods I thought I was. _

_I will always feel like your son. Even if the sentiment is not returned._

_All my love, respect and gratitude,_

_Daniel x_

Daniel folded the several pages he had written into an envelope scrawling their names in his neat handwriting on the front. Packing a bag with a few changes of clothes Daniel prepared for the worst case scenario, a fast track route to a temporary care home. Removing his suit and packing it into the hugo boss bag he changed for bed and fell asleep. Hoping this night would never end.

The day had been like any other weekend, Maura had been called in early on the Irish Killing Case and they had made a big break. Jane and Daniel had laughed and joked around as they attempted to rebuild the barbeque in the backyard. With no proper materials and it being a Saturday they decided to wait until the next week to finish it. Daniel never stopped thinking as the day progressed of the letter that was lying on his bed ready for tonight. _Just one last day with them. I'll give them the letter tonight. _Maura had returned happily at lunch rambling on about a blue van down the street that had practically become a permanent fixture down the street.

"Maybe it's Miss Miles checking on us to make sure we haven't buried him in the back yard." Jane joked making Daniel snort into his drink hysterically laughing. When the day drew to a close he watched as they were settled on the couch reading.

8.30pm – Living Room.

Daniel stood beside the kitchen counter clad in a thick jumper and jeans his shoes on and his bag at his feet. The letter was on the kitchen counter facing towards them. Taking a deep breath he inhaled and exhaled with his head in his hands. The sound of two sets of voices awoke him to Maura and Jane conversing on their books.

"You going somewhere?" Maura asked seeing him fully dressed. Jane blinked and turned her head looking over at the counter.

"I'm going to go for a walk actually. There is a letter on the table. I want you to read it together. I have my bag ready but I'm leaving it here. I will be back in an hour. I promise." Daniel said his jaw flexing before turning around opening the door.

" It's dark outside, be careful okay, don't leave the block. And that doesn't count as a goodbye. We trust you to come back Daniel." Maura said quickly as Jane quickly picked up the letter opening it in front of Maura.

"I promise I will." Daniel said softly smiling before closing the door and walking down the driveway.

The evening fresh air was cold and crisp as he slowly walked down the street taking deep breaths to keep calm. His eyes were closed as the street was empty.

"Oi Danny is that you?" Angela called from the end of the street where he was walking from with a little dog on a leash attached to her. Daniel turned round thrusting his hand up from his pocket waving at her.

"Yeah Nonna it's me." He called walking towards her kneeling down as soon as the little dog came within reach.

"You must be Jo Friday." Daniel stated stroking Jo Friday as she sniffed around him excitedly.

"Yeah it's Janie's and Maura's dog. They said you might not like dogs so I've been looking after her." Angela explained as Daniel played with Jo a little before standing up.

"Yeah they said, but I do like dogs. Are you walking her?" Daniel asked as Angela linked her arm in his as they walked down the street their breath visible in the cold air. Angela nodded before coughing a little.

"I'm heading up to the grocery store for some cocoa and milk. You wanna come with me?" Angela asked seeing Daniel grin and nod, he towered over her by a few inches, a gangly teen just like Jane was. All legs and arms.

"Jane said you were going for dinner to meet Maura's parents last night. Did you have a nice time?" Angela asked a little worry on her features. Daniel grinned before looking out down the street.

"Yes it was a nice night. They are very nice people. I even got to dance with Jane and Maura." Daniel said giving Angela and boyish grin.

"Jane emailed me a photo of you and Maura dancing, you looked so handsome in that suit. You reminded me of Frankie on his sixteenth birthday." Angela mused making Daniel arch his chin up proudly.

"It was a nice suit, I'm just glad I didn't break any toes dancing if I'm honest." Daniel said softly making Angela giggle as they crossed the road towards the high street. Standing outside the grocery shop Angela tied Jo Friday's lead around the lamppost beside the shop.

"What groceries do you need?" Daniel asked nervously as they walked into the grocery shop.

"Just some cocoa and some milk. You anxious Danny?" Angela asked concerned he shook his head quietly and a little too vigorously making Angela stop in the vegetable aisle in front of him making him nearly lose his balance as he tried to accommodate her sudden stop.

"I uh, I wrote Jane and Maura a letter telling them everything. I just gave it to them and I guess I'm just a little worried about their reaction." Daniel said quickly as Angela quickly broke down his defences with her mothering glare. Her face softened as she quickly pulled Daniel into a strong hug.

"Nonna, your suffocating me." Daniel said in a strangled voice as Angela squeezed his chest tightly. She let go of him before linking her arm through his picking up some chocolate as he held open a brown paper bag.

"Don't you worry about a thing. Janie and Maura care for you a lot Danny." Angela said softly as he held the bag for her. He swallowed briefly before taking a breath.

"I've seen it in their actions. I care for them very much too. But I want them to have the option of letting me go. They've been so kind I wouldn't want to abuse it further if they didn't feel as I do." Daniel explained softly as Angela sighed.

"I will never understand why men, young and old, no matter how intelligent they are, can never see what's directly in front of them. Jane is so lucky marrying Maura they'll probably have their 50th anniversary just as in love as they were yesterday." Angela mused picking up her usual cocoa and moving to the counter.

"Haha, maybe you're right." Daniel laughed as Angela paid and thanked the cashier. Moving outside Daniel untied Jo Friday off the lamppost and held onto her leash for Angela so her hands wouldn't be full.

"Remember the first night we cooked together?" Angela asked curiously as they walked back. Daniel grinned and nodded.

"You said I had to call you Nonna, that I was part of the family." Daniel responded smiling.

Angela nodded "That's right. You know every day you were in that hospital I watched Jane and Maura worry and fret over you, just like any biological parents I know. And I know my daughter Daniel, once she's attached to someone she doesn't let go easily. And Maura loves with all her heart, those two women are strong and when I saw them caring for you it was the most vulnerable and strongest time I've ever seen them." Angela finished as they arrived at their street walking towards Angela's guest house.

"I don't want to be their weakness." Daniel said stoutly his face clenching in fear. Angela rolled her eyes tutting.

"You may be smart Daniel but take it from a mother of three. Your kids are your biggest strength and your biggest weakness. And Janie and Maura, their gonna fight for you. Just be there to see it and you'll realise that blood's got nothing to do with it. Time has nothing to do with it. Once you've found family, **you know**. And you make every second count do you hear me?" Angela asked sincerely as they got to her door. Daniel handed her Jo Friday on her leash as she walked inside.

"You want some cocoa?" Angela asked gently as he stood outside her doorstep. He smiled and nodded silently.

"I make the best cocoa in the family. Bar Maura, I don't know which brand she uses but it's amazing stuff." Angela said as she flicked the kettle on pulling two mugs from her cupboard. Daniel pulled a spare sheet of paper from a stack of letters and catalogues on her counter. Stretching over the counter Angela took a pencil from an old coffee tin and handed it to him smiling as he immediately put his pencil down sketching.

"What are you drawing?" Angela asked peeking over.

"You'll see." Daniel replied softly as he carefully created his work whilst Angela washed some dishes. The guest house had a dishwasher but Angela always felt like washing dishes by hand made her feel younger like when all of her children were little sitting at the counter colouring in. Hearing the kettle squeal Angela busied herself making their cocoa and left Daniel to his drawing sliding the cup over to him as he worked. Flicking on Bill O Reilly turning it up loud as she swore she was going deaf they enjoyed each other's company.

When Daniel was finished he grinned at the drawing, signing his first name at the bottom corner he handed it to her. She gasped her hand over her mouth.

"Nipote it's beautiful. Thank you." Angela gasped looking at the picture of herself sitting at the counter drinking cocoa. It was a realistic replica and almost looked like a black and white photo.

"I'm glad you like it. It's a parting gift, just in case you know." Daniel said finishing his cocoa seeing Angela roll her eyes once more.

"You go home Giovanotto you said one hour it's a little over that now. They'll be getting worried I'm sure." Angela said leaning in and kissing both of his cheeks ruffling his hair as he left.

Jane and Maura's Bedroom

"SHUT THE FUCK UP." A short muscled man shouted in an Irish accent as Maura cried softly; bound to the bed beside Jane. Jane lay limp as blood trickled down her face on to their sheets.

_Please let Daniel have run away Maura pleaded internally. _

**LOCK ME UP I'M EVIL! Look at me doing the cliffhanger thing again. Put me in cuffs if I didn't know what was going to happen I'd want to hit me over the head :p **

**Reviews did not make this happen however if I don't get plenty after this chapter then theres not many people reading closely apparently! **

**Seriously though, thank you for all the people who take the time to review and/or tweet me it means so much. **

**To those of you who read, god bless you, and get on twitter and chat to me if you like! **

**Love you all keep safe xx**

**DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING-apart from Daniel….and he's pretty cool isn't he. ;) **


	27. Chapter 27 Defining Moments

Chapter Twenty Seven

_The Irish Killer. _That was the last thought that ran through Maura's mind before he brought his fist down over Jane's face. A gun in his other hand Maura fell to Jane's head crying tracing Jane's cut. He picked up keys that were on the kitchen counter locking the front door and turning off all the lights. Dropping them on top of a carry on bag he moved towards Maura with a menacing attitude.

"Please." Maura begged softly as he pointed the gun to her head his face red with anger, he was shaking with rage.

"Get her up. Now." The man barked in a thick Irish accent pointing to Jane's limp body.

"She's unconscious. Just leave her here I will go wherever you want me too." Maura pleaded holding her cardigan against Jane's wound collecting the blood. The man laughed before pressing the gun into Jane's kneecap.

"Pick her up or I'll make sure she never walks again." The man threatened grinning as Maura hauled Jane up slipping her hands under Jane's shoulders.

"Bedroom." He ordered making Maura close her eyes as fresh tears rolled down her face. Images of her autopsy on Aileen Marshall his latest victim flashed through her mind as she gave a small strangled gasp of terror. This was no random attack.

**Daniel**

Standing outside the house Daniel smoothed his hair away from his face taking a deep breath. The living room lights were off, in fact it looked like all the electricity had been sucked from the house. The garden light to keep cats out was even out. Frowning Daniel pushed the gate to the garden beside the front door walking through the darkness to the bulb he flicked it with his finger figuring it was a loose. Sighing he moved back to the front door seeing the car in the driveway his eyebrows furrowed. _Perhaps they went to bed. I'm sure it was tiring and upsetting to read Daniel reasoned. _Feeling better that he wouldn't have to face the proverbial music tonight Daniel sighed twisting the door handle walking in. Unexpectedly he hit his head off the door walking into it. Cursing he twisted the handle again leaning into the door. There was no give and Daniel let go stepping back onto the doorstep a look of confusion and hurt plastered over his face.

_Jesus I'm only ten minutes late. Is this there rule? Late for curfew sleep in the garden? Daniel thought a niggling feeling of guilt about his letter. _

Pushing through the garden gate again he looked to the French windows which were also locked a thin curtain across them blocking any sight into the living room. Framing his face with his hands he looked up to his bedroom window.

_I guess I have to scale. Daniel thought whining internally. Falling on concrete wasn't pleasant. _

Sighing frustrated Daniel took a deep breath jumping as high as he could grasping the French Window top ledge. Digging deep he inhaled and pulled himself up throwing a knee up to help himself balance. Carefully pulling himself up flat against the wall he took a shaky breath. _Don't fall. No sudden movements. Little breaths. Daniel thought internally as he tried to reach for his window ledge. _Reaching too far Daniel felt himself leaning over to far and his feet slipping off the ledge.

"Oh shit." Daniel said quietly nervously feeling his balance wobble. Seeing a thin pipe run down the wall towards the drain Daniel tilted his head thinking _fuck it _he jumped gripping onto it as he fell about a foot down his fingers scraped against the brick cutting his knuckles as he cringed swearing internally.

"Okay halfway there." Daniel muttered before pulling as hard as he could lifting himself up the thing pipe as quick as he could. Reaching the ledge his face was pink with exertion throwing his palm up around the ledge he let go of the pip with a sigh.

"Ah Jesus thank god." Daniel sighed gratefully taking one last heave and pulling himself onto the ledge lifting the window.

"No, please no, don't touch her." Daniel heard Maura crying as his window opened. Nearly falling off the window sill ledge with fright Daniel threw his body as far as he could inside the window, landing on the floor with a less than graceful position and a large racket.

_Way to go, fucking spiderman. Daniel cursed himself. _Getting up he moved to the door his heart beating loudly in his ear. Hearing their door open Daniel backed against the wall behind the door as it opened. No one came in but it wasn't Maura or Jane, it was a short thick muscled man. Daniel set his jaw trying to control his breathing as he panicked for Maura and Jane's safety. _Please let them be okay. _Hearing the man cock his gun Daniel swallowed, he watched through the crack of the door as the man walked down the hall towards the living room. Nodding to himself Daniel waited till he was round the door before walking as quietly as he could opening the door to Maura's bedroom.

**Bedroom **

Maura had placed Jane down carefully on the bed before he had thrown her some zip ties.

"Tie her up now. No fucking around." He had said menacingly picking up his mobile answering a call. Maura had tied Jane to the bed cursing herself for putting Jane in a vulnerable position. _I'm just trying to keep you alive baby Maura thought. _As fresh tears rolled down her face.__

"You are here for me. I am the medical examiner for Aileen Marshall's case. You only need me. Just let her go please." Maura said her voice thick with tears.

"If you play by the rules. She lives." The man offered taking the zip ties and pulling Maura by her wrists beside Jane her head hitting off the headboard. Maura nodded sniffing and wincing as he tied her zip ties tight against the headboard. Maura cried out in pain enough noise to earn her a slap across the face and enough for Jane's eyes to flicker open.

"Maura, what hapthened?" Jane asked thickly through some blood from biting the inside of her mouth. Maura gasped throwing her hips to the side half rolling on top of Jane covering as much of her body as she could.

"Honeey I', nott reallyy inn the mooed. My headd hurts." Jane slurred complaining. In the back of Maura's mind she rolled her eyes at Jane's immediate gutter brain.

"GET the fuck off her before I shoot you." The man growled pressing the gun barrel between Maura's shoulder blades.

"Fucking shoot me." Maura swore feeling Jane turn her head in Maura's neck getting a more focused look at the man above her and Maura.

"Maura get off me right this instant." Jane said suddenly bucking her whole body in one swift strong movement effectively knocking Maura off her.

"Listen to your woman at least she's got a fucking brain." The man retorted by pressing the gun barrel into Maura's cheek threateningly. Jane struggled in her ties shouting.

"Get the fuck off her right now!" Jane racked her brain for something anything that could help them. _His accent is Irish, is he the Irish killer?_ Jane thought.

"She's Paddy Doyle's daughter." Jane said quietly, desperately. The man laughed nodding in approval.

"Yeah I know, Detective. I hope you don't mind if I use your spoils." He said torturing Jane with his malevolent look.

"No don't you dare!" Jane shouted throwing her leg out immediately missing his leg by an inch.

"_SHUT THE FUCK UP." A short muscled man shouted in an Irish accent as Maura cried softly; bound to the bed beside Jane. Jane lay limp as blood trickled down her face on to their sheets._

_Please let Daniel have run away Maura pleaded internally. _

"Looks like I'll have to restrain your bitch a little more Dr Doyle." He said laughing as Maura recoiled shaking her head and crying silently.

He tied Jane by her ankles his gun pressed against Maura's knee the entire time forcing Jane to concede although her face was tense and fierce. After restraining Jane, he looked up at her making her skin crawl with his greasy look.

"Any trouble from you Detective and I'll get a knife from your kitchen and flay her do you understand?" He asked watching as Jane tried not to retch with disgust. She nodded briefly before looking at Maura who cried softly nodding at Jane's tortured expression.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you baby." Jane cried softly as Maura shook her head violently.

"This is not your doing. Please look away." Maura begged seeing Jane cry before shaking her head. He slid his hand up Maura's leg pinching her thigh. He heard Jane's growl and he switched to her leg.

"No, please no, don't touch her." Maura begged offering herself up.

There was a clunk next door making Maura and Jane's heart stop. _Daniel they thought in unison. _

He let go of Maura and Jane going to inspect what was going on telling Maura and Jane to be quiet on the way out. Seeing the door open and Daniel's scared posture as he closed it made their hearts sink.

A silenced gunshot ran through the hall clipping the door as Daniel closed it.

"What the fuck is going on?" Daniel asked loudly fiddling with the bedroom lock.

"Get out of here now Daniel. Just run!" Jane shouted as Maura frantically began to hyperventilate.

"Oh get real come on." Daniel said rolling his eyes before nearly jumping out of his skin as a foot connected with the door on the other side. He quickly found some scissors clicking off their feet tags before the door loudly buckled and the short man leaped on Daniel's back knocking him flat to the ground. Maura and Jane screamed out together as they struggled against their last bonds Jane managing to rip on zip tie off her wrist bleeding with the pressure. Daniel and the short man rolled around the floor fighting as Daniel took a good grip on his gun wrist throwing all of his weight on that limb throwing his other hand holding the scissors in the air letting go hoping it had landed near the bed. Receiving a few blows to the chest and stomach Daniel coughed a spray of blood exploding from his mouth covering the shorter man's face.

"I'm gonna kick the shit out of you son." The shorter man growled laughing as he pinned Daniel to the floor the gun having been pushed away under the bed by Daniel. Daniel wheezed in pain as the shorter man wrapped both of his hands around her throat strangling him.

"You wouldn't be the first." Daniel wheezed jokingly fighting the darkening signs of unconsciousness. He saw Maura in the corner of his eye snapping her last tie with the scissors.

Daniel saw the man follow his sight path and grabbed his face with his hands just desperately squeezing holding him on top of him as he struggled to breathe his face purple and pulsing.

"Get your hands off my son." Maura roared throwing herself with her weight through the air knocking the shorter man off Daniel punching him immediately in the side. Daniel gasped choking and coughing as his eyesight came back into focus he felt Jane pulling him to the side of the bed touching his face she turned to help Maura who was currently trying to get the stronger man into a headlock. She

"No I'm fine, stay in the back of the room." Daniel choked getting up before falling back down. He saw the gun and he felt his heart beat faster.

"Daniel stay over there NOW do not argue with me!" Jane said firmly turning to stop Daniel from the danger.

"JANE DO SOMETHING,GUN NOW!" Maura shouted before cracking under his strong grip and being thrown across the room as he roared marching for Jane who stood in front of Daniel who was scrambling under the bed for the gun.

"Stay away from my family." Jane seethed her fear on her face as she stood strong raising her fists. Daniel slid the gun to Maura under the bed. He turned to see Jane defending him and inhaled grabbing her ankles and toppling her over onto her side as he threw himself over her body a shot ringing out over the commotion.

There was a few seconds of silence before Daniel whispered into Jane's hair "Ma you okay?" Muffled by the carpet Jane's reply was unheard. Rolling off her Daniel crawled round to see Maura still standing the gun outstretched in the exact position Jane had taught her. Moving towards her Daniel stood enclosing his hands around the gun as Maura stood silently staring into nothing.

"Did I kill him?" She asked softly as Daniel put the gun down on the bed away from everybody.

"Nah, unfortunately not." Jane said holding her hand with one hand as she put one foot on his chest to stop him from moving. The next sound was an agonised cry from the shorter man.

"Clipped him in shoulder." Jane said as Daniel was drawn into a tight hug by Maura.

"Are you okay? Daniel." Maura asked fretting rubbing his face and inspecting his neck and face kissing his hair frantically. He smiled before leaning into her embrace.

"I'm alright Mom." Daniel reassured Maura as she took a deep shaky breath still holding him.

"Who fuck is this little runt, you don't have kids." The shorter man stated fiddling around his pocket. Maura strode forward with intent but was caught by Daniel who pulled her away.

"Daniel get your Mom downstairs and call Frost. I'll deal with this piece of trash." Jane said placing her foot over his bullet wound making him roar before passing out.

"Okay Ma. I'll bring your handcuffs." Daniel said as Maura gritted her teeth looking at the shorter bleeding man on the floor. Pulling Maura downstairs he felt Maura grip an arm around his shoulders kissing his hair.

"Thank you for your letter. It changes nothing. I'm sorry we put you in danger again." Maura whispered as Daniel half carried her to the kitchen counter helping her up onto a stool.

"Don't be sorry. That's what you do for family, you protect them. Just like you both did for me tonight." Daniel responded reaching for the phone giving it to Maura.

"You call Frost, I'll get Ma her handcuffs." Daniel said moving to the gun drawer pulling out her handcuffs and running upstairs as he heard Maura talking to Frost rattling information off quickly. Daniel opened the bedroom door quickly closing it as Jane applied a pillow case with pressure over the bullet wound.

"We can't cuff him, he's been shot in the arm. Last thing we need is a cruelty case on our hands when we're going to formalise something as important as adoption." Jane said flashing to Daniel's face to see a big grin on his face. Bruises were forming around his neck as she reached out to frame his face with her hand.

"You did really good back there." Jane said softly tilting her head as Daniel gave a half smile moving to her side he leaned into her half embrace.

"Maura said you read my letter?" Daniel half asked as he rested his head on Jane's shoulder.

"Kids never call their parents by their first names unless their mad at them. But yeah we read the letter. We were just about to put our shoes on and go find you when he burst in." Jane explained a tear rolling down her face as she sniffed and brushed it away.

"What were you going to say when you found me?" Daniel asked quietly helping Jane apply pressure on the unconscious man's wound.

"That the letter changes nothing. You're family, whether you like it or not." Jane said softly kissing his head as she heard the screech of a car pulling up on their street.

"Go send up Frost okay, he'll have uniforms with him. I'm sure they'll want statements." Jane said giving him one quick kiss on the cheek before he padded off down the stairs seeing a few officers and Frost in the kitchen surrounding Maura.

"Jane's upstairs with him, he needs an ambulance." Daniel said as Frost clocked him and patted his back running up as the EMT's pulled a stretcher through the small front door.

"I should go help." Maura said sliding off the seat. Daniel moved up to her shaking his head.

"Ma's got this. I'll make you a cup of tea." Daniel said as they both made their way into the kitchen. A loud noise of someone fighting the officers outside announced Angela as she made her way through the wall of uniforms.

"I know your mother Alfredo don't you give me any cheek." Angela said loud enough the officer she was talking too to leave.

"Nonna we're over here." Daniel called as Maura stood leaning against the counter still crying a little. The racket of Angela finding her way through the sea of officers and the EMT's bringing down the wounded man the living room was loud.

"WOAH WOAH, EVERYBODY OUT NOW EXCEPT THREE OFFICERS TO TAKE STATEMENTS." Frost shouted as Maura pulled Jane from the EMT crowd and close to her and Daniel behind the counter.

Frost and two separate officers Daniel had never seen before stayed inside. Angela turned to Jane, Maura and Daniel who stood huddled together. Making eye contact Jane mouthed they were okay so Angela let herself be guided out by an officer.

"Start from the beginning how did the Irish killer end up in your bedroom with a bullet in his shoulder?" Frost asked watching as Daniel busied himself making tea for Maura and Jane.

"Would you like coffee officers?" Daniel asked trying to calm his still rapid heartbeat. They all shook their heads no politely pulling their notebooks from their top pockets.

"We've been home since lunchtime. Daniel said he was going for a walk around 8.30pm. We were in the living room reading. The door was unlocked because we were waiting for Daniel to come back. That guy came in with a gun." Maura started as both the officers and Frost began writing.

"I went for him but he knocked me out unconscious before I got to him." Jane added as an EMT stopped at the counter with a bag attending to her cut on her head.

"What happened next?" Frost asked as no one offered up any information. Maura and Jane were standing behind Daniel they both had a hand on his shoulder comfortingly as he sipped on some water.

"He made me carry Jane up to our bedroom. I told him who I was and insinuated that I knew who he was that he only needed me but he didn't care. He forced me to tie Jane up threatening to shoot her if I didn't. After I had tied her up he pulled me over and tied me to our bed beside her. He said if I played by the rules that Jane would live. He slapped me and that's when Jane woke up" Maura said softly her eyes puffy from crying.

"He said he was going to rape her and I basically told him to get off her and who she was. Paddy Doyle's daughter. He knew that, but I guess Irish mob families would know." Jane muttered sipping her tea and rubbing Maura's back. The EMT left after placing an adhesive bandage over Jane's head.

"Where were you Daniel?" Frost asked curiously.

"I don't know when that was, but once I left the house I went for a walk. Angela saw me and we went to the grocery store for some cocoa and to walk Jo Friday. When we got back she made me some cocoa and I drew for a bit before she sent me home. I didn't hear anything, Angela's is just there but we had the television on pretty loud. When I got home the door was locked and all the lights were off like all of em. So I went into the garden and got myself up on the French window ledge and scaled the thin pipe to my bedroom window. When I opened it I heard Maura crying and saying "No don't touch her." I fell to the floor out of fright and he must of heard me because he came into my room. I hid behind the door and when he left to check the rest of the house I went into their bedroom and found them both tied up." Daniel said finishing with a deep exhale feeling Jane and Maura stroke his back gently.

Frost arched an eyebrow. That rematch on free running was looking a little more difficult than he originally imagined.

"Okay can you fill us in from where you left off to Daniel coming inside." One of the officers said as he finished writing down Daniel's portion of events.

"After he started to touch me I started crying and he went to touch Jane. That's what Daniel heard me saying. After we heard that clunk I thought it was Daniel. He left the room to go inspect. Next thing I see is Daniel coming through the door and as he closed it a bullet clipped the door. His gun had a silencer it sounded like a ping rather than a shot." Maura said before getting upset and pulling Daniel closer to her and Jane; kissing his hair.

"Daniel locked the bedroom door but the lock is a flimsy thing. He managed to cut our leg ties before the door buckled and that guy landed on him. He and Daniel began rolling around fighting and Daniel threw the scissors he had been using on to the bed. I managed to cut Maura's ties and she leaped on the guy knocking him off Daniel. I got out of my ties and pulled Daniel behind me. He tried to come forward again but fell over, that guy had been strangling him and he wasn't focusing properly. The guy threw Maura and she shouted something next thing I know he's marching towards me and Daniel so I stand in front of him to protect him. I guess Daniel slid the gun under the bed - Daniel nodded to the officers "Next thing I know Daniel grabs my ankles and knocks me over throwing himself on top of me and I hear a shot. I thought he had killed Maura. But Maura had shot him." Jane said exhaling taking Maura into her arms and kissing her softly on the temple.

"I went to take the gun from Maura she couldn't stop shaking. After that we came downstairs and Maura called you." Daniel finished watching the men finish writing.

"That's everything." Jane confirmed and Maura nodded holding both Jane and Daniel in her arms.

"Okay. Well you'll all need to leave the house tonight unfortunately, it's a crime scene I'm sorry." Frost apologised meeting Jane and Maura's understanding nods.

"We'll go to a hotel." Maura suggested meeting Jane's tired nod and Daniel's shrug.

"I'll go explain to Ma, Maura can you pack us an overnight bag for a few days and Daniel you better come with me or Nonna will go crazy." Jane said as Maura nodded taking off towards their bedroom with an officer.

Walking outside they were met instantly by Frankie and Angela who were almost frantic.

"What the hell happened Janie?" Frankie asked worried. Jane waved a hand a arm around Daniel's shoulders holding him close.

"Get the full story from Frost. That irish killer case we've been working came a little close to home. We're all okay thought. The house is a crime scene now, so we're going to a hotel. Can we catch up with you tomorrow?" Jane asked tiredly as Angela fussed over her head wound and Frankie placed one hand on Daniel's free shoulder.

"Yeah of course." Frankie replied spotting Frost leaving the house and marching over to demand the full story.

"You sure you're all okay?" Angela asked pushing Daniel's hair from his face checking the boy for injuries.

"Yeah Ma we're fine." Jane reassured as Daniel accepted a strong hug from Angela.

Maura exited the house 2 bags on both of her arms nearly knocked over by the force of Angela's hug.

"I'm so sorry I didn't hear anything." Angela apologised meeting three quick rebuttals.

"Come by for some food after you're done down the station tomorrow." Angela said as they made their way to the car.

"Of course Nonna." Daniel promised making Maura and Jane smile. Climbing into the car once all their seatbelts are fastened Jane straightened the rear view mirror seeing Daniel yawning slightly.

"Ready for our first family holiday." Jane said to them both. Maura smiled sweetly placing her hand over Jane's thigh as she pulled away from the house.

"Yeah. Today might be the scariest best day of my life." Daniel yawned before falling asleep in the back of the car.

"Family." Jane stated softly. Maura leaned over kissing her cheek as she drove. "Family" Maura reiterated. Their son sleeping soundly in the back seat.

**AHHHHH all is right with the world! **

**Thank you so much for all the reviews I deserve the frustrated tension! The story does not end here so don't give up on me please! **

**I really can't express how thankful I am for all the response to this story. You've given me such confidence and encouragement and I don't know what I can ever do to repay you all. **

**Please review if you have time…it really does make me giddy with happiness. **

**Twitter for fun and updates – username - cookingastory**

**Love you all keep safe xx**


	28. Chapter 28 Idea's and Interviews

Chapter Twenty Eight

Before checking into the hotel Daniel had been close to unconsciousness so they had just organised a cot for him in their deluxe room wanting to keep him close. Maura awoke to the smell of clean fresh sheets and lavender body wash. Sleepily she ran her hand up the sheets to find Jane; she hit a shorter mound of hair and she smiled groggily opening her eyes as she found an unconscious sleeping Daniel in between them both. Jane was awake already but still lay face down her arm on Daniel's back as she dozed.

"When did he slide in?" Maura asked softly sleep coating her voice.

"Around one am. He couldn't sleep." Jane said her voice muffled by her pillow. Maura ran her hand through his hair gently being careful not to wake him.

"I can't believe yesterday happened." Jane said quietly as she turned her head facing Maura their eyes meeting.

"Neither can I sweetheart." Maura said leaning over Daniel and kissing Jane softly on the lips, hoping to communicate all her love.

"Stop kissing over me. It's creepy." Daniel mumbled his voice muffled by the pillow his face was buried in. Jane blushed while Maura chuckled running her hands through his hair and down his back.

"Okay, grumpy. I'm going to order room service." Maura pouted kissing the top of his head, before rolling off the bed and going to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

Jane tugged on Daniel's t shirt making him turn sleepily opening one eye to look at her.

"How's your neck?" Jane asked seeing the purple finger shaped bruises on his neck as he turned.

"Feel like I was strangled last night." Daniel joked seeing Jane's eyes narrow at his stupid joke he pushed his hand out into hers.

"Bad joke. But I make them all the time, can't really reprimand you can I." Jane stated softly looking at the scrapes on his knuckles.

Daniel chuckled as Maura came in, he could see out of the corner of his eye that she was pretending to check her phone whilst taking a picture of them.

"I thought that was what mothers did. Worry. Reprimand." Daniel joked making Jane smile and nod pulling him into a tight embrace crushing him into her shoulder. He heard the clicks of Maura's phone and smiled.

"Ma get off me I need to brush my teeth." Daniel groaned nicely earning a smirk from Jane as she let him go and he hopped off the bed to go brush his teeth.

"Is it weird, that it feels totally normal to hear that?" Jane asked quietly as Maura tilted her heading smiling at Jane who was grinning and trying to click her neck.

"Hmm, if I'm honest Jane, I'm trying not to diagnose or overthink anything to do with Daniel. I just see him like I see you. Family." Maura said simply picking up the room service menu and the in room phone dialling a number.

"Yeah I get it. Kind of like the last marshmallow in the packet, too precious to eat." Jane mused blinking her dry eyes. Maura frowned before pressing the phone to her shoulder.

"Are you comparing our son to confectionary?" Maura asked confused her eyes narrowed. Jane grinned slightly before biting her lip.

"Well he is sweet." Jane said batting her eye lashes before kneeling up to look at the menu.

Jane pointed to what she wanted and then pointed at the bathroom as Maura talked to room service. Making their orders Maura shouldered the phone before calling into the bathroom.

"Daniel what do you want for breakfast?"

Daniel opened the bathroom door midway through brushing his teeth he gargled "Jus som ceerll pleesh."

Maura giggled before repeating his order of cereal and confirming their room number. Hanging up Maura walked into their separate lounge area with her overnight bag to change. Following her Jane closed the door hearing the shower start in the bathroom.

"You okay?" Jane asked as Maura unzipped her bag pulling out an assortment of outfits. Maura nodded before pulling off her top revealing bruises up and down her back and arms.

"Those from last night?" Jane asked tightly as she traced her hand down Maura's back. Maura nodded silently; handing Jane a thin tube of cream.

"Can you cover my bruises in a thin layer of this? It will help with the swelling." Maura explained as Jane squeezed the tube pushing the cream onto her hands. After tending to Maura's bruises she kissed each one.

"I'm so sorry you got hurt." Jane whispered as Maura turned around putting her arms around Jane's neck.

"Don't you dare take this away from me. We're parents now. Maybe not officially, but definitely emotionally. We both have the responsibility of taking care of Daniel. Equally okay." Maura said firmly making Jane smile at Maura's protective fierceness.

"I know, but I guess I just see it as my job to protect both of you." Jane said shrugging her shoulders as Maura looked underneath her head bandage.

"It is sweetie. But it's also my job. Something we need to communicate to Daniel is that it isn't his job. He's a child." Maura said with an edge of finality in her tone. Disagreeing slightly Jane tactfully asked "Honey, would you take a bullet for your mother?"

Maura arched an eyebrow distastefully. "Of course I would." She said bluntly. Jane widened her eyes shrugging and opening her arms.

"I'm not totally disagreeing with you. I'm just saying its natural okay. But I do agree we need to send the message to tone it down a little." Jane compromised seeing Maura tilt her head with a half-smile nodding.

"THE SHOWER IS FREE." Daniel called through the closed door.

"Go shower I showered before bed." Maura said kissing Jane's head quickly before she left Maura to get changed.

Trudging through Jane went into the bathroom seeing Daniel in a fresh set of clothes sitting on the bed drying his hair.

Once Maura had concealed a small bruise on her face with some make up and her outfit was perfect, comfortable attire, since she expected they'd be at the police headquarters all day she had worn some dark blue skinny jeans with calf length brown suede shoes and a white cashmere jumper. Smoothing her jeans of any wrinkles she brought her bag back into the bedroom to see Daniel sitting on his cot touching his bruises around his neck gingerly.

"I have some arnica cream for your neck." Maura stated shaking the small tube in her hands. He stood up his damp hair in a wild array. He was dressed in some dark beige chinos and a black button down shirt his sleeves rolled up to his elbows casually.

"I didn't really hurt last night. But this morning it kind hurts to turn my neck from side to side." Daniel said softly; as he unbuttoned his shirt slightly; pulling the collar away from his skin.

"That's normal. This will feel cool initially but it will warm up and soothe the pain." Maura warned softly as she applied the cream onto his bruises gently massaging it in. He kept a brave face, just like Jane did and let Maura cover his neck in a thin sheen of cream.

"Okay all done." Maura said putting the lid back on the tube as Daniel buttoned up his shirt carefully.

"Make sure you keep hydrated today okay. I'm sure they'll be separating us for statements so take this okay." Maura said holding out a folded twenty dollar note in front of him. Daniel winced slightly biting his lip.

"I don't know. I didn't earn that money. I'd feel weird taking it." Daniel started before meeting Maura's sad softened gaze.

"Listen to me Daniel. Although I fully understand and support the desire you have to earn your own money, this is different okay." Maura said softly placing the money into his palm slowly.

Daniel shook his head handing it back to her "The clothes you bought me, all the stuff the food, the medical care. That's different. I've never been given money I didn't earn one way or another." Daniel said his face twisted up in pain.

"I know this is difficult, all of the changes you're going through it must be difficult to process everything and understand. But this is simply us looking after you Daniel, just in a another way. Like you said that's what family do." Maura said stroking the hair from his face as he looked up making eye contact with her.

"Yes but I can't take your money. I'm not your son…yet." Daniel finished still stretching his arm out too her.

"This isn't about the money is it? Do you feel like we're going to back out of our promise to you?" Maura asked gently painfully hoping for his answer to be no.

Jane stepped out of the bathroom fully dressed in a fresh work suit interrupting Daniel's reply, sensing she had crashed an important moment she stayed quiet standing next to Maura.

"I – uh. I trust you both I really do. But I mean, nothing in my life ever goes right for very long okay. I guess I'm worried something is going to separate me from you both." Daniel admitted scratching his head awkwardly.

Maura sighed biting her lip. Lying to him would give him reassurance but honesty would frighten him. Turning to Jane she saw Jane also biting her lip.

"Listen Daniel, we can't promise that social services aren't going to go a little crazy when we go in for statements and evidence today. But what we can promise is that although what happened last night was really shit for all three of us and I'm sure we all wish it had never happened. It does show the system that we do have solid connection okay?" Jane offered hoping he would take some comfort in that.

Daniel sucked in a breath cracking his knuckles one by one looking at the floor. "So if Social Services take me out of your care. You aren't going to give up on me?" Daniel asked quietly not daring to make eye contact. Maura gasped softly and Jane gritted her teeth cursing David Bernfield for what he had done to Daniel.

"No of course not Daniel." Maura expressed pulling Daniel into a fierce hug. Grinning at Maura Jane joined in the three way hug kissing Maura's head softly.

"Beside's Maura's personal lawyer is a bastard. No way he's going to lose a case." Jane joked seeing Maura roll her eyes and felt Daniel hug her tighter. There was a knock at the door and a call of "Room Service" that interrupted the family moment breaking away they separated as Maura answered the door tipping the waiter before quickly guiding him out. Before she had even managed to get back into the lounge Daniel and Jane were already eating.

**2 Hours Later **

Jane, Maura and Daniel casually walked into the Boston Police department met by Frankie who was chatting to a group of his patrol buddies.

"Hey Janie we got a problem." Frankie stated urgently pulling Jane away and into a side room.

"What's that about?" Daniel asked concerned as Maura guided him towards the police café where Angela was cleaning.

"Why don't you ask Nonna to make you some pancakes? And drink something okay!" Maura said firmly making Daniel's eyes roll as he nodded walking into the café greeting Angela with a small wave and a charming smile.

**Side Room **

Opening the door with a little force Maura saw Jane and Frankie jump a little as she entered quickly closing the door.

"Come on Frankie display a little tact in front of Daniel please." Maura said seeing Frankie nervously pace on the spot.

"Sorry. I just needed to talk to one of you." Frankie said anxiously biting his thumb.

"Frankie was saying that Ma's filled him in on Daniel's letter and that we are planning on adopting him." Jane explained noticing worriedly that Frankie had not stopped pacing.

"Frankie would you just spit out whatever is causing you to wear a damn hole in the floor." Jane said exasperatedly.

**Café **

"Danny, are you sure you're okay?" Angela asked calmly taking a look at him and lifting his arms up as if to make sure they were still attached.

Daniel chuckled before answering "Yeah I'm fine really. My neck hurts but apart from that I'm okay." Daniel assured seeing a gaggle of officers come in off a long shift.

"I have to tend to these boys you want anything?" Angela asked moving to the counter.

"Just a pint of ice water would be nice." Daniel said sitting up at a counter stool taking a spare sheet of lined paper from behind the counter and a pencil sketching.

"Hey kid are those yours?" An officer in the front of the queue asked tiredly, trying to sound a little more intimidating then he looked. Swallowing Daniel felt an eerie old panic creeping up his back.

"Leave him alone he's my Nipote." Angela laughed sliding Daniel's ice water across to him as he grinned proudly. The officer chuckled slightly before holding his hands up in surrender. "Sorry kid I didn't know." Daniel shook his head smiling exonerating the man from any unnecessary guilt.

**Side Room **

"Listen his name is Mr Ashcroft he's a really nice guy but he means business, Daniel's name is in the database you know we had to put him in the report and Social Services got a message instantly saying that he had been involved." Frankie started meeting Maura and Jane's pale faces. They knew to expect a reaction but not this soon.

"Well what are they going to do?" Maura asked frantically throwing her hands up in the air seeing Jane looking stony faced at her brother.

"Just LISTEN okay, he could've come last night and dragged Daniel from your hotel room. But he didn't okay. He seems like a decent guy. He came this morning and asked for the detailed report, so we gave it to him. He asked where he was so we told him. He agreed to wait until you came in. That speaks to me like a guy who's willing to be good about things right." Frankie reasoned seeing his sister boil over in her fragile state.

"CUT the bullshit Frankie. What did he say about after we got here?" Jane asked stepping toe to toe with her brother. Frankie swallowed closing his eyes.

"He said that he'd assess the situation and deal with it from there. He brought a doctor to examine Daniel's stab injury. I think if that doctor clears Daniel they'll take him." Frankie said quietly meeting the fearful gaze of both Maura and Jane. Turning to Maura Jane asked with her eyes the only question that mattered to them at that moment.

"The doctor will clear him Jane." Maura stated quietly holding a hand over her face.

"I've got an idea." Jane said her foot tapping on the floor impatiently before she got ahold of Frankie by his hand looking at him.

"Was there a letter logged into evidence last night from our house?" Jane asked intently meeting Frankie's face which was pinched up in concentration. Shaking his head "No, I went through it all myself once we got back. There was no letter why?" Frankie asked.

"Go tell Ashcroft I wanna make a deal." Jane said before kissing Maura quickly and bolting out the door leaving both Maura and Frankie confused.

"Make a deal with what?" Frankie asked confused looking at Maura who was racking her brain. When it hit her she smiled and took Frankie by the elbow guiding him out of the room.

"Your sister is a genius. Go tell Mr Ashcroft what she said." Maura said pushing Daniel towards the offices while she made her way into the café to see Daniel amidst some officers eating pancakes.

**Jane **

Speeding along the highway Jane prayed that her plan would work controlling her breathing to calm her racing heart. _This plan has to work. _Jane thought clenching her jaw pressing further down on her gas pedal.

**Café **

"How are Nonna's pancakes?" Maura asked as she watched Daniel finish his last one grinning.

"Good as ever." Daniel replied seeing Maura's facial expression tense a little as Frost arrived into the café beckoning them over.

"Hey, Frankie said Jane did a bolt huh. So why don't we get your individual statements now?" Frost asked gently seeing Daniel's jaw flex before nodding trying to put on a smile.

"Daniel will you get some water for the interview." Maura stated pointing to the stand fridge beside Angela's kitchen, he nodded taking off to the fridge immediately.

"Where is Mr Ashcroft?" Maura asked biting her thumb copying Frankie's earlier reaction.

"He'll be with Daniel during the interview. He wants to meet you both now." Frost said softly his hand on Maura's shoulder. She closed her eyes and nodded seeing Daniel return with a bottle of water and some cookies.

"What's the deal then who's going first?" Daniel asked munching on a cookie relaxed. Maura turned and smiled at Daniel sweetly.

"We're both going to do them now. Let's go meet your new social worker shall we?" Maura asked warmly seeing Daniel lean into her closely before smiling. They walked down to the interrogation rooms with Frost in suit leading them to Mr Ashcroft.

**Jane **

"URRGH Jesus." Jane shouted inside the living room of their house as she pulled all of the cushions out from the sofa looking for Daniel's letter.

"How the hell do you forget where a fucking letter is Rizzoli?!" Jane cursed herself looking over the coffee table for the letter. A light bulb moment hit her and she dropped to her knees looking underneath the sofa seeing Daniel's letter neatly underneath. Grasping it in her hands Jane stood up and bolted out of the door tapping the officer stationed outside her house a pat on the back before leaping into her car and speeding off towards the station.

**Interrogation Room **

As Maura and Daniel entered the interrogation room with Frost they saw a middle aged man sitting down reviewing a case file. He looked up and smiled politely at both of them.

"You must be Daniel and Dr Isles?" Mr Ashcroft said warmly holding out his hand to Daniel first shaking it before moving to Maura who smiled sweetly nodding.

"Please call me Maura, this is hardly a professional setting." Maura said softly seeing Mr Ashcroft's expression soften slightly. Usually people were overly defensive and angry.

"In that case please call me Adam." He said gesturing to the two seats that were in front of them.

"I just wanted to meet you both together so Daniel didn't feel to nervous about his individual interview with me and an officer." Adam said opening last nights report.

"Thanks, I appreciate it." Daniel said giving Adam a quick half smile before looking back at Maura who gently placed an arm around his shoulder comfortingly.

"I understand you've been through quite a trying time recently. And that your past wasn't an easy ride either. I just want you to know Daniel, I'm here to fight for you and protect your best interests. We might disagree on some issues, but it's not out of malice okay." Adam warned gently seeing Daniel lean closer into Maura nodding.

"Okay, well let's get an officer to come take a statement and start this process. Maura could I have a quick word with you alone?" Adam asked pointing outside the door to the observation room.

"Of course." Maura said kissing Daniel on the head once giving his shoulder a squeeze before getting up and exiting the door that Adam held open for her. Propping the door open with a stool Frost winked at Daniel who grinned and gave him a small thumbs up in thanks.

"I'm just going to ask you, because I value that you are well respected in your profession and by this department. Is he medically clear to be looked after by social services?" Adam asked looking Maura directly in the eyes. Maura inhaled before nodding and looking back at Daniel inside the interrogation room focusing on his fingers.

"Yes, I was going to clear him on Monday. I would like you to wait for my fiancée before you take Daniel. We have something we would like to discuss with you." Maura asked gently trying to supress the lifting nerves in her stomach.

"Thank you for being honest about his medical condition. I will wait after Daniel's interview and speak to you both. That's not a problem." Adam said honestly moving back inside the room.

"Right Daniel, do you mind if we get started?" Adam asked as he sat down. Daniel shook his head looking to the observation window he knew Maura would be looking in at, he gave her his best charming smile before turning to Adam and confidently saying "Ask away Mr Ashcroft."

**Jane **

_This fucking traffic is going to be the death of me. If I don't get too the station soon I'm going to miss MR FUCKING ASHCROFT and he's going to take Daniel from us thinking I don't even give a shit. _Jane battled internally.

Drumming her fingers on the wheel nervously as she drove she felt her heart beating out of her chest when she finally got to BPD. Leaping out of her car she brushed down her trousers hearing Maura's voice talking about wrinkles for some reason. _Make a good impression Rizzoli now is not the time for fucking about being cocky. Daniel is at stake here. _

Blowing through the doors Jane skidded down the hall towards the interrogation rooms to see Frost and Maura leaving their interrogation room talking.

"Did I miss him is he gone?" Jane panted holding the letter tight in her hands. Maura smiled at her shaking her head.

"No sweetie, Mr Ashcroft agreed to wait for you. I think he and Daniel will be finishing up any minute." Maura reassured putting a hand over Jane's heart feeling the violent thrumming.

"Calm yourself down sweetie. It's going to be okay; we've got to look like we're totally in control." Maura said kissing Jane's face as she took a shaky inhale.

"Yes you're right. Total control." Jane mumbled quietly seeing Frost enter another observation room calling too Maura.

"They are finished."

Jane felt a weight off her shoulders when she saw Daniel come from out of the interrogation room drinking some water from a bottle clapping Frost's hand in a tight shake. A middle aged man was behind him carrying a briefcase and a suit jacket.

"You must be Detective Rizzoli, I'm Mr Ashcroft Daniel's new social worker." Adam introduced offering his hand. Jane shook it enthusiastically feeling Maura poke her discreetly in the back she let go smiling.

"Yep that's me. I was wondering if Maura and I could talk to you." Jane asked trying not to pant as Daniel arched one eyebrow at her tired stance.

"What did you do run here?" Daniel asked incredulously; offering his water up to Jane. Jane chuckled taking a sip before handing it back to him. She noticed the social worker watching intently on the interaction.

"Yeah something like that. Why don't you and Frost go check out what Nonna's cooking?" Jane suggested seeing Frost wink and nod and Daniel nod too looking at them both before letting Frost guide him with one hand on his back.

"Why don't we speak in here?" Mr Ashcroft suggested pointing to the interrogation room he had just left. They all went in taking seats before Jane placed Daniel's letter in the middle of the table receiving a small gasp from Maura.

"I wanna make a deal." Jane said finally seeing Mr Ashcroft's eyes soften before nodding for her to continue.

"You know I cannot make any deal for Daniel's custody to be awarded to you." Adam said opening his palms showing his honesty. Jane nodded swallowing the sick feeling in her throat.

"We want to adopt Daniel. And we want the process to start as soon as possible. You can facilitate that." Maura said seriously seeing Adam tilt his head and nod his face more serious now.

"Yes I can. I had no idea you wanted to formally adopt the boy. I have to produce him as a ward of the state but I can attach that a family is already in the process of adopting him. It will actually help us with this identity issue he has. But there is still going to be a formal investigation into his abuse even I can't stop that and it will take months maybe even a year, you won't be awarded adoption while it is ongoing I'm sorry." Adam apologised sadly.

Jane pointed to the letter with her finger.

"I will give you Daniel's abuser." She said a menacing tone in her voice.

**Hey folks! **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Feel free to Review…go on…you look really sexy when you type ;) **

**Follow me on Twitter for teasers q & a's and I'll follow back – Username – cookingastory **

**Other than that thanks for reading!**

**And special thanks to the following reviwers in no particular order **

**Swishla (thanks for the review on EVERY chapter I look out for you ;) **

**Valerieeee (thanks for your last review it made my heart swell with happiness) **

**Qu Ack (Thanks for your lovely guest review I hope you weren't too tired for your job interview!) **

**RizzlesCaskett (I agree I wanted to show Maura as a strong mama bear for once!) **

**JuJuChick16 (You got your update thanks for asking for one!) **

**Firewolfe (I'm glad you've enjoyed the character I created, Daniel is my masterpiece…well wait for the sequel I might create someone better…doubtful..but you know maybe :p)**

**BoothB3 (I hope I didn't make you cry. And I only say this cos I've cried at fics before…!)**

**To everybody else I'm sorry I couldn't mention! It's not that you aren't important because YOU ARE! It's that I don't have enough time and I've been telling people on twitter…soon…soon…soon so NOW I have to upload.**


	29. Chapter 29 Atmosphere Part 1

Chapter Twenty Nine

_This place was hell, it felt like death and pain. Jane shuddered as she moved around her gun outstretched holding her flashlight as she slowly walked into a musty old library room. She felt her stomach flip as her eye caught something, lowering her gun she felt a tear rolling off her cheek and onto her hand. The silence was deafening, her heartbeat the only sound thrumming around her. _

6 Hours Earlier…

Sitting in the interrogation room Adam read through the letter his face passively set in one calm expression as Jane and Maura watched intently. Folding it up after he had finished he handed it back to Maura who safely tucked it into her purse. Bring his hands and lacing them together in front of him he looked up to meet Jane and Maura's intent gazes.

"I won't make that deal, because it's unnecessary. I will give you an adoption application form now. Do you have a lawyer?" Adam asked genuinely seeing Jane's glassy unfocused eyes, she was in shock that much was clear.

Maura nodded before clearing her throat. "Yes I'll call him now. We can have finalised by the end of the day." Maura said pulling her phone out scrolling down the contact list standing up to leave the room.

Jane coughed breaking the silence as Adam gave her a small smile. "It's a really kind thing you're doing for Daniel." He said seeing her gaze focus on him she shrugged her shoulders.

"I just see him as family. What are you going to do about David Bernfield?" Jane asked trying to control her flaring anger. Adam's jaw flexed violently as he sat up straight.

"Even though Daniel is a minor, this letter can be taken as a sworn statement, as he signed it and it's handwritten which can be authenticated. Because he's a minor abuse case evidence is taken by a medical exam and a sworn statement from the victim." Adam explained seeing Jane nod before twisting her palm around ushering him to continue.

"Well I'll be notifying my superiors and they will issue a special unit to go retrieve David Bernfield into custody." Adam said seeing Jane arch an eyebrow he laughed shaking his head.

"I'm sorry; I can't let you go with them. Even if you weren't going to adopt Daniel. But especially since you are. You can't afford to jeopardize that." Adam said firmly seeing Jane concede silently.

"Well you gotta give me something to do." Jane half pleaded wringing her hands.

"Okay, it will help if you can get Daniel to tell you wherever he was last sleeping there? If we can pin Daniel's DNA at that house within 24 hours of removing Bernfield he won't have any chance but to plead guilty." Adam reasoned pulling out his own phone answering it.

"Okay I'll ask him. Are you going to take him now?" Jane asked, her fear written all over him her knuckles white with inner tension. Adam flashed a look of guilt before looking at the clock.

"I suppose since we've got his abuser to deal with I won't be able to take him till then. How about I leave him with you and Maura till then?" Adam asked seeing Jane smile brightly nodding.

"I know this is not really your wheel house, but how long will you keep him? I mean how long between you taking him and us getting him back?" Jane said emotionally seeing Adam smile sadly.

"I'm sure your fiancées lawyer is a ball buster right?" Adam asked making Jane snort and nod.

"I'd say a maximum of six weeks if nothing goes wrong." Adam said softly seeing Jane's face crease in a place between relief and sickness.

"It'll be okay Ma." Daniel said from the door, Jane turned around to see Daniel leaning against the door his arms folded as he swallowed nervously.

"Hey baby. Come on let's go find Maura and get some lunch." Jane said standing up running a finger under her eyes putting an arm around his shoulder.

"Actually it would probably be best for you guys right now if you fill out the adoption application form I'll leave one in the café for you. And Jane I need the info as soon as possible. My card is on the desk." Adam said as he picked up his stuff to leave shaking Daniel's hand as he left.

"What information does he need?" Daniel asked softly feeling Jane reach to take his business card. Jane sighed before turning and kissing his head as he embraced her back.

"Just something that would help us. Let's go find Maura and have some food." Jane said leading Daniel out of the interrogation area and up into the offices on the ground floor.

**Maura **

Mustering the most charming smile she could she greeted her whale lawyer dubbed 'The Destroyer' by Jane. He was wearing a fine expensive suit and had a bold swagger of an accomplished man, attractive and well groomed he shot Maura his best smile as he approached, his lips just lifting.

"I must say Dr Isles, I wasn't expecting a call till the nuptials. Please tell me you aren't having a shotgun wedding, attaching Detective Rizzoli to all your assets could be a difficulty over the weekend. May I say again, a prenup is very sexy in a woman these days." He joked seeing Maura roll her eyes giving him a gentle hug.

"Hello Tom, you know it's Maura please. And no this isn't about mine and Jane's nuptials although I think it's very sweet you're still looking out for me. This is about something more serious than money." Maura suggested seeing Tom raise his eyebrows before pulling Maura slightly to the side beside the café.

"You need me to get you and Jane out of the country?" He asked quite seriously.

Pulling a small smile she responded "Sure, we need to take a 15 year old boy too can you manage that?" Maura asked jokingly seeing Tom's face perk a little in confusion.

"Er well yes of course." Tom replied quite seriously, he felt Maura lightly punch him in the arm and drag him into the café.

"No Tom we don't need to flee. Jane and I want to adopt a young teenage boy." Maura explained seeing Tom's posture relax a little. Sighing he pulled out a small legal pad as he sat down at a table with Maura.

"Okay I need to know everything, every little detail." Tom started seeing Maura take a deep breath before explaining.

**Jane and Daniel – Café **

Walking into the café Jane spotted Maura and 'The Destroyer' sitting at a table Tom on the phone whilst writing and Maura sipping her herbal tea. Seeing Maura's face light up when Daniel and herself came into view made Jane grin softly _that woman gives me life, everyday. _

"Hey." Maura said softly as Jane pulled up a chair for both her and Daniel to sit down, Daniel in the middle of the them.

"Daniel this is my lawyer, Tom Davidson. Tom this is Daniel." Maura introduced as Jane gave Tom a brief handshake winking at him.

"Yeah hang on one minute." Tom said into his phone palming it before offering his hand to Daniel's outstretched hand shaking it.

"Nice to meet you Daniel. Excuse me; I'm busy finding loop holes." Tom said watching as Maura pushed Daniel's hair from his face.

"Of course." Daniel said before jumping slightly as Angela barked behind them "I'm making lunch, don't go anywhere."

"Tom could you give us a minute?" Jane asked as Tom looked up watching them while his associate collated some information. Nodding Tom picked up his pad a briefcase barking at the associate to be quicker.

"He's a very good lawyer." Maura said reassuringly to Daniel who looked at Tom as he found another table still barking. Jane laughed briefly before smirking.

"He's the destroyer." Jane said mimicking the terminator voice. Daniel chuckled before taking the ice water Maura slid over to him.

"Okay so you wanted us to meet Maura because you guys have something big to tell me right? So why don't you just spit it out." Daniel assumed seeing Maura and Jane share a look.

"We don't want you to panic. But if you feel you need some space, my office is just downstairs and I'll be happy to walk you down there after we've finished okay." Maura predicted seeing Daniel's eyes narrow worriedly. He nodded briefly before looking at Jane.

"Okay. I'll listen. Tell me what's going on." Daniel requested softly.

Clearing her throat Jane turned to Daniel making eye contact "We told Mr Ashcroft the name of your abuser. They are going to reprimand him within the next twenty four hours." Jane said bluntly before receiving a glare from Maura who had widened her eyes.

"Jane! Am I the only person who can display a little tact from time to time." Maura scolded turning to Daniel. He was face was set in a solid expression, stony faced. He barely blinked as he continued to stare a Jane for the next minute.

"Maybe he's gone into shock?" Jane wondered at Maura who bit her lip nervously putting her palm on top of Daniel's hand that rested on the table.

"Doubtful. Daniel are you okay? Can you look at me?" Maura asked softly seeing Daniel gaze for a few more seconds before turning to Maura opening his mouth once or twice without saying anything.

"Drink some water." Maura encouraged taking the straw Jane handed to her and popping it into his glass inching it towards his mouth. Taking a long pull Daniel coughed a little before wiping his mouth.

"I. I don't know what to say." Daniel stammered taking another gulp of water. Maura and Jane's hands met on his back as they rubbed it gently for comfort.

"Why don't we go down too my office?" Maura suggested seeing Daniel nod before standing up letting Maura place her arm around his shoulders pulling him a little closer to her. When Jane saw the tell tale signs of her mother going bat shit crazy she leaped in front of the counter pressing her finger to her lips.

"Don't say a word Ma. Some serious stuff has happened this morning. Daniel doesn't need food, he needs peace okay." Jane insisted meeting a judging expression from Angela.

"You might wanna fill me in Janie. Cos trust me being a mother ain't no walk in the park. You should be using me to learn not leaping down my throat." Angela exclaimed letting Jane pull her towards their now empty table.

"You wanna know what's going on. Fine. Maura and I are adopting Daniel. And he told us who his abuser was. Social services are going to assign a special task force to go pick him up today and we told Daniel." Jane said softly seeing her mother's eyes well up immediately as she threw herself onto Jane hugging her tightly.

"Oh Janie. What do you need?" Angela asked quite seriously as she kissed her daughter's face.

"We're filling out the application form, and we're hoping to blast through the paperwork and get it completed as fast as possible. When they ask can you please just make sure you attend that meeting on time okay." Jane said persistently meeting her mother's kind gaze. After taking her daughters hands in her own Angela promised.

"Becoming a mother is going to be the best and worst experience of your life. You'll never know love like the bond you'll develop between you and Daniel and you'll never know fear like when he's not in your sight." Angela whispered brushing a curl from her daughters face.

"I'm sorry I gave you such a hard time once I left home. Being a cop. Never taking care of myself." Jane apologised, for once sympathising with her mother's need to take care of her and her siblings. Angela chuckled shaking her head.

"You always had a zest for life that I admired Janie. I love the person you turned out to be. I always knew you'd be strong and courageous. But even you surprised me with getting married and having children this early. I thought I'd have to convince Maura to get pregnant!" Angela said laughing making Jane smile.

"We're still planning on having a baby Ma. When Daniel is settled in. We just started early I guess." Jane said seeing her mother's face light up at more grandchildren.

"Well you take your time sweetie. I've got my nipote, and I'm sure he'll be a heartbreaker when you send him to school. He's gonna need lots of Rizzoli advice and god knows we can't send him to Frankie, he'll be single forever." Angela admonished her son making Jane roll her eyes.

"I'm sure Frankie will be delighted you have a new boy in the family to marry off." Jane said getting up and taking a bottle of water from the table giving her mother a silent goodbye look as she walked down to the morgue.

**Morgue **

Daniel stood in the cold morgue which was impeccably clean and stank of cleaning fluids.

"It's quite soothing down here." Daniel mumbled after about ten minutes of sitting against the metal cold storage draws.

"Mmm, that's what I thought when on my first day at my forensic pathology fellowship." Maura commented retrieving a chocolate fudge cluster from her small desk and walking to Daniel handing it to him.

"Chocolate will make you feel better." Maura said softly as he took it. He snorted slightly matching Maura's small smirk as she ate one too.

"Is that science talking?" Daniel asked arching an eyebrow as he ate the cluster groaning at the taste in approval.

"No, I shouldn't think so. You look worried. Will you tell me what exactly is worrying you?" Maura asked gently holding her hands out to him helping him into standing position. Brushing himself off Daniel sighed running his hand through his hair.

"There's been a lot of danger in my life. But I feel like the last twenty four hours have been a bit much. First that nut job that broke into the house and now him coming here. I'm just a bit overwhelmed. I don't want to go to a care home. But I don't want to be this needy kid either." Daniel admitted frustrated. He followed Maura into her office as she gestured to an egg shaped seat that plonked himself in unceremoniously before wincing at the discomfort.

"You're right. The last twenty four hours have been very distressing for you, for all of us. As for the 'nut job' his name is Declan O'Sullivan and he's in hospital being watched by police officers twenty four seven. He's not a threat to us anymore." Maura reassured seeing Daniel's shoulders relax just a fraction. Maura sat on the sofa beside him rubbing his knee comfortingly copying something she had seen Angela do many times with Frankie and Jane.

"As for David Bernfield." – Daniel winced at the name. – "He will never hurt you again. I will do everything in my power and so will Jane to make sure you never see his face ever again, I promise you that." Maura vowed seeing Daniel's jaw tense as he played with a rubiks cube she had kept from college on her shelf.

"I don't want to be weak." Daniel muttered squeezing the rubik's cube in his fist. Placing her hand over his Maura put a finger under his chin making him look at her.

"You are the strongest person I know. And never wanting to see him again does not make you weak. It makes you normal. Human even." Maura said seeing a flash of pride run across his face when she had said normal.

"All I've ever wanted was to be normal." Daniel whispered fearfully. Maura smiled gently tracing the hair from his eyes.

"I wanted that too, for a long time baby. It took meeting Jane to make me see. What is normal? You are perfect just the way you are. And you shouldn't feel weak for being afraid." Maura said framing his face with her palm.

"I am not afraid." Daniel objected densely. They both turned as they heard the door slide open revealing Jane carrying a bottle of water.

"Well he's going to be. I just saw Mr Ashcroft, they've located him. Daniel, we need to know if there's any specific place where your DNA would be? Somewhere he won't have cleaned up." Jane stated seeing Daniel think hard he stood up taking a piece of paper from Maura's desk.

"I was worried I would die in the basement, so I forgive me – he looked pointedly at Maura – I put my DNA anywhere I could hoping that if anyone ever looked I'd be found." Daniel said sketching out a plan of the house immediately.

"Okay but when you say everywhere I need a bit more specifics there and what type of DNA are we looking for?" Jane asked as she watched him sketch it out carefully.

"Er like everything I could think of seriously. I hid strands of my hair in the wall. Every time he beat me I cleaned myself up with book pages and stuffed them back into the books. He wouldn't have thought about it trust me." Daniel said his voice amped with strength as he remembered this dark time where his bravery and intellect had prevailed.

"Okay that's fucking perfect. You genius can you tell me where these books were?" Jane asked ruffling his hair catching Maura's equally excited face laced with chastisement for her language.

"Even better I can give you the title. It was Bram Stoker's Dracula. I knew if he ever tried to sell any of the books classics would go first." Daniel said handing Jane the map beaming. Jane leant in and kissed his forehead.

"I'll be back. I'm gonna nail this fucker to the wall." Jane promised speeding off out of the office leaving Daniel and Maura standing together their hands clasped in a tense grasp of fear mixed with excitement.

**Jane **

"Oi Ashcroft. I've got your info. And you're gonna love how detailed it is trust me." Jane boasted with her map pacing up to him. He looked a little ruffled and frustrated.

"They've gone after the wrong damn guy!" Ashcroft announced taking the map having a look at it briefly.

"What do you mean?" Jane asked confused her temper starting to rise.

"There were two David Bernfields in Connecticut Police force, I fucking told them it was the bastard that lived next to the Whitestone Cliffs. But the other guy had a previous record before his police entry of hitting his little sister. The fucking special task force is more concerned about M.O then fucking geography." Adam shouted trying to calm himself down as Jane pulled him into the Homicide bull pen.

"If we can't get them to stop what's the worst situation, they realise they get it wrong when Daniel doesn't ID him and then we go after the real guy." Jane said her eyes darting to Adam's angry flailing limbs.

"You don't understand. The real guy is a police officer Jane. You don't think news of an officer getting arrested for child cruelty isn't going to spread like wild fire. Bernfield proper will bolt. Or at worst clean up. Then what." Adam cursed his palm over his forehead as he tried some breathing exercises his wife had taught him.

Jane felt her heart thrumming with new adrenaline.

"Then we'll have to go now. Before the news goes viral." Jane whispered softly seeing Adam almost snicker.

"I'm a social worker. Not a police officer, did you see the special task force? They were armed to the hilt and for good reason." Adam said flabbergasted. Jane flexed her jaw before checking her weapon was still on her hip.

"Do you wanna grow a pair Adam and actually catch an abuser? Or do you wanna just sit behind a desk and let us do it." Jane said menacingly as Frost saddled up beside her silently saying 'you aren't going anywhere without me'.

"I'm not carrying a weapon." Adam said flatly. Jane rolled her eyes making a sarcastic face at Frost.

"Probably a good idea, it's not the same as ticking boxes." Jane said before picking up her phone as they headed out.

…. Part 2 on Sunday night (UK TIME)

**Hope you enjoyed this people ;) **

**I hope you are all enjoying the story progress. Remember suggestions are welcome please tweet me though so I can reply to you and thank you **

**Keep safe you lot xx**

**Twitter Username – cookingastory **


	30. Chapter 30 Atmosphere Part 2

Chapter Thirty

_There was searing rage burning through Jane's body. Like bubbling oil spitting she felt a fire coursing through her veins. This wasn't justice. _

A two hour agonising drive dragged as Frost dealt with Jane's backseat driving.

"You're like a yo-yo will you stop bouncing. We will get there. We will get this son of a bitch." Frost said loudly stopping Jane from tapping her feet and hands repeatedly for a moment.

"I can't wait till you have kids. I'm gonna teach them to juggle razors." Jane tormented seeing Frost chuckle.

"Fair enough." Frost conceded checking the GPS before turning a sharp corner up a track into some concealed forest.

"Jesus this looks like the road to hell." Adam said quietly looking out of the window at the dark blackened tree trunks from a forest fire.

"Frost you sure you got the right directions?" Jane asked as the forest became thicker.

"Yeah I'm sure. Beside's look at this track, it has to be used it's flattened." Frost said peering over his steering wheel looking up at the approaching grey rain cloud.

"How far are we from the house?" Adam asked quietly leaning back in his seat pulling out some plastic gloves throwing two pairs to Jane.

"It looks like we're right on top of it." Frost said confused jumping slightly as Jane snapped on her plastic gloves putting Frost's pair in his lap.

Looking up ahead Jane felt her stomach turn as she saw a down beaten large log wood house. The wood was dark with age and the rain moss and mildew covering most of the outside surfaces.

"There it is." Jane whispered pointing up at it. Frost parked the car immediately turning all of his lights off as he snapped his gloves on he felt the tension and adrenaline rolling off Jane in waves as she checked her gun.

"We can't go in there and shoot up the place. You're here as mine and Adam's back up. Any shit and you're going straight back to the car understand?" Frost asked seriously. Jane raised an eyebrow opening the car door with no reply. Frost turned to Adam.

"She may seem like a bad ass and trust me she is. But she won't hurt you, if she looks like she's going to do something stupid I want you to intervene. I can't if he's there, I have to be the one to arrest him." Frost said firmly seeing Adam nod before they both exited the car.

"Later that same day boys." Jane observed seeing Frost smile shaking his head.

"You wanna take the back or the front?" Frost asked as they stood about a hundred metres away behind some brush.

"Back, I wanna catch this fucker running." Jane seethed unclipping her weapon patting Frost on the shoulder before ducking down and making her way quickly through the forest towards the back of the house.

"Right you're with me stay a good foot behind. If you hear shots get back to the car and phone for help." Frost instructed seeing Adam nod as they made their way to the front of the house. Phoning Jane as they approached the house Frost made sure his gun was un clipped and easy to get too.

"You in position?" Frost asked quietly. Jane confirmed and they hung up. Knocking on the door Frost took a deep breath his jaw set.

"Mr Bernfield. This is the Boston Police!" Frost shouted authoratively.

"Maybe he's not in?" Adam offered seeing Frost turn and roll his eyes.

"On a Sunday?" Frost reiterated making Adam raise his eyebrows at Frost's protective actions on Jane's behalf.

"You smell gas?" Frost stated bluntly. Without warning Frost threw himself into the door breaking it down with barely any resistance. As soon as they were inside the stench of decomposition over powered them. Frost covered his face feeling the all too the familiar wretch coming up his throat. He turned to hear Jane blowing through the back door. Holding a breath Frost brought his weapon out in front of him and cleared the living room, noticing the rotten corpse of someone in the living room.

"Jane living room is clear. But we got a DB in here." Frost called seeing Jane come through from the kitchen her gun outstretched. She nodded to him holding her breath.

"That'll be Mrs Bernfield." Jane said bluntly; looking over at the body before seeing Adam run outside to puke.

"Should we take the upstairs together?" Frost asked quietly. Jane nodded in response and they made their way up the damp wooden stairs. When they got to the attic the stench of death grew potent again.

"Mr Bernfield. This is Boston Police!" Jane shouted hopefully as they opened the first door. The tell tale signs of a sixties decoration were all over the bedroom, it looked like it had been frozen in time.

"This place gives me the creeps." Frost stated uneasily as he unlocked the bathroom door at the side of the bedroom making sure it was clear.

"I don't think he's here. Get Adam to run a proper background check on Bernfield proper maybe he's on holiday?" Jane wondered seeing Frost holster his weapon and take out his phone.

"I'm gonna clear the rest of this floor." Jane said leaving the room her gun still outstretched as she reached for her flashlight kicking open the last door beside the master bedroom.

_This place was hell, it felt like death and pain. Jane shuddered as she moved around her gun outstretched holding her flashlight as she slowly walked into a musty old library room. She felt her stomach flip as her eye caught something, lowering her gun she felt a tear rolling off her cheek and onto her hand. The silence was deafening, her heartbeat the only sound thrumming around her. _

Daniel's old library room. As he described it reeked of musty dampness and covered in a sixties deco wallpaper that was rolling off the wall revealing mould patches. Blood patterns were smeared across the walls brown with age, they said nothing other than the truth. This had been Daniel's room for a vast majority of his life. Holstering her gun she leant down brushing the dust off the window she looked out into the bare back yard that was fenced with old chicken wire. The atmosphere was repugnant, every scent, touch and feel about this place made her want to be violently sick.

"Holy shit." Frost said loudly making her lose her trance turning around to face him.

"This is the room Daniel described as his first room. I'll bet my life that blood is his." Jane said pointing to the dried stains on the curtains and wallpaper. Frost held his fist over his mouth trying not to barf before his phone buzzed signifying Adam. Picking up the call Jane left him too it leaving the room to back downstairs. The kitchen had been left in disarray dirty mould covered dishes with stagnant water in the sink. Food rotten in both the fridge which was turned off and the cupboards which had collected cobwebs over the handles. Frost returned looking a little off as he continued to hold a hand in front of his face.

"No one's been here in a while Frost. Maybe he bolted when Daniel left? Panicked thinking that they'd trace Daniel back to here?" Jane mused taking a deep breath to calm her inner disappointment and anger.

"I'm so sorry Jane. Adam just did a background check in the car. Apparently David Bernfield retired from the force four months ago. On health grounds, he was dying of cancer, lung. The electric company shut the electric and gas off two months ago when they didn't receive the monthly bills from the month before." Frost told Jane looking away from her taunted features.

"FUCK!" Jane screamed throwing her hands together with a loud crack.

"I've got his medical records here Jane. He was diagnosed a year ago, with six months to a year to live. If he's not dead. He's close to dead. No current hospital visits though." Adam notified walking into the foyer where Frost and Jane stood.

"Call the task force. Tell them everything." Jane spoke hoarsely pushing past Frost seeing a door underneath the stairway. She heard Frost's office voice ring through the house as she creaked open the old basement door. She quickly threw herself back at the potent cloud of pungent death flooded her face. Wretching violently on her hands and knees Frost came round the corner his weapon out looking for the disturbance.

"Oh-my god. Fr-st he's don there. Urgh." Jane wretched out tears rolling down her face with the stench as she tried to hold her stomach. Even as a rookie she had been known to be fearless in the face of death, but never, had she smelt a smell so vile and so potent. Frost quickly holstered his weapon before putting his arms under hers attempting to pull her away.

"Come on we should wait for the special task force. You don't need to do this Jane." Frost spluttered his own eyes tearing as he yanked her back. Jane quickly pulled herself together pushing Frost away.

"No fucking way, I wanna see if it's another victim." Jane growled stripping her jacket off and covering her face she clicked her flashlight on before disappearing down the stairs into the basement. The second door was ajar a little and opening it slowly Jane felt her spine shudder. Her eyes watering at the acidic moist muggy air that reeked the basement hit her first. Through her blurred vision she saw a partially naked man sitting in a lazy boy in front of a TV, a rotten TV dinner still on his lap. He was definitely the cause of the smell, this man who had caused so much pain had died watching TV? There was searing rage burning through Jane's body. Like bubbling oil spitting she felt a fire coursing through her veins.

_This wasn't justice. The desire I have to unload my gun into your face is massive. But I want your superiors to recognise you. I want you shamed forever. Jane snarled internally. _

Moving away from his body careful not to touch anything Jane retreated back up to the main foyer meeting Frost who was leaning over Mrs Bernfield's rotten corpse with a hankie over his face.

"Yeah he's down there. I'd say about three months. Whenever the electricity wasn't paid. What about her?" Jane asked tightly as she tried not to let her overwhelming emotions spill out onto her partner. Frost moved away from the body standing toe to toe with Jane.

"I'm no Maura. But definitely longer than three months. An M.E will confirm Jane. Daniel's story adds up." Frost pressed trying to make Jane see the silver lining.

"I wanted him to suffer." Jane spoke in a strangled voice as she fought back tears. Frost enveloped her in tight bear hug holding her close.

"So did I. So did everyone. But he's dead, that's the main thing. Nobody's ever going to harm Daniel again. He's free Jane." Frost reassured as Jane sniffed into his shoulder trying to recover some dignity.

"Yeah, you're right. I appreciate what you've done you know. What if he had been alive? I'd have tried to kill him." Jane said shocked suddenly that Frost had helped her into this situation.

"Nah, like you said. You wanted him to suffer besides I'd have blown his kneecap out before you had a chance." Frost said seeing Jane chuckle at Frost's brotherly cheer up line.

"Still you've risked your credibility on this." Jane muttered as they stepped outside taking a clean fresh breath of air. Frost shook his head silently.

"Your my partner. My work wife. I put my trust in you one hundred per cent." Frost said sincerely making Jane smile.

"You're the only husband I'll ever have Frost." Jane cooed jokingly feeling the need to expunge some of today's horror with some banter with her partner.

"I can deal with that kind of monogamy." Frost cracked back seeing Adam walking towards them on the phone.

"You think Cavanaugh is gonna skin me alive?" Jane asked quietly seeing Adam talking quite seriously on the phone.

"Get your mother to appeal to his better nature." Frost suggested seeing Jane chuckle.

"I think Korsak would kill me for that." Jane replied making Frost grin broadly.

"Jane, it's Maura." Adam said his voice heavy with fear as he quickly handed the handset over like a time bomb. Arching an eyebrow Jane chuckled before putting the ear piece to her ear and greeting Maura with a "Hey sweetheart."

**Maura and Daniel **

"I'm on medical leave, since I cannot work and Tom is taking care of your application form why don't we go do something together? Anything you want to do." Maura offered seeing Daniel eye's perk up at them spending time alone together.

"Is this because Mr Ashcroft is going to take me to a care home when he gets back? Is it really that bad?" Daniel asked concerned. Maura smiled rubbing his shoulders hugging him softly.

"No it won't be bad. Boring, yes. But I promise we'll come visit whenever we can okay." Maura promised as she picked up her purse and coat sliding it on.

"I suppose it's just six weeks, I can handle that." Daniel said as Maura linked his arm in hers as they left the morgue walking up to the ground floor.

"So tell me, what would you like to do?" Maura asked excitedly as they got into the car.

"How about a museum? Or the public library? I don't know. Anywhere. Where do you go when you need some inspiration?" Daniel asked his excitement palpable. Maura smiled leaning in and kissing his cheek making him blush.

"What was that for?" He asked softly as Maura pulled out of her space.

"For being so cute." Maura said warmly giggling as Daniel chuckled embarrassed.

Maura drove him to a personal place she had come to as a young woman at BCU to clear her mind.

"Where are we going?" Daniel asked as he pressed the button on his car door the window sliding down a few inches filling the car with fresh cold air.

"The aquarium, I've loved watching sea life since I was about your age. It's very soothing and quiet. I think you'll like it." Maura said hopefully seeing Daniel's eyes glint.

"I've never been to one." Daniel said excitedly his glee sparking through him.

"Well trust me, it'll become your next safe haven. Whenever college became too much I came here to relax." Maura said as they pulled into the car park.

"Well what do you do here? I mean what can you do?" Daniel asked as he leaped out of the car Maura internally beaming at his live curiosity that pulsed through him. Waiting for her and letting her link her arm through his they walked to the front lobby.

"I haven't been here in a while, I've not needed too. I do remember feeding penguins here once after a particular bad teasing session at medical school." Maura said softly seeing Daniel smile uneasily.

"Animals possess a more friendly respect than most humans." Daniel stated softly feeling Maura squeeze his arm in reply. While Maura paid for their tickets Daniel was bent over the leaflet stack just before the turn styles soaking up all of the information he could. Maura watched him as she held the tickets placing them safely in her purse. Although physical resemblance was easy to spot between them; secretly Maura loved that his desire for knowledge and understanding of things was also a common trait.

"Let's go, where would you like to start?" Maura asked her excitement buzzing along with Daniels.

"I don't mind, will we have time to see it all?" Daniel asked gleefully stuffing the leaflets into his back pocket.

After seeing Daniel's excited expression Maura tilted her head, "We'll make time Daniel. And we can always come back, with Jane. She gets particularly sweet around the penguins." Maura noted making Daniel crack a laugh as they turned the corner to a tank window buried in the wall of the outside sea lion show.

"Oh wow, Sea Lions." Daniel murmured moving to the glass where the elegant creatures were twirling in the water against the glass.

"Zalophus californianus." Maura observed as she joined Daniel pressed up against the glass his palm outstretched smiling softly at the fast creatures.

"Known for their ability to be trained. I read somewhere that the U.S Military uses Sea Lions for detecting naval mines?" Daniel questioned as they swam away from the viewing tank to meet the feeding time trainers.

"Yes that's true. They have the ability to respond and meet the demands of simple instructions, usually hand movements." Maura answered feeling a little smug that Daniel of all people enjoyed her googling.

As they moved around the Aquarium they spent time viewing everything although Maura felt she spent more time watching Daniel's youthful fascination with all of the animals. Being a very active young man she could tell he wanted a more hands on approach as he dipped down at the sea lion pool entrance his hand in the water creating bubbles. Maura sneakily removed her phone from her handbag snapping a few pictures of Daniel ever so carefully petting a sea lion with avid excitement. They were on their way back towards the exit listening to Daniel rave about the Aquarium Maura felt Daniel yank her in excitement towards the penguin pool.

"Oh my god! They are so cool." Daniel exclaimed as he watched with amazement as the penguins dived from the rocks into the water perfectly.

"That's exactly what Jane said." Maura commented seeing the trainer open the door beckoning Daniel in.

"Why don't you go feed one? I'm going to ring Jane and tell her to come meet us for some dinner." Maura said kissing his cheek and moving back against the wall finding her phone. As she listened to the ringing tone she watched as Daniel listened carefully to the trainer on how to approach them.

"Hey Dr Isles, it's Adam Ashcroft." Adam announced breathing hard. Frowning Maura halted in her reply.

"Oh hello Mr Ashcroft, is Jane with you? Why do you have her phone?" Maura asked bemused.

"Are you with Daniel now?" Adam asked patiently. Hearing Maura confirm uneasily he continued.

"Don't make any rash reactions there's no need to upset Daniel quite yet. There was an issue with the special task force and Jane, Detective Frost and myself went to Connecticut to make the arrest. Mr Bernfield is dead Maura. Natural causes, cancer we believe, about three months ago. We're in the house now." Adam explained his face wincing hoping not to receive an onslaught that was meant for Jane.

"Can you put me on the phone with Detective Rizzoli please." Maura said flatly turning around so Daniel wouldn't see her livid expression as she talked to Jane. She heard the tell-tale sounds of Adam handing the phone the reception scuffling slightly before Jane's voice came through with her casual "Hey Sweetheart."

"Don't you DARE hey sweetheart me!" Maura exploded through her teeth as she tried to remain quiet while she berated Jane.

"Hun-" Jane started only to be interrupted again.

"Hon isn't going to work either! How COULD you. Just wander off to fudging CONNETICUT after that lunatic. This could jeopardize OUR adoption procedures with Daniel I hope you know. You've always got to be John fudging Wayne saving everybody. This was a BAD idea." Maura ranted moving into the women's toilets close by.

Jane sighed wondering if she should wait until Maura had finished before responding.

"How could you leave me out of the loop like this?" Maura asked in a small voice, the hurt leaking through the phone making Jane wince and cover her face with her hand.

"Because I knew you would come. And someone had to stay with Daniel. Besides trust me honey you didn't want to see this house. I'm going to have nightmares for a while." Jane said quietly. Maura whimpered slightly before inhaling deeply.

"I think I understand. I'm still not happy about it though. I was phoning because Daniel and I have nearly finished the Aquarium and I wanted us to have a last meal together before Adam takes him tonight." Maura said trying to steal her voice into having more strength.

"That sounds lovely, why don't you take him home baby. I'm sure the Crime scene techs will be done by now. Ma will be home too. I'm sure Adam will want to take him as soon as we get back, yeah he's nodding. So I'll bring him to ours." Jane said guiltily. She had wanted to spend the last day she was going to have with her son together with Maura.

"Okay, how long will you be?" Maura asked curtly making Jane close her eyes tightly.

"About two hours." Jane mumbled back hearing Maura's soft goodbye she returned it before hanging up.

"Why is everything so complicated?" Jane asked quietly from the car seeing Frost direct the Connecticut crime scene techs into the house for evidence collection. He gave Jane a small wave making a signal for her to call him.

"That's life isn't it." Adam said in a non-committal tone making Jane roll her eyes thinking _men. _

"Well I think that in life some things should be simple. Like we feel like Daniel is our son. Daniel feels like our son. Ergo, this adoption thing is bullshit." Jane stated bluntly seeing Adam ark an eyebrow as he got into the car with her.

"The rules are in place for good reasons. I assure you the care home is not as bad as what you are building in your head. Since you're applying today for a private adoption it will run smoothly I am sure. And all we need to confirm Daniel was here is to match his DNA to multiple things in the house which will be easy I'm sure. After that we'll test his DNA against Mr and Mrs Bernfield, to see if they are his parents." Adam explained seeing Jane's eyes bug out in anger.

"Biological." Jane gritted as she turned the engine on.

"If they are, it's a slam dunk case so to speak. If neither one is related to him it is up to the governor whether or not we conduct a broad scale investigation into his biological parents." Adam said seeing Jane's face crease into pain.

"I don't know which one is better. I don't want Daniel to have to deal with knowing that he was related to these monsters. But all the same I don't want to lose my son to some strangers who never looked for him." Jane mumbled her heart thrumming with anxiety.

"Why don't you ask Daniel? I'm aware your fiancée has a lot of pull with the governor. If Daniel wants one, respect that. If he doesn't; shut it down." Adam suggested making Jane laugh loudly wiping a sad tear from her face.

"Thanks; that cheered me up a bit." Jane said chuckled as they made their way onto the motorway back into civilisation.

**Maura and Daniel **

Daniel had dragged himself out of the penguin feeding site and back into the hallway finding Maura composed waiting as she texted someone.

"Where's Jane?" Daniel asked his face and movement vibrant with excitement.

"Er she's going to meet us at home with Mr Ashcroft. She says that the crime scene techs should be done. How do you feel about a family meal before you go?" Maura asked seeing Daniel's mood sink a little.

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea. Is Nonna cooking?" Daniel asked making Maura chuckle as she threw her arm around his shoulder kissing his hair.

"You know I'm sure if you ask her, she'll be delighted too." Maura joked seeing Daniel blush. He was aware he was the current favourite with his Nonna.

"But first on our way back home, we're going to get you a phone so we can keep in contact with you and vice a versa during the interim." Maura said seeing Daniel's mood spark right back up again.

"Really? I really wanted to be able to talk to you guys while I'm there. Don't want you to forget about me." Daniel joked, a little sincerity leaking through. Maura rolled her eyes at him hugging him softly whispering into his ear "Impossible mon Cherie." He grinned letting his mom have her hug in his strong arms. As they got into the car Maura waited patiently until he had fastened his seatbelt before putting her arm over the head of his seat backing out slowly.

"That's such a Mom move." Daniel chuckled making Maura's lips lift into a small smile.

"I'm driving with precious cargo don't distract me." Maura whispered making him jut his chin out proudly.

**45 minutes later…**

After whizzing through the paperwork as fast as the young man in the shop could file it Daniel was the proud owner of an iPhone 4S in the same colour as Jane had chosen, _"bad ass black"_.

"I text Nonna, she said the food will be ready soon. What about the bags of clothes at the hotel, I'll need to pack a bag right enough for 6 weeks." Daniel mused uneasily as he attempted to type in Jane's mobile phone number into his new phone.

"Jane threw them in the car this morning you're fine. Let's get you home. I'm famished for some of your Nonna's home cooking." Maura said seeing Daniel send Jane a shaky text as Maura drove.

"Yeah so am I. Thanks for today. It was really nice to spend this time with you. I'm sorry if I got overexcited. I guess I just didn't realise how much I'd like it." Daniel said as they pulled into the drive of their home. Taking his hand in hers Maura squeezed it softly.

"I'm glad we got to share this too. We'll go again, and push Jane in the pool with the penguins." Maura joked riling another hearty laugh from Daniel as they left the car coming into the house. Greeted in true Italian Grandmother Tradition Daniel was instantly embraced and kissed on the head as Angela quickly interrogated the boy with questions about his day. Leaving Maura enough time to go upstairs and change into a grey dress before coming back downstairs to Angela serving Daniel a huge portion of a chicken parmesan dish. A pint of ice cranberry juice was beside him at the table as he thanked Angela making sure she could add no more to his plate.

"Smells delicious Angela." Maura complimented as Angela served her a more modest portion with a glass of Maura approved red wine from their rack.

"You kids enjoy. I ate while cooking." Angela said placing Jane's portion back into the oven on a warming tray whilst she sat beside Maura also drinking a glass of red wine.

"Oh my god. Nonna this is. WONDERFUL." Daniel exclaimed after a few bites. Angela pushed her hand over her face smiling.

"I'm glad you like it Nipote." Angela responded sipping on her wine seeing Maura frequently looking at her phone.

"It's very good. Quite like your chicken pie?" Maura asked politely seeing Angela nod.

"Same recipe sweetie." Angela said carefully tracing a strand of hair from her face tucking it behind her ear.

A ping of Maura's phone announced Jane's oncoming presence. Her heart sank a little as she turned to brush some imaginary lint from Daniel's hair and shoulders watching him eat happily. The key in the front door and the scraping of their shoes pre-empted their arrival as Maura moved her half eaten plate and Daniel's clean plate from the table into the kitchen. Adam looked weary and tired his tie loose around his neck, Jane looked a little to awake, on edge Maura presumed. Jane walked towards Maura, as they embraced silently; Jane leaned in placing a soft kiss, requesting forgiveness, which Maura gave immediately. _This is going to be bad enough without me adding to her pain Maura thought sadly. _

Jane's face lit up, even after her horrible day to Daniel padding into the kitchen for a refill.

"Hey Daniel." Jane said her voice a little raw from her day. He put his glass down quickly coming towards both her and Maura he flexed his jaw before hugging Jane tightly.

"You've had a bad day?" Daniel asked gently. Jane nodded her face in his hair as she inhaled his clean scent.

"You went after him didn't you?" Daniel whispered into her collarbone. Jane's eyes widened turning her gaze to Maura who signalled that her lips had been sealed. Smiling with a little pride at her son's ingenuity Jane responded.

"Yeah, you'll never have to worry about him again kid. He died of cancer about three months ago. I don't know anything else other than that at the moment I'm sorry." Jane said carefully brushing the air from his face as he looked up. His eye caught the sight of Adam Ashcroft looking away respectfully his hands clasped in front of himself. Feeling Maura join into the hug Daniel absorbed the love and affection and warmth radiating around him as he quietly processed.

"Are you okay?" Daniel asked softly looking up at Jane for new injuries.

Jane nodded "I'm fine kid. Now that I know you're safe I feel much better." Jane reassured kissing his forehead before looking over to her mother who was staying out of the moment for once.

"Did you have a nice dinner with Mom and Nonna?" Jane asked softly trying to hold in her oncoming tears about what was going to happen. Daniel smiled and nodded.

"It was really good. This chicken dish. Nonna left you some. You should eat; I'm going to go get bag from the trunk of the car." Daniel said before squeezing Jane tight one last time picking up the car keys that Maura handed to him. When he bounced out of the door trying to control his anxiety he took a deep breath outside the door. _Be cool. Don't upset them, they are already distressed about this. _

"I've got about five more minutes of sanity left in me. Can you take him once he gets back?" Jane asked her voice starting to become shaky. Adam nodded sadly catching Maura's sniff of emotion.

As Daniel came back through the door holding his bag of clothes containing all of his drawing utensils and his new iPhone accessories he dropped it by the door.

Nonna was the first one to embrace him, giving Jane and Maura a moment to recover themselves. She ruffled his hair and straightened his shirt collar making him promise to play draw something with her when she wasn't busy at work.

When Daniel turned to say goodbye to Maura and Jane his stomach flipped. Maura was already silently crying and Jane's jaw looked like it was going to pop out of her skin with her inner tension.

"Don't cry. Cos I can't cry. I'm fifteen year old boy. Can't be having any of that okay." Daniel joked giving them a smile as he placed himself in the middle of a tight hug sandwiched in between their bodies.

"Text us okay. If you need anything you just let us know and we'll come down instantly okay." Jane said rubbing his arms up and down comforting more herself than him.

"Of course I promise." Daniel promised; he felt Maura slipping something into his pocket slyly and he chose at this moment to ignore it. Whatever it was he obviously needed it, now wasn't the time for pride. All he had to do now was comfort his Moms'.

"We'll visit okay, I'll let you know when we are coming when they give us the visiting timetables." Maura said trying to be rational for him.

"You can visit once a week but you can also take him out once a week as well." Adam pitched in seeing Maura and Jane's faces light up.

"See, you're going to get five days off a week no more. Don't even worry about it." Daniel said his inner monologue dancing in victory.

"We don't want any days off. Six weeks okay, then you're coming straight back we promise." Maura said as Jane nodded. One last tight squeeze before Adam coughed and Daniel broke the hug.

"Let me know when you get some time off to come see me okay." Daniel asked gently as he picked up his bag following Adam to the car. Maura and Jane stood on the doorstep holding each other nodding.

"Sleep well okay baby. Remember we're on the other side of the phone. For anything." Jane called as Daniel climbed in. He stuck his fist out of the window with his thumb up as the car pulled away.

When Maura and Jane turned to lock the door their phones pinged with a new text messsage. They both read _I love you. Daniel x _

**Hey folks! How was the waiting for you? Worth it? **

**You think this is bad I was teasing my twitter followers asking if they wanted me to upload early :p I am cruel, I'm sorry! **

**Please review if there is something in particular you like, anything okay, so I will know to intergrate it more often. Or if theres something you don't like TELL ME and I will stop it :D **

**Love you all keep safe xx**

**Twitter USERNAME – cookingastory **


	31. Chapter 31 Texts and Paperwork

Chapter Thirty One

After reading their texts from Daniel they responded back immediately saying _We love you too. Keep safe and listen to Mr Ashcroft. Text us tomorrow, sleep well baby. Mom & Ma xx_

Having noticed that Angela had slipped out at the same time as Daniel they were finally alone for what seemed like a long time. Standing at the kitchen counter not a fraction of space between them Jane leaned over and kissed Maura's closed eyes softly. _A lot of our communication is silent, Jane knows just how to tell me things without uttering a sound. _

"I love you." Jane whispered after kissing her nose. Even with her eyes still closed Maura could feel Jane delicately angling her lips for a soft kiss, her arm weaving around her back pulling her closer. Their lips connected softly as Maura melted into Jane's gentle kiss, reminding her of their first kiss a cherished memory.

"I need you tonight." Maura whispered her hands travelling around Jane's back kissing her again softly.

"I need you too." Jane mumbled into the kiss her hands sliding down Maura's back and cupping her hips tightly. Maura leaned back from the kiss wrinkling her nose.

"I just noticed. You smell like a deco." Maura whispered her nose wrinkled making Jane chuckle.

"Maur, we've had sex in your office beside a morgue." Jane stated quietly making Maura blush, unprofessional behaviour wasn't a problem for Maura before she met Jane. But in the first six months of their relationships Jane had been quite passionate and that had led to some less than ethical work situations.

"Shower, please." Maura said flashing Jane a sultry smirk. Jane raised an eyebrow picking up their phones and padding upstairs. Maura shut the lights off and locked all the doors and windows before returning to their bedroom herself. Twisting her hands behind her back she unzipped her dress sliding out of it hanging it up in her 'laundry rail'. Moving through into the bathroom in her matching lace bra and panties she frowned at the sink.

"Babe, where's my toothbrush?" Maura asked over the high pressure showering. She saw Jane slide the glass door open and her toothbrush danced in her hand provocatively before Jane pulled it back in. Maura stood in front of the open shower door her hand out whilst one was tight on her hip, one eyebrow arched.

"Really? How old are you?" Maura asked curtly before she felt Jane's hands wrap around hers and pull her into the shower under the hot spray of the water.

"JANE! These are Guia La Bruna." Maura exclaimed pointing to her soaked bra and panties. Jane smirked her confidence returning fast. Pushing Maura up against the wall Jane leaned in kissing her neck softly.

"Don't lie gorgeous. They were ruined already." Jane whispered making Maura shudder and grasp and Jane's shoulders for support. Jane's arm leaned out sliding the door closed before hitching Maura's hip around hers, a moan rang out through the bathroom.

**1 Hour Later…**

Jane watched from her sitting position on their bed in some shorts and a vest top as Maura moisturised her legs after slipping on a white cami.

"Did you hear from Tom after you took Daniel to the aquarium?" Jane asked softly cracking her knuckles before picking up her statement of events for the case file on the Bernfield case.

"No I haven't heard from him. He said he'd contact us tomorrow with the completed paperwork and start the interviews, I'm sure he'll be riding Adam pretty hard to get it done fast." Maura said as she climbed into bed taking a few sheets of paper off Jane's legal pad and picking up a pen from her bedside.

"Is there anything we need to do or prepare for?" Jane asked as Maura settled down in her usual position in the crook of Jane's left arm as they wrote together.

"We need to write letters of intent. How we met Daniel, how our relationship developed, why we want to adopt him etc. Tom is taking care of the inconsequential paperwork like can we afford it, do we have experience with adoption blah blah." Maura said reeling off as she began writing her own.

"Okay, well that seems straight forward enough. I must say I'm glad you have 'the destroyer' right now." Jane said kissing Maura's temple as she giggled.

"I have to talk to my parents about this tomorrow. I don't want Tom booking them for an interview and shocking my father into an early heart attack." Maura said making Jane's eyebrows knit together as she pondered what Maura had just said.

"What if they disapprove?" Jane asked making sure to have her eyes fixed on her last few lines of her statement as Maura turned to look at her.

"They won't. I mean they adopted a child Jane, it would be hypocritical if they did not support our decision. Besides mother is completely taken with Daniel I don't see it happening." Maura finished before biting her thumb unconsciously as she continued writing.

"It's perfectly normal to want your parents to support your decisions honey." Jane said softly hoping Maura wouldn't bite back defensively. Maura shook her head turning to look at Jane her eyes glassy and soft.

"It wouldn't matter, Daniel is our son Jane. We made him a promise, separately and together. I wouldn't break that for anybody, not even my parents." Maura said honourably making Jane beam with pride. Leaning in Jane kissed her cheek softly.

"You make me want to marry you more and more every day Dr Isles." Jane purred under her breath making Maura quickly place her index finger along Jane's lips.

"No more Dr Isles talk, finish up that statement and start on your letter of intent or there will be no more dirty sex for you till our wedding night. Understand?" Maura said flatly; sweetly batting her eyes at Jane who sighed.

"You drive a hard bargain woman. Was I this bad too you in the drought of the world series?" Jane asked in mock horror as she dated and signed the statement filing it into the appropriate case file. Maura stopped her writing before arching an eyebrow at Jane silently.

"What? Was I?" Jane asked innocently meeting a huff from Maura.

"Jane. I didn't see you in any clothing that didn't have a Red Sox label on it for eleven days! You were mumbling about team statistics in your sleep and our house was covered in newspapers and magazines throughout the entire thing." Maura said astounded that Jane would have the gall to deny it. Jane looked at her dreamily before replying.

"And just think, next year Daniel will be joining in as well." Jane said sticking her tongue out a Maura.

"I might go to France to visit mother leave you both too it. I'll bring Angela with me and you can look after all the boys together. Tommy will be out by then." Maura noted seeing Jane's eyebrows jolt up before knitting back together with worry.

"Yeah, I'll have to keep an eye on that. I don't want Daniel getting any ideas from Tommy." Jane muttered settling into bed as Maura put her paper and pen away settling in herself.

"He won't sweetheart. He's like you, fierce, honourable, protective. You don't have anything to worry about." Maura reassured snuggling into Jane's side.

"He's really handsome just like you, beautiful. Tell you what, I'll keep him out of jail if you keep him from getting some girl pregnant deal?"

"And here I thought I would be the worrying mother. You just leaped on that spot." Maura kidded cuddling Jane closer as she turned the light out leaving them in darkness.

"Who'd have thought?" Jane whispered as they fell into a deep slumber.

**Daniel **

The light shined through the broken shutters at about nine am waking Daniel out of his slumber. Opening his eyes he turned in the small single bed catching view of his door slightly ajar, other boys running down the hallway quickly, talking. Sitting up he cracked his neck sliding off the bed reaching for his towel. Hiding his phone in his bag he left his room looking down the long hallway for a shower room. Mr Ashcroft had not had time to show him around as they had arrived and checked him in. A warm older man had shown him up to his room letting him settle in.

As Daniel moved down the hallway a young boy about seven years old burst from an adjacent room with excitement.

"Hey, whereabouts are the showers?" Daniel asked him as the boy attempted to fly past him downstairs.

"Two more doors down on your left." The kid called quickly as he pelted downstairs. His thanks caught in his throat as he realised the boy would no longer be able to hear him.

The differences between the shower he had at home and the showers here were shocking. Standing underneath the pathetic dribble of water he washed away his panic and dear preparing himself for whatever was to come today.

**Jane and Maura **

"JANE! Hurry up we're going to be late!" Maura shouted as elegantly as she could up the stairs. Hearing a slight crash in the bathroom she winced hearing Jane come barrelling out of the door and down the stairs.

"Yeah I'm flippin ready Christ. Why did Tom have to set up a 9.30 meeting anyway. Does that guy ever sleep?" Jane asked as she clipped her weapon onto her belt along with her shield. Maura handed her the usual morning takeaway coffee cup and picked up her car keys.

"Rarely, he suffers from insomnia Jane it's a horrible condition to live with." Maura chided as they got into the car seeing Jane roll her eyes.

"Yes love I'm aware. Remember I had it too for weeks during Hoyt." Jane reminded Maura seeing her shudder a little before starting the car as they pulled out.

"Are you still taking medical leave from work?" Jane asked as they drove at a comfortable speed towards the Police station. Jane shook her head pulling out her phone as it pinged.

"No, if Daniel isn't here with us I don't want to spend time alone at home worrying about him. Better off being at work where I can do something to help our situation." Maura finished seeing Jane tilt her head from side to side in agreement.

_Showers suck here. Off for breakfast now, tell Mom if there's no granola I'm stuffing my face with porridge just for her. Daniel x – _Jane read out from her phone chuckling.

"Surely they'll have granola. They house teenagers." Maura said her voice coated in shock as Jane pouted raising her eyebrows. Maura's phone announced itself pinging with a new message. As Maura reached for her phone will driving Jane swatted her hand away picking it up.

"It's a text from Daniel." Jane said softly opening the text message.

"Well read it to me please." Maura stated as they turned the corner onto the police station street.

_I know you're with Ma, just letting you know before you have a seizure and bring me breakfast, there's Granola. Have a good day at work, speak to you later. Love you both Daniel x _

Maura pulled into their usual spot sniffing slightly before taking her phone and replying.

_Make sure you eat enough, I know you're nervous but you have to remain healthy till we get you out of there okay. Let us know what you're up too. We love you too Mom x_

**Daniel **

The breakfast hall reminded Daniel of an article he had read recently on juvenile detention centres. The kids sat in groups huddled around particular benches, all ages and sizes. Picking up his bowl of granola with milk Daniel surveyed his options.

_People act like herds in dangerous vulnerable situations. There are groups, each with their own alpha. Outliers must define their strength or risk becoming a victim to a group attack. _

Making sure he was stood straight Daniel walked confidently towards a bench against the side wall of the hall. Sitting down he internally chuckled as he saw he had the best seat in the house, the paranoid chair, his back was against the wall as he had the opportunity to see any threat that came. Eating his granola Daniel heard his phone ping. Opening up the screen he smiled as he saw a text from Jane – _Finish your granola. Maura's worried you're gonna waste away in a day. Ma x _

Smiling Daniel chuckled finishing his granola he looked around seeing only about five kids around his age left in the breakfast hall. Lifting the phone up he pretended to text as he positioned his empty bowl beside his face plastering his winning smile on he snapped a photo sending it to both Jane and Maura captioned – _Granola finished. Best son ever Daniel x_

"That's some nice tech you got there." A young boy his age drawled his accent not from the area. Daniel's jaw tensed as he stood up, the boy stood a little taller than him his face thin and his skin pale.

"Thanks." Daniel responded picking up his empty bowl trying to politely suggest he was leaving.

"Let me have a go with it." The boy demanded making Daniel's spine ripple. Fighting back physically wasn't an option. He wouldn't compromise the adoption process and let his mom's down.

"I'm sorry, I can't do that." Daniel said he voice never faltering as he softly pushed past he boy and towards the kitchen. Placing the bowl on the counter he thanked the woman behind moving out of the breakfast hall.

"DANIEL DOE." A woman shouted from the other end of the hall holding a door open. Daniel stopped cursing paperwork in general before turning around pushing his arm up singling himself out. The woman beckoned him over with her hand and he paced towards her meeting a glare from the boy. Stopping in front of her he held out his hand politely shaking it.

"I'm Daniel." Daniel introduced himself as she gave him a steady look and a warm smile.

"I'm Denise. I'm here to give you the run down on how this place works. I've been briefed that you won't be staying with us long but we still need to give you the tour and the rules." Denise said holding the door open letting him through into another long hallway.

"Of course, I'm all ears." Daniel replied turning his phone on silent as she walked down the hall.

"First and foremost curfew is ten pm to eight am. If you are caught off premises without a pass at any time you will be reprimanded and it goes on your file. I'm aware that you're in the process of being adopted? Every time you're reprimanded it's like moving one step further back. So keep that in mind." Denise said firmly seeing Daniel's worried expression in return.

"So basically, we're prisoners. We aren't allowed to leave the premises without a pass how would I obtain one?" Daniel asked as she opened another door into what looked like a study hall/library.

"For lack of a more political correct term yes. It's for your own safety. Day passes will be authorised once a week when an adult who is approved by your social worker comes to take you out and be responsible for you." Denise replied leading him to a desk where a strongly built man sat behind it at a computer.

"Would you check my file, my guardians are Dr Maura Isles and Detective Jane Rizzoli have they been preapproved?" Daniel asked concerned as she thumbed through his file checking. Nodding at him he felt a wave of relief.

"Stan this is Daniel a new resident. He needs a library pass. Stan runs the study hall and library. These are privileges and not rights. Once reprimanded for an infraction you will lose these privileges. " Denise said watching Daniel nod shaking Stan's hand before he began printing Daniel's card.

"I understand." Daniel repeated as Denise handed him his card and she led him out of the room down the hall.

"I read in your file that you have been given phone privileges that 99% of kids here don't get a mobile on the premises. I would keep it safe that's a valuable item in here. Again the only reason you've received this privilege is because your file says you are experiencing separation anxiety and a prone to hysterical fits without communication to your guardians is that true?" Denise said her voice a little doubtful. Daniel controlled his face willing himself not to smile, Mr Ashcroft had kept his word, and he had fought his corner.

"Yes, I had a severe emotional reaction last time. Ripped stitches and blacked out eventually." Daniel said, learning from Maura that omitting the truth wasn't lying…not really anyway. Denise raised an eyebrow in response before shrugging.

"Okay fair enough." She replied opening the second door to a large gaming and television room.

"This is open between meal times. There is a rota of usage." Denise explained a little bored as she noticed Daniel wasn't really interested.

"Are there any outdoor facilities?" Daniel asked as they left the gaming room. She nodded pointing towards the door at the end of the hallway.

"We have a basketball court and a running track." Denise mentioned as she opened the last door that was locked.

"And what kind of pass will I need to come out here?" Daniel asked funnily meeting a smile from Denise.

"From 8am to 6pm it is open for use as long as there is an adult willing to come out and supervise you." Denise said showing him the outside court and track.

"Of course, would you brief me on the rules then please?" Daniel asked as she closed the door again locking it before they walked back down to the study hall as she sat him down.

"Of course. You are responsible for the cleanliness of your room. It will be checked once a day at any given point so please keep it tidy. There are no locks on the doors if you are found to be blocking your door from one of our orderlies it will be removed and your privacy reinstated after we feel you have learned the lesson. Fighting is strictly forbidden, even those who are claiming self-defence will be reprimanded too. This is to ensure that we can reduce fighting as much as possible." Denise explained as Daniel looked up confused.

"Okay I understand. When can my guardians visit me is there any specific timing?" Daniel asked breathing hitched as he hoped for good news.

"They can only come take you out of the premises once a week, this does not need to be pre booked they just have to sign you out. You have a maximum of nine hours between the hours of nine am and nine pm. We also have family rooms here all private of course where you are allowed to spend up to five hours a week, distributed how you like, in full or split into portions. They will be recorded to make sure you do not go over your time. " Denise explained meeting Daniel's happy grin.

"Okay that's great thanks. Is there anything else?" Daniel asked seeing her tick some boxes on a form. She looked up shaking her head, "No that's everything. If you have a problems or questions there are plenty of staff on the premises and all should be able to answer your questions." Denise said standing up shaking Daniel's hand one last time before leaving.

Looking around him Daniel pulled out his phone texting Jane and Maura.

_Just had my briefing with an orderly. I'm allowed to be checked out of the premises once a week with you for a maximum of nine hours between nine am and nine pm. I'm also allowed to have five hours where you can visit me here, distributed however we choose. It's up to you guys, when you have time, I know you're both busy at the moment. I've got a library and a study hall so don't worry about me I'll be finding a way to occupy myself. I love you both, keep safe Daniel x_

**Jane **

Jane sat at her desk typing out her letter of intent for the adoption file while Frost buzzed on his first investigation without Jane, the Bernfield case, Korsak had her back taking Frost on as a senior partner offering his experience.

Hearing her phone ping she finished typing one of her final sentences before opening the message. When Daniel's name popped up on the display she grinned opening it. Jotting down his visiting rights and rules on her phone notepad she saved her letter of intent emailing it to Tom.

"I'm off to see Maura, ring me if I'm needed." Jane called out to Korsak and Frost who were trawling through the evidence sent over from Connecticut Crime scene techs.

"Yeah no problem." Frost called back as she turned the corner on her heel hitting the elevator button.

_I hope Maura's not imagining the care home. That woman's imagination is unparalleled. _

Jane hadn't even taken her second step into the morgue as she heard Maura speak not even looking up from her report.

"Yes I got the text message. Yes I'm feeling a little overly emotional about everything. No I do not need to take any time off work." Maura said bluntly continuing to write onto the report.

"Okay. So now that's out of the way. Can I have my fiancée for five minutes?" Jane asked stroking Maura's hair from her face standing beside her. Maura sighed softly rubbing her face frustrated.

"I'm sorry. I'm snapping at you and it isn't your fault." Maura said softly looking up at Jane as she kissed her hand leaning into her embrace.

"It's okay. Did you get the photo this morning?" Jane asked as she put her phone down showing Maura her new screensaver of Daniel's funny smile with his empty bowl of granola.

Maura smiled softly touching her phone with her finger.

"Yes I received the photo. I text him back just now saying we'd come by tonight for an hour." Maura said seeing Jane nod and smile kissing her hair softly.

"I might get called on a case but if I don't I'll be there." Jane promised as Maura filed the case file away.

"Did you send your letter of intent to Tom?" Maura asked as she came back flicking her impeccable hair from her face smiling at Jane.

"Yes just now. The destroyer has everything he needs right?" Jane asked picking up a fudge cluster popping it into her mouth.

"Yes. He will contact us if he needs anything." Maura replied kissing Jane on the lips once before patting her shoulder pointing to the door.

"Please go now you're distracting and I need to prove I deserve the paycheck at the end of this month." Maura said making Jane roll her eyes as she was shimmied out of the morgue.

Her phone rang interrupting her inappropriate response she picked it up "Rizzoli." Her face sank before she said "I'll be right there."

Maura pursed her lips sadly before kissing her on the lips once more. "He'll understand baby. I'll send your love." Maura said quietly seeing Jane nod sadly before leaving to get to her new crime scene.

**7pm **

Maura dialled on her phone ringing Daniel. She didn't want to disturb him if he was making friends but desperately wanted to see him. He picked up after the second ring.

"Hello Daniel, I'm outside, if you aren't busy?" Maura asked gently hearing Daniel leap up a gush of air sounding.

"No of course I'm not I'll meet you down at the entrance." Daniel said as he sped down the hallway towards the entrance passing orderlies who shouted after him. Hitting the barred door separating the main door and the wing Daniel waited. The main door opened slowly as he saw his mom and heard her heels click against the vinyl floor. She hurried as fast as she could to the bars ignoring the secretary and clasping Daniels arms that had weaved through the bars. Holding his mom tightly around the waist as she kissed his hair holding his face in her hands.

"Oh sweetie. I've missed you already." Maura said heavily into his hair hearing the secretary demand she fill in the form.

"Can I please have a MOMENT with my son." Maura turned her voice loud and broken up with tears.

"Your SON is in care. You need to fill out the proper paperwork." The secretary demanded meeting Maura's cold furious gaze.

"Just fill out the form Mom. I'll wait here." Daniel murmured into her neck letting her go. Steeling her anger for her son Maura inhaled deeply before letting him go and filling out the form. Signing it with a fierce dot she slid it over to the secretary moving to the barred door nodding to the orderly who opened the door. They instantly embraced again as the barred door shut with a clang.

"Ma got pulled away on a case she sends her love." Maura whispered to him as they hugged Maura rubbing his back comfortingly.

"It's okay. You're both important people I understand." Daniel mumbled into her neck. Maura kissed the side of his head before pulling away looking at him.

"She'd rather be here I promise you that baby." Maura said softly as an orderly pointed them into a room.

"I know. Don't worry, I'll video call you both tonight before bed." Daniel said seeing Maura smile at him.

"Jane will like that." Maura chuckled as she opened her bag pulling out some takeaway Angela Rizzoli food.

Daniel looked past the food moving towards Maura as she placed her bag on the table close to them. She looked to see his face crumple as he leaned into her shoulder she embraced him slowly. He looked so distraught and upset.

"Daniel what's wrong?" Maura asked concerned. She heard the tell tale signs of crying as he sniffed into her neck some warm tears hitting her neck.

"You've ruined me. I don't want to be away from either of you." Daniel whispered his voice gargling with sadness. Maura inhaled deeply before holding him tighter.

"Your my son Daniel. And I will bring you home." Maura vowed holding his face in front of her. He quickly rubbed the tears away nodding. It was only when he lifted his arm that she saw the bruise on his hip. He quickly covered it noticing her looking.

"What happened?" Maura demanded her face covered in fear. Daniel swallowed shaking his head.

"Don't Mom. Please." Daniel whispered softly.

**Hey folks **

**Hit 200 reviews! So shocked but amazed…and flattered. Literally feel like I'm the luckiest writer in the woooorld **

**You have all contributed and I have over 150 follows now thank you! However…we are 50 follows on twitter behind ;) we are having fun…join us! TWITTER USERNAME – cookingastory **

**Love you all keep safe xx**


	32. Chapter 32 Time and Explanations

Chapter Thirty Two

Brushing the bruise on Daniel's hip Maura gasped. It was new, just forming.

"They have a rule in here about fighting. Nobody has mobile access. But I'm allowed because Mr Ashcroft fought my corner." Daniel stammered trying to explain as Maura lifted his t shirt pulling some cream from her bag applying it instantly.

"You're going to have to fill in the gaps for me Daniel. I'm afraid I'm not as intelligent right now as I usually am." Maura said worriedly as she lifted the shirt higher checking for other bruises.

"This kid wanted my phone. I knew he'd take it and not give it back so I said no. If you defend yourself in here you get reprimanded just as much as the assailant so I didn't. I don't want to be in here any longer than I have to be. I didn't want to let you and Ma down. So I let him hit me and hid the phone under my shirt." Daniel explained quietly seeing Maura's face curl up in anger.

"That's ridiculous. Where is this boy now?" Maura asked outraged moving towards the door. Daniel quickly plastered himself against it his arms outstretched stopping her from leaving.

"Just listen to me OKAY. And please trust me." Daniel demanded seeing Maura's eyes soften.

"Of course. I'm sorry. Tell me what's going on." Maura said relaxing her pose and taking his hand pulling him into sitting position on the sofa, sitting beside him brushing her dress of wrinkles.

"The guy has been reprimanded he's been banned from the games room for a week. – Maura huffed at the light punishment – It's better for me if we don't make a fuss about this. They dealt with it, I don't want any more trouble so making this into a big deal won't help okay. Trust me that I can keep myself safe in here." Daniel pleaded seeing Maura tilt her head uneasily.

"It's my job to protect you right now Daniel. Trust me if Jane was here she'd be saying the same thing. We have to get you out of here." Maura said helplessly her hand against her brow as she attempted to massage the impending headache.

"And you will. I have no doubt about that. But if you belt out there and bring the house down I'll get it much worse AND I won't have the support of the staff here okay." Daniel insisted seeing Maura shake her head.

"Daniel I can't-" Maura started only to be interrupted by Daniel.

"You're only here for an hour. Do you want to argue the entire time?" Daniel asked sadly seeing Maura shake her head as she watched his resigned expression.

"No of course I don't Daniel." Maura said softly brushing his hair from his face.

"Can I just have my Mom then? Just till you tell Ma and she comes in throwing a fit." Daniel chuckled under the his breath as Maura pulled the carton of Nonna's cooking off the table handing it too him.

"It's chicken pot pie. A favourite of mine. I wanted you to try it." Maura said picking up some forks out of her bag letting him taste it. His face lit up when he ate his first bite.

"We should cook this together when I get out of here." Daniel mentioned hoping to keep the conversation onto the future.

Maura chuckled giggling helplessly as she swallowed. "I think it'll be awhile before you get me cooking as good as this. My god, I'm such an awful mother. I can only cook food you'd probably throw up after ten seconds." Maura realised shocked as the inventory of recipes flew through her head.

"Haha don't be silly. We'll learn to cook food we can all stand to eat together okay." Daniel suggested as they dived into the little pudding pastries Angela had provided.

"I would like that." Maura whispered as she enjoyed her imagination creating images of cooking with her son.

"Our hour is nearly up. Will you tell me how everything is going with the adoption before you go?" Daniel asked as he helped clear up the little trays of empty food.

"Of course, you have a right to know. The paperwork was all officially finished today. We'll hear back soon whether or not we've been approved. But to coin one of Jane's phrases 'we've got this' after that it's interviews with our friends, colleagues and family. Then we should get a court date soon after." Maura explained as she slid her coat back on as they made their way to the door.

"Okay, well I trust you to get it done right. Is Ma going crazy?" Daniel asked as he closed the door behind him walking towards the barred doors. Maura stopped as they reached them turning to pull Daniel into a cuddle. They stood like that for a few seconds as Maura stroked his hair and back kissing his temple.

"We're both going crazy." Maura whispered sadly as she felt Daniel pull away gently his eye's shining with the different pigments.

"Promise me you won't say anything about this stupid little bruise okay, I mean to the social workers and the staff here. I don't expect you to hide from Ma obviously but I want you to trust me that I can handle this on my own okay." Daniel desperately tried to reason as Maura's uneasy smile flashed.

"Okay, I promise I will only tell Jane. But you have to promise me back that if it happens again you will tell me or Jane." Maura brokered seeing Daniel mull it over quickly before nodding.

"I promise." Daniel mumbled as the barred door with a clang opened the secretary waiting on the other side with another form.

"Tell Ma to text me if she's awake enough to video chat okay." Daniel said his voice becoming tighter as Maura moved through the barred door threading her hand through taking his.

"I will. I love you Daniel." Maura whispered their hands clasped tightly. Daniel swallowed his eyes closed as he coughed and nodded.

"I love you too Mom." He whispered back before she let go of his hand and he turned on his heel walking away. Running a finger under her eyelid she collected a tear before sniffing and turning to meet the secretary waiting.

"I'm sorry I was so impatient before. It's not your fault my son is here." Maura apologised sincerely seeing the woman blink once as Maura signed the exit form. Taking the clip board the women huffed.

"Your right it's not my fault." The woman said accusingly meeting Maura's hurt expression. Inhaling her rage Maura left without a word out of the door into the night air. Never one to make a scene in public alone or with people Maura waited until she had gotten into her car before bursting into tears her whole body rocking with her sobs.

**Jane **

_She's about Daniel's age. _That's all Jane could think about as she stood over a body of a teenage girl battered and bloody on the morgue table. Pike had done the autopsy a few hours ago and cause of death could have been multiple things every inch of her seemed to be purple or red.

"I'll find out who did this to you." Jane whispered softly as she thought about her own son far from her protection.

The meeting with her parents was scheduled for tomorrow as they were out of town and returning to Boston. Turning the morgue lights of Jane resigned that nine pm was an acceptable time to go home. Sliding into her car a few minutes later Jane blinked tiredly, a heavy dread was collecting in her gut. Something was off but she couldn't for the life of her figure out what was knawing away at her. When her phone pinged she felt her heart do a little somersault hoping it was Maura or Daniel with a family message. Opening the message Jane felt her stomach turn with anxiety as Frost's name came up the Subject heading reading _DNA RESULTS – BERNFIELD CASE _Dropping her phone like a bomb Jane inhaled deeply starting the car. _Maura has to see this too, it's not fair to open this without her. _

**45 Minutes Later…**

Opening the door to their house tiredly Jane yawned as she closed the door turning to see Maura with a half empty bottle of wine at the counter her glass half full as she stared into nothing. Barely registering Jane's entrance Maura's eyes flickered towards Jane as she dropped her keys.

"How was Daniel?" Jane asked quietly registering that Maura's puffy eyes and the crumpled up tissues covering the top layer of the bin as a guess of the mood.

"He's okay, he got hit by another resident. For his phone. Apparently they don't get cell phone privileges and Daniel did because Adam looked out for us." Maura said her voice raw from crying her sinuses blocked creating a nasally twang. Jane unclipped her gun and shield from her belt sliding them into the drawer as she mulled over what Maura had just said.

"Was he badly hurt?" Jane asked her back facing Maura as she tried to maintain a strong pose.

"One bruise to the hip, looked like a kick to me. He told me that they are reprimanded in Social Services if they fight back. So he took the hit so he wouldn't lose his phone." Maura said taking a long gulp of her wine closing her eyes as she swallowed.

Jane inhaled softly as she sat beside Maura. "He's a brave kid. I know you probably wanted to go in there and rip them to shreds. But I'm guessing Daniel managed to convince you not too right." Jane guessed seeing Maura chuckle before nodding and drinking some more.

"He's right Maur. This adoption procedure is so delicate. We can't afford to slip up in anyway, even Daniel can't. It's all so much bullshit. But if we play the game and sign the papers Maura we'll get him back here where no one can take him away from us." Jane promised seeing Maura reach for another tissue.

"I told my parents today after you got called onto that case." Maura mentioned quietly; hearing Jane inhale quickly with panic.

"How did it go?" Jane asked softly as Maura finished her wine twirling the empty glass between her fingers.

"Mother said she was not surprised, she's very happy for us. My father asked me if this was the only child we were ever going to have." Maura said bitterly; pouring a glass of water for herself.

"Well what did to tell him honey?" Jane asked gently as she took Maura's hand leading them up to the bedroom.

"I told him that we had already discussed having at least two children before but that we'd put Daniel's comfort above and beyond that at least until he left home." Maura replied indignantly as they got dressed for bed.

"Good answer." Jane said as she slid into bed under the covers.

"Thank you. It was the first time I'd ever been indignant with my father ever." Maura said a little surprise in her voice as she slid next to Jane both sitting up against the headboard.

"I'm proud of you. I've got something to share with you too actually. I didn't want to open it till we were together." Jane started her anxiety flooding back instantly at Maura's excited expression her hands together smiling.

"Ooo goody what is it?" Maura asked the bed bouncing with her slightly.

"Daniel's DNA results against the Bernfields." Jane muttered quietly her eyes wide as she watched Maura's face fall a few emotional boundaries.

"Oh." Maura said her mouth opening into a 'O' shape as her hands fell by her sides.

"I think it's getting exam results we should just tear it open. Rip off the band aid." Jane suggested anxiously biting her thumb. They both stared at her phone for a while before Maura huffed and tapped on the email to open. Clasping each other's hands tightly they closed their eyes breathing deeply.

"Open our eyes on the count of three." Maura whispered. Their hands squeezing the countdown they opened their eyes meeting the results.

**Daniel **

When the clock struck nine pm Daniel stood graciously in the study hall placing his books back onto their shelves saying a polite but brief goodnight to Stan he moved towards his room. The hallway was full of boys and girls of all ages talking and playing as he stepped over and weaved through the crowds getting to his room he stepped inside closing the door till it was ajar a bit. Feeling the effects of the emotionally tiring day Daniel stretched his arms and back before changing for bed. Sitting himself to the ground he threw his legs up onto his bed before resuming some night time sit ups as he balanced his phone on his knees with a picture of Jane and Maura and himself on the screen he used it as his motivation to pull up quicker and stronger. The bruise on his hip was twinging a bit but not enough to stop him as his mind wandered back to how it happened.

"_I hear you've got some rich dyke on the outside wants to take care of you." The boy from breakfast called out over the study hall standing as he wandered closer to Daniel. Tensing his jaw Daniel repeated the rules in his head as a mantra. _

_Do not say anything. Don't rise to the bait. Think about being back at home. Anything just silence this fucker out Daniel thought internally his breathing increasing till it was loud enough to hear. _

"_She must be pretty fucking desperate for a kid if she's picking you. You look like you were built with spare parts. Couldn't even find the right fucking eye colour for you." The boy taunted loudly earning a few laughs from the boys circling around him. Daniel refused to meet the boy's eyes as he continued staring at his book pretending to ignore him and read. _

"_Heard she was a pretty fiinnnee looking woman too. Maura isles right. See I googled her and the rumours were true that woman looks like she needs a –" The boy goaded his face right beside Daniel's temple as he spoke. Shooting up into standing position before the boy could finish his sentence Daniel pressed his forehead against the boy taunting him._

"_Finish that fucking sentence I dare you." Daniel seethed quietly as he heard the boys around him warning Stan. _

"_Ooo protecting your fake mommy." The boy whispered back almost silently his eyes boring into Daniel's intensely as they faced off. _

"_At least I have a Mom. At least someone's getting me out of here." Daniel taunted back his anger ripping through him, he felt the rage getting the better of him, at snapping point already. REIGN IT IN Daniel screamed at himself internally. _

_Just as Daniel flicked his eyes behind the boy he saw Stan moving towards them. His lack of concentration left him weak as he felt the boy's knee jamming up against his hip. Toppling over Daniel rolled into the foetal position waiting for the onslaught of a beating. Opening his eyes when it didn't come he saw Stan heaving the boy away. Getting up to resume his confident pose he swallowed darting his eyes to the people around him. Show no fear kid – Jane's voice flowed through him making him smile with pride. _

Finishing his sit ups Daniel threw himself into bed. Closing his eyes he wrapped himself into his covers checking his phone. No texts. Sending a quick one saying goodnight Daniel rolled over falling fast asleep.

**Jane and Maura **

"Jesus Christ." Jane swore looking at the results closer. Maura let her head sink backwards against the headboard as she processed the information.

"I don't know whether we should be happy or sad." Jane asked quickly looking at Maura who rolled her eyes.

"There is no appropriate emotion Jane. You feel what you feel. It's okay no matter what." Maura assured stroking her arm softly.

"Do you think we should tell Daniel?" Jane asked as they slid further down into bed turning the lights off leaving only the sound of the sheets rustling as they spooned softly.

"I think Adam was right. We should ask Daniel if he wants to know the results first. He's never had control over anything before, let's give him this at least." Maura responded kissing Jane's hand as she clasped it securely over her chest.

"Okay, but if he doesn't know the results how do we keep it from him? I mean when Frost closes this case, for whatever reason, the media will pick up some wind of it." Jane worried as she held Maura a little tighter in response.

"I find that if you want something private. You can make it private. I'll ask Tom tomorrow to file an injunction for media intervention. We can propose that Daniel would like to live a normal life from now own and that the matter should remain private for his well-being." Maura said feeling Jane kiss her neck in thanks.

"There's lots of reasons I want to marry you Maur. But your sexy googling protective stuff. It presses all the right buttons with me." Jane purred sexily making Maura giggle as Jane ran her hands down her back swatting her butt.

"Behave Jane!" Maura squeaked rolling over and settling into Jane's their legs tangled up in each other.

"You know why I want to marry you?" Maura asked quietly into her neck.

"My mother's gnocchi recipe." Jane cracked before wincing as Maura poked her in the rib.

"Because you're the only person in the world that I'm ever comfortable enough around that I don't how you say 'google speak'. And you're tall. That goes a long way trust me." Maura joked hearing Jane snort in response holding her hips tighter.

"Yeah. You like the tall thing huh. Well guess what honey, when we have a baby you'll not be raving about my height when your belly is further out than you are tall. Everyone says having tall babies sucks." Jane remarked hearing Maura gasp excitedly.

"You said you wouldn't let me use your egg." Maura accused looking up at Jane framing her face kissing her softly on the lips.

"Well maybe I changed my mind. Ever since that dream I had about you, Daniel and me with a little girl on the sofa downstairs I can't get that image out of my head. She had long brown curly hair like me, but pale skin like you. And blue eyes. Which is weird because you have green and I have brown so how does that work?" Jane mused as she felt Maura run her hand down her stomach over her womb.

"Our little girl will be perfect no matter what. Or boy, it could be a boy you know." Maura said her eyes lighting up at the thought of another Rizzoli rascal to look after.

"Ooohh no. Rizzoli girls rule, Rizzoli boys are a nightmare. Pray for a girl I beg you." Jane said making Maura giggle before they kissed.

"Sleep well baby." Maura whispered as Jane closed her eyes content.

**OMG I AM HORRIBLE! I never give you any straightforward answers do I! Is Daniel related to the Bernfields? Maybe… Maybe not. Who knows. Not me. **

**Reviews have been EXTRA great this last chapter. You've all been so cool and engaging I can tell you're actually reading it and not skimming because of the comments you make about characters. **

**Jobee24: I did some research into the marriage/adoption gay rights thing Massachusetts law states that you can jointly adopt without marriage **

**To everybody who just writes in capitals UPDATE MOREE NOOOWW SOON. I try my best I promise! For anybody who follows me on twitter ( cookingastory) they will know that I burnt my hand last night (steam burn from a dodgy kettle) there was much swearing and shouting for a bit. But today I typed this chapter out with two fingers! That is how strong my dedication is to you!**

**I wish I could mention every reviewer cos you're all part of the process I go through to write this story! I thank each and everyone of you I really do. Sending you virtual hugs ;) **

**Love you all keep safe xx**


	33. Chapter 33 Weeks and Hours

Chapter Thirty Three

**3 and a Half Weeks Later…**

Daniel stood in the empty basketball court throwing the ball up into the hoop, practising a three pointer. The quiet of the outside was so appealing as he grew tired of waiting. He just wanted to go home.

_They came every day they could. Even after you blew up. Even after you ignored them for two weeks. They kept coming back. They text every day. You have to believe they've forgiven you. Daniel thought as he waited._

**3 and a Half Weeks Previously…**

Maura and Jane sat in Tom Davidson's office, Maura sitting bolt upright in her chair fiddling with her engagement ring as they waited for Tom to stop speaking on the phone. Jane's jaw was tensed as she looked out of the high rise window breathing deeply as they waited.

"Right sorry I'm back." Tom said as he hung up the phone meeting Maura and Jane's excited intense gazes.

"We got the DNA results last night and we just wanted to know how it affected the case?" Jane asked as she slid over a hard copy towards Tom. Tom picked them up reading them his face passive as he ran a pen through it jotting some notes.

"Well I hate to break this to you since you came all the way down here. – Maura hitched her breath – But this doesn't affect the case at all. No matter what these results were going to be I wouldn't have let it affect the adoption. Come on Maura I've been your lawyer for years, have I ever let you down?" Tom asked honestly as he saw Maura nod smiling at Jane.

"He's never lost a case for me." Maura noted seeing Jane snigger slightly as Tom puffed out his chest like a peacock.

"Good to know. Cos this is the most important legal case we're ever gonna have. Let us down and you'll have me to face." Jane warned seeing Tom laugh heartedly.

"Calm down Detective. I'm a little insulted you don't have as much faith in me as you should have. The paperwork is through okay it's sitting with Social Services now. I've leaned extra hard on this Mr Ashcroft to have it back to me within in two days. I've got a list of relatives friends and colleagues which I have to interview. That'll take me two to three days at the most. Unless something comes back which they don't like then we're looking at a week tops for the approval. Then we get a court date but that's the time issue because skipping queue's for court is hard even for me." Tom explained seeing Jane's jaw drop at the quick approval date schedule.

"So you think this will be faster than six weeks then?" Maura asked excitedly nearly standing up with her glee.

Tom tilted his head from side to side "Currently we're looking at a four week ETA." Tom said holding his hands up as Maura squealed and Jane choked on her own deep inhale.

"Steady on girls. That's a current estimation not a fixed one. It could go either way longer or earlier. I'm just saying that's the schedule for today." Tom said reigning in their excitement.

"Have you thought about how you're going to tell Daniel about the results?" Tom asked as his phone rang again pausing before picking it up.

"We're going to do it tonight after work." Jane said taking Maura's hand as they stood to walk out.

"Okay well phone me if you have any questions." Tom called as they left out the door with a small wave goodbye.

**That Night…**

Daniel had been bouncing off the walls all day when he had received a call from Jane at lunch saying they were both coming over tonight for an hour. Excited to see them both together Daniel could barely concentrate on his current novel Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde.

Sliding his phone into his back pocket he folded his arms and tapped his foot by the barred door. Hearing the front door open at 8.02pm his neck snapped up looking at the door seeing Jane and Maura enter hand in hand. He saw Maura say something quietly before steering off towards the secretary who was holding a clipboard tightly her face stony.

"Hey kid." Jane called softly as she arrived at the barred door pulling him into a hug as she thread her arms through the barriers.

"Hi Ma. Glad you came, got a break in your case?" Daniel asked mumbling into her shoulder. Jane laughed and shook her head.

"Nah no rest for the wicked. I got Frost to cover me for a couple of hours." Jane explained as she nodded to the orderly to open the door once they stopped their embrace.

"I'm sorry Ma'am you're going to have to remove your weapon." The orderly instructed meeting one of Jane's perfectly arched eyebrows.

"It's detective actually." Daniel corrected seeing Jane smirk a little before unclipping her weapon and placing it on the secretary's counter.

"Any chance you could let us in to see our son now?" Maura asked as she tottered over in some particularly high heels her hand bag resting on her elbow.

"Of course Doctor." The orderly said uneasily unlocking it and sliding it open.

Daniel was quickly guided into a family room by Jane and Maura who sat him down on the sofa.

"We've got something to tell you and it might be a bit upsetting to hear so we need you to prepare yourself." Maura started seeing Daniel's eyes dilate with worry. His posture became nervous as he rubbed his thighs with his hands anxiously.

"What's up? You're scaring me." Daniel stammered briefly before trying to control his fear.

"We got the DNA results back from the Bernfield's and they tested it against yours. To see if you were a match." Jane explained. They were not prepared for his reaction at all.

Leaping from the sofa Daniel backed against the wall covering his ears with his palm.

"NO. STOP. DON'T TELL ME." Daniel shouted sliding against the back wall his hands clamped over his ears. Maura and Jane both stood up instantly rushing over to him. Maura fell to her knees attempting to pull him into her arms.

"Daniel baby come here." Maura pleaded circling her arms around his neck. Daniel circled his hands around her wrists pulling her off him as gently as he could standing up.

"No! Don't. Please. I thought you came here to see me! I don't want to know about this. Please. Just go." Daniel stormed moving to the other side of the room.

"Daniel kid we understand you're upset. It's okay. Really. Trust us. But this is something you should know." Jane tried to reason moving towards him as Maura stroked away a tear keeping away as he had requested.

"No. You don't understand. Please. Just go okay." Daniel said quietly gesturing to the door his eyes fixed to the floor. The tears had leaked into his speech as it stuttered slightly.

"Daniel, you need time to process. That's okay. We'll leave you in peace." Maura said softly, sniffing she opened her bag and pulled out a takeaway container of food placing it on the table.

"It's my attempt at your Nonna's chicken pot pie. I hope you like it. Please try and eat I know the food isn't great in here." Maura whispered softly as she took Jane's hand trying to pull her out of the room.

"No. Wait." Jane said stubbornly keeping her position. Daniel looked up to see Jane's angry expression as her jaw flexed like his did.

"Of course we came here to see you. But you've never been given choices or information about yourself your entire life. Excuse us if we're trying to do the right thing by you." Jane confronted him angrily her voice raising a pitch. Daniel's face dropped as his expression turned cold and stony.

"I don't want this. Now if you don't leave I will." Daniel retorted pushing past Jane and closely missing Maura's reached out hand as he bolted out the door back to his room.

"Well that went well." Jane muttered meeting Maura's puffy eyes biting her lip.

"I didn't think about it. I should've predicted that he wouldn't want to know." Maura whispered softly her pain evident. Jane pulled her into her arms holding her closely.

"You don't diagnose me or Daniel you said that remember. You don't have to be the genius doctor with us." Jane reassured as she stroked Maura's hair softly kissing her temple.

"He's our son. I should've thought about it." Maura mumbled back as they left; Jane closing the door. If the orderly was confused on their leaving so early he did not mention it. The secretary however had a more confrontational appetite.

"Your gun detective." She murmured handing it over to her as Maura signed the exit form.

"We'll give this time to you as a freebie five minutes doesn't really count as a family visit if you get my drift." She said to Maura who slammed the pen down on the clipboard making Jane jump.

"How dare you! How dare you judge us. You don't know the first thing about Daniel or us." Maura said outraged feeling Jane take her by the bicep and drag her to the front door.

"Babe. Adoption. Remember." Jane said through gritted teeth as Maura tried to pull away and confront the secretary some more.

**3 Days Later…**

Jane bit her lip sitting inside her car alone holding her phone staring at Daniel's granola bowl picture. Steeling her nerves she typed out a message.

_Hey Daniel, I hope you've had a nice day, the weather has been unusually good today I just wanted to ask if you would like to see me? I got off work early. Jane x_

It broke her heart to sign the text with her name rather than the term of endearment that Daniel had assigned to her for the last week. _I want nothing more than to hear him call me Ma again Jane pleaded internally for the world to hear. _Waiting for a reply Jane counted her heartbeats feeling her sweaty nervous hands hold her phone. The ping sounded as loud as a baby's cry as she scurried to open it.

_I need some space to think Ma. Send my love to everybody. I love you. Daniel x_

Jane inhaled her tear sadness before nodding to herself. _He's right it's too soon. _

_Okay honey. Thank you for being honest. We're here when you want to talk or see us. Any time, we'll leave work. I love you too. Ma x_

She turned the engine on as she started to drive off she heard her phone ping. Hitting her speaker she heard her phone speak the text out.

_I just need some time to think about some stuff. It's nothing to do with you or Mom, so please don't worry. Let's chat via text okay. I love you Daniel x_

Jane had managed to calm Maura down that night who had bring herself into an almost hysterical state of panicking. However as if he knew she was upset Daniel had posted a picture text of himself against a tape measure with the caption _I think I've shrunk, I swear I was 5. . Daniel x _

**2 Weeks Later…**

Maura had been texting Daniel throughout the day as he had some questions about the adoption procedures. She had filled him in on the approval they had received that morning from Social Services. The interviews had been an absolute miracle as they had heard from Tom that Lieutenant Cavanaugh had given a particular beaming statement of referral for them unexpectedly. Wanting to celebrate they had planned on taking Daniel out to dinner. But Jane had been called away with a lead on her case. She was pretty angry when Maura had left her at their cars outside promising her that Daniel would understand.

_Hey sweetheart, I can't wait to see you, it feels like forever. Mom x_

_Okay. What time will you get here? Daniel _

The absence of the kiss sliced at her but she smiled at the progress. Texting back quickly she hoped he wouldn't be too freaked out.

_I'm outside, I didn't want to assume you'd want to see me. I'll give you five minutes to get ready. See you soon. Maura x _

Getting out of the car Maura smoothed down her dress making her way to the front reception. The snooty secretary was absent which Maura thanked anybody up there for.

"I'm Dr Isles, I'm here to see my s- uh Daniel." Maura said anxiously to the new secretary who nodded handing her the visiting form.

"He's in Family room 3." The woman noted taking the clipboard. Maura nodded briefly before steeling her nerves and taking a deep breath the barred door opening she thanked the orderly making her way down the hallway. Standing outside the room Maura inhaled deeply practising her yoga relaxation breathing exercise before opening the door to see Daniel standing his back turned to her.

"Hey." Maura spoke in a soft small voice. He turned around his eyes cast downwards in shame playing with his hands.

"Hey." Daniel mumbled in return as Maura approached him. She wondered if hugging him or touching him was a good idea restraining herself strongly.

"I uh brought some food. You mentioned on your first day that the food wasn't great. Which really is an atrocity since they are providing nutrition for children of all ages. I can't even begin to recite the problems that can stem from bad nutrition in children I mean mal nourishment is a serious problem for adults later in –" Maura rambled before she felt Daniel's hand on her arm.

"You're nervous. I'm sorry." Daniel apologised quietly looking up at her. She took another shaky inhale before giving him a soft smile.

"You're angry. I didn't think you would be at the time but I see now that you would be frightened about those results." Maura said softly as she reached out to frame his face with her hand. His face tensed as he flexed his jaw.

"I don't want to talk about that. Please." Daniel stated firmly his hand around his wrist clasping their hands together. Maura nodded in understanding before clearing her throat.

"That's perfectly fine. We won't mention ever again until you do okay. I want you to know Daniel." Maura started seeing Daniel look away as he leaned against the table still holding her hand in his.

"It doesn't change anything you know." Maura said honestly squeezing his hand. He looked up gently a small tear rolling out of his green eye. He swallowed sniffing rubbing his face.

"I know. Well maybe I don't know. But I believe you." Daniel said his face pulled up in a confused expression.

"I know you're angry with Jane and I for not displaying much tact about the situation but I hope you still understand we love you and it doesn't matter what happens we always will okay." Maura said sadly unpacking the food handing him a fork. He let go of her hand and threw his arms around her his face in her neck.

"I am angry. But I still love you both Mom." Daniel mumbled into her neck his voice muffled. Maura felt her heart soar and she smiled stroking his hair and back.

"Good. Angry we can handle. Jane sends her love, she's stuck on this case again. Having a detective and a medical examiner for mothers isn't the best I guess." Maura said softly as she ran her hands through his hair as he let go his eyes meeting hers. He puffed out his chest proudly giving her his best charming smile.

"I'm very proud. Besides just because you can't make it to some things isn't a terrible thing. I know you'd both want to be there, that's all that matters to me." Daniel mentioned seeing Maura smile softly as she handed him a fork.

"Eat." Maura instructed watching him dive into the takeaway Italian meal from her favourite restaurant. She let him in peace as she sent Jane a text.

_He's still pretty angry and we aren't to mention the test results again. He called me Mom though and he says he still loves us. I reassured him that we do too. I love you honey, see you tonight. Mx _

She caught eye of a book on the table. Bending over she scoped the title "Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde quite a different choice?" Maura mused as Daniel finished eating he looked over grinning.

"I wanted to read something about identity. It's kind of comforting actually. He has both good and bad in him. Kind of nice to know that you aren't always one or the other. That evil isn't necessarily born into you." Daniel explained as Maura thumbed through the copy her face composed into a smile.

"You know I think I should tell you something that you probably don't know. My biological father is called Patrick Doyle, he's an Irish crime boss." Maura said gently seeing Daniel's eyes widen slightly before he pulled a more guilty expression.

"I already knew that. Googled you after I bolted out of your house the day we met." Daniel said guiltily seeing Maura chuckle.

"I love that you're so inquisitive. Makes me feel like we have so much in common." Maura said seeing Daniel's eyes brighten he puffed out his chest a little further.

"Me too. Did you think I'd be afraid that you biological father is a criminal?" Daniel asked seeing Maura raise an eyebrow.

"No I didn't think you would be. Did I hope slightly that it would frighten you a little yes. I want you to have some self-preservation instincts. God knows Jane won't teach you any." Maura said with a little hilarity.

"Is Jane more pissed off than you're letting on? Is that why she didn't come?" Daniel asked anxiously seeing Maura's face drop a little into sadness.

"No honey, she really is being held up with this new case. She's confused on why you don't want to know. But you have to remember that she doesn't understand what you're going through. Neither do I really, but I am better prepared with the difficulties you might face about being adopted because I was." Maura said tactfully seeing Daniel's face perk into thoughtfulness.

"Okay. Well just tell her I'd like to see her when she's free." Daniel said curiously.

"Well why don't you text her or call her honey. You'll see she's not angry. Trust me she feels awful about the other week." Maura reassured kissing his hair as she packed her bag.

"I have to go, we can't burn through your hours. Jane will freak out." Maura said making Daniel smile and nod.

"Okay, well come back together okay. When this case settles down." Daniel suggested seeing Maura a little put out by his request for space.

"Okay, I won't come back without her." Maura said trying to settle her voice. Daniel rolled his eyes before hugging her.

"It's not about you. I think we need to talk all together that's all. Nothing bad." Daniel reassured seeing Maura's eyes relax.

"Okay honey. I love you." Maura said kissing his forehead. He relaxed into her arms by the barred door enjoying her rubbing his arms and kissing his hair.

"I love you too Mom." Daniel said brightly giving her a smile to remember as she left through the door watching him pad down the hall as she signed the exit form.

**1 Week Later…**

Jane and Maura couldn't drive as they clasped onto each other with excitement. Frost had quickly plucked Jane's keys out of her hand as they rushed to the car.

"Get in drive to the care home now." Jane had said excitedly as Maura fanned herself and inhaled deeply.

"Okay. Where's the lawyer going?" Frost asked as he fastened his seatbelt before turning the engine on and screeching out of the bay with speed.

"Not too fast Detective Frost, I can't handle being arrested by someone we know again." Maura had said still fanning herself before pulling out her mirror checking her make up.

"Lawyer. Where?" Frost asked again pointedly at Jane who was also tidying her hair.

"Court man where do you think." Jane had said obviously making Frost hit his forehead with the palm of his hand.

"Should we text him?" Jane asked as she pulled her phone out it slipped out of her hands falling down onto the floor as she bent over searching for it.

"NO don't. This is definitely something you do face to face." Maura said nervously as she applied some light lipstick in the rear view mirror as Frost turned a hard corner. Luckily she had the right finesse to not get it all over her face.

Barelling down the street Frost was pretty sure he was breaking inner city speed limits and he streaked up before halting very quickly at the care home. Maura slammed into her seatbelt before unfastening it and kissing Frost on the head before she exited the car with Jane who tapped her partner on the arm and followed her out towards the door.

"Should I phone him now?" Jane asked her voice drawing a low pitch with her excitement.

"Yes go on, I'll fill in that drat of a entry form and give them the court order." Maura said tapping fists with Jane as they bolted through the front door unclipping her weapon and handing it to Maura. The orderly waited for the nod from the snooty secretary who had graced their presence once again before opening the door and letting Jane through.

"I'm looking for Daniel, do you know where he is?" Jane asked a little breathily seeing the orderly smile.

"It's decent weather. He'll be on the basketball court. Said his Ma plays that you?" the orderly asked seeing Jane beam and nod before speeding off in the direction that he pointed too. She heard Maura's smug huff before she followed her flashing a winning smile at the orderly. Pacing at the door Jane waited for Maura to catch up.

"Right how we doing this?" Jane asked as Maura took her hand before they opened the door onto the court.

"This is the rest of our life Jane. We'll figure it out. Don't worry, we both love you." Maura whispered making Jane beam with pride as they saw Daniel up ahead on the court.

Picking up a ball as they got closer Jane used her height to the advantage before jumping up throwing it into the air seeing it fly over his and fly gracefully into the net. He spun around surprised seeing Jane and Maura standing about six feet behind him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked grinning as he walked over wiping his face with his t shirt. They waited until he stood face to face with them after he had hugged both of them kissing their cheeks.

"I mean it's great to see you don't get me wrong. I was going to call you tonight and ask you to come over." Daniel admitted taking a drink from the water bottle Maura offered from her bag.

"We figured that we'd spent enough time apart for any family." Jane said making Daniel nod seriously leaning into her one arm embrace taking another drink.

"So we came to ask you if you'd like to come home with us permanently?" Maura asked gently tears already rolling down her face as she smiled. Daniel's jaw dropped as did the water bottle as he looked up shocked at Jane.

"We got an early court date kid. We've got an hour to get to the courts. Is this what you want?" Jane asked seriously still smiling as tears rolled down Daniel's face as he burst into a smile pulling Maura into their three way tight embrace.

"YES!" Daniel screamed leaping into the air pumping his fist. As he landed he covered his face with his hands breathing deeply his body shaking with the shock.

"Am I dreaming?" He mumbled as Maura and Jane pulled him into another hug kissing his face and hair.

"Nope." Jane confirmed seeing his eyes focus properly he leant in and took a deep breath.

"What if I had never found you?" He asked almost wondering how this journey had happened.

"But you did." Maura reassured kissing his forehead.

"Come on we can cry all weekend I gave Cavanaugh my fenway seats so we could have the weekend with you. But right now we have to get to the court before we lose our session." Jane said as Maura nodded brushing a finger under her eyes clearing her face.

"Okay, should I go get my stuff?" Daniel asked his head feeling a little slow with the new emotional news. Maura laughed and nodded seeing Daniel hand her the water bottle before speeding off towards the door and down the hall.

"We've got our son." Maura whispered happily feeling Jane take her hand as she opened the door letting her through first. Jane let Maura settle in her new happiness before responding.

"Yes we did. I promised you Maur. We'd get our family." Jane recollected kissing Maura passionately on the lips as they waited on the otherside of the barred door for Daniel.

A loud swear word was heard as Daniel came sliding round the corner a hoodie tangled up over his shoulders as he skidded onto his knees before getting right back up still bolting towards them.

"I'm ready." He said breathlessly as he felt Jane pluck the bag from his hands and Maura firmly place an arm behind his back.

"You can rest in the car I have some more water." Maura said making Daniel chuckle as he took his Mom's hand before turning to the secretary as they left.

"Thank god we're never coming back here." Daniel said grinning at the secretary who gave him a disgusted look before turning away to leave. Squeezing his hand Maura kissed his hair thanking him quietly.

Frost had parked the car at the very bottom of the steps, flashing his badge to anyone who dared come up and ask him to move. Daniel had lost a little weight that much was noticeable as he saw him come through the door holding Maura's hand. Hearing Jane throw the bag in the back and fasten her seatbelt Frost got ready to break a few speeding limits.

"Hey Detective Frost." Daniel called breathily as he got into the car fastening his seatbelt and taking the water Maura thrust in front of him.

"Come on kid, in an hour you'll be family. Just call me Frost." Frost winked in the rear view mirror seeing Daniel grin before greedily drinking the water grinning from ear to ear his face looked like it was going to split with happiness.

**Court House **

"5 Minutes late Jesus Christ Maura you've never been late for anything before." Jane commented as they skidded to the door where Tom waited tapping his foot impatiently.

"He gets paid two hundred dollars an hour sweetheart I think he can wait five minutes." Maura said seeing Daniel's eyes bug out a little at the price.

"Christ remind me to go to law school." Daniel muttered hearing Jane groan.

"We'll talk school next week please don't get her started." Jane said earning a playful punch from Maura as Frost took their coats and bags while Tom opened the door to the Judge's chambers.

"Judge Morgan, you know my clients Detective Rizzoli and Dr Isles, this is Daniel." Tom introduced as she saw Daniel brush his sweaty hand down his jeans he leant forward shaking the Judge's hand.

"Nice to meet you Judge Morgan." Daniel said respectfully earning a little pat on the back from Jane who was also smiling as her and Maura held hands behind Daniel's back.

"Nice to meet you too Daniel. I must say all I've heard from my favourite lawyer for the last few weeks has been about you. You must be very excited about all of this." The judge stated as she took the paperwork stack from Tom.

"Yes Judge Morgan, I'm very excited to go home with my Mom's." Daniel responded smiling and laughing softly turning back to meet Maura's teary gaze.

Daniel smoothed his hair over desperately trying to make himself look neat before he found Jane's hand replacing his as she licked her thumb smoothing his hair from his face. He was sure that any other boy his age would have jumped away shouting ew or stop but all he felt with a warm tingling feeling in his chest.

"Right well let's not delay and make it official Dr Isles Detective Rizzoli would you please step forward." Judge Morgan asked business like as Jane and Maura stepped forward nervously.

"This is worse than my detectives exam results." Jane mumbled under her breath earning a small bark of a laugh from Tom who quickly shut up grinning at Daniel.

"Have you decided on which name Daniel will take as your legal child?" Judge Morgan asked seeing Maura and Jane turn to look at each other shocked.

"This is gonna sound bad – Jane started cracking a smile at the judge – but we honestly just kept thinking about getting him back rather than the whole naming thing." Jane said appealing to her own sense of humour but not Tom's or Judge Morgan's.

"Daniel what would you like? It honestly doesn't matter to either of us so you should pick." Maura said sweetly seeing Daniel's face crack into a heart warming expression. He moved closer so that he was between his Mom's looking down at the paperwork and his first ever birth certificate.

Pointing to his right brown eye he looked at Jane. "This is my Rizzoli side." When she swallowed hard a tear ran down her cheek feeling her stomach flip with the kindness of his message.

Turning to Maura he pointed to his left green eye. "And this is my Isles side." Maura sniffled tears rolling down her face without stopping as she nodded smiling at him nodding.

"So I'd like my second name to be hyphenated Judge Morgan. Cos I'm a Rizzoli and a Isles." Daniel said hearing Jane's quiet sobs he smiled. These women had made him whole. Made him into a human being of worth.

Leaning down Maura and Jane signed the appropriate paperwork before handing the tissues that Tom handed out peeking at the completed paperwork he watched Judge Morgan sign the last paper before handing it to him.

"By the power vested in me by the State of Massachusetts, you are now legally Daniel Rizzoli Isles. Go be with your family." Judge Morgan granted watching Daniel's face fall through shock to awe to joy as he was sandwiched between Jane and Maura.

Tom shook his hand gently pointing to his Mom's with a phone him signal, he nodded before being pulled out of the chamber by his Mom's.

The elation that covered Daniel's face was priceless as they were greeted by Frost whooping and shaking a can of cheap beer letting it fizz. Behind him stood Korsak and Angela and Frankie who was chugging down on the cheap beer winking at him.

"Welcome to the family kid. This is your new life." Jane whispered in Daniel's ear as Frankie hoisted him up into the air shouting congratulations.

**Well kids. I just want to say that I have enjoyed every last minute of writing for you all. This story is definitely the best thing I have ever written and I've learnt so much from all of your reviews and suggestions! I hope it got better as it went on and not worse lol. **

**I did ask for a 100 twitter follows and clearly no one uses twitter (neither did I before "New Life" :p) **

**So I will ask this, if you want a sequel and you don't use twitter (it's not a crime but you are missing out on some quality banter) then I will ask you to follow me as an author so that you don't miss the sequel should you all want one! **

**I really don't know what to say other than THANK YOU SO MUCH! **

**Love you all keep safe xx**


	34. SEQUEL UPDATE

Hello Faithful Readers! No sorry this is not an update for New Life as you can see. But it is an IMPORTANT update. For those of you who do not know, **NEW MEMORIES the SEQUEL** is now started and two chapters are up….So if you want to read more please go check it out

Thanks to everybody who followed New Life I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Keep safe x


End file.
